


You and Me and the Devil Makes Three

by alexei_hecate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Chloe Decker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, Recreational Drug Use, Wing Reveal, chloe is not with cain, chloe/maze is very minor, kind of, maze isn't as angry at everyone, poor drunk chloe taking things as best as she can, set somewhere in season 3, this was never meant to get as long as it is oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 124,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_hecate/pseuds/alexei_hecate
Summary: Chloe and Mazikeen are just trying to blow off some steam until Lucifer crashes the party, accidentally revealing his true identity.As Chloe tries accept what Lucifer is and make sense of the trail of empyrean bizarreness that she has been oblivious to for the past few years. A string of strange deaths occur that Lucifer knows to be a calling card of another being from hell who has decided to visit topside complicating things further, turning her life into a spider web of truths she is now all too tangled in.It doesn’t make it easier that she has to work closely with Lieutenant Pierce who seems all too interested in her for all the wrong reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, basically I started writing this very late at night because I wanted to write something fun and dumb and just went with it. I hope I managed to write everyone as true to character as possible and this isn't total garbage. Also I'm really bad at proofreading sorry for any mistakes.

 

Out of all the ways Mazikeen expected Chloe to actually believe a thing she and Lucifer said about hell it wasn't like this.

 

Especially with all of Lucifer’s failed attempts at showing her his true face, then promptly running ever time things got too real, or not wanting to break her. Now with the wings he seemed set on chopping them off rather than showing Decker. 

 

She sure as shit wasn’t about try and step on his toes trying to help him with their _thing_ by showing Chloe her true face _._ Not really out courtesy of Lucifers _feelings_ , she just didn’t want to deal with the onslaught of human emotions that were bound to come from Decker. 

 

Plus she almost lost her friendship with Linda with the reveal, (even if the demon wasn’t presently happy with her) which was from Lucifer, so who knows how she’d react to her own. As much as she denied herself to feel, she didn’t want to lose Chloe and Trixie. 

 

So ‘Girls Night’ might have ended exactly as intended. It started innocent enough, Maze had brought in a bounty around the same time Ella and Chloe sans Lucifer were leaving the precinct. 

 

“Yo, Decker!” Mazikeen caught up with the detective’s pace and wrapped an arm around Decker’s shoulder. “You, me, Ellen and alcohol.” her Cheshire cat smile widening across her face.

 

“Well, her name is Ella, but,” Chloe checked her watch, and gave a little sigh “Yeah, okay, it’s Friday, Dan has Trix, why not.”

 

Maze clapped her on the back, maybe too hard, by the ‘oof’ that came out of Chloe, whatever, she’ll live.

 

Ella was enticed by a quiet-ish night of stay in drinks at their apartment and piped up that they should do a Tribe night and grab Linda on the way but with a dull growl from Maze the mention of the good doctor was dropped. 

 

Maze tried to teach Chloe and Ella weird cocktails she had learnt at her time at Lux at the request of the young forensic scientist when she found out Maze worked at Lux before the LAPD, which normally would have irked her because she wasn’t someone’s bartender. 

 

Yet she found herself oddly surprised and impressed with Ella and her hidden talents from her shady past along with taking flaming shots, and her appreciation of the more gore inspired beverages, like one that vaguely resembled intestines in murky water. All of which gained kudos with Maze, despite the other woman’s god infatuation.

 

As the night progressed she gave in to requests, diving into her own alcohol collection, making the strongest ones she knew which resulted in two drunk humans and an amused demon who’s tolerance may be high (but will never compare to Lucifer’s infamous downing of a whole bottle of Spirytus Rektyfikowany in one night) but was also very much on her way to being drunk. 

 

But when Maze brought out her almost full bottle of tequila Ella decided it might be best if she called it a night because she was expecting some lab results on some cultures the next morning, even with her pleading along with Decker to keep the party going, but the cab was called leaving just Chloe and Maze, both riding their own buzz. 

 

Mazikeen was bored and restless.

 

Chloe was laying on the couch, scrolling through netflix until she threw the remote away, unable to decide on anything to watch. 

 

They had danced a bit, much to Maze’s delight. She had been dying to see drunk Chloe dancing to Maze’s music rather than the standard music played at the bars the Tribe visited. 

 

It was well worth the wait Decker was a slutty drunk dancer, she even managed to convince her to put on the new patent thigh high heels she picked up. Which was hilarious in itself, the contrast of her cute oversized sweater and pyjama shorts paired with big ‘fuck you, my-heel-is-bigger-than-your-dick’ boots that somehow she could still dance in without falling over. Something she was going to keep to herself or tease Lucifer with possible knowledge of a looser, happy Chloe and keep the details to herself. 

 

She could feel the woman watching her picking dirt out of her nails with one of her knives. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on with you and Linda? You doing okay?” Mazikeen gave her a Look™. By the drop of Chloe’s expression she must have realised as soon as she saw the demon’s face she knew she shouldn't have bothered asking. Better. Feelings averted.

 

“How are you and Lucifer doing?” She drawled countering the question that would lead to a discussion involving her talking about her desolate attitude towards Linda and Amenadiel. Chloe groaned flopping an arm over her head. 

 

Smirking Maze put down her knife to scroll through Chloe’s netflix account. A better way to exasperate Decker came to mind. “Or better yet the how are things with the new LT? The one with the arms.” She gave a sarcastic beaming smile showing some of her sharp teeth dramatically flexing one of her arms. 

 

“Touché.” Chloe sighed as she picked up a beer she had been nursing. “Lucifer is _Lucifer_. Push and pull.” she took a drink “I don’t know what I did, but the lieutenant really seems to not like me sometimes and then is nice to me? But he does have nice arms…” She mused. “Men are weird.”

 

Maze made a slight gagging sound mocking her, “You need to get laid Decker.” Nudging her with her foot. “Hot thing like you? Should be easy to find someone or someones to fuck.” A lecherous grin swamped her face as she saw Chloe blushing before her hands covered her face that was a look of embarrassment, to alcohol induced amused giggles.

 

A spark of an idea flashed in Maze’s head. Chloe Decker in latex and a club. “We should go out. Nights still young, let me dress you.” Her voice was bordering on enthusiastic. Chloe’s face looked slightly horrified clearly thinking of all the leather and intricate harnesses Maze wore on the daily.

 

“I don’t think I can do leather like you can Maze.” her tone dipping into sad territory. 

 

“ _Boooring_ ,” abandoning the television remote she crawled along the couch towards the detective, predatory grin plastered on her face. “What about the blood pact, lets do that.” Remembering Chloe’s eagerness the last time she brought it up. She brought out another knife moving it in a way that it caught the dim lights of the living room. Chloe’s face went wistful.

 

“Or we could play house like at the the school? We can be mommies for the night?” 

 

Decker wasn’t making any attempt to pull away as Maze hovered over Chloe’s body, to the point where she could smell her perfume mingling with alcohol over her normal scent.

 

“Or both?” Maze was on top of Chloe now, straddling her hips leaning way past her personal space, lips almost brushing. This was far past the point that Maze thought she would get with the detective.

 

“Maze, I think we have had too much to drink.” Chloe breathed against her lips, brushing Maze’s hair behind her ear. Her voice had no exacerbation or disgust to the proposition that had been turned down before in various ways.

 

“I disagree.” Maze stated dropping her knife and kissed Chloe chastely on the lips, and to her surprise the kiss was returned unlike at the school thing. Maze drew away perplexed.

 

“Okay?” Maze asked making sure she wasn’t forcing Decker. She might be of hell, but consent is consent, she tortured people who took advantage of others who hadn’t given consent. 

 

“Yes.” Chloe murmured back cupping Maze’s jaw.

 

That was all Maze needed. With force she kissed Chloe again, unexpectedly Chloe leaned into her returning the kiss, Maze still half expecting her to push her off. Maze bit down on her bottom lip promptly running her tongue along the nip to soothe it electing a little needy whine from Chloe who was gripping Maze’s hips like a lifeline.

 

Chloe flipped them over so she was on top and pinned Maze’s hands above her head looking down at her. Looked like Maze was right, she smiled to herself. Decker just needed to have some fun.

 

“So dominant, didn’t know you had it in you.” Maze breathed heavily, truth behind her jesting words trying to lighten the mood which had become slightly heavy with the sudden look intensity Decker giving her. Chloe genuinely seemed to be admiring Mazikeen, eyes raking up her body with flushed cheeks and blown out pupils with lust. Until this point she though Chloe was straight as a pole, now she wasn’t so sure.

 

With messy blonde hair cascading onto her face making her look wrecked in the best way, Chloe huffed a laugh, “You said I needed it.” and went back down deepening their kisses. Maze revelled in the taste of Chloe, the taste of the shitty beer she liked, the texture of the slight roughness to her lips where she chewed them. Somehow making her so strangely desirably human, different to the LA polished beauty she was used to. She enjoyed the despite moment knowing that realistically Chloe wasn’t going to fuck her, not tonight. But a demon could hope. 

 

“Okay, maybe you’re right with this one. This is kind of fun, you are fun.” Chloe giggled — something Maze was pretty sure she had never heard from sober Chloe. Maze cackled and started sucking kisses onto the other woman’s neck after she regained her hands without any struggle and threaded a hand through Chloe’s soft hair cradling the back of her skull the other sinking into the flesh of her ass. 

 

 

“Well, hello” drawled a familiar silver tongued voice dripping with desire, followed by a burst of wind and the crashing of a few objects falling to the ground and a sharp “ _Shit_.” from the same voice.

 

 

“ _Lucifer_ how many times have I-” Chloe started with irritation that quickly died out as she looked up and saw Lucifer standing there, pristine as ever with glorious white wings materialised behind him. “Ohmi- fuck…” Her arms went limp and she crashed down onto Maze who was laughing. The demon kind of caught her and tried to get her into a sitting position but Chloe just slid off the sofa and onto the ground.

 

The detective’s mouth kept opening to form a sentence but then closing again. Chloe was thinking a million things, so many memories making sense, so many puzzle pieces falling into place but she just couldn’t verbalise any of it.

 

“Great Lucifer you broke her just as things were getting good.” Maze said grabbing the bottle of tequila off the coffee table unscrewing the top and flicking off the cap, take a drink in a grump. 

 

 

Chloe’s eyes were locked onto Lucifer’s pearlescent wings eyes tracing every feather, “He’s not crazy. The devil booped my nose…” Chloe’s voice coming out barely over a whisper. Why the nose boop was the second thing she said out loud she didn’t know. She ripped the bottle out of maze’s hands and took two large gulps.

 

Mazikeen… The Demon Forged in the Bowels of Hell™, gently pried the bottle out of her hands placing it back on the coffee table and gently smoothed the hair out of her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe an attempt of comfort her. “You also had a sex dream, about the devil.” she added trying to make Chloe come back from her shock.

 

“She what? When? Maze? _Details?_ ” Lucifer gushed while tucking his wings away and straightened his suit and took a few steps towards the her. But Chloe had a distant version of “ _I’m thinking, shut up, Lucifer._ ” look on her face.

 

He tried again. “Well as I have said many times darling, I have never lied to you.” His voice soft and gentle as possible. Then went back to his usual Lucifer voice as he saw her legs, “ _De-tect-ive,_ are you wearing Maze’s boots?”

 

She just couldn’t stop staring at the empty space behind Lucifer, how could he just tuck the wings away like that, they must have had at least a 10 metre wingspan at a glance. 

 

Chloe was holding her head in her head in her hands still sitting on the floor where she had fallen. With the mix of alcohol and you know just her entire beliefs being put in a garbage disposal standing didn’t seem like the best idea. Slowly looking up she was met with two pairs of eyes peering down at her. Deep black filled with mild concern and hard brown with indifference. 

 

She pointed at Maze, “Actual demon.” Her hand fell to Lucifer’s direction, “Literal fallen angel. The Lucifer, ruler of hell.”

 

Maze pulled a face and held out a hand as if to say “Well duh.”

 

“Correct! Well done Detective! See Mazie, she's fine she must be immune to their divinity, her brain is fine.” Lucifer said defending his accidental wing erection.

 

Chloe unzipped Maze’s boots and got them off asap and stood up and moved with jerky motions towards Trixie’s room now knowing what she needed to do. She almost got there with dignity but staggered drunkenly knocking into a door frame at the last minute.

 

“Detective?” Lucifer called out, his voice less confident now, he moved to go after her, “Chloe?” First name, she must be looking worse for wear.

 

She blustered out of the room past him returning with a large notepad and a handful of markers heading towards a flat surface where she could sort out this mess in a way she could comprehend.

 

Detective style.

 

Lucifer made eye contact with Maze and mouthed “ _What is she doing_?” Maze shrugged narrowing her eyes mouthing back pointing at him with a knife. “ _You broke her_.” and got up to join Lucifer. 

 

Chloe shoved aside the items covering the breakfast bar and set down her pens and paper, tied her hair up and began manically scribbling down names and dates from when she first met the narcissistic Devil. She was going to make sense of this whole messy revelation.

 

Lucifer peered over the detectives shoulder, and she couldn’t help but shrink away from him. It wasn’t like the other times where she shoved him away like a cat walking over paperwork, overstepping the personal space boundary. She wasn’t scared of her own best friend, just hurt that he hasn’t shown her proof earlier. Her best friend who was Satan himself, who had been telling her that since day one and she didn’t believe him and he could have just shown her.

 

“Detective I-” He was shushed immediately. She had to get this sorted, she couldn’t let her emotions run the show right now.

 

Chloe gestured at Maze. “You showed Trix your true face on Halloween? The ‘cool costume’?” Trying her best to use her stern cop voice to hide the anxiety rattling inside her ribcage.

 

“Yeah. But, Decker you know I’d never hurt her-” She stood closer to see what Chloe was doing when Chloe waved her hand in a dismissive “ _I_ _know”_ gesture. If Mazikeen was the best torturer and Lucifers personal bodyguard, Trix would be the safest kid in LA with her. Plus if she really intended to hurt Trixie or herself she would have done so by now, even if she had openly told Chloe she almost did kill her in her sleep that one time.

 

She looked up. “Show me? Please?” Her voice soft and desperate again for proof.

 

Maze ran her tongue along her teeth thinking and lifted her glamour and slowly turned to Chloe, revealing the exposed sinew and bone of the left side of her face. Chloe’s expression didn’t falter, but on reflex her hand went up to cover her mouth in shock. “Does it hurt?” her voice faint, other hand lifting like she wanted to touch Maze’s face, mom instincts kicking in wanting to see the wound to make it better.

 

Maze shook her head. “Jus’ har’ fo’ p’pl t’unstand wha’ ‘m sayin’.” Chloe just nodded looking a bit dazed and went back to manic scribbling. 

 

“And still absolutely gorgeous.” Crooned Lucifer looking at his favourite demon fondly. Chloe found herself honestly agreeing with him aloud. 

 

Maze’s cheek went pink and restored her glamour. “I know.” She said hastily trying to keep her cool demeanour in tact, and looked over Chloe’s shoulder and studied the paper carefully. There was a list of names, which had grown longer, on one sheet, and a long line with dates seeming off and things that Lucifer did that didn’t make sense. She looked at Lucifer and gave a designing smile “She's making a timeline. A cop through and though.” She left Chloe with a slap on the ass.

 

Chloe took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. “I’m digesting my thoughts. I didn’t believe in the devil until roughly five minutes ago.” she said through gritted teeth “There is a lot to process.” 

 

“Well it is Lucifer and his family we’re talking about. They leave a trail of empyrean carnage in their wake.” Maze countered playful vexing in her voice as she returned the middle fingered gesture that Lucifer was giving her and she poked her tongue out.

 

Lucifer’s face went from concerned to mischievous and looked closer at the timeline. He picked up his own marker and wrote down the release date of _Hot Tub High School_ and wrote the movie’s name along with the first time he saw it next to it just like Chloe’s list. His hand was promptly swatted away.

 

“I can’t believe the devil is such a juvenile drama queen,” she paused, looking over at Maze who was popping the cap off her beer with her teeth just as Lucifer let out a huff of injustice and tried to get in a word but was cut off by Chloe once again, “You, I can kind of understand you though.” Chloe was met with an acceding nod paired witha shrug from the demon.

 

Lucifer went rummaging through Maze’s alcohol stash to find the ‘good stuff’ and sat opposite Chloe and watched her work after complaining about the glasses that she owned. Chloe wondered if she had always rolled her eyes this much before she met Lucifer. 

 

Looking up at the two again Chloe had a sudden thought. “But, you both act like yourselves? Your personalities, they aren’t an act, this is how you were in Hell?”

 

“Yup, the Devil is an annoying sexual deviant and likes playing cop. I like booze and torturing humans.” Maze said after downing her beer contemplating for a moment. “Also sex, and _Stranger Things_.”

 

Lucifer and Chloe eyed Maze at the last item on her list of pleasures that her personality brought to the table, surprised.

 

She put a shot and a can of beer next to Chloe. “What, Eleven is a badass. Ellen made me watch it.” She said in a tone that meant she was not going to defend the show as she took back residence on the couch. Chloe blinked in slight surprise, she knew that Maze helped Ella out with something that she didn’t want details on, but didn’t realise that their friendship had expanded.

 

Chloe interrupted Lucifer again as he opened his mouth, “Well I mean I can’t argue with that. And the devil doesn’t lie” she said deadpan looking at the devil, trying to give him a smile that was probably a little shaky, who was getting a taste of his own medicine in terms of being spoken over.

 

Maze chimed in “I have multiple times, well not about hell but-” She was cut short with a sharp look from Lucifer and she held up her hands and reclined in her seat.

 

But Lucifer nodded in subdued agreement to Chloe’s statement. “Music and books.There is no music in hell.” His voice was soft, Chloe slowly tucked a lock of hair falling onto her face thinking about the millennia he must of spent without his piano, her heart sank for a second. “Well, bad music we use to torture but not the greats. I get to have that here.” Lucifer added in a diffident tone.

 

Chloe looked up, studying his face that was intently staring at nothing. She chewed her lip, this had probably been one of the times he had been the most emotionally open to her. “That’s why Lux is so important huh? Being able to sing and perform, one of your own desires fulfilled.” Lucifer nodded shrugging a little. 

 

Minutes went by and then Chloe leant back and looked at her patchwork of information that she once passed off as fantasy or Lucifer’s _Lucifer-ness_. The strength, those times she swore she saw his eyes flash red. The mojo thing must be part of it because he couldn’t just be that charming to everyone but her.

 

“What’s with your mojo thing? How you get people to confess?” Chloe said moving to a page that had a list of ‘ _weird Luci things’_ with ‘what do you desire?’ underlined.

 

“Well I can get people to reveal their innermost desire, yet doesn’t seem to work on you, Detective. That’s what drew me to you.” he explained wearily as he felt he has been over it before when she didn’t believe him.

 

Chloe pondered on the last bit. “Wonder where we’d be if it did work. Maybe you would have moved on to something else to entertain yourself instead of breaking into my apartment.”

 

“I very much doubt that Detective. For several reasons.” he said lasciviously but the intent of the suggestiveness not quite meeting his eyes, maybe he was just as stressed with her finding out as she was.

 

“Ooh-kay.” She said to her fiendish friends, Lucifer straighten and Maze lolled her hair slightly in their direction from her position she had taken up on the couch. “When you say you had your ‘devil face’, what did that look like?”

 

“Like Deadpool but less cool.” Maze replied before Lucifer could and shot him a wicked grin. 

 

“What Mazikeen is _trying_ to say is, yes a little scorched, I did after all fall into the burning pits of hell so I was a little crispy and the hellfire in my eyes always helped speed things along in the threatening bad guys department.” He explained pointedly not looking at Chloe but staring daggers at Maze who was snickering, still trying to keep his ego unscathed.

 

Chloe cracked a moment falling from the insanity of realising her two closest friends aren’t completely mad and are _actually_ from hell. She fell into the banter, thinking of the movie and her being Lucifer’s reluctant not really sidekick, “Does that make me Weasel if you’re Deadpool in this situation?” her laugh having a slight unhinged quality to it.

 

“More like Vanessa.” Maze said in a singsong voice.

 

The suggestion that she was the anti-hero’s lover made both Chloe and Lucifer flounder slightly at her comment avoiding eye contact, looking down at her notes.

 

“But then again Detective, would it be a face you’d be happy to sit on?” He said referencing the movie again trying to save them from the awkward tension. 

 

Chloe groaned and put her head on the surface in front of her, trying not to laugh but failing. She was silently thankful that they were trying to make this light for her, to keep her from spiralling. 

 

She sat up again trying to sober herself, back to work. “But it drove people to madness?” Chloe confirmed thinking back to their first case together gesturing to his face. Lucifer nodded an affirmative. 

 

“Well… Yes, They are coming face to face to the devil. Anything else on you little list you want to grill us on? The names? Dates?” He put his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on his hands with what Chloe was assuming was meant to be a dazzling smile, which may have under other circumstances made her chest flutter. But it fell short, she just wished he told her sooner.

 

Her brow furrowed, “You have wings. But you said you cut off your wings… Your scars…”

 

“Ah yes, the new gift from dad. Got them back after the kidnapping. Can’t seem to get rid of the bloody things.”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened in dread, her heart sinking at the implication. “You have been trying to cut them off again?” The thought of hacking through the bone and gristle made her stomach churn more than Maze’s more lethal cocktails.

 

Lucifer looked at her as if she were daft, “Well yes detective, what better way to say ‘fuck you’ to dear old dad than to decline a gift? He took my identity, my devil face. But the bloody things just keep growing back.”

 

“Luce, that’s self harm-” her voice wavering at the thought of her best friend’s grizzly scars, now knowing they were from the wings, that hurting himself that way again, willingly.

 

Lucifer cut her off, exasperated “You sound just like the doctor.”

 

“Wait! Linda knows?!” Chloe’s voice reaching screech territory. both hellions nodded, “and you still haven’t told me, or shown me? Lucifer, Maze, I-”

 

“Detective I have been _trying._ ” his face earnest. 

 

“I didn’t want to lose you too.” Maze muttered low enough to make sure there was a good chance no one heard her, but she was.

 

Chloe looked at Maze with a pinched smile at her comment. ‘Linda’ was emphasised on the list of names with ‘she knows’ next to it. “I suppose she is your therapist.” She whispered.

 

She tapped her pen on the pages in front of her trying to order her mind again, synapses firing, whirlwind trying to put together a million piece puzzle. “Okay, your brother Amenadiel? Actual brother? Angel?” She was met with a nod from both immortals. “he doesn’t have your weird mojo thing though?”

 

“Each of my siblings has a unique gift, his is, was, stopping time along with being the most boring and power crazy. Must be a first born thing. But he fell, lost his grace.” He watched her scribble this down as he spoke next to Amenadiel’s name. Then her pen moved to ‘Charlotte Richards/Mom?’ who’s name had circles and surrounded by question marks, she wasn’t ready for that, she moved up to ‘Candy’ instead which had just one question mark.

 

“Okay… Right. So.” Chloe’s voice was starting to show her exasperation, nearly cracking at the memory of the pair coming down the precinct staircase and her heart sinking. “Wanna explain Candy? Is she otherworldly or did you just really not care that we were,” she shrugged staring pointedly at Lucifer, “maybe getting somewhere.”

 

Lucifer went quiet and fiddled with his cufflinks. “Detective… It wasn’t fair to you, you weren’t in control of your emotions, I needed to be away from you. Candy was holding up her end of a deal, I helped her with some finances and I needed information from Mum. She was there to help so we got married. It needed to be believable, a strong bluff.”

 

“ _Excuse_ me? You couldn’t have at least let me in on some of that? Did you think how that might make me feel? You just taking off like that? And I had complete control of myself and my free will.” Chloe said her voice raising eyes beginning to brim with tears. “The marriage being fake almost makes it worse rather than just thinking you married her on a bender.”

 

Maze sighed picking up the nearest bottle of booze and her box of cereal. “Here we go…” and retired to her bedroom.

 

“Maze,” Lucifer look desperately over his shoulder looking for backup. “Look Detective — Chloe, my father sent Amenadiel down to bless your parents for your conception. Don’t you see you were made to be put in my path by my father. You’re a miracle, you make me vulnerable. You were created by him, to manipulate me. You didn’t have control _he_ was making those feelings. We are like a game to him and I don’t want to play that game.” Lucifer almost babbled trying to explain quickly.

 

“ _Bullshit_ Lucifer! How could you think that? Did he tell you this or is this just wild speculation? Or Charlotte manipulating you if she said something?”

 

Lucifer stood there just listening, she paused and grabbed a glass of water. “Ever thought about what I want?” she asked more calmly.

 

“I hated you when I first met you. How is that divine intervention if I hated you when we first met? I could have gotten rid of you. How was God meant to know that you were going to go for a vacation on earth and run a nightclub thirty years ago? I am not some divine being’s play thing.” She gestured wildly with the markers in her hand.

 

She stopped, realising she was drunk angry crying. “You’re my best friend. I just wish you trusted me enough to confide in me.” 

 

Standing up carefully moving over to the distressed detective “It was never my intention to hurt you. I - I was scared. I find it hard to make sense of my human emotions, even with Dr Martin.” He added quietly at the end. Clearly a little unnerved about how to comfort the detective he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. 

 

She swallowed thickly, “You’re my best friend. Just please don't run again after this. I need you” She let her head fall onto Lucifer’s chest.

 

“That’s what scares me Chloe, I feel I may need you too.” 

 

The weight of their words hung between them. It confirmed her suspicion that Lucifer did have genuine feelings towards her. 

 

Lucifer wasn’t sure how to react to the sudden contact from the detective. He placed a hand on her back and started rubbing his thumb in soothing circular motions and her arms looped around his waist.

 

She let out a nasally laugh with no real humour behind it. “I’m a single mom who happens to be a homicide detective with the Devil as my partner slash best friend, living with his demon bodyguard who babysits my daughter from time to time. This is so fucked.”

 

“Well you can join the ‘Fuck You, Dad’ club too.” That got a shaky laugh out of the detective.

 

She let go of lucifer, sniffled leaning back throwing up her middle finger to the heavens, “Don’t be a dick! Cut your kid some slack.” yelling up at God. 

 

Lucifer gave a laugh, “That’s the spirit detective!” rubbing the sides of her arms in comfort.

 

“So,” Chloe started looking up at him, engaging tipsy detective mode, “is Charlotte Richards mom-mom? Wait… Is there a female God?” She leaned in and whispered eyes widening, “There are two of them? And one was _here?_ ”

 

Lucifer took a deep breath wondering where to start. “Right, ah,” He embarked from the beginning, the ‘Big Bang’. 

 

It took about two hours and a cup of spiked coffee to get through the whole ‘Mum’/‘Charlotte’ story right from the beginning. 

 

Chloe’s papers were everywhere arrows and columns of information linking to different occurrences that went way back, like the shit show that was Malcolm. Which lead to her being privy to Amenadiel's role in everything, rather than just being Lucifer's brother and giving ‘go tohell’ a whole new meaning.

 

She looked up at Lucifer who was looking at her with a tired expression on his face. “I’m sorry about Uriel, even if he was… Trying to kill me.” She put her hand over his giving it a little squeeze. “I can’t really say the same for your mom, because she put a bomb under my car. I don’t really know where to begin with that. But,” She shrugged. “Your dad is a dick for making this whole mess.” She tried to offer a smile but it didn’t reach her tired eyes.

 

Lucifer looked away from her gaze. “Thank you, Detective.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears. “And you died for me. _Twice_. I owe you in a way that I don't even know how to fulfil.”

 

She imagined a few sexual innuendos popped into his head to take away the sepulchral weight out of the conversation but, “What are partners for?” came out instead much to her surprise, and to by the slightly bemused look on his face, to his as well.

 

Chloe sniffed and wiped her tears away with her sleeve and squeezed his hand again. “What are partners for.” she affirmed.

 

She stretched her arms up over her head giving an disgruntled moan as she heard some of her vertebrae crack and looked over at the digits glowing on the microwave. She groaned, it was four in the morning and had no idea when the whole reveal even started. She stood up putting her papers into little piles, had a large glass of water and made her way up to her bedroom.

 

 

 

Lucifer stood up, “Detective, where are you going?” surprised she was done questioning him, even asking Makikeen back out or at least giving some light banter or input. 

 

“Hmm? To bed, I’m beat.” Bags were forming under her eyes and her hair falling out of its bun, sticking up in odd directions. 

 

Lucifer awkwardly stood by the breakfast bar not knowing what to do with himself. He had just told Chloe everything but his fall and what he did before he met her. He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want a stranger to warm his bed. He wanted, well he wanted his best friend. He wanted his Detective.

 

Chloe sighed, picking up on his demeanour, “C’mon, I think I have some track pants that will fit you.” and gestured him to follow her up to her room. 

 

He almost let out a lewd remark about finally getting into her bed but just couldn’t form the words through the funny feeling in his chest. 

 

 

Laying in Chloe’s bed with her right beside him was one of the best things that had happened to him. They weren’t even having sex, they were for the most part fully clothed, and her sheets were a low thread count cotton. He didn’t understand it, something to file away for Dr Martin.

 

Chloe's form wriggled around so she was one her side to face him. “Hey, why did your wings pop out in the first place? Do you not have much control over them or what?” Her voice barely over a whisper. 

 

He cleared his throat. “Well as it seems they have a tendency to pop out when I’m aroused. Have a mind of their own the bloody things.”

 

Chloe chuckled. “Okay, must be hard keeping them in all the time then, huh? With all your liaisons.” she teased poking him in the side gently.

 

“Well there may have been one incident.” Lucifer said with a certain self deprecating playfulness. “Thought I had that under control a while ago, but you and Maze were quite the sight, even more exquisite than I had imagined.” Chloe giggled at that. ”But I am otherwise quite dexterous with my wings, not that I use them often.”

 

“Well if it means anything, I think they are beautiful, Lucifer. I wanna see ‘em again. True fallen angel.” Her voice thick and sweet with sleep. 

 

“I’m sorry you found out this way Chloe.” his voice a mere whisper hoping the earnestness in his voice made her understand. He didn’t want to drive her away as much as he tried to keep himself at arms length.

 

He felt Chloe’s hand reached out over the mattress, patting around looking for one of his hands and he reached out for her to find him. Once she found it one she intertwined their fingers. “I know. We’ll figure it out.” her voice was drifting off towards the end.

 

There was a stretch of peaceful silence that hung between the two. Chloe’s breath slowed and steadied, finally getting some sleep that she deserved and Lucifer looked on and the miracle that is Chloe Decker next to him until he drifted off himself. They both moved in their sleep but their fingers stayed laced together. 

 

 

Mazikeen heard the pair go upstairs, she knew clearly is wasn't for sex. The conversation had gotten pretty heavy, especially when it got to Lucifer’s side of the family and she couldn’t hear them fucking either which truly confirmed it.

 

Maze went out and looked over Chloe’s notes. They were pretty impressive in terms of comprehensiveness on the inebriated detective’s part before Lucifer jumped in and helped filling in the blanks, his swooping cursive and Chloe’s neat printing puzzling together a comprehensive timeline and ‘guide to the divine’ of sorts for her. Even when stressed with the knowledge of celestials Decker was in control. Their opposites made them good partners, like the north of one magnet colliding with south of another. 

 

Maze shook her head, trying not to get sentimental. She picked up a biro and added her own details that were worth mentioning next to names and some occurrences, since Lucifer tended to miss things that weren’t directly about him in her own spiky scrawl. 

 

She looked around and decided to help tidy up from last night by drinking the remnants of all the glasses strewn around the common area. She found a note on the fridge addressed to her from Chloe, she assumed it was from tonight. 

 

“ _Maze, I didn’t say it out loud before just because of the bombshell that had dropped. I trust you with Trix. She loves you, and I know you would never let any harm come to her, she’s the safest kid in LA with you. I trust you will protect Trix like you protect everything else that is yours. You are a good friend, lucky to have you._

 

_Your skank,_

_Chloe_ ”

 

There was a little heart and a smiley face at the end that Chloe usually drew on the notes she left for Trixie. Maze’s eyes burned with tears a little, dumb emotions. She shoved the note in her pocket and hardened herself.

 

Sighing she picked up a post-it note with a couple of bail jumper’s names on it. May as well so something easy to keep herself busy since she didn’t want to bear witness to Chloe and Lucifer in the morning. As much as she thrived on being a bystander to awkward situations she had a feeling it was going to be sappy if Lucifer actually stayed.

 

This time she was pretty sure he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read the Lucifer comics but, I know that Mazikeen talks realistically as if someone was missing the flesh on a side of their face so I added that. Also the Deadpool references, so sorry if that ain't yo jam
> 
> (also the shots I mentioned are the brain hemorrhage and cement mixer)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter just kind of happened. Not super relevant to the plot, more like self indulgent drivel. But I promise more actual plot in the next chapter.  
> Regardless, hope you enjoy, sorry for mistakes because I'm not the best at editing.

 

Chloe woke up disgustingly early considering the time she had gone to sleep, blamed it on work and mom duty. She was also overheating, which wasn’t something she was used to. Usually she was always a little cold which helped her get away with leather jackets in LA but other times proved a nuisance.

 

Suddenly remembering that she had invited Lucifer up to her bed made her realise that the reason she was so warm was that he had plastered himself to her side with an arm thrown over her stomach and face planted between her shoulder and her pillow. The Devil ran hot it seemed, she couldn’t help but smile, hot as hell.

 

Carefully she dislodged herself from him, slipping out from under his arm. He stirred making a small unhappy sound and buried his face back into a pillow.

 

Chloe took in the sight, she had seen him asleep before at the precinct next to her desk; legs stretched out with his feet resting on the corner of her desk, arms behind his head, dressed in a three piece suit, still managing to look charming and bored, and attracting as much attention as he did when conscious. Not that she could blame him, devil magnetism.

 

She felt a little special to see him like this. A polarising view of the ruler of hell come playboy nightclub owner personality that he flaunted to the world. Before her was a deceivingly innocent looking sleeping fallen angel. He looked sweet with his hair mussed and curling, buried in Chloe’s cotton sheets rather than his own silk ones.

 

Through her morning brain fog she registered watching him sleeping, or him catching her watching him sleep wasn’t the best plan of action so she had a quick shower to clean herself up from the previous night.

 

With Lucifer still asleep and softly snoring (oh yes she was going to bring that up later) she went down stairs to clean up from last night, but not before taking some aspirin for the mild lingering hangover. Putting pizza boxes and beer cans and bottles in recycling bins, then straightening the couches, removing knives that had been stashed between pillows and laying them out on the coffee table for proper organisation from their owner along with the boots.

 

She saw Maze had found the note she had written the previous night and silently hoped it didn’t rub the demon the wrong way. Chloe knew that Maze hated being confronted with the wrong kind of ‘touchy feely’ so a note seemed like the best method of getting across her appreciation. Then her face heated up as she looked over at the couch where she had very willingly made out with the demon, she didn’t regret it one bit, but she knew that both Lucifer and Maze would playfully hold it over her, and will never let her forget it.

 

All the leftover dregs of drinks that had been left when she went to bed had been drunk, Chloe assumed this was Maze’s way of helping ‘clean up’. She shook her head, guess house training a demon was a work in progress. She collected all the empty empty glasses strewn around the living area, and shoved all the other miscellaneous dishes in the dishwasher (as well as removing a half eaten bag of chips… Maze?) and set it off. 

 

After putting Trixie’s markers back she gazed over the kitchen and living room and gave a sigh, living with a demon and a nine year old sometimes felt like living with two nine year olds. “Good enough.” she muttered and set off a pot of coffee. 

 

Her stomach let out a rumble, she plodded over to the fridge. It was barren. No eggs, milk, the bread looked like it was about to grow mould. Saturdays were usually when she would pick up groceries. She had given the last of the fruit and other actually sustainable food for a human to Trixie for lunch the day before.

 

“Shit.” Remembering that Lucifer was upstairs and that she had nothing to offer him other than slightly on-the-verge-of-being-off bread and a single leftover slice of piece of cold pizza. There was nothing nice she could offer him, unlike his impeccable cooking skills that she had been treated to by his hand in the past.

 

She wasn’t used to having overnight company to impress. Not that she was really trying to impress Lucifer, at least she thinks she's not, its just Lucifer. It was just a kind gesture, right?

 

Chewing her lip she looked in the pantry and spied a can of chickpeas, perhaps mock scrambled eggs? It was nothing compared to what Lucifer could do. She chopped up an onion, some bell peppers, defrosted frozen spinach to throw in, added some spices to the mashed up chickpeas and fried it all up, hoping this was as good as it was when she relied on similar bootleg meals in the past. 

 

Lucifer still hadn’t come down. Her heart sunk a little when the thought of him leaving out a window and flying back to LUX, rather than facing her crossed her mind.

 

She sighed, and scooped up all of her notes from last night, then realising that Mazikeen had added to it by her telltale handwriting that would put a Norwegian metal band’s logo to shame. Chloe smiled anyway and read what she added and filled them away in their own little manilla folder for later reference, like when she had caffeine in her.

 

She served up two plates of the faux scrambled eggs and found some greens that were on their way to the state of the bread and drizzled some tahini (of course she would only have spices and condiments when she had a guest) over the meal to make it look slightly more presentable.

 

The coffee pot looked like it was ready so she made herself a cup and slowly sipped it wondering if she should eat or if she should keep waiting for the devil in her bed to arrive or just eat. Giving in to her hope she made a cup for Lucifer, spiked of course — best functioning alcoholic she had ever met.

 

Chloe let out a yelp of surprise when she turned to put down his cup next to his plate when, speak of the devil, there he was. How long had he even been standing there.

 

“Not the normal reaction I get when I walk into a room but I’ll take it.” He teased, still wearing the track pants she loaned him, leaving him shirtless, nothing she hadn’t seen before but she found herself blushing like a teenager.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come down.” Chloe said trying to keep her voice steady. She handed him the coffee, and when he reached for a bottle of bourbon but she stopped him, “Already some in there.” She smiled sweetly.

 

“My, my, Detective. Giving me quite the pampering.”

 

“Uh, wouldn't go that far. We kind of ran out of, well, everything so I couldn’t really cook a decent breakfast.” She sat down with him. “Hope you like scrambled chickpeas and greens.” sarcasm lacing her voice. 

 

“Well no one has cooked breakfast for me, so I’m sure it will be wonderful, love.” His voice sincere.

 

Chloe laughed softly shaking her head, that couldn’t be true thinking of the numerous people who passed through his penthouse someone had to have cooked for him. 

 

They ate in silence for a while, Chloe was slightly relived that her cooking was edible, and Lucifer hadn’t teased her about it so far.

 

Just as she was about to thank him for explaining everything when he spoke at the same time as her, resulting in the “No, no you go.” rodeo and settled on Lucifer speaking first. 

 

“You are taking this all quite well detective, it took doctor Linda a while before she could face Maze or I again.” Chloe could detect the slight hurt in his voice no matter hard he tried to hide it, or if he even understood it. “Once she did she started asking about hell, what happened to Hitler and if her uncle was there.” He chuckled, Chloe joined.

 

“That sounds like Linda. Suppose she had her own way of trying to process it. I guess, in a way a small part of me wanted to believe you, I didn’t want to think you were living thought some sort of delusional coping mechanism or something. All the weird stuff that happened when you are around, I couldn’t logically explain it. I watched video footage of you throwing a man through a wall of glass on loop trying to rationalise it.” 

 

She sighed, “I just wanted you to be transparent with me. Which you are now, which was what I was going to say.” Looking into his eyes, she gave a small smile, “Thank you for helping me fill in the blanks, being open like that, I know it doesn't come easy for you.”

 

Knowing he was going to make a joke about the ‘coming easy’ part of her statement just by the all too charming devious look on his face to get out of the conversation, she quickly grabbed their empty plates and took them to the kitchen sink. 

 

“Hope that wasn’t too bad, I really need to go grocery shopping.”

 

He had followed her into the kitchen with their mugs refilling them, she kept a careful eye that he wasn’t putting booze in hers to get her day drunk.

 

“No it was lovely Chloe. Waking up with you still in bed would have even better, but I digress.” He finished with the trademark Lucifer smile.

 

She rolled her eyes at the last part. “I thought the devil didn’t lie. You don’t have to be nice Lucifer.”

 

“I’m not, people don’t normally stick around. It’s usually a bit of a party, shag and off they pop situation. And I certainly do not actually _sleep_ if I have someone over.” He handed her, her mug.

 

Chloe frowned, did he really not sleep with others in the penthouse. Because he didn’t trust them or were they just… up all night. She wasn’t going to push on that one yet.

 

He was flipping through the manilla folder of her notes, she watched him, taking a little sip of her drink then put it down. Chloe picked at a thread on her sweatshirt as she leaned against the counter contemplating. It must be lonely for him, then again he loved one night stands, his devil gauge of emotions probably didn’t allow him to care. But he is changing now, especially with Linda’s help, even if he doesn’t pick up what she’s laying down half the time.

 

“I really mean it when I say thank you, Lucifer. Opening up like that and sharing must have been emotionally exhausting, thank you. ”

 

Lucifer’s hands stilled, he wasn’t wearing his suit so he couldn’t straighten his clothing or play with his cufflinks as a diversion for his natural restlessness. He cleared his throat. “That’s quite alright Detective.” He didn’t look up to meet her eyes. 

 

“I think I get why you were so apprehensive you show me, losing your family when they turned their back on you, your mom ignoring you, your dad being emotionally abusive.” Chloe moved closer to Lucifer taking his hand in hers. “Devil or not you’re my partner, who may have no regard or respect for proper police conduct,” she chuckled, “but I want you to know you can trust me to never hurt you — and don’t bring up the leg shooting incident.” She looked up at him grinning as she played with the bullet on the chain he gave her around her neck, she had been wearing the necklace so frequently she couldn’t remember when she took it off last. But she was met with an intense gaze. 

 

A quiet “What?” left her lips before Lucifer leaned down and kissed her very gently. Chloe stood in shock for a second, she wasn’t expecting this and didn’t know what to do with her hands but quickly decided settling one on his waist and the other on his face was a good idea as well as returning the kiss. She sighed softly into the kiss, revelling in how warm he was, as she moved her hands down so they were more on his hips to move in closer, but he broke off the kiss, pushing her back.

 

He looked confused. “Sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

 

Chloe’s chest clenched. “Oh, um, that’s okay.” quickly turning away, busying herself with rinsing off their used plates, before he caught any telltale emotion of hurt on her face. It was fine, it was Lucifer being Lucifer, just reacting in a familiar way that he understood? She got through it once she can get through it again, thinking of the beach and then him disappearing. She was a big girl.

 

“Detective, no. I mean I had an emotion and I just really wanted to kiss you. Normally I only kiss people if lust is involved, but that was quite the opposite. It was…” His face still slightly bewildered like he had never had acted on what he was feeling before.

 

Chloe licked her lips putting down the dish she was holding, unsure how to approach this. “Well, sometimes when people have strong emotions around someone they care about a kiss can be a thing that um, helps get feelings across. But, uh,it's not like it's the first time we have kissed.”

 

He still looked like there was a hypnotic void in front of him that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from, “You kissed me I recall.” He was detached, he would normally poke fun at something like that. 

 

She shook her head. “I don’t want to put words in your mouth. Maybe text Linda?” 

 

Lucifer let out a hum of acknowledgement and went and sat on the couch pulling out his phone from his pocket. Of course he would have his phone in his pyjama pants. She let out a huff of laughter shaking her head and went back to cleaning up.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer stretched out on a couch where he could still see Chloe and pulled up the messaging app on his phone to text Doctor Linda. He paused trying to get his thoughts in order. He had kissed the Detective because she was being kind, she was on his side. The devil did not just kiss people because they were _kind_ to him with no motive.

 

LM: 

Chloe knows everything and she didn’t push me away. 

 

Something strange just happened to me. I slept with her last night, in her bed and I felt perfectly content just laying next to her. We didn’t even have sex, she just held my hand and even made me breakfast in the morning. I don’t understand it. She just told me she understands why I waited so long to show her (it was actually an accidental reveal but I digress). She hopes I will trust her and that she will never hurt me. Then I had an overwhelming need to kiss her, not to initiate sex — didn’t even think of it, I just wanted to and I did it and she reciprocated, after everything, what I am, she wanted me? Just I don’t get this emotion?

 

Nervously he flipped his phone around in his hand waiting for a reply.

 

DLM: 

_That’s wonderful, Lucifer. It sounds like she is taking it well. Admitting your feelings towards her would be a good step forward. What you are experiencing is emotional intimacy and vulnerability. I think that now Chloe knows, you are accepting that she cares for you no matter who you are and you appreciate that._

 

LM:

I want to be with her, I don’t deserve her. What if this hurts her?

 

DLM _:_

_If you don’t do anything you will never know. You both deserve some happiness, Lucifer. Just take it slow,_ _see what happens. Chloe is smart, she isn’t ill for wanting to be with you, she isn’t going to do anything she doesn’t wan’t to. In terms of feelings, if you want to be with her, what emotions come with the thought of being in a relationship with her (other than lust) in your mind. Just think about it and keep talking to her. Google emotional intimacy if it still doesn’t make sense._

  

_Also it’s my day off and I shouldn’t really be talking to you about this over text. I’m going back to sleep._

  

Dr Linda was right, they had talked about this before, just before his Vegas stint. Lucifer looked up the dictionary meaning of “emotional intimacy” and read a Wikipedia page — a very reliable source of course, but it helped somewhat along with some ‘acting on emotion’ flow charts which he skimmed. It seemed he had developed emotional intimacy with Chloe, even before the reveal. Deep down he probably knew that he just didn’t want to admit it, as if it were an act of submission to his father. But Chloe shut down the notion of predetermined feelings and the validity of what Mum was saying.

 

There was also a very large chance he loved Chloe Decker.

LM: 

Thank you, Doctor.

 

He watched Chloe over in the kitchen texting, and by the look on her face it was most likely Ms Lopez in between writing her grocery list. 

 

She looked endearing with the little smile on her face, her messy hair and baggy sweater that stopped halfway down her thighs showing her beautiful California tan legs that he adored. It wasn’t often that he managed to watch these calm, candid moments of her life outside of the precinct and crime scenes.

 

When she moved to look into the fridge he saw the light catch on something around her neck, he remembered that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. His chest did the weird happy feeling when he realised she might be wearing it permanently, because these days it seemed he saw her wear it more often than not. Then she bent at the hip, her sweater revealing more leg and cute little sleep shorts, as she looked in a cupboard and his mind drifted elsewhere for a moment…

 

Lucifer definitely wanted more with her, he just didn’t quite know how to express that in action. But wasn’t sure he really believe he deserved to be happy in that way, he was the devil, happiness wasn’t exactly in the job description. Shit, would being with him even make the Detective happy?

 

He raked his fingers through his hair thinking.

 

Sometimes when Ella hugged Chloe when she was stressed he saw the Detective’s mood improve slightly. Ms Lopez did believe a good hug was appropriate for most situations. Holding Chloe was very appealing thought.

 

Continuing with that thought train he decided to distract himself from getting too emotional, time to stir the pot just a little with his favourite little hugging, card counting gossip.

 

LM: 

I know something you don’t know. 

 

EL:

_spill_

 

LM:

You will never guess what Chloe and Mazikeen were doing when I swung by to say hello last night. [devil emoji]

 

EL: 

_oh dude they were pretty wasted when i left. what_ happened _? maze gave me a killer hangover and i’m working i need something juicy to keep me going_

 

LM: 

I found our innocent, responsible detective on the couch straddling Maze, who has given our dear detective several love bites that she is delightfully unaware of.

 

EL:

_!!!! DUDE_

 

_didn’t see that coming_

 

_well ok maybe its maze_

 

LM: 

Mazikeen has finally turned her into a debauched fiend there is no saving her. She has lost all her manners and in writing a grocery list instead of giving me attention. [sad face]

 

EL:

_wait are you still at their apartment? thought maze was doing bounty today_

 

_wait are you alone with chloe?_

 

Smiling to himself enjoying the banter he had going with Mz Lopez he wondered if he should tell her about the kiss. Would Ella even have romantic advice, he actually didn’t know if she was even seeing anyone.

 

LM: 

Well she was kind enough to make me breakfast. 

 

EL: 

_did you stay over?_

 

_FINALLY_

 

_omg are you guys official?? so adorable_

 

 

 

Chloe shook her head smiling at Lucifer as he lounged on the sofa, texting away just like he did at the station, and started a grocery list. Ambling around the kitchen she checked on what else they needed. She grabbed her phone to text Maze to see if she needed anything other than cereal. There was anything from Dan about Trixie but saw she had a text from Ella and gave a small smile.

 

EL:

_dude i swear maze tried to kill me. worst hangover yet [barf emoji]_

 

_but NO RAGRETZ_

 

CD:

I’m pretty sure I have been spending too much time with Lucifer and Maze, my tolerance has skyrocketed since meeting them. Lucifer literally always spikes his morning coffee.

 

EL: 

_ok yeah i can see that happening. rip your liver. but cuuute you know his routine_

 

_i need a caffeine intravenous have to go into the lab today [crying face]_

 

CD:

I’m pretty sure both of them have more alcohol than blood in them. 

 

Caffeine intravenous [thumbs up], definitely need that too

 

She went back to the grocery list adding Maze’s cereal that no doubt she will be wanting. He phone buzzed again.

 

EL:

_omg you made out with maze last night??? lucifer just txt me. what did he say when he saw?? [devil emoji] [winky face]_

 

_he's saying he’s at your place and u are being rude by ignoring him, did he stay over omg DEETS_

 

 

CD:

Oh boy, it’s a long story…

 

Wait since when did you and Lucifer text??

 

Chloe groaned and looked over at Lucifer who was lounging on a couch looking very pleased with himself. “What are you telling Ella? I thought you were talking to Linda?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

Picking up her coffee, she walked over to sit with him, moving his feet so she could down next to him contemplating a reply to Ella.

 

“Oh I did. As for Ms Lopez, the truth, dear Detective, I am being deprived of your attention, and Ms Lopez is quite prompt with her replies.” just as he finished his phone buzzed. “Ah, see.” his attention quickly diverting back to his phone. “Oh, look she’s asking if we are ‘official’.”

 

Chloe just laughed shaking her head and put her phone down, trying to ignore how her heart hadn’t settled down since he kissed her, even though he seemed to be acting like it didn’t happen. As if he really needed her attention.

 

“And what are you going to say to that?” She cocked an eyebrow, truly wondering what he would say. They had made a lot of progress at patching up parts from the past last night, but some things still hurt. She wasn’t expecting a serious answer from him.

 

“I — Well.” He paused, a pensive look took over his face, like he was mulling over the honest answer and how to say it. Chloe looked at him trying to meet his eye, was he actually going to say something serious. “I do have feelings for you Detect— Chloe and have for some time. So yes, if you’ll have me.”

 

Chloe straightened, studying his face, he seemed sincere. “Really? Th-that was real for you?” she gestured over her shoulder to the kitchen. 

 

“Yes Detective, it was just a little overwhelming in terms of actually understanding what to actually _do_. Just believing that this is real. I expected you to push me off.”

 

She breathed out, slightly ragged. All this time, he just hadn’t been able to voice it, out of pride? Fear? Weird lack of emotional self awareness that comes from most hell dwelling beings? Well at least he had gotten somewhere eventually.

 

Chloe took a sip from her mug thinking. They did fit well together, balanced each other almost — her humble, astute nature and ‘normal’ life with his shameless borderline ridiculous opulence. Definite chemistry, she was never bored with him and trusted him with her life. Before she knew the whole truth, they hadthose times where they had moments, moments that made her feel like he actually wanted to be with her. He had never said anything, Before he was just a loveable nut job to her, but now he was an immortal, celestial being, fallen angel, ruler of hell and she was just human, miracle human? 

 

She looked back at Lucifer who was adjusting his ring as he didn’t have his usual distractions to fuss with. “Well, a lot has changed in under the last twelve hours. With the whole reveal, it helped things click into place, some is still… A bit overwhelming.” She put down the mug. “Guess it depends, are you going to run again if I say I still have feelings for you too?” She gave a small, sad smile.

 

He chuckled, “Well you are an incredibly awkward flirt, darling.” Masked relief tracing though Lucifers tone. “That would make anyone run.” Chloe pouted and nudged him with her foot in place of a kick, but knew he was right, she was. ”If anyone in this situation should be running, I’d expect it to be you. You live with a demon and slept with the devil then made him breakfast in the morning. Maybe I was right are you ill, detective.” Faux concern in his voice.

 

She gave soft snort. “If you were going to do anything truly sinister, other than breaking minor laws, that I graciously overlook from time to time” she gave a pointed look with a crooked smile, ”you would have done it now. But you haven’t, you are also an angel after all, albeit fallen, even got the wings to prove it.” smiling warmly at him, picking up her coffee again. “Which I would not be opposed to seeing again.” She muttered into the mug, slightly embarrassed knowing that he was going to tease her about it.

 

“You turn down all of this,” gesturing to the entirety of his person, “for my angel wings?” he almost whined, “Trust me darling I have other appendages that you would find much more enjoyable.” his silver tongue returning along with trademark grin.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, cocky Lucifer returns. “Ah, okay, yep, there he is.” putting her mug back down, cheeks flushing a little the image of his naked body flashing though her mind, then pretended she wasn’t effected as she if didn't have a half naked Lucifer in her living room. 

 

Chloe went back to intently playing with the loose thread on her jumper, trying to figure out how to complement him in a way that was unadulterated that he could spin into something else. 

 

She cleared her throat, “Just they were really beautiful Lucifer, you’re really beaut—” she let out a slight squeak and a startled; “ _Lucifer_ ” as Lucifer moved in her direction without warning, sweeping her up into his lap. 

 

In a heartbeat her back pressed against his chest, his arms encompassing her and he peppered kisses down her neck. “You’re the beautiful one, dear Detective.” She couldn’t help but laugh, so Lucifer was trying to be playful without sexual innuendo, it was endearing. He must have googled something to figure it out or Linda. Or maybe he was just getting there himself.

 

Chloe’s mind went back to the kitchen, she wondered if he’d reject her again. Only one way to find out. Slowly leaned into him tilting her head up to get his attention and kissed him softly, and this time he didn’t back away, or thankfully push her off his lap. When they broke apart she tucked her head under his chin, enjoying his inhuman warmth and affection. He gently began playing with her hair, running his fingers over her scalp then gently twirling chunks of hair around a finger before letting it fall out of his grasp only to repeat the action. Something she didn’t know she adored till now.

 

She felt his phone buzz in his pocket, she shifted in his lap so he could check it in case it was LUX business stuff. She leant back against him as he apologised and replied to some supplier for the club and muttered about ‘bloody taxes’. Leaning into him she thought about the reality of dating Lucifer would actually be like, Trixie would be happy about it she was sure of it along with her friends she hoped, so would she knowing where they stood and that he and Maze weren’t sharing a delusion.

 

Sensing that he had finished the conversation she moved so he could put his phone in his pocket if he wanted but didn’t notice Lucifer holding up his phone as he took a picture of them until she felt his stubble against her cheek accompanied with a kiss and the shutter sound. 

 

She saw the screen; her face with a small smile gracing her lips and his pressing a kiss on her jaw. 

 

“Hey! Oh, so this sudden affection had motive huh?” She narrowed her eyes at a too irreproachable looking Lucifer. “Are you sending that to Ella, oh no, don’t I won’t hear the end of it.” She half heartedly fought knowing Lucifer quite literally had the upper hand on this one. She decided wasn’t against it, she had caught a glimpse of the photo, it was cute. Ella would appreciate it, Chloe knew she was strangely invested in Lucifer and her to get together. 

 

“Oh yes I am. We are ‘adorable’.” He said holding his phone above both of them and out of Chloe’s reach as he texted Ella with one hand high above her head with a long, toned arm in the air and keeping her stuck in his lap with the other wrapped around her waist, and sent the picture to Ella.

 

She snatched his phone out of his hand when it came back into reach and she looked at the picture and a grin spread across her face, she forwarded the picture to herself just so she had it to be sentimental and look at in the future. 

 

Lucifer still had her on his lap and had wound his arms around her waist and was looking over her shoulder at the phone. “Like that one hmm? I told you we were adorable.”

 

Chloe hummed in agreement, “Just warn me next time.”

 

“Oh good so you are for sappy couple photos!” He lightly jested, “We should most definitely take more.” 

 

She rolled her eyes shaking her head fully knowing that she would go along with it if it made him happy. Chloe knew that he secretly loved taking photos for his instagram. No doubt for the attention and something to indulge his own short attention span. 

 

Lucifer’s page was pretty aesthetically pleasing,he was surprisingly good at photography, there were some really nice photos of the club and the city. She knew he had a couple of pictures her on his page, one of her looking annoyed and him flipping the bird captioned: ‘ _Look at what I have to put up with. LAPD’s finest._ ’ Which he took right after he touched something he shouldn’t have, and another where she was just in a group picture of the usual crew in their lives. Though she was pretty sure this one was just for him — and several friends… not his countless followers. 

 

“Shut up.” He kissed her temple in response, and was then interrupted by the sound of both of their phones chiming in unison, and then once again, no doubt a text bomb from Ella, and potentially Linda and Maze if the picture had been spread amongst her friends, she didn’t seem find it in herself to care.

 

Deciding to play into his little game she, picked up his phone opening up the camera, clasped his jaw and turned, kissing him on the lips taking another photo indulging Lucifer’s shenanigans for once. 

 

Chloe looked down at the picture and felt mushy thinking that it was the first picture she had taken of them. She couldn’t remember the last time she did leisurely, silly things like this with someone other than one Christmas Trixie when she got a polaroid camera and hung up the photos of them on some string with little pegs. 

 

“Why, Detective, are we going to step up to video soon?” he leered playfully, getting a dry look from Chloe. 

 

“You just never stop do you?” she couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

 

“When will you stop corrupting my favourite demon with your uninhibited sexual agenda.” he mocked knowing full well that there was no doubt Mazikeen was the one who initiated whatever they were up to the previous night without even being there to confirm.

 

Chloe snorted, “Just trying to fit in with the hell gang, guess you will have to wait it out, and see, buddy.” She grinned grabbing her own phone to see the texts.

 

EL:

_ADORABLE need full details asap thank u_

 

MS:

_gross_

 

_but rly tho, get laid [peach emoji] [eggplant emoji] [devil emoji] [winking emoji]_

 

_also the bread has stuff growing on it_

 

DLM: 

_So glad you are in the know now, it’s so hard being the only human knowing. I hope you both can sort something out. The picture is adorable._

 

DE: 

_wait are you actually seeing lucifer? and why am i finding this out though trix who found out from maze??_

 

Chloe smiled and locked her phone thinking she will reply later, and found Lucifer doing the same for once. 

 

“Well I have completely nauseated our dear Mazikeen and made Ms Lopez’s day all before 10am. Not bad if I do say so myself.” the satisfaction clear in his voice. 

 

Giving a soft laugh and a nod of agreement thinking.

 

Suddenly the case where they had to bring in all of his lovers in for questioning sprung to mind and a small insecure part of her needed to know where they stood if he was going to still see people. 

 

Chloe suddenly felt awkward realising that she was still very much in his lap and her ‘ _go slow and figure things out_ ’ had escalated to being ensconced on Lucifer, taking photos like teenagers, before she had thoroughly thought it through went to slide off. But he kept her in place thinking she must have just been slipping, and held her close against him with a hand returning to her hair. 

 

“Wait, Luce,” she sighed a little sobering from their little bubble, she made it obvious that she was getting off his lap and sat next to him but kept her legs draped over his to show that she wasn’t going anywhere when his expression dropped a little.

 

She avoided eye contact for a second and was met with a solicitous look,“If we are going to do this, I can only do monogamy.” She tucked her hair out of her face, realising that this all may crumble again. “I can’t share you. And I know you have your lifestyle and I have mine and I’m not asking you to change because that’s not fair to you, but—”

 

Lucifer leaned forward to look at her, gently shushing her cutting off her sentence that was leaning more towards babble. “Darling, what if I want you all to myself too? I will be faithful. Unless you want to kiss Maze then I’m plenty happy to watch that,” flashing the trademark Lucifer grin, “but otherwise I don’t want to share you either.” 

 

Chloe licked her lips. “Really?” she breathed, surprised, his whole reputation based around his outrageous playboy lifestyle and he was ready to take a step back from the promiscuity that he loved so much for her.

 

He cupped her jaw with one hand and looked her in the eye smiling “Chloe, you know my word is my bond.” and sealed it with a kiss.

 

Chloe beamed, then frowned slightly “Also not sure I’ll be kissing Maze again. I think she was just bored and apparently I have a repressed crush on Maze.” 

 

Lucifer chuckled, “Well she is quite something, hell’s finest after all.” pulling her close again and rested his chin on her head, “Now what was this I heard about you have a sex dream about the devil?” She could just feel the wicked smile crossing his face. 

 

Chloe groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Oh, as if your ego needs to grow any bigger than it already is.” 

 

Just as he was about to try and pull more information out of her, an idea popped into her head. “Okay, Fine. I’ll show you how it went down.” She slipped out of his lap taking his hands in hers helping him up so their bodies were flush together, she had to tilt her head up to see his face, he was looking down at her in disbelief, no doubt wondering what had suddenly changed from ‘I will never, ever sleep with you’ to ‘let's reenact the dream I had where we boned’. Chloe spun on her heel and lead a very eager Lucifer up to her bedroom. 

 

As they entered her room she guided the very pleased looking devil into the seat where she had found Maze watching her when she had woken up from the dream, Chloe slid back into bed, fluffing her pillows, pulled up her comforter up and lay down.

 

Lucifer groaned realising that he had been played. “Chloe?”

 

“Well, this is how it happened,” she couldn’t keep the slight glee from messing with him out of her voice. “Maze was sitting where you are watching me because she heard something and I was in bed dreaming.”

 

“You are intentionally torturing me aren’t you?” He said slumping in the chair.

 

“Oh, high praise from the lord of hell if this is considered torture.” she sat up with a sunny smile on her face. She patted the empty spot behind her on the bed as a invitation. “C’mon I’m still tired and a little hungover, I wanna nap.”

 

Lucifer grumbled but joined her. “Is the devil a cuddler?” she asked as he settled next to her remembering him attached to her side when she woke up. 

 

“Can’t say that I am, more of a doer than a spooner. But for you, darling, absolutely.” 

 

He slotted in behind her, carefully brushing her hair out of the way so he didn’t pull on any of it, Chloe let out a soft breath of bliss feeling his fingers in her hair, she could really get used to this. Lucifer draped an arm over her waist Chloe took his hand and threaded their fingers together and brought their entwined hands up to her chest. 

 

“We were at your penthouse, I tore off your shirt, I think and you also had horns. That’s all you’re getting for now.” She kissed the back of his hand.

 

“Oh, for now? Does that mean I _will_ get a proper reenactment?” he all but purred his breath tickling her neck as he pressed his body closer against hers, grinding slightly against her. 

 

Chloe hated (also enjoyed) what effect his voice had on her at times. “Maybe. If you are good.” beaming, thinking of all the times she silently scolded _bad devil_ when Lucifer when renegade at a crime scene.

 

“But you know I’m no good, love.” Lucifer’s slight self loathing coming though, she really needed to help shut that down.

 

It wasn’t true, he hadn’t gotten handsy like some men might have, or pushed for sex when she let him in her bed. Then again, it was him, he’d never do anything without her consent, but he hadn’t seriously suggested either. Along with all that he had been really trying in terms of trying to make things work. All in all he had been an _angel_ she smirked to herself _._

 

“Not true, I think you are good. I’ve seen it in you.” she squeezed his hand. There was a pregnant pause, clearly she hit something in Lucifer, hopefully nothing that was making him have an internal freak out.

 

Lucifer deflected, “I don’t, and have never had horns I don’t know where that rumour started. I bet it was bloody Michael.” 

 

Chloe pretended to be give the statement deep consideration. “Or maybe it’s because you are probably the most horny people I have ever met.”

 

He laughed. “There is nothing wrong with enjoying sex, dear detective.” He kissed her neck. “You should try it sometime.”

 

Another thing that she hated in that moment, that just the suggestion sent a shiver down her spine and he definitely noticed by the low chuckle he let out, and repeated the action. “Shut up,” she muttered wriggling back into prime little spoon position, “I’m going to take a nap then go grocery shopping.”

 

“That sounds utterly dull. Just get them delivered.”

 

“I like to pick out my own fruit and vegetables though.” Lucifer let out a sigh, probably realising he would do the same (if he didn’t run on a liquid diet) considering how particular he is with the rest of his belongings. She could just see him looking scrutinisingly at an apple for a good minute to see if it was good enough.

 

“Fine, we can do your things this afternoon and my things in the evening.” His voice had a tired affirmation to it as if he had decided he wasn’t leaving her side for the rest of the day, which she wasn’t opposed to. 

 

Chloe’s then remembered what Lucifer’s normal evenings were like. Her mind went straight to partying and sex, she didn’t really want to do that, especially with the dose of liquor she ingested last night it didn't seem a good idea. She wasn’t sure she was really ready to have sex with Lucifer just yet, everything was so new. She started to speak but stuttered slightly.

 

Lucifer must have picked up on her slight unease. “I don’t mean sex, drugs and rock and roll. Just have your nap and we can talk about it later.”

 

“M’kay,” relaxing into Lucifer she closed her eyes, rerunning everything that had happened. How was she going to tell Trixie that Mazikeen was telling the truth and Lucifer might be having ‘sleepovers’, or shit should she tell her about his wings? Is that too much, probably. But knowing Trixie she probably already knew something, her monkey was too crafty for her own good sometimes. 

 

Chloe's busy mind slowed as she fell into a light sleep with Lucifer tightly wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the texting portion wasn't too obnoxious to read, I wasn't too sure how to go about it.  
> (also DLM: Doctor Linda Martin, LM: Lucifer Morningstar, EL: Ella Lopez, MS: Mazikeen Smith, DE: Daniel Espenoza)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chloe woke with her head resting on Lucifer’s chest and inhuman heat warming the rest of her body, she smiled as fingers delicately combed thought her hair. She could get used to waking up like this. Spoiling the moment, Lucifer must have realised that she was awake because the hand stopped moving, the silence was broken by him softly whispering; “You still snore like an Albanian field wrench.”

 

Chloe stifled a yawn. “Do not. ’n you snore like an old cat.” she countered.

 

Lucifer sat up slightly to look at her, “I absolutely do not.” he sounded scandalised. 

 

Chloe laughed propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him raising an eyebrow, “Oh, yeah, ya do. Bet I could get Maze to back me up on this.” she booped him on the tip of his nose, “Its adorable. Ella is definitely right you are the best hugger, warm and fuzzy on the inside.”

 

Lucifer scrambled for words as Chloe checked the time on her phone, good she hadn’t slept too long. 

 

“Warm and fuzzy?” Lucifer repeated horrified.

 

Chloe snickered as she wandered to her wardrobe to grab something to wear, going for her standard uniform of jeans, shirt and jacket. Something cough her eye when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. “Oh, no. No, no, no.” she whispered in disbelief, dropping her clothes, as she saw two large-ish love bites blooming at the base of her neck. Spinning to look at Lucifer, “Why didn’t you say anything??” she asked franticly.

 

Lucifer laughed at her propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her distress. She looked in the mirror again assessing the damage Mazikeen had left. “Ah, Maze can be a bit rough can’t she? There is no shame in showing that you got rather lucky last night, darling.”

 

Going back into the wardrobe looking for a turtle neck she idly added “Actually I was being rough.” remembering pinning Maze down knowing it would amuse the demon as well for her own enjoyment. She had never done that with Dan… Then she realised she said that out loud, and winced waiting for Lucifer’s reaction if he caught it. There was just a lull of quiet, Chloe let out a breath, she was in the clear. 

 

“Well, well, Detective Decker, sounds like I should have turned up a little earlier to get the whole show. Does that mean I _will_ meet your handcuffs in the near future?” salaciousness just dripping from his mouth, thinking that he was going to rattle her.

 

Chloe blushed much to her disdain, but maybe she could work with this. With her back still to him she composed herself, turned and gave him a cool smile. She picked up a turtle neck and turned to find Lucifer propped up in her bed with an expression mixed between smug and surprised. She walked towards the bed dropping the shirt and took her time climbing up his body until she was on top of him and pinning his wrists up by his head just as she had with Mazikeen. She could feel the elation radiate from him. 

 

Where this confident, teasing Chloe had come from she wasn’t sure, maybe she just liked messing with Lucifer in his countering his own prowess for once.

 

Leaning down letting her hair spill over her shoulders and onto Lucifer, she pressed kisses up his chest, biting his collar bone along the way. Ghosting her lips up his neck, “Would you like that Lucifer?” she whispered, she moved to the other side of his neck, sucking a kiss to it.

 

“If I tied you up and did what ever I _desired,”_ Rolling her hips against him as she said his magic word in attempt to wind him up more, _“_ with you?” She finished trying to make her voice as low and husky as possible, finishing her question with a nip at his pulse point for emphasis.

 

Getting the response she was hoping for, he swallowed thickly not moving under her grip, “You know you could restrain me in any manner and there are very few things I’d object to, Chloe”

 

Chloe tightened her grip, chuckling into his neck, continuing the air light kisses along his jaw until she met his lips and just hovered over them, “But what is the point if you can’t be bound because locks don’t work on you.” she gave him a delicate kiss on his forehead and climbed off him.

 

“ _Chloe_.” He groaned, clearly he thought she was going to go a little further. “Are you _actually_ an angel, actually scratch that, a _demon,_ sent here to kill me by a serious case of blue balls? Because it’s bloody well working.”

 

Still perched on the bed she just shook her head smiling, “I’m not that bad, you’ll live. I’m gonna get dressed and go get food so we don’t starve.” She patted his thigh, and gave him a proper kiss because a part of her did feel a little bad for messing with him twice in one day.

 

When she went to pull away, he gently pulled her back down, tilting her head with his forefinger and thumb so she was looking at him again. 

 

Lucifer picked her up, manoeuvring her onto his lap to straddle him, moving her as if she weighed as much as a doll. He didn’t look into her eyes, just stared hungrily at her mouth as his fingertips ran up and down her thighs, causing goose bumps to follow his touch immediately. 

 

Lucifer leaned in capturing her lips going all in, all the small kisses they had shared were nothing. This was all tongue and teeth, biting her lips along with the taste of bourbon and tobacco. Drawing in the overwhelming presence of just _him_. Was this how people felt when they were drawn to him, when they just poured their deepest desires to him?

 

But the way he touched her. The restrained passion of his intentions shown though the calculated touches he gave her, handling her as if she were made of glass.

 

Carefully he slid his fingers under the hem her sweater, setting his hands on her hips keeping her in place, but giving enough wriggle room for her to get away if she really wanted to. His thumbs caressed her hipbones and journeyed lightly up her waist, as if to go for her breasts but didn’t even pass her rib cage. He just ran his fingers back down making her squirm, and never straying from that path as he continued the sudden storm of a kiss. 

 

Chloe almost struggled to keep up with the controlled inferno he had initiated.

 

He pulled away from a breathless, stunned Chloe, her heart pounding in her chest. He mimicked her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and gently lifted her off his person, and climbed off the bed to put on his suit that he had carefully draped over a chair the previous night. 

 

Chloe processed in a daze what had just happened, hand going up to her now swollen lips. She looked over at the source of her disposition; he sat in the chair now smug as ever, perfectly put together, unflappable. “Two can play that game, love.” He crooned. 

 

Goodbye cool, confident Chloe. She ran her fingers through her hair, “Right,” she stammered moving to get her shirt and scooping the rest of her clothes as she slid off the bed. “Right. I’m gonna,” she gestured to her ensuite. “Change.”

 

“You don’t have to go, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Lucifer grinned at her.

 

Chloe looked at him blankly, remembering the towel incident, “Uh, yeah, no.” _eloquent, real smooth,_ she thought to herself as she continued to the bathroom in slight shock of Lucifer’s restraint, and she hadn’t been kissed or touched like that since well… ever.

 

Trying to clear her head she pulled on her clothes as fast as possible, and put on a little makeup so she looked more alive than she felt. Going back into her bedroom knowing Lucifer was going to be there, was a strange feeling, almost natural, just as waking up with him had. Although considering the amount of time they did spend together at work and off duty when he’d come over for game night or just show up at her door and the times she’d go to LUX, maybe it wasn’t so surprising. 

 

Composing herself she found him just as she’d left him. “Surprised I didn’t find you going though my draws.” she joked, putting her sweater in the laundry hamper. _Okay looks like its laundry day today too_ … 

 

Taking another look at Lucifer when she didn’t get a snappy reply, she found him deep in thought, phone in hand and brow slightly furrowed, a first. “Lucifer, you okay?”

 

Promptly returning to reality he flashed a smile. “Yes. Yes, of course. What was that, love?” 

 

Digging around for a hair tie she raised an eyebrow of suspicion. “You might be, but you seem concerned with something else.” She put her hair up in a bun not aiming for tidiness. 

 

“Oh nothing too major, just working something out with Mazikeen that we have been working on.”

 

“Really? You seemed pretty vacant, anything you want to share with the class?” He wasn’t telling the whole truth she could tell.

 

“Ah, right.” He started then paused. Chloe raised both eyebrows and gave him a anytime-now-please gesture with her hands. “Did I mention that Maze has an innate sense of my location at all times?” 

 

Grabbing a pair of boots she sat on the edge of bed in front of him, she began pulling them them on. She shook her head. “Nope, she added it to my notes though, sounds like she's your black bag agent. I believe her words were something along the lines of ‘ _so he doesn’t get his dumb ass beat_ ’. Why is something wrong?” Chloe had no idea if it went both ways, was Maze off the map? Chloe’s mind immediately went to the worst. “Is Maze okay?”

 

“Of course she would say that, but I can hold my own quite capably. I’m sure she’s fine, I was texting her while you were changing.” Chloe let a breath of relief. “Quite attached to my demon eh? Do I need to be jealous?” Lucifer looked over at her with a sly smile.

 

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you can, heard getting kicked by a Louboutin really smarts. C’mon where were you going with what you were saying. Do you have some sort of hell given spidey-sense too or something?”

 

“In a way yes.” Lucifer looked a little petulant over the Louboutin thing. She had to admit she hadn’t seen him in proper action since she was his weakness. “It’s not as accurate as Mazikeen’s, but I can feel other inhuman presences within a certain radius. It was first just Maze, Mum and Amenadiel. But Mum’s gone and big bro has lost his grace making him mortal so it was just her. Now I can feel two others besides Mazikeen. That has been making me feel a little, not uneasy, just curious.”

 

Chloe gawped slightly. “So are more of your siblings here or something?”

 

Lucifer huffed a laugh “I bloody hope not. I think I have found one of them, or at least I have a lead, Mazikeen has been doing some scouting for me on that front. Just need to do an experiment. That one has been here longer than the other. I just need more evidence to be sure it is who I think it is. _See_! I do pay attention to what you do!” He grinned wagging a finger at her. She gave him a sardonic slow clap and a smile to match.

 

“The other is recent, it doesn’t feel like it’s from heaven. That’s what I was texting Maze about.”

 

Nodding following as best she could. “First off, I wan’t plausible deniability over this ‘experiment’ if you don’t think I’d approve. But if it involves harming any humans I am strongly against it.”

 

Lucifer laughed, “If my hypothesis is correct I’m sure you will be fine with it after it's done. No humans will be harmed at the hands of Maze or I. Unless provoked.”

 

Chloe cringed, but not her world she reminded herself, human law doesn't directly apply. She moved along her thought process. “Huh, so is this bad? Like a another Mom situation, they won't hurt you will they?”

 

“Mmm, no. I feel like if something truly terrible were to happen it would have by now, and I can’t think of anyone who could or would want to come topside.”

 

Chloe rested her elbows on her knees and supported her chin with her hands. “Right so that’s where Maze comes in? She might be able to track them? Maybe I should be jealous, you and Maze starting your own private investigations without me.” She smiled. 

 

Lucifer looked mock offended. “I would never, Detective!” Chloe snorted, he then mirrored her pose. “But yes that's the plan, hopefully Maze will track the new one down sooner rather than later so I can deal with both situations.” 

 

Chloe nodded, “Well I guess you have lead jurisdiction on this case, Mister Morningstar.” 

 

“Ooh, so you are in? Your first knowing dip into my world Detective, how exciting.” 

 

“Is this what you wanted to do this evening? ‘How to Catch an Arcane Being 101?’” Chloe honestly had no idea what he wanted to do that evening, she didn’t see this coming. Secretly she was hoping for a quiet night, just the two of them even if it was a Saturday and Lucifer usually went down to mingle with the LUX patrons.

 

“No, I had other ideas. But I could tell you what I think is going on if that would be of interest to you?”

 

“Wouldn’t be opposed, I want to be part of your life and if you are willing to share this then, yeah.” She held out her hand to Lucifer so she could hold his. “But for now dearest Beelzebub, we have to go and get some food.” 

 

“Of course. I am just wary of how actively involved I want you to get Chloe, so if it seems like I’m holding off, it’s because I don’t want you harmed. The situation with Mum was a clusterfuck, and the poor Doctor got caught in the crossfire, I don’t know what I’d do if that were you.”

 

Chloe tilted her head, thinking. “Okay, well I can be your human consultant, who is only in the know, not in the action unless needed, if that makes you feel any better. Plus if you have to be around them having me there would put you at a disadvantage.”

 

Lucifer stood up and Chloe followed, “Oh, beautiful and clever, how lucky I am.” He pulled her close, arms wrapping around her, she reciprocated maybe a little too firmly as if he might disappear if she let go. He pulled back to give her a tender kiss, just as passionate as his previous kiss. She smiled into the kiss after a beat, making Lucifer pull back a touch, “What?” he gave her a couple more pecks before he released her enough for her to respond.

 

Chuckling airily she replied; “It’s just since being with you I haven’t realised how touch starved I was.” Looking up at him with a self deprecating smile expecting him to poke fun or look horrified that she hadn’t had any physical interaction with someone that was beyond a platonic hug or a kiss on the cheek but, he just looked sad.

 

“You mean you haven’t been with anyone since _Daniel?_ Not even a date?”

 

Chloe shook her head. “No, just focused on work and Trixie. I mean I went on a couple awkward dates but.” She shrugged. “Plus I’m super picky about who I let into my life if Trix is going to be around them.” 

 

Lucifer looked a mix of delighted and shocked. “You let me into your life, let me be around Beatrice from day one.”

 

Chloe smiled wryly. “What I thought was against my better judgement at first. But I realised you were a harmless weirdo. Plus she adores you and Maze, I didn’t want to take that away from her. You both may be… Unique, but I trust you both with her. She definitely has a strong sense of self worth reinforced by you both, and free self defence from Maze which may come in handy.”

 

“Thankfully she takes after you not Daniel, makes her the one child that is actually bearable.”

 

Chloe shook her head and huffed a chuckle. “C’mon” She took his hand, grabbing her laundry basket in the other and lead him down the stairs so she could grab her list and purse. 

 

After quickly setting off a load of laundry she went on the hunt of her forever elusive keys, that had gone AWOL, and she knew she saw them when she was tidying up. Lucifer was casually leaning up against a wall, not bothering to help he just watched her bustle around checking surfaces.

 

Chloe tucked some baby hairs that were coming loose from her bun back to where they belonged and let out a small huff.

 

Hearing a jingle she looked over at Lucifer. “Lucifer I swear if you had them all along I will smack you.”

 

“As much as I would love you to spank me, love, I found them in this shoe.” He pointed to the shoes he was standing next to. The ones she was wearing the day before that had been kicked to the side of the door in exhausted joy to be home. She must have thrown the keys down without thinking.

 

“Huh. Well done detective Morningstar.” she quipped, giving the list a final once over and chucking in her purse. 

 

“Chloe have I ever said that those jeans make your legs look absolutely delightful?”

 

Stunned by the sudden complement Chloe just blurted “Thanks?” She looked down at the blue denim jeans nothing too special about them other than being tighter than her others, which makes Lucifer’s comment make sense.

 

“And your arse—” He started,

 

“ _Ooo_ -kay, do you want to drive or me?” She cut him off quickly not ready to go there at that moment. 

 

“Well since I have the keys,” He tossed them in the air and caught them, “me.”

 

She swung her bag over her shoulder sighing, “As long as you stick to the speed limit.”

 

“When do I not.” He grinned broadly.

 

Chloe shook her head, putting the palm of her hand on the small of his back she led him out of the apartment and locked up.

 

  

Lucifer preferred driving, not only because Chloe drove like a nana, but she was more inclined to softly sing along to the radio as passenger. It was quite adorable even if watching her came with the scolding “ _ohmig- your dad… Lucifer keep you eyes on the road!_ ”. Really he could probably drive in his sleep, but he accommodated her wishes and tried to drive legally-ish. At least she let him smoke and drive.

 

After arguing for a moment over which was the prime place to park the car, (she won) he pulled up to a parking space at the supermarket, getting out and going around to open Chloe’s door but she was already out and digging around in her purse (that needed a serious clean out, he had seen the same wrapper of a protein bar in there three times this month). 

 

She jumped when she realised he was behind her, pressing her hand over her heart, she muttered “I need to put a bell on you.” as she kept digging finally finding her phone and fishing it out of her bag.

 

A large grin spread over his face as her’s went wry, he knew exactly what she thought he was thinking (which he was). “No, I didn’t mean get a BDSM collar.”

 

He couldn’t help but want to wind her up, it was just his nature. “Mind out of the gutter! But, Chloe I do love that thought train, considering the little stunt you played this morning.” The Detective’s cheeks went a lovely shade of pink which just made his grin wider, one of his favourite things to see.

 

She sighed rolling her eyes in the precious way she did when she knew he had her beat or he was annoying her, but she wasn’t truly mad. Chloe turned on her heel looking down at her phone and walked out of the carpark to the store, Lucifer paused a moment just to appreciate her jeans once again, or more the body in the jeans. 

 

Chloe looked back when she noticed he wasn’t at her side, realising what he was doing she stopped and waited for him, trying to hide a smile. “Just enjoying the view.” he quipped.

 

“Sure.” she had an eyebrow raised, her voice was light, but still her Chloe Decker wit laced through it. Lucifer joined her matching her pace as she pocketed her phone, making sure he was beside he this time. He put his hand on the small of her back just to reassure himself that she was there, and she actually leaned into him slightly. 

 

He was still coming to terms with the fact the devil was actually having feelings, and that someone like Chloe Decker had reciprocated feelings toward him.

 

The emotions that came with things like holding her, were not unlike toned down versions of amphetamines mixed with coke. Sure it wasn’t exactly the sort of touching that he _wanted,_ which was to screw her six ways to Sunday but Chloe was trusting him to restrain himself for now, even if she was an awful tease. 

 

The devil could go slow. He was trying to go at a leisurely pace, (so Chloe could bolt if she realised she was making a big mistake because he really wasn’t good enough for her) like pulling her onto his lap softly kissing her after she started complimenting him, that was something he hadn’t even thought of doing before today. Yet she didn’t try and get off him, she indulged him in his antics, even initiating kisses and nuzzling into him. But his mind kept screaming every other minute that she was going to leap out of his lap and run away screaming coming to her senses that he was monster.

 

But the moment never came. Chloe genuinely seemed to like being close to him. When she asked him to spoon her that was horrifying, he didn’t _cuddle,_ but couldn’t say no to that face (and was now a closeted fan of encompassing himself around Chloe, or to be honest, being the big spoon). When she turned in her sleep and threw herself half on top of him pressing her cheek his chest, the wave of affection hit him almost like his fall. He got to feel her skin against his, finally got to comb his fingers through her hair, which was softer than he imagined.

 

At least he definitely knew she wanted him back, confirmed with her little display of dominance, pinning him down, and asking him if he wanted to be bound up at her hand, which he didn’t see coming but was absolutely delighted that she had in her. He felt he quite adequately got her back, by her stunned reaction like she had never been touched before, all wide eyed and flushed. He wanted to that again and soon.

 

He didn’t push it even though it was so hard to stop himself, having her right there. At least he knew the feeling of her skin underneath his fingertips for later reference.

 

The devil was going soft and he was losing the desire to care about it.

 

Their hands bumped into each other a couple of times as they walked to the store. It was something that had happened when they were walking and working but he never thought anything of it and nor did she, they just ignored it or Chloe apologises for bumping into him. Yet now it made his mind flit back to her very depressing touch starvation comment, so he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

 

Chloe looked up at him giving him a warm smile that made his heart flutter. Her blue doe eyes filled with surprise, and Lucifer had to admit he was a little surprised with himself, he generally found couple’s non-graphic, sappy public displays of affection mildly nauseating. But here he was holding Chloe’s hand in public happy as can be. 

 

Chloe grabbed a shopping cart and her list, putting on her ‘on the case’ look on. “Alright, lets go. The devil does domesticity?” She gave a little smile pushing past him.

 

Grocery shopping was well, boring. Watching the detective was entertaining in itself, which made up for it. The little faces she made when she was trying to decide between a product, or grumbling about the quality of produce they had out. 

 

Sometimes she would tell him to choose something when it was just a vague request from Mazkikeen clearly thinking he knew what the demon wanted, but who knew what went on up in that dark little head of hers so he would just grab whatever and chuck it in the cart. 

 

They walked past condoms and lube and he turned to Chloe, about to see what wonderful way he could push her buttons. Before he could even get a word in she saw where they were, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was getting too intuitive of what he was going to do, or was he just getting predictable? 

 

“You are a literal child.” she muttered as they kept walking as she checked her list that they had zipped though only two things left. “Go pick out a bottle of wine, just gotta get tissues, then I’ll meet you over there.”

 

Lucifer kissed her forehead which earned him a small smile, and sauntered over to the wine selection. It was rather pitiful. He didn’t know you could even get wine for $8, tragic. 

 

Just as he went for something that looked like the bottle that he had seen Chloe drink before he heard an excited, “Lucifer!” the voice too valley and high pitched to be the Detective, he turned and was met with a tall, lean brunette. He might have slept with her maybe a month or two ago… Megan…? Stacy? He couldn’t remember.

 

“Hello,” His voice not coming out quite right, silver tongue almost turning to lead. He really hoped this wasn’t going to go where he thought it was. Chloe was on her way and he really didn’t want her to see a situation like this.

 

“I had a great time the last time I saw you.” She stepped toward him, touching the bottle he was holding, trailing her fingers up and down the neck of the bottle, “Maybe we could do it again? You busy later?” She sucked on her lower lip looking up at him from under her lashes. 

 

He spotted the blonde mess of Chloe’s bun a few feet behind Megan/Stacy, reading a bottle very intently, face hard, the face he knew she wore when she was holding back an emotion that upset her. 

 

Lucifer needed to act fast. He was now a one human devil and intended to stay that way. “Actually, I’m spending the evening with my lovely _partner_ tonight, and many nights after that so, no.” He had no idea if Chloe was his girlfriend, it was a bit juvenile, so he stuck with ‘partner’ hoping that was enough to shake the woman and leave. She stayed put so Lucifer sort of side stepped around her to get to Chloe.

 

Megan/Stacy made a face, “Since when did you date? Whatever.” She stomped off, the clacking of her heels following her. 

 

“Goodbye.” He called out, without much effort. Lucifer straightened his suit, feeling a bit awkward for once. He walked over to Chloe. 

 

“Old friend?” Chloe said with what sounded like gritted teeth.

 

“Uh, sort of. Chloe, you know I’m not going to... That I’m...” He let out an exhausted breath. She was still reading the nutritional facts as if they were to most captivating thing in the world. “I want you. Only you.”

 

Chloe finally managed to make eye contact. “Yeah.” She nodded.”Guess there will just be an adjustment period for me to get used to,” she gestured to where the woman was, “people wanting you as well.”

 

Lucifer bent to catch her lips, and gave her an apologetic smile. 

 

Chloe nodded at the wine in his hand. “That one isn’t bad.” 

 

“Can you believe they sell eight dollar wine, _eight dollars._ ”

 

Chloe snorted, “Lucifer what do you think college kids drink? Not everyone is a handsome, wealthy nightclub owner who drinks new fancy, exotic alcohol every night.”

 

“Oh, so I’m handsome now?” He bumped shoulders with her. 

 

She gave him a once over, shrugged screwing up her face. “You’re alright. C’mon lets go before we get stuck in rush hour.”

 

Much to Chloe’s objections he paid for her shopping, getting away with it by the skin of his teeth with the excuse of _“Maze is my partially my responsibility, and she will eat this therefore, I am responsible for the food.”_ He had also been dropping food in that he was going to eat when they got back to Chloe’s, and would feel bad if she paid for that. The main truth being he just wanted to do something nice for Chloe.

 

 

After Chloe put the laundry in the dryer she sprawled on the couch as lucifer brought in the groceries in one trip. The advantages of a supernaturally strong boyfriend. 

 

Boyfriend. Was Lucifer her boyfriend? He used the word partner, she supposed girlfriend did sound a little high school. She brushed it off, trying not to think about that too intently. 

 

Chloe had to admit that her stomach dropped all the way to hell when she saw Lucifer with the woman. She knew he might flirt, it was ingrained in him, but still, it was almost painful to watch. At least it was over and he chose her. She knew him, she knew what he was, they had history. 

 

Lucifer came through the door and kicked it closed easily behind him and put everything down. He started rifling through the bags until he found a packet a chips that he was looking for and sat on a stool and got stuck into them.

 

Chloe kissed his neck and started putting things away, then realised looking at the time, they had kind of skipped lunch since she went back to sleep then shopping. 

 

“Shit, we missed lunch sorry.” she leaned back against the counter with empty grocery bags rubbing her forehead.

 

Lucifer looked up from the bag of almost finished chips and shrugged. “Early dinner it is then.”

 

“Doritos aren’t dinner, Lucifer.” She said flatly.

 

Lucifer stood up to dispose of the empty packet and wash off the crumbs on his fingers. Drying his hands he calmly walked over to her and caged her in against the bench with an arm either side of her.

 

“I’m taking you to dinner.” Apparently it was non-negotiable by his tone.

 

“You don’t have to do that, Lucifer”

 

“Yes, I do. Remember, the devil does romance.” He tilted her chin up to kiss her.

 

“Okay, should I change?” No doubt he was going to take her she couldn’t afford. Her brain rapid fire going through the few nice things she had in her closet that would be suitable for locations of various dress codes.

 

“You can wear whatever you like.” Chloe rolled her eyes. She could only imagine the looks she’d get rocking up to a fancy restaurant in jeans and leather jacket next to Lucifer who would look immaculate. _Lady and the tramp reversed._

 

“Lucifer, I don’t want to look like an out of place idiot.” she pleaded.

 

He huffed, giving in. “Fine. Wear something nice.” 

 

“There that was easy wasn’t it.” The little red and black dress she wore on the Ruiz case sprung to mind. That could work, and she was pretty sure he hadn’t seen her in it.

 

“Chloe you look wonderful in everything.” He tucked some flyaway hairs behind her ear.

 

She gave him a lopsided smile. “Maybe to you. I’m going to fix this situation.” She gestured at herself and patted him on the chest to get him to move.

 

“Am I invited to watch?” Lucifer leered.

 

Chloe nodded as if she were considering it, and his face was lighting up. “No.” His face fell flat. “Sit tight I’ll just be a minute.”

 

She put on her outfit, she hadn’t remembered the dress being as short as it was but she looked damned good if she said so herself. She put on some thigh high boots that were nowhere as intimidating as Maze’s. 

 

What took her time was the makeup. Sure she had her makeup days as an actress, she knew a thing or two, she was just out of practice. Chloe managed a subtle smokey eye, nude lipstick since she was eating, defined her cheek bones a bit. It was just the damn false lashes that here giving her sass. Eventually she won the war with them.

 

She took a step back giving herself an appreciative glance, fluffing her hair at the roots for some more volume and she was good to go. 

 

Lucifer was idly playing with one of the knives Maze must have left on the bench if she had past though the house when they were out. His eyes went to her as he heard her come down the stairs. He must have appreciated her efforts because he fumbled the knife and dropped it. 

 

“Bloody hell, Detective, why don’t you dress this way all the time?” He got up holding her hand to raise her arm and spin her in a 360. “Lucifer likes.”

 

“Well I can’t run in heels, and the dress is a little short and inappropriate for work.”

 

Still taking her in he firmly said “I absolutely disagree, it is a fantastic length. You look like temptation itself.”

 

“Thanks, Luce.” She gave him a small smile. “Do you want to pass by LUX to change.”

 

“Yes, I think that might be for the best. I’m starting to look like, what did you say… Ah, ‘ _a homeless magician._ ’” Chloe smirked.

 

 

On the drive over in the Corvette, Chloe realised that this would be the perfect opportunity to see his wings again.

 

 

They went up the elevator from the carpark and went straight to the penthouse. Lucifer wandered in already shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Chloe followed him further into his apartment, butterflies rattling in her stomach, she was going to do it she was going to ask. 

 

He filled two tumblers full of amber liquid, throwing back his back his drink immediately she watched his throat as he swallowed, she knew what his skin tasted like now, how it felt under her lips. _Okay, calm down now._ She gulped down her own drink.

 

She loved watching him, smooth, cat like grace surprising for someone with his height. He had almost a foot over her, another thing that she liked about him but quietly kept to herself.

 

Taking position on the piano stool she unabashedly raked her eye over him. All lean limbs, and proud posture. He had rolled up his sleeves showing toned forearms (something he did that secretly was a weird turn on of her) and jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. She bit at the inside of her lip, as she continued to watch him.

 

Lucifer must have noticed something. He looked at her with slight wariness, raising an eyebrow as he set down his glass, drummed his skilled pianists fingers on the bar waiting for her to say or do something. She must be looking awkward as shit, where were her acting skills when she actually need them. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothin’” Chloe shot him a beaming smile, to throw him off the fact that she had been checking him out. 

 

It something she never did so blatantly, always just sneaking looks out the corner of her eye never, to make sure that she didn’t do anything to spark his bravado and get a: “ _Why, Detective, I_ do _have an effect on you after all,_ ”. So sue her if she wanted to look at her kind-of-boyfriend.

 

“I’ll just be a sec, love. Help yourself to whatever.” he said gesturing to the entire area, wandering into his bedroom. 

 

Chloe paused for a beat, and took off her boots so she could be quiet and shadow him. Silently she trailed after him into his luxurious walk in wardrobe (that she envied to no end). Just as she had hoped, she found him half dressed and surprised. “Detective, is everything alright?” 

 

She tried to put a little swing in her hips as she moved towards him, pouting and shrugged slightly. “Depends.” He was still wearing his pants, belt buckle half undone, she unfastened it the whole way, taking an end in each hand and pulled him towards her.

 

“Well if you wanted a strip tease all you had to do was ask.” His face exuding absolute rapture that she was finally going to initiate something, just he didn’t know it wasn’t the something he was expecting.

 

Chloe licked her lips, tracing the waistline of his trousers with her fingertipsletting them dip in slightly, hearing his breathing stutter slightly. “I, uh, was hoping that maybe you’d, y’know,” She looked up at him doing her best to give him big doe eyes, he gave a noise of encouragement. “show me your wings?”

 

He groaned loudly, his body slumping into her, head resting on her shoulder. “ _Whyyy?_ ” 

 

Chloe rubbed his sides, “ _Please,_ Lucifer.” she purred.

 

Huffing, he muttered, ”Now I know where your spawn gets it.” and stood up to his full height looking down at her. He cupped her jaw with his hands, “If I show you this once, promise me that’s enough.”

 

Chloe grinned up at him “Cross my heart.”

 

“F’fuck’s sake.” Gripping her by the shoulders he spun her around and marched her into his bedroom. He took a step back and assessed the space he had, making sure he wouldn’t knock anything over and gave her a deadpan look and unfurled his wings to their full span. “Go on, have at it.”

 

Chloe gasped, her inebriated memory of them did no justice. Stepping towards Lucifer she stroked the axially feathers with her fingertips that were so soft she wanted to bury her face in them, she smiled as they gave a subtle opalescent shift in the light. She studied each differentiating feather, going up and along she gently ran her hand over the covert feathers to the tips of the primaries.

 

She moved around to see his back, she placed a kiss on his spine between the wings and caressed the sides of his torso, hands then traveling down his hips towards his pelvis where his pants were still only half done up. He shiver slightly, leaning back into her and let out a sound that was cross between a moan and a sigh. She bit back a grin and re-embarked on her exploration of the wings. 

 

Chloe’s fingers gently skimmed each layer of feathers, she placed each of her finger tips on four different feathers following down their shafts to his skin. The surrounding feathers puffed up and Lucifer let out a raspy breath. She wished she had thought to do that when she was facing him just to see his facial expression.

 

After doing that in several other areas, taking note of his responses she stroked the long primaries with the back of her knuckles.

 

Lucifer suddenly tucked them against his back making it clear that he was ready to stop.

 

Stepping around to face him, he looked slightly self-conscious. “Thank you, Lucifer.” 

 

She went up on the tips of her toes so she could put her arms around his neck kiss him. When the kiss wasn’t returned with much vigour Chloe stepped back and studied him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Silently she cursed herself for pushing this, she’d gone and upset him over her own selfishness.

 

“Fine.” He tried to smile and it fell flat. Chloe maintained eye contact hoping that would spur on more of an explanation. 

 

”No. I don’t know.” he said lowly. “No one has touched them like that before.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll never ask, or bring it up again.” Chloe rushed trying to repair the damage.

 

“No, it wasn’t you. It felt… Good, I liked it. I just…” He shrugged.

 

“Have negative connotations towards them?” she offered, thinking of his dad, or maybe wings were an achilles for angels in battle and no one touch then unless to inflict harm. He nodded. “We could work on that?”

 

He gave a laugh that was more of a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair, “Maybe. Yeah… maybe.” he tucked them away into nothingness. “For now I still loathe them.” He walked back to his wardrobe showing that he didn’t want to continue the conversation. 

 

“Okay.” She whispered flopping down on his California king bed that was potentially the most comfortable thing she had ever sat on. 

 

“For reference I like that purple-ish shirt on you.” She called out, trying to salvage some of the good energy they had going.

 

His normal timbre returning he chuckled. “Duly noted, Detective.” A moment later he came out dressed in a fresh three piece suit and the purple shirt.

 

“Pre-drinks?” he was rubbing his hands the way he did when he was trying to decide what to drink.

 

Chloe laughed, “Sure, I’ll meet you on the balcony? The sun looks nice.”

 

 

The real reason Lucifer wanted to drink wasn’t his usual ‘ _because I want to and like to’ ._ He got drunk faster and it felt better being under the influence with Chloe around to make him mortal. 

 

He didn’t care if people saw the wings no one thought they were real, apparently wings are in vogue for cosplay. It was impersonal, it didn’t mean anything, they weren’t touched.

 

The last time a being other than Mazikeen touched his wings was Michael. An angel’s wings were a weapon and a shield. In his fall Michael had dislocated one and broken bones in the other, cut them in battle, then finally the flames of hell had scorched them. The healing was a long painful process. 

 

To have Chloe touch him, _them_ in such a doting fashion it stirred something in him. He didn’t want the wings. Fuck his father, fuck his brother. 

 

But Chloe, made him realise why his injuries hurt so much with her gentle touches. They were tender, it actually felt pleasurable to have them touched. Who fucking knew.

 

He was standing at his bar. He filled a tumbler with whisky past halfway and chucked it back in a gulp. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and two flutes, putting on his best smile and went to Chloe who was bent over the balcony, that sight itself alone made things a lot better.

 

 

Lucifer was staring at Chloe, she seemed oblivious. Mentally he was tracing the angles and curves of her face as he had done so many times before.

 

The glow of the setting sun behind her lit up her hair creating a golden aura around her. Her face was relaxed, she looked content, relaxed, something lucifer hadn’t seen in her for a long time, even when he did see it, it didn't last long. 

 

Chloe’s attention was far away, eyes focused on the skyline. 

 

Lucifer couldn’t help it. she just looked too perfect, blue eyes set off by the illumination of the sunset, the flute of champagne elegantly dangling from her fingers as she leaned against the balcony. he had to take a photo of her.

 

Surreptitiously he got out his phone silencing it and took a shot of her, forever immortalising the moment. He almost got away with it.

 

“Hey, I thought we had an agreement! Lemme see…” she put on a faux angry face that turned to wonder. “You are surprisingly good at iPhone photography.” 

 

Hm, so she must had stumbled across his Instagram. Maybe he should post this one, how could he not show her off.

 

Lucifer felt a swell of pride that she actually liked the photo. “Well I have a good subject.” he happily countered. 

 

Chloe snorted. “ _Right_. I usually look terrible in candids. Paparazzi can confirm.”

 

“You never look terrible, love.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Thats not going on your Instagram is it?” she must have noticed that he hadn’t pocketed his phone. 

 

“I won’t if that pleases you.” he was kind of hoping she would let him.

 

She shrugged “Whatever you desire, babe” she took a sip from her glass giving him a half smile as his heart stuttered over the pet name.

 

He posted the photo and captioned: it _the miracle._

 

 

Lucifer took her to dinner, it was a new Italian place that was meant to be delicious and he knew Chloe had a soft spot for pasta.

 

He had booked while she was dressing and managed to secure them a quite table at the back. 

 

As far as first dates go… Well Lucifer didn’t know how they went he didn’t do dating. He just knew that apparently they were meant to be awkward for both parties and didn’t end in sex.

 

He was recognised by the maître d’ and made a slight fuss, devilish charm and whatnot. Out the corner of his eye he saw Chloe smirk, as she tightened the grip on his arm where he had linked them together. He wondered if she was feeling smug that they made a damn good looking couple and she was on his arm (because that would be a lot better than the thought path she went down at the supermarket) not someone else.

 

Chloe acted almost demure when he pulled out her chair and her eyes glittered with joy the entire time. Their conversation never lulled, she had a lot of questions about bits of his story she wanted more information on, like other times he had visited earth before the 2000’s.

 

She smiled and laughed the entire time so Lucifer though he had the whole dating thing figured out. He supposed it did help that he knew Chloe, they had chemistry. He was hopeful about this.

 

He paid for their meal despite her protests once again. It was just stupid money, he had a lot of it why not spend it on Chloe.

 

Waiting for the valet he suddenly realised maybe he didn't know what he was supposed to now. Did he invite her back to LUX or take her home?

 

The car pulled up and they got in, Lucifer holding Chloe’s door open for her, earning him a quick kiss.

 

 

“Where to now, darling?”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Don’t mind. Do you have a preference?”

 

Lucifer’s face went smug. “Well you do like my bed and I have a hot tub.”

 

Chloe laughed. “Glad to hear you think so highly of me. But you do have a strong argument. Are you going to go down to the club for a bit? It is a Saturday night, I don’t want to keep you from you other work.” He took a peek at her, her face was sincere not hurt of the thought of him choosing patrons.

 

Lucifer paused. She was right, but he’d normally mingle and perform. “We could grab something to drink then I will meet you back up at mine?”

 

“Deal.” She smiled at him in a way that made his heart melt.

 

 

Lucifer led her though the club holding her hand, that alone was a comfort. People were flirting with him left right and centre despite Chloe being right next to him. He didn’t philander back in his usual way but did absorb the attention. Chloe smiled and laughed sardonically to herself.

 

After establishing herself at the bar with a drink personally made by Lucifer coupled with a sweet kiss on the cheek he and went off to do his thing, making deals and conversing with his many fans. She just watched him slowly sipping her drink. 

 

Her mind suddenly started to drift, thinking about how he touched her earlier in the day. How he was going to touch her again, _and_ now she was turning herself on in public. Great. She swallowed thickly still staring intently at Lucifer who kept throwing similar glances her way. 

 

She finished her drink and put the bar behind her. 

 

“Buy you another one?” Came a hopeful male voice.

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Chloe said smiling with no real emotion behind it.

 

“You sure? I mean you’re all alone and…” She drowned out what the man was saying, she had caught Lucifer’s eye. She uncrossed her legs spreading them a little wider than maybe necessary, making sure Lucifer saw right up her dress, and crossed them again switching legs. 

 

Man was still talking. “Nah, I’m good.” Chloe repeated as she saw Lucifer’s jaw clench and entire face lose its normal easy lasciviousness and go stern. She got up and headed straight for the elevator going up before Lucifer could get up.

 

Chloe took a deep breath, she wasn’t sure if he was going to come up after her. She decided she didn’t mind, he could have his fix and she could use his hot tub.

 

Soon as the elevator doors opened she went straight to hot tub turning it on, then the bathroom grabbing a big fluffy white towel and the remnants of the champagne they were drinking earlier from the bar and placed them next to the hot tub. 

 

Lucifer still hadn’t come up. She pulled off her boots at the bar, threw her dress over a couch, bra on the piano, But kept her panties on until she got in, throwing them a foot or so from the tub. 

 

She hoped leaving a trail of her clothes would give Lucifer a clue as to where she was when he came up. For now it was the tub and slightly flat champagne. 

 

Chloe had closed her eyes and had a jet lined up against her back releasing a lot of tension she didn't know she had been holding. The elevator door opened in the distance, a slight excitement jolted though her as footsteps moved in her direction. 

 

When they stopped she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to find Lucifer standing at the edge of the tub looking down at her dangling her underwear from one of his fingers.

 

“Hi.” Chloe uttered softly smiling sweetly. 

 

“Chloe,” Lucifer said a little hoarsely as he closed his fist around her underwear. “did you do that on purpose?”

 

“Do what?” wrapping her lips around the bottle as she took a swig not breaking eye contact, intentionally playing naïve to her actions.

 

Lucifer dropped her underwear. “You know what.” His gaze almost burning though her, it slowly dropped to her submerged body. “Are you naked?”

 

Chloe giggled, maybe she should have gone easier on the champagne. “Might have, might be. You’d have to get in to find out won't you.”

 

Lucifer started undressing faster than she had ever seen someone undress before. He was in the tub before she could blink, and was pulled onto his lap, putting one thigh either side of his.

 

He ran a thumb down her cheek bone to her lips, studying her face. He leaned in capturing her lips with his own, slowly kissing her as his hands roamed her back then down to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Chloe moaned as his fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, she unintentionally pushed her breasts against his chest. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses touching.

 

“You are so bloody perfect.” He attacked her neck with kisses that shortly tuned into little bites, she raked her nails down his back as she gave a soft, breathy whimper. He kissed her again, more possessively. 

 

His hands wandering up her rib cage towards her breasts. He cupped one, rolling a nipple with one hand and gently took a fistful of her hair at the back of her head with the other. Chloe gently grinding her body against his as she noticed his sizeable erection between them looped her arms around his neck to steady herself. Lucifer groaned breathing against her mouth rather than kissing her. 

 

“Chloe,” his hands returned to just under her breasts. 

 

She started sucking kisses under his jaw. “Mmm?” 

 

He cradled her face in his hands. “You aren’t ready to have sex are you?”

 

Chloe stammered. “I don't know. I want to.” There was that tiny little ‘ _but_ ’ floating in her head.

 

Lucifer gently pecked her lips. “That’s not enough of a yes.” He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“I know.” She whispered back. “I will be, if you can wait. It’s just,” Well she was scared, there had been a lot of build up and she truly wanted to _but,_

 

Lucifer continued to hold her, rubbing her back. “I know. I will.”

 

They stayed in the embrace until Lucifer complained he was getting pruney, and got out quickly dried off chloe after helping her out, then dried himself.

 

Lucifer put on his standard boxers since Chloe snagged his robe from him and wrapped herself up in it.

 

They ended up laying on one of his couches, Lucifer asking Chloe about her life instead of vice versa. Chloe had snorted, anything relevant was on her IMDB page but indulged him, but flipped the questions back to him as often as she could. 

 

“What was Oscar Wilde like?” Chloe asked idly playing with Lucifer’s hand kissing each finger tip.

 

“You mean in bed or—” Lucifer was interrupted by the elevator door chiming open.

 

Mazikeen stormed into the room ignoring whatever they were doing. “I caught her scent tonight. Lilith is here.” she announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and if this chapter was a bit rambly. It's past midnight and I should not be awake, so I will try and fix any errors as I see them. Thank you to everyone who has commented, and left kudos, means a lot. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> More to come, next more on Mazikeen the lilim's past and Lilith. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also... Damn those last two episodes tho. I really hope something like Netflix will pick up Lucifer. Or AMC idk, they do Preacher which is also a DC Vertigo comic and is really well done, and could allow the storyline of Lucifer to get a little darker. But I know like nothing about American tv networks so, yeah. I'm trying to stay hopeful someone will pick it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LILITH; creator of the lilim, killer of men.
> 
> "Beware of her fair hair, for she excells  
> All women in the magic of her locks,  
> And when she twines them round a young man's neck  
> she will not ever set him free again."  
> -Goethe's 1808 work Faust: The First Part of the Tragedy.
> 
> Of Adam's first wife, Lilith, it is told  
> (The witch he loved before the gift of Eve)  
> That ere the snakes, her sweet tongue could deceive  
> And her enchanted hair was the first gold—  
> And still she sits, young while the earth is old  
> And, subtly of herself contemplative,  
> Draws men to watch the bright net she can weave,  
> Till heart and body and life are in its hold.  
> -Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter, along with mentions of suicide and assault all to do with a case. I kept it very vague as to try and not trigger anyone, along with trying to keep it to show typical violence. But yeah. Hope it's okay.
> 
> I also tried to research Lilith and Lucifer's interactions, but there are a lot of scripts that are contradictory and from different religions. So I did take some liberties and kind of mashed a bunch of them together. Because in some scripture Lilith is a very bad egg and I didn't want to go that dark. So, regardless I hope you like my addition of Lilith.

Mazikeen stormed into the room ignoring whatever they were doing. “Lilith is here.” she announced. “I caught her scent tonight.”

 

Chloe looked between Lucifer and Maze to gauge if this was good or bad, and got… Nothing. 

 

“Hm. Wonder what she’s doing topside. Would be nice to see her again, it has been centuries.” Lucifer said casually.

 

_Okay, well at least this one doesn’t sound too menacing._ Chloe thought as the two continued talking.

 

“Yeah, I thought I’d try find her soon. I miss torturing with her. Those were good times.” Maze agreed.

 

_Torturing?_

 

“Wait who is Lilith?” Chloe interjected.

 

“My forger. She made me.” Maze replied nonchalant.

 

“Huh.” Chloe said stuck for a response. Put ‘forged in the bowels of hell’ into context. Before Chloe could ask more on the subject Maze interrupted.

 

“Lucifer will fill you in, he’s the talker and a hot couple were eyeing me up downstairs so I’m going to have sex with them. You understand.” She waved a hand dismissively. 

 

Lucifer nodded a goodbye to Mazikeen, Chloe smiled and wished her happy hunting and to be safe. Maze grinned, all her sharp little teeth on display, she grabbed the front of the robe Chloe was wearing with her fists and gave her a quick sloppy kiss, “Thanks Decker.” She said smug smirk. Humming she swung her knives around her fingers and sauntered to the elevator.

 

“You told her to do that didn’t you?” Chloe muttered with suspicion looking up at Lucifer who was smirking himself.

 

“No idea what you are talking about my love.” Chloe shook her head and laid down again so she could rest her head on his lap. 

 

“And if I were to say that was a lie you would just say ‘plausible deniability’ or ‘bluffing’?”

 

Lucifer combed his fingers through her hair and hummed. “Too clever for you own good.”

 

Chloe just looked up at him fondly. “Is Lilith a long story for another time?”

 

He caressed her cheek, “Not too long, you might have a few questions, so maybe later or another time.”

 

Chloe closed her eyes giving a hum of affirmation she focused on Lucifer’s fingers in her hair. Her mind drifted to Maze, it seemed she was on the rebound after the Linda and Amenadiel fiasco, which might be a good thing, catharsis. She hoped the demon would come around to forgive them even if they did fuck up.

 

Chloe wanted to do something nice for Maze.

 

“Hey,” She opened her eyes to find Lucifer looking down at her adoringly, she returned the look.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“If I were to ask you if you knew someone who could made a sturdy-target-wall-something for knife throwing, do you think you could find that something for me? Maze is killing our doors with target practice.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do. I think I know someone in Mexico.” he smiled fondly. 

 

Chloe stroked a side of his face. “Thank you. I owe you one.”

 

“Oh, Detective. Making deals with the devil, what a slippery slope, next think you know you will be sleeping with him.” He traced one of her collarbones, fingers sliding down to her sternum.

 

Letting her hand slip down his neck then his chest she just nodded. “If he plays his cards right, it might be in his future.”

 

Chloe scooted up so she was upright to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could reach his lips. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked as Chloe rested her head on his shoulder. His hands gently rubbing her thighs, creeping further up the them towards her ass. The robe really not doing any favour in terms of modestly.

 

“Sleepy.” She answered honestly,

 

Nuzzling her neck he muttered, “Well that’s no fun.”

 

“Depends, it could be. I want a shower and to lay in your bed. So where do you want to be sleepy with me? Shower or your bed?”

 

“You only want me for my bed don’t you?”

 

Chloe gave a dramatic sigh and rested her forehead on his. “Guilty. But you didn’t give me an answer”

 

After capturing her lips he murmured, “Both, definitely both.”

 

 

Chloe still wasn’t quite ready for sex. It definitely wasn’t because she didn’t _want_ to. She did. It was just fast, up until yesterday she thought he and Maze were in some shared delusion. Now, the wall of uncertainty she had up against her suppressed feelings for Lucifer and trying to attempt a romantic relationship had completely crumbled.

 

Up until the point where Lucifer had picked up and pinned a very naked Chloe to a wall to kiss the breath out of her, their shower had been almost innocent. 

 

Chloe thought that shower sex wasn’t as glamorous and easy as it seemed, which even Lucifer agreed on, saying it wasn’t in his top 20 locations for penetrable sex. He continued to respected her wishes, so they stuck to making out and slicking the other up with soap suds which turned into heavy petting pretty quickly.

 

Lucifer was very attentive to ‘wash’ every square inch of her and naturally Lucifer’s hands trailed down to massage her thighs. Chloe was only human, she had her tantalising devil boyfriend’s hands all over her and erection pressed up against her. She spread her legs, He smirked into her neck waiting for consent. She uttered a soft “Yes please.” Lucifer’s hand found how wet she really was. She came twice in five minutes with just the use of his fingers. Chloe didn’t even know she was capable of doing that. She turned to reciprocate but Lucifer just turned off the shower and carefully started drying her with a big soft towel.

 

Now in Lucifer’s bed, she dressed in her underpants and one of Lucifer's silk pyjama shirts (to which he was wearing the matching bottoms) with a couple buttons done up despite Lucifer’s strong suggestion for her to just stay naked. Chloe had tucked her head in the crook of Lucifer's neck and semi spread herself across his body. 

 

He didn’t seem to mind that he had become her personal space heater he just had his hand up the back of her shirt trailing his fingers up and down her spine, intermittently changing to stroke her hair. 

 

He seemed to rather like having her so close, or knowing that she chose to be close to him especially when she was wearing next to nothing, and what she was wearing was his. 

 

Wanting to hear his voice and feeling it might be a good time to talk she asked;

 

“So if Lilith is kind of Maze’s mom how do you know each other?”

 

“Have you ever gone to church, picked up a bible ever in your life? Even bloody Sunday school?” he asked slightly exasperated with her utter lack of knowledge on biblical matters.

 

Chloe thought about it. “Only for weddings or funerals. My childhood was more auditions, castings and acting lessons.” Thinking back on her childhood almost made her want to scream ‘misspent youth’ but what was done was done, and she was here now with her partner and couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.

 

“Oh, right. Well not everyone knows of her biblically she gets left out a bit.Lilith, was the first Eve or dad’s mistake.” 

 

Chloe gave a shrug, the name ringing a bell _maybe_ in that context but nothing significant. Lucifer started playing with her hair, a quickly established pastime affection they both had an unspoken agreement that they adored and seemed to soothe him.

 

“She reminds me of you in a way, stubborn, too piquant for her own good, and of course curious about everything, then add a little of Mazikeen’s deviant personality and you have Lilith. I watched her and Adam when I was still in the silver city, in a way she was the catalyst to my fall. 

 

She would wander the Garden of Eden at night to look at the stars. I went down to visit her, she wasn’t scared despite never seeing an angel before, she just asked what I wanted. I wanted what she had - free will, to do as she pleased. 

 

She was the first to fall not me. She refused to submit with Adam - who for the record was a demanding twat. She wished to be his equal, not do his bidding or submit, she just wanted to be free. But dear old Dad wasn’t having that, he saw her as corrupt he cast her down and created Eve from Adam in her place.”

 

“Asshole” Chloe muttered, getting a low chuckle and a caress from him.

 

“We also had sex in the garden, that probably didn’t do either of us any favours in Dad’s eyes.”

 

“You what— Oh of course you did.” Chloe laughed heartily, “On brand right from the get go, huh?”

 

Lucifer was smiling down at her sadly. “Then came me and my rebellion, resulting in my fall, we found each other in hell.”

 

His tone dropped after that. “However that came with the consequence of Dad making Lilith infertile, which enraged her beyond belief and giving me the snip so we could make an army of little half-demons or the anti-christ with a human. Which we weren’t really thinking of doing anyway might I add.”

 

“That is just cruel. I just — every time he’s done something that takes the cake, there is something worse.”

 

“Well there’s Dad for you.”

 

“My disappointment has disappointment. So it was just the two of you?”

 

“At that point, yes. She was the only soul who wasn’t damned to eternal torture, she had no guilt so no hell loop, and there was no one to torture her other than her own loneliness. Hell was desolate until I came along and spruced things up a bit. Much like you my powers didn’t work on her, she desired nothing, or if she did she just did took it. 

 

Time passes, et cetera, et cetera, souls started coming down faster than we could torture. That’s when Lil had to get creative, she originated runes to forge and summon demons, you may have seen some on Maze’s blade, those all have meanings. Lilith may have been a mistake in dad’s eyes, but she was still one of his first creations, hell brought out a power in her; the ability to create demons. Our dear Mazikeen was her first. Turned out bloody perfect if you ask me. But things got busy, hell expands as necessary adding cells and corridors for souls. We drifted, different job descriptions — manager and demon engineer — and hell is bloody massive so it wasn’t like we were going to bump into each other.”

 

Chloe let out a big breath. She really wished she had her notes here so she could add all of this. “Wow. So what is she doing topside?”

 

“As of right now? I think she may be seducing and killing horrible men. Last time I brought her up instead of Maze it ended in a bit of a serial massacre. She with a strong hatred for the lying and abusive. You can guess where that came from. She snuffs them out.” Lucifer explained as if it were boringly obvious.

 

Chloe shifted to look at him, slightly mortified that he had just told her that his ex was out there killing people. “Lucifer, I thought you said she wasn’t like your mom. We have to stop her. Lucifer, I can’t just let a demon-succubus-vigilante run about killing people, despite what they might have done and got away with. But yeah, I can understand her uh, motive, it’s just not due process” 

 

“Oh no she isn’t. I doubt she is here for any other reason than to find Mazikeen or I, like I said hell is big it might have taken her a while to notice we were gone. The reason for all the death was, well other than demon forging, I guess you could call her a succubus towards most beings. My devil magnetism as you say, must have rubbed off on her. I’m sure this will all smooth over once Maze gets her.”

 

“Lucifer I’m a cop and she’s killing humans.”

 

Lucifer let out a sigh. “You’re nauseatingly conscientious.”

 

He pulled her back down so she was cuddling him again and stroked her hair. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to make sure this wasn’t a fever dream. 

 

“Would Lilith want to hurt me because we’re” She paused, still not sure what to call their relationship, “together, and I make you mortal?” Chloe thought back to Mazikeen’s initial reaction to her.

 

Lucifer held her body tightly against his. “I will never let anyone lay a finger on you.” His voice getting dark. “As for Lilith, I doubt she wouldn’t be able to give less of a fuck, she likes seeing Maze and I happy. There is also a chance once she gets to know you as one of us, she might hit on you and ask for sex like I did in the beginning.” He winced.

 

Chloe snorted “And the middle, and now, still.” she playfully nipped at his neck.

 

Lucifer gripped her jaw to pull her up for a greedy kiss, and whispered, “How can you blame me.” against her lips, running his hand down her side and groped her ass. Chloe giggled and swatted him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

They laid in peace for a bit, just enjoying each other, after all this time to get to this point, it was bliss. Chloe breathing in Lucifer and idly touching his collar bones and chest and his hand gently caressing a thigh Chloe had draped over him, other in her hair.

 

“If Lilith kills someone will we know it’s her? Does she have an MO that we or the LAPD might pick up on?”

 

“Detective we were having a nice moment, don’t bring up work.” Lucifer groaned, but he thought about it anyway. ”It might get a bit messy in the LAPD get involved— oh wait hang on… She might be rather useful with our other situation if she gets involved.”

 

“Do I even want to hear this?” Chloe muttered.

 

“Its… Pretty legal, the other individual isn’t technically human so, Devil jurisdiction?” His voice hopeful along with a boyish smile.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “As your human consultant I will advise accordingly to the situation once we have formed a plan that will be properly executed.”

 

“If we can swing it, we might be able to use Lilith to get Cain to fall in love with her and manipulate and or kill him.”

 

“You never said anything about a Cain.” Chloe said deadpan.

 

“Ah, I didn’t did I. I found Cain, the first killer. Might be best if you stay out of the know for now. I will fill you in once I have had a wee chat with him.”

 

“As in Cain and Able? Of course, where else would he be other than LA.” 

 

Lucifer just chuckled.

 

Chloe buried her face in Lucifers neck, and mumbled “Human drama is so much simpler. I don’t know what to do with this.”

 

“Isn’t it just.” Lucifer said and pressed a kissed to her hair.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer had been trying to talk to Chloe since they woke up, but she hadn’t been able to put her phone down. 

 

“Detective. Chloe. Chlo? _Chloeeee._ ”

 

Chloe was engrossed in whatever conversation she was having with Ms Lopez, he knew it was work and Mz Lopez just because of the little furrow of her brow and her biting at the dead skin on her lips.

 

“Chloe? Did you hear anything I was saying?”

 

“Mm.” Chloe’s expression didn’t falter nor did she look up at him as she did when he normally spoke.

 

To test how little she was really listening he started talking again. “So you are okay with me seducing you tonight and by that I mean, fucking you on every surface in my abode? Then still on for making out with Maze for me and a little pegging after that?”

 

“Mmhm, sure.” She said detached and light.

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, was this how the detective felt when she was exasperated by him.

 

“Yoink!” he pulled her phone out of her hands. “It's your day off, please Chloe, just relax for once in your bloody life.”

 

“Lucifer!” she sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. “Ella is working on something really weird, she just wanted someone to talk to, apparently homicide might be looking into it too so.” She shrugged sheepishly “Sorry.”

 

Her phone chimed with a reply from Ella, Lucifer replied for Chloe and handed her the phone back with a smile.

 

Chloe looked at the text and back up at him with slight vexation. “‘ _I’m with my devilishly handsome lover and won’t be replying for a few hours. Thank you for understanding._ ’”

 

“I added the me emoji! She will know I sent it.” He said smiling.

 

Chloe sighed and smiled back. “Ella’s culture’s results were really weird. They aren’t anything that we have seen before, like they aren’t human. It came from a swab from one of the victim’s mouths, well all of the victim’s mouths. And they found a long blonde hair, and get this it’s showing up that it’s made of pure gold, but it has a hair follicle, so it came out of someone’s head.”

 

Lilith.

 

Lucifer stared at Chloe, and Chloe must have been on his wavelength.

 

“Yeah. Lucifer I think we got a break on Lilith. Ella just wanted to talk to someone because she thought she was going crazy, she ran the tests three times.”

 

“Who else knows?”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Not sure. Ella, you me. Maybe some other CSI people I don’t know. I told her to sit tight until we come in tomorrow. Maybe we could cross sample her DNA with yours but then Ella will know and…” Chloe sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know Lucifer. There have been six deaths that have been processed as suicides but are all the same.”

 

“People commit suicide in similar ways all the time Detective-”

 

“Lucifer, no. They were all male, early 20’s to mid 40’s, there was no weapon, no easy way for this method to be carried out by someone on their own and they all wrote really graphic confessions.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Sound like someone you might know?” Lucifer nodded.

 

They sat in silence. Lucifer pulled Chloe into him to hold her, she leant into him pushing her face into his neck. 

 

“I wish we could just go back to our bubble of happy ignorance.” she muttered.

 

“I’ll sort it out, Chloe.”

 

“ _We_ will, tomorrow. I’m going to have to pick up Trix from Dan in a few hours, you can come if you want I’m sure she will be happy to see you.”

 

“Of course.” Lucifer pressed a kiss to her hair. He quietly really hoped Mazikeen found Lilith soon.

 

 

The LAPD had been getting a multitude of what appeared to be suicide reports, enough to be put under serial killings if they had a scrap of evidence that there had been any foul play involved, but everything was circumstantial. The deaths were all the same method, a very specific, difficult to execute method especially on one’s self. It was all too clinical and just, _off._

 

All of the deceased had written confessions (some had spotless records, others had minor priors) in front of them sitting at some sort of table or desk, and no weapon that matched the penetrative trauma of the wound, which appeared to belong to a serrated, spearheaded/toothpick dagger. Which didn’t sit easy with many of the first response due to the eerie set up and nature of the death.

 

Direct stab to the left ventricle of the heart with a 40º angled sweep of the instrument. Entry between fourth and fifth rib with no hesitation wounds. Ultimate cause of death; blood loss by SA nerve continuing to pump blood through the heart and out through entry wound. Through autopsy results it was found all of the deceased had DNA other than their own found on their mouths as if they had been kissed before their death. The DNA didn’t align with any other genetic make up on Earth, which was leaving a certain forensic investigator bamboozled.

 

All cases were processed as suicides, yet a one Marcus Pierce sent Ella Lopez to the latest suicide/crime scene and collected all the files of the deceased and put them on Chloe Decker’s desk knowing she would find a connection. Or rather Lucifer Morningstar would find a connection, since he was definitely familiar with the being responsible for what he knew were murders. 

 

 

 

 

The woman came out of nowhere. His sleep had been light and disrupted but when he finally woke up in the early hours of the morning and she was just there. All his doors and windows locked and yet here she was at the end of his bed. He had no Idea how long she had been there, watching him, his skin crawled. 

 

His hand slowly reached out to grab his cell to call 911, but then their eyes met his mind felt like it had went blank like it was stuffed with cotton balls. He couldn’t muster the urge to summon fear, he just felt raw lust. He didn’t care about the intruder, he wanted her in bed with him. 

 

The light from the window she was standing next to illuminated her, her thin white gossamer dress didn’t leave a lot to his imagination, the lights of LA showing her silhouette. He just gawped at her, she was beautiful, golden hair that flowed past her hips, legs for days and the sweetest fucking face he’d ever seen. She wasn’t even his type — too natural, but in this moment he could be offered anyone and he’d chose her she was perfect.

 

Until she spoke.

 

Her voice was all wrong, there was no place that accent belonged to, it was too smooth, devoid of emotion entirely. “Hello, human, my name is Lilith. What’s yours?” she said, voice like silk, the words just slid of her tongue. He saw a glint of metal in her hand. She moved, her eyes boring into his despite the darkness, he couldn’t break eye contact, he was stuck. 

 

He hadn’t realised she had been moving closer until he felt the dip when she sat on the corner of his bed, the glint he saw coming into full view. A long spear headed dagger with weird markings down the length of the blade.

 

He sat up in his bed.

 

In the back of his mind there was a small voice screaming for him to run, that she had broken into his apartment and a goddamn _dagger._ But, she was just so alluring. It was if there was a gentle force in his mind making him fall completely for her, there was nothing that mattered but her.

 

“R-r-ralphie Dyer.” he managed to splutter out like he was some middle schooler talking to his crush for the first time.

 

“Ralphie.” She smiled, the smile not reaching the tone of her voice. Lilith, now crawling on all fours towards him, knife still in hand. “You have been a bad boy, haven’t you?”

 

She was close to being right on top of him. Her long golden hair smelling of smoke and a floral musk, he lost himself in the scent. “What? I mean if you want me to be?” Spluttering, realising that he had’t responded and her face was beginning to look unimpressed. _No, no, no._ He wanted to please her. She raised an eyebrow. He tried to lean into her, needing to feel her body against his, wanting to kiss her, to touch her.

 

Straddling his thighs she was looking at him with contempt, yet a smile graced her face. “I don’t want you to _be_ anything.” She said frowning shaking her head. “But what I _do_ want is for you to repent. You and I both know what you did to those girls, Ralphie. The girls who are too scared to speak up. And all the other _shit_ that you have done.” 

 

Lilith was caressing the blade up and down his neck now, that little voice still screaming _run,_ but he couldn’t move, and he was aching, hard as a rock under Lilith, he wanted her so badly, but what she was doing should not be turning him on.

 

He swallowed thickly. “What, no, I don’t know.” His mind flashing to the girls he followed into alleys. _Fuck, how did she know about that._ Lilith’s gaze didn’t falter.

 

“The sovereign of hell taught me that liars are always the worst. Especially when they aren’t very good at it.” She gripped under his jaw making him look directly at her, hitting the pressure points with impossible steady, strength, but not enough to bruise. “And you, are not particularly good at it.” Her eyes flashed red, like a fire was burning in them.

 

Ralphie all but made a strangled sound in response, beads of sweat dripping down his temples, soaking his shirt but his body ice cold.

 

“They don’t know it but I eased their minds and bodies, helped them forget the pathetic maggot that you are.” Her voice bored and detached.

 

Lilith slid off him, she had tucked the knife away somewhere and was searching for something. Logically this was the ideal time to attack her but, he still couldn't move or think through the soup of his brain and he didn’t want to hurt Lilith.

 

After what felt like an eternity she returned to him she holding a notepad and pen.

 

“Leave a confession, names dates what you did. Sign it.” he looked up at her, his eyes started to burn as he met hers, it was if they were on fire. He whimpered. 

 

She grasped him roughly by the hairs on the back of his neck and dragged him into his study to his desk, throwing him into the chair that accompanied it. He found himself furiously writing in graphic detail his sins and signing the confession.

 

When he was done the biro fell from his hand, his body going limp. Lilith held him up by his hair again so he was upright facing her. The dagger was back. Then it was suddenly penetrating his chest deep under his ribs and sternum. Lilith was leaning over him. Her breath tickled him as she spoke into his ear;

 

“There are a lot of people who get stabbed in the heart and live, usually due to poor angle or weapon lets the fibrous tissue of the heart keep doing its thing as long as the knife is left in and operated on. But you see,” She pushed the knife in deeper, and angling it up further, slicing through the thick muscle.

 

“I’m really good at this, got you right where I needed you. You’re gonna bleed out Ralphie boy, and I’m gonna watch. I’m gonna enjoy it. In fact, it’s already making me wet.” She gave a low chuckle, as he choked out a yelp, kissing his parted lips and pulled out the dagger, careful to miss the spurt of blood that came from his chest. 

 

Lilith true to her word leaned against the wall next his desk with a chilling smile on her face watching his life blood seep out all over him as she licked her knife clean. “See you in hell, babe.” were the last words Ralphie Dyer heard.

 

 

 

Six sent to hell so far. Lilith wasn’t sure if she was killing humans by nature (to her own admission she was having too much fun doing what she did best) or hoping that one of her familia would notice her modus operandi and find her. She could feel Samael and her Mazikeen in the city, she just hadn’t found them yet. So she just did one of the things she does best.

 

It had been too long since she had been topside, everything was so much brighter. She wandered the streets of Los Angeles aimless for a night then found an abandoned warehouse where she lay and concentrated on the locations of her friends, but the smell of the guilty was so strong she couldn’t help but get distracted.

 

Hell had felt off for a while. She realised that she hadn’t seen Mazikeen in a long time and Samael even longer. But hell was large, forever growing to accommodate the souls, so she made more and more demons, her precious lilim. But she still missed her favourites. 

 

She had to go topside. 

 

Trying again she tried to locate them, and couldn’t get their scent or presence pinpointed, they were moving a lot. She stood at a beach that smelt of both of them along with others, an angel and the Colossal Bitch Goddess of all Creation for some unknown reason. They hadn’t been here any of the times she had checked previously while trying to find them.

 

Lilith stood at the edge of the ocean, the cool water lapping at her feet, occasionally splashing her dress. So quaint compared to the scorching fires off hell, despite the roar of the tide as it rolled in.

 

The night sky made it look bottomless like if she were to talk deep enough she’d be back in hell. 

 

Footsteps crunched in the sand behind her, a breeze brought a familiar scent to her and she smiled. “Mazikeen.” She crooned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so, hopefully this isn't too rambly and actually has decent plot and everyone is in character. Same ish warnings as the last chapter. Hope you like it etc, etc, have a good day/afternoon/night and be kind 2 urself

Mazikeen had been walking home from banging a cute couple when she finally found a solid trail of Lilith’s scent, hell’s scent. They had been all talk back at the club and ended up being kinda vanilla. But sex was sex. It helped with filling the wound from finding out that Linda had slept with Amenadiel. Processing the stupid emotions was taking time and the physical contact helped with the weird loneliness she was feeling. 

 

Sometimes she would find herself crying just a little when she thought of something to tell Linda, picking up her phone and just not being able to bring herself to do it. Crying was for sadness, weakness, not anger. Well at least she thought so. When she was angry she would usually fight, fuck or hunt and it would elevate the stress of the situation and be done with it, but this was taking too long. She didn’t want to get soft (she still had Chloe’s note in her jacket pocket so maybe she already was). 

 

She found being out at night felt good, the darkness reminded her of hell, neon street lights illuminating shadowed alleys, replacing the dull light of the fires that lit the passages of hell. 

 

Maze was walking along the beach that she found herself at the most on her walks. It was kind of ironic, coming from the fires of hell to fresh salt smell of the ocean and the crashing sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Two elements that were meant to be opposites. Just like her and earth.

 

Maze kicked at a rock, sniffing and not letting the burn in her eyes turn into tears. It was fine. Ish. She had her job that kept her busy when she felt like it. As for friends she knew a few other bounty hunters she would get drinks with, but it wasn't the same. Just like Trixie, who she found more tolerable than most adult humans, and she was willing to get up to mischief with her even if it did wind up Chloe a little, but she was just a kid. Decker was becoming less of a drag to be around and now knew, or well, _believed_ now _,_ that opened up a lot of new opportunities, but most importantly Lilith was here. Things might be getting kinda fun.

 

Walking in the direction of where the scent was at it’s strongest, Maze looked up scanning the boardwalk, then the ocean coastline. A smile split her face. She had found Lilith standing in the water right where Lucifer had made her butcher off his wings. The tell tale sign it was Lilith was the long golden blonde hair, wafting around her in the wind, giving her no doubt she had found Lilith.

 

Mazikeen’s heart was pounding. She wasn’t going to be alone. She wasn’t going to be Lucifer’s second choice, he would always choose Chloe over her. Her human and angel were going to be work in progress. She was going to have one of her own kind, her maker.

 

She will have Lilith back, her blood, her astute mentor, her friend. She strode along the beach the sand and shells crunching beneath her, harsh sea wind whipped across her face as she quickened her pace. Then her stride slowed a moment.

 

Maze thought about the last word that went though her head. ‘ _Friend’_ . She had never thought of Lilith as a friend back in hell, she was just Lilith, her forger. It was the human bullshit, _friends._ But the joy that filled her chest at the very sight of Lilith, was the same as when she hung out with Linda and the Tribe or a good fight. Lilith and Mazikeen were friends, she just didn’t know it back in hell. Lilith was her hell Linda.

 

She walked up to the figure that was in what looked like some lacy, peasant dress that was in tatters around her ankles. The same stupid dress she saw her wear the first time Maze met her, in fact the only thing Mazikeen had ever seen her in.

 

“Mazikeen” Lilith cooed to her. Maze found herself smiling a legitimate smile, she had missed that voice.

 

“Lilith.” Maze returned trying to keep her tone steady, not letting her joy overcome her.

 

Lilith walked towards her, hellfire burning in her eyes, lighting up like a cat’s when caught in the dark. She had a good few inches on Mazikeen making her have to look up slightly to meet her eyes. Lilith caressed the left side of her face, Maze knew what she wanted, she shed her glamour. “There you are I’ve been looking all over for you.” she pressed a kiss to Mazikeen’s forehead. 

 

Restoring her glamour Maze straightened her posture slightly. “So have we. Well _I_.” Lucifer was on Chloe babysitting duty making sure she doesn’t lose it and he wasn’t as adept at tracking as she was and he knew it. “You have been all over LA, it was hard to get a lock on you. What have you been doing?”

 

Lilith smiled, the kind of smile a mother would give their child, fond, caring. “What we do best. Punishing the guilty.”

 

_Ah, fuck, that means dead humans and might involve LAPD homicide._ “How many?”

 

“Six, seemed like a good number to pause at. Might give him a laugh, six hundred and sixty six would take too long.” 

 

Maze snorted. “Yeah it might.” Doubtful, if he was on this case with Decker it would be treated as a homicide even if the victims were shitstains. “Where are the bodies?” She asked, she just got Lilith, if she had done one wrong move the cops might pick up on it. Hell if it was Decker she would know immediately. She knew Decker wouldn’t approve but her loyalty to Lilith was important and she would burry a corpse if she had to. Wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“Left them where I killed them. There is nothing that the law can do to link it to anything, anyone. Mazikeen, I don’t understand your sudden discomfort for killing, the souls were going to go to hell anyway.” Lilith explained gently. 

 

“What, no, I’m good.” _This better not make it’s way to Decker if it goes to homicide._ She silently hoped, this would break her little morally pure brain since she would quickly catch on that it was Lilith even without Lucifer’s help, she was just good at her job but also was incredibly loyal to her friends.

 

Maze sighed through gritted teeth, assessing what she should do, if she should call Lucifer. No, he would be with Chloe still. Lucifer would no doubt make it about him and mess something up. Lilith meeting Chloe too soon; bad idea, she was still processing the fact she had been in denial for years and that she had it bad for the devil. Can’t take her to the apartment immediately, could cause future implications if Lilith is seen there if she becomes a suspect somehow and is living with a cop, that would be bad for Chloe. _Fuck why did she have to care._

 

She could stash Lilith on one of Lucifer’s many properties maybe wait it out a few days, until the dust of Lilith’s work had settled. Explain the situation to Lilith before getting Lucifer involved at all. Shit maybe she should get Chloe’s timeline thing to help bring Lilith up to speed. _Then_ call Lucifer.

 

“Mazikeen, it’s as if you are unhappy to see me.” Maze was pulled from her thoughts. She had forgotten the chill of Lilith’s voice when she was displeased. Small flashes of Mazikeen’s early training flashed in her head, Lilith’s harsh, rigours manner of teaching opposed to Lucifer’s voyeuristic, lax approach. The power that she had held over her made Maze almost resent her, until they were both queens on the chess board of hell, equally matched Lilith showed a kindness that met her austerity. Lilith had ultimately shaped her.

 

Maze pushed back her memories looking back at Lilith for a moment. “No, I’m just thinking.” she ran her tongue over her teeth, “Things are different. We need to implement this right, there are a lot of pieces in play and adding one more at the wrong time might—“

 

“Throw a wrench in the works?” Lilith interjected. Maze looked up at Lilith, her features had lost their softness and turned reserved. Maze knew that look and it wasn’t a good one.

 

Maze had one of her kind now, but she remembered her place in chain of command, Lucifer had become lenient. But Lilith had been down there for longer than their five years topside, it could have been hundreds for her. To her Mazikeen may be her favourite but she was still under Lilith’s control or at least follow out her wishes being one of her lilim.

 

“Kinda. I have a lot to catch you up on. We have been here five years. The bitch got out… An angel died, there is another still here. Well technically he fell and is stuck here, other than our lord dumbass, the fallen one. Humans are an issue…” She explained quickly.

 

“An angel died and another fell? All in five years?” Lilith seemed genuinely shocked.

 

“Urial, uh he was stabbed with Azriel’s blade. Amenadiel fell.” Maze tried not to cringe when she spoke Amenadiel’s name.

 

“Amenadiel fell? Daddies boy _Amenadiel?_ He… He was in hell not long ago. And Urial…” Lilith contemplated the news. “All in just five years?”

 

“Just this past one.” Maze admitted. Everything was fine until Chloe came along. _No, don’t go there. Chloe is good people._ She immediately scolded herself.

 

Lilith gave a tight nod a small knowing smile on her lips. “There is another element in play here. Things _are_ different aren’t they. You feel more.”

 

Maze groaned, Lilith saw right though her. “Look I don’t want you to get hurt or lose you. I don’t know what will happen _if_ the cops find anything.” She shoved her hands in her pockets and shifted her weight onto her other leg.

 

Lilith was looking at her, her face confused. Lilith had never seen her give anyone this sort of affection or regard for their overall wellbeing. “…Mazikeen?”

 

“It’s all the humans. I’m getting _emotions._ You should see _him._ He’s going soft, he refused to torture someone a little while ago.” She almost confessed he was with Chloe who made him mortal and working for the cops. Mazikeen sighed almost wishing Lilith would just punch her instead of all this explaining.

 

“Samael? He was always playful but he would never…” Maze almost recoiled at the use of Lucifer’s angelic name. No one called him that, she didn’t know that Lilith still called him that. Lilith looked at her like she was joking, then sobered when Maze just stood there picking at her nails. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Mazikeen rubbed her temples. She was over it. 

 

“Lets get drunk to make this more bearable. He did get you drunk the last time you came topside?” Maze offered thinking that would loosen up both of them to a point where she could tolerate the reunion that wasn't going how she'd hoped.

 

Lilith studied her as if she were weighing options of what to do with Mazikeen in her mind. Her face went back to it’s joyous nymph like quality, but smile turned callous, “Fine. I hope it’s better than the shit they were serving in the 1500’s.”

 

“Yeah, way better. Just wait until you try 21st century tequila.” Maze relaxed now knowing Lilith was okay with Maze’s plan and just Mazikeen in general, knowing that Lilith wasn’t going to attack.

 

“You were always my favourite for a reason, Mazikeen.” Lilith put an arm around her shoulders with a tight grip. “Where are going then?”

 

“Off to one of our mighty Lord’s abodes to drink all his hooch. Let's get you some new clothes and find out if you like Bel Air.”

 

Lilith pouted and asked what was wrong with her dress. Maze replied simply; “So, _so_ much.”

 

 

Lucifer had taken Chloe home so she could freshen up for when she picked up Trixie from Dan’s. He would definitely have something to say about her showing up in half worn off makeup and what was clearly last night’s clothing with Lucifer in tow.

 

“I’m going to shower then get Trix, you want to come or are you leaving too?” Chloe said walking through the apartment to get to her room.

 

“No, I was going to help you with that actually.” Lucifer said trailing after her. Chloe rolled her eyes and held out a hand for him to hold as she ascended the stairs.

 

Lucifer had, had to leave her pretty quickly after they picked up Trixie, to tend to the club, leaving her alone. Chloe started feeling slightly unhinged, having time to herself after spending almost 48 hours with Lucifer had kept her mind occupied she hadn’t been on her own to overthink about everything that she had discovered. In addition to that the fact Maze’s mom was here and was most likely behind the recent serial suicides kept running through her head like the sound of a needle skipping, scratching at the end of an old vinyl record, over and over again.

 

The stress of just closing the Sinnerman case and now this. Had her job always been so full of tension? Or was this just getting to her.

 

She had almost let Trixie stay up late and watch a movie with her just so she had the comfort of her child, but it was a school night and she wasn’t about to suddenly go lax on their routine. So she took her folder of ‘Celestial Notes’ up to her room after putting her to bed and went over them again, adding bits about Lilith. 

 

Chloe pushed aside her notes, tucking them under her bed and tried to get some sleep. Her sleep was light and broken, during the early hours of the morning she found herself staring at the ceiling above her in bed wide awake.

 

Her boyfriend was the devil. She was dating the devil. The lord of Hell had chosen to be in a monogamous relationship with her. His first friend, the mother of demons, who happened to be the mother of one of her closest friends was on earth killing people. Then there was poor Ella who was going over the evidence that Lilith had left behind. 

 

She propped herself up reaching over to grab her phone to text Lucifer or check in with Maze, but her hand just hovered over the phone. Chloe just stared at it for a second, she couldn’t bring herself to dig herself deeper into this new world at this hour, she just collapsed back down onto her pillows, her hair flopping onto her face and let out a deep breath.

 

_Rationalise it Decker, get your shit together, then,_ then _you can act._

 

Trixie was sleeping downstairs, she had her baby girl to care for. Chloe needed to get back to sleep, she needed to be rested. 

 

There was no way Chloe was going to drag her residual anxiety into Trixie’s life, who still had nightmares about her encounter with Malcom. She didn’t need any celestial devilment thrown into her day to day from her mother being strung out because she was up late thinking about a supernatural case on top of her _actual_ work. 

 

Then there was Lucifer. Dan didn’t say anything when they went to his apartment to get Trixie, she wasn’t sure if he thought it was a joke or he just didn't know what to say and didn’t want to go there. Trixie hadn’t brought it up either when she had been picked up, mostly just excitedly telling Chloe, (well mostly Lucifer, much to his discomfort, but she could see he was trying to be warmer to the girl) about her weekend. Chloe hoped the new relationship wouldn't sit badly with the child, but considering how fond of Lucifer Trixie was she doubted the child would have a problem.

 

Chloe stuffed her face into her blankets trying to cocoon herself in attempt of trying to make herself sleep by creating comfortable little bubble away from the world. But her sheets just smelt like Lucifer which wasn’t helping and made her mind flit back to everything.

 

She rolled onto her side squeezing her eyes shut, she could only imagine what would happen if the files of the victims were assigned to homicide. At least if they were fortuity assigned to her and Lucifer. They could keep this on the down low keeping as many people as possible away from the case and try and take care of Lilith. The whole situation was causing her moral compass to strain. She couldn’t withhold information, that would just damn her further. Just because Lilith wasn’t human didn’t make her exempt from laws, even if she was an accidental vigilante, she was still breaking the law.

 

What were the police going to do with Lilith, they had no proof of her existence other than the three of them knowing she was behind the deaths. Chloe had no idea what level of power she possessed. 

 

Even if the LAPD found some fluke connection to her they probably couldn’t get a warrant for her DNA, since the evidence wasn’t of human origin and Lilith would he seen as ‘human’. A judge would most likely just dismiss it as a waste of time. There would be no point. Really she had no idea what to think. Chloe probably needed to meet Lilith herself to scope out what kind of person she is and what angle they were going to play.

 

Somehow she had drifted off again and woke up half an hour before she needed to. Chloe tried to relax in the extra time she had in bed, but she was just too twitchy. With a huff she got up and started getting ready for work and to drop of Trixie.

 

 

Chloe looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked tired but had remembered to put on a high collared shirt that would cover the almost faded love bites Maze had given her. She sighed and put her hair up loosely in a bun and went downstairs to make Trixie some breakfast.

 

As if the child had a sixth sense for food Trixie emerged from her room still pyjama clad rubbing her eyes to wake herself. Chloe set down toast and a cup of juice for her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

Chloe sipped on a cup of coffee staring into the distance idly wondering what today was going to bring. Her nerves were heightened slightly and she realised that the coffee probably wasn’t doing her any favours on an empty stomach. Trixie’s voice pulled her into the present, realising she had been trying to talk to her.

 

“ _Mom._ ” Trixie had a knowing grin on her face, one that Chloe had been seeing all too much recently. She wasn’t sure if it was Maze’s devilment rubbing off on her or she was just growing up and was too smart for her own good.

 

“Sorry, what was that Monkey?” 

 

“So is Lucifer your boyfriend now? Maze sent me the photo of him kissing your cheek. You looked happy.” Trixie took a large bite of her toast large grin remaining on her face while chewing.

 

“Uh,” Chloe flushed a little. She hadn’t brought it up last night and neither had Trixie, she must have just remembered. “Yeah, I guess he is.” Chloe smiled to herself remembering the morning they spent together.

 

“Took you guys long enough.” Her daughter quipped. “He’s liked you for _ages_ and you liked him too. Maze said she was going to kidnap you both and lock you in a room if something didn’t happen soon, she thought it was annoying.” She added deadpan taking another bite of toast as if her the thought of her roommate kidnapping her mom was perfectly normal. Internally cursed Maze and rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to Trixie.

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her daughter with a small sardonic smile on her lips. “Is that so.” She ruffled Trixie’s hair. “How do you feel about it? Is that okay with you, he might be around a bit more.” She asked more seriously hoping that Trix would be okay with the slight dynamic shift.

 

“Duh, you know I like Lucifer and he’s always here anyway. He’s nice to you and even has the photo of you and him as his phone background. You guys just don’t have to pretend you don’t like each other anymore.” Yep this kid had too much wit. She drank her juice then her eyes lit up. “Can I go to Lucifer’s place? I bet he has lots of cool stuff.”

 

Chloe thought of all the old, _expensive,_  items that Lucifer owned being accidentally broken, along with other things that she did not want Trixie to stumble upon. Then again it could hardly be any worse than what Maze left lying around.

 

“We’ll talk about it.” She grabbed her daughter’s empty dishes. “Go get dressed and make sure you did all your homework.” Trixie made a face and grunted, clearly wanting a better look into Lucifer’s life outside of game night and when she was occasionally brought to the precinct and he was there. She dropped off Trixie at the bus stop and continued on to the station. 

 

Chloe got to work, she was still in a bit of a daze from her lack of sleep. She had grabbed a cup of coffee and grunted a hello to Dan in passing to her desk who seemed to be off in his own world too. As she sat down she noticed six files on her dest that were not there on Friday. She felt someone watching her, it was Pierce who was facing her but in conversation with another officer. Looking back down at the files she furrowed her brow. Maybe this wasn’t just serendipity for Lilith’s ‘case’ to fall into her lap. 

 

She was tired. Very tired. Too tired for what she knew what was going to be in these files. There was no sign of Lucifer which wasn’t exactly unusual, he had texted her a string of emojis that implied that he was thinking of her, which was… Sweet in his own way. She wasn’t about to expect him to start coming on time and behave himself overnight just because they had been on a real date and had some intense bonding over a couple of days. 

 

Grabbing her coffee she took two large gulps and opened the first case file, opened her notebook and got to work.

 

After the first three files Chloe was feeling nauseous, realising that she had forgotten to eat breakfast was suddenly a positive. Sure the deaths were bizarre and she had no idea how Lilith could have pulled this off no leads that anyone out of the celestial ring would pick up on. No motive, no common enemies, no signs of forced entry or struggle. It all pointed to suicide on their own volition. 

 

But it wasn’t the paranormal aspect to it wasn’t what caused it. It was the confessions they left behind.

 

It was almost like they were under Lucifer’s mojo, just instead of confessing desire they were repenting their sins, even the smallest ones onto paper for the world to see.

 

They were graphic detail, just spilling their guts out to the pads of paper in front of them, none of the words were nice, the crimes committed that had never been reported made her sick to her stomach. She had run all of their names through police records, some popped out; petty crimes were on their records, not the abusive, sadistic ones that had stood out in the confessions.

 

Chloe always kept it professional at work. Never showed a speck of emotion when her heart was on her pulled to her sleeve by a case, but she had to get out and get some air. It was around noon anyway so her leaving wouldn’t draw too much attention it might look like she was just out to get lunch.

 

As she stood up, put on her sunglasses and grabbed her phone to text Lucifer or Ella. Keeping her head down she made her way towards the precinct's parking garage, but after a couple of strides in she bumped into someone.

 

“Ah! _Beverages_ Detective!” It was Lucifer, carrying two takeaway coffee cups looking flustered as he tried not to spill anything on his suit.

 

She let out a sigh of relief, knowing she could talk to him would ease everything. But with him came her vulnerability, the comfort he brought her. Her eyes welled up.

 

“What happened?” Lucifer asked, keeping his voice low. He sounded angry. 

 

Apparently even sunglasses couldn’t mask her emotion from him. They were too out in the open. She steered him towards the exit. “I need some air. C’mon.” 

 

In the cool, dark carpark Chloe took off her sunglasses and found a secluded spot for them to talk. Turning to face Lucifer who was still looking at her with concern she slouched against the concrete wall behind her and held her head in her hands. 

 

“Chloe?” Lucifer asked again in the tone that could make the most stoic of people crumble, it wasn’t aimed at her, it was directed at the invisible terror that shrouded her.

 

“We got Lilith’s case. Well I think it is, there are no other characteristics pointing otherwise” She whispered not trusting her voice to crack. Her slouch turned into her sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, not caring if her pants got dirty.

 

Lucifer crouched down to face her, placing her coffee in front of her. “Darling, isn’t this a good thing? The other humans won't know?” Chloe looked at him he looked a mix between confused at her distress over the fact she got the case as well as concerned for her well being. 

 

“Yeah, that’s good, we can leave it as a cold case, a vigilante without enough probable cause and evidence. I don’t know. I can't think… It’s the,” her voice broke. She grimaced, trying to pull herself together. Clearing her throat she continued. “It’s the confessions they left behind. I have read three. _Three,_ and I’m like this. How many others would she have killed if Maze hadn’t found her? One of them mentions the name of a girl that went missing a few months ago, we never found her body, we never even questioned him, he wasn’t even on our radar. He killed her, he confessed in graphic detail. There are others, not dead but…” Chloe’s eye’s betrayed her and a tear fell, after her rant, Lucifer wiped it away with his thumb. “There are just so many and I didn’t know, I couldn’t help. There are three more files and,” Lucifer held a finger to her lips.

 

“Chloe, they are dead rotting in hell, the others that are gone are in a better place. You can’t help everyone, you can’t hold yourself to the virtue of a Saint. I’m sorry that you had to read those, that… Isn’t Lilith’s usual repertoire, just she hears them repent then stick them with the blow to the heart. She is how Maze got her signature stabbing technique.” His voice was gentle trying to comfort her, trying to channel his inner Linda. All she could do was nod. She almost felt embarrassed getting this worked up, she always managed to keep her cool at crime scenes. But knowing the killer of the monsters and their sins was just hitting her hard.

 

Chloe could tell he was doing his best to comfort her but she still felt chilled to her bones. “I just want to sit here for a bit I’m not ready to go back in.” Lucifer nodded and caressed away any other tears before standing up and lighting up a cigarette. A habit Chloe wasn’t fond of but now she had a  mental coloration of the scent of tobacco and him. Somehow it didn’t turn her off as it normally would, the smell was almost a comfort. Plus it isn’t like the devil will get lung cancer.

 

She took a small sip of the coffee that had grown lukewarm as they had sat there and put it back down and wiped away any other rogue tears that had fallen. She had gathered herself enough to go back in and finish her research, especially now that she had the presence of her partner. She watched him smoke with the casual elegance he always had, almost romanticising the habit, white tendrils of smoke coiling around him matching his own fluid grace. Chloe sighed she couldn’t just sit and watch Lucifer smoke all day.

 

“Okay. I have three more files and I need to decide what course of action to take.”

 

Lucifer flicked away the remnants of his cigarette and moved to Chloe to hold out a hand to help her up and pulled her into a hug. “I thought we were going to keep it professional at work?” She murmured into his chest thinking back to the conversation they had before picking up Trixie the previous day. They both agreed that there needed to be some work place boundaries since they suddenly couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and Lucifer promised he’d try his best. In that moment she didn’t give a shit about professionalism she needed the hug even if Lucifer’s hand was dangerously close to the point of groping her ass.

 

“Ms Lopez believes hugs are the cure for everything, I am merely testing her theory.” He pulled back and smiled down at her. She managed a broken smile back.

 

He continued to hold her for a few more moments before he lifted her face so he could kiss her. Chloe couldn’t find it in her to pull away so she returned it, professionalism be damned. 

 

“We aren’t inside work or on a crime scene, so I think this is perfectly professional.” Lucifer said in between kisses. Smiling down at her catching on to what she must be thinking.

 

“Maybe if we were working at LUX.” Chloe looped her arms around his neck looking up at him with faux pensiveness. He chuckled and found her lips again until they were interrupted by a small squeal.

 

They both quickly disengaged almost shoving each other away, Chloe accidentally kicking over her coffee and cursing in the process. It was Ella, looking absolutely elated. Chloe cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck not meeting Ella’s eyes, on the other hand Lucifer was beaming and greeted the lab tech.

 

“Sorry Ella, we uh,”

 

“It’s totally fine no need for apologies. I’m just so happy that it’s happening. I am getting so much money.” Her hand slipped over her mouth immediately after she finished her sentence.

 

“Money? Were people _betting_ on us?”

 

“If it’s any better even Dan was in on it?” Ella winced.

 

“So was I.” Lucifer added. Chloe swatted him. Of course he knew about a betting pool on them getting together. 

 

“Unbelievable.” She muttered. “You owe me for not telling me about this.” Looking pointedly at Lucifer. “Ella just… Keep it on the down low for now?”

 

She nodded still smiling and giving them both a big thumbs up. “Sure. Ah, you guys! Adorable.”

 

Lucifer however was giving Chloe a toothy grin “Oh I do now do I?” He pulled her back close to his torso so he could purr all the filthy things he could do to make it up to her in her ear. Chloe’s face immediately flushed.

 

“Ooookay, I’m gonna,” Ella quickly gestured to the entrance to the precinct, also blushing know exactly what Lucifer was doing even if she couldn’t hear him. Making a speedy exit feeling like she had definitely started watching something she shouldn’t have she bustled away away ponytail swinging with her swift pace. “Come find me if you need deets on the case, when you are ready.” She threw over her shoulder.

 

Chloe nodded and made a noise of acknowledgement looking at her as Lucifer continued whispering to her.

 

 

Lucifer sat close to Chloe as she went though the rest of the confessions, he rubbed soothing circles on her thigh. His closeness wasn’t questioned by anyone he had always had no regard for Chloe’s personal space so why would he stop now.

 

They spent the rest of the early afternoon cross-referencing disappearances or assault charges that contained any of the victims in the confessions. Next they went and saw Ella who despite the horrible situation was enthusiastically talking about the precision of the stabbing to get the desired effect, and the same place and angle each time. At least her warm presence brought some light to their day. 

 

There was nothing more on the forensics front. Almost all of the listed victims had been too scared to come forward, the few whose names did pop had submitted a SAECK (none of which lead to no arrest due to there being no matches in the DNA database to the six perps or their identifications being known by the victims, but Ella was going to try and get some DNA from the coroner so they could run tests) Ella had retrieved from evidence archives, but some may have been disposed of. Chloe remained stoic as she filled out paperwork and made notes on every detail she thought could be significant for other cases that were in the confessions. She listed the names to get updated contact info on to tell them they had found the transgressor and that they were deceased. 

 

Lucifer drove an exhausted Chloe home and they rehashed what they had told Ella when they met her in the lab. Which really wasn’t much, they had no actual statement or confession from Lilith who was their only suspect, but they couldn’t tell Ella that it was probably just the Mother of Demons fulfilling what she saw as her duty on earth. 

 

From the photos and evidence presented by Ella there was very little to go off. The trio had come to the agreement that it _was_ most likely a very, very meticulous vigilante rather than suicide, which Lucifer could readily agree to since it wasn’t a lie. Lilith was punishing the evil of mankind that had slipped through the law’s fingers. Just the tiny fact that she was acting as judge jury and executioner was a problem, but the evidence was all circumstantial to human law. 

 

So they all just called it a day and agreed on regrouping the next day.

 

 

 

Upon entering her apartment they were met with Mazikeen packing a duffle bag with knives, clothes and a few other miscellaneous items. She didn’t greet them which wasn’t unusual she usually ignored Chloe when they were doing domestic things. Yet for some reason her movement did stutter when she saw Lucifer, almost dropping a shirt, which wasn’t like her normal unflappable self. 

 

“Hey, Maze. I didn’t think you’d be back?” Chloe greeted. Once again, off. Maze usually stayed out a while when going on a sex or booze bender.

 

“Uh, yeah. Just grabbing some things. I might be gone for a while.” Maze tired making her voice sound bored, but it came across slightly strained. Chloe looked over at Lucifer who was staring at Maze intently.

 

Maze was hiding something and he knew it. “A big bounty?” Chloe pressed hoping to find out if her friend was okay.

 

“Sure.” She shrugged in response, her tone returning to her light ‘I don’t care’ attitude. “Since when did the devil hold hands?” she jeered looking at their intertwined fingers.

 

“Mazikeen.” Lucifer gritted out her name, clearly catching on she was hiding something by lying and putting the attention back on Lucifer. Something big enough make her lying bad enough for them to pick up on. 

 

The demon continued packing, letting out a sigh of irritation. “I have Lilith.” she begrudgingly admitted as if she wanted to hide this from Lucifer.

 

Chloe’s stomach dropped. There might be a serial-killing-vigilante-succubus in her house. “Is she is she in the apartment?” Chloe whispered loudly.

 

“No.” Maze mock whispered back to her. Chloe sighed putting down her purse andtook off her boots. Great being an accessory to harbouring an immortal who at this point was very likely to be the murderer of six people. 

 

“LUX?” Lucifer tried.

 

“Nah, I’m keeping her away from humans for a bit. She needs an adjustment period, thought I’d just fill her in give her a good time, just us two. I want to show her LA eventually, she will love LUX.” 

 

Chloe silently thought that was for the best at least Maze could babysit her. Chloe was exasperated with this, she didn’t know what to do. Leaning against the counter she took down her hair and ran her fingers through it to relieve some of the tension that was growing in her head before tying it back up to get it out of her face. Lucifer and Mazikeen were having a stare off. Chloe knew there was going to be an argument. Not knowing how to currently help the situation she just watched them.

 

“Well at least tell me where she is so I can see her.” Lucifer clamoured moving closer to her. 

 

Maze held eye contact with Lucifer for a few seconds and then let her eyes fall back to her duffle bag and kept packing. “No.”

 

“Mazikeen that was not a suggestion. Tell me now.” Each word pointed, harsh. Chloe had seen them bicker, but the king of hell was starting to pierce through Lucifer’s normal inappropriate, playful attitude. Apparently since Lilith was involved, clearly this was personal for both of them.

 

“Why should I?” She looked up at him again for a moment. “This is what it’s like Lucifer, not being on the plan, coming second or just being there when _needed_.” Her voice becoming more and more venomous. Her packing becoming violently throwing objects into her bag. “I want just one thing, but _no,_ what I want _never_ matters.”

 

Lucifer let out a low gravelled noise that she hadn’t heard from him before, and his posture tense. “You are forgetting your place.” His voice taking on almost a polyphonic quality.

 

Maze locked eye contact with him again grabbing one of the knives she had close to her. “This was never _my_ place.” She sneered back.

 

The last thing Chloe needed was a trashed house on top of all the madness that was going on in her life. 

 

Thinking quickly she grabbed Lucifer’s arm, pulling him to face her, hoping her touch would calm him. “Let her leave.” Lucifer’s body relaxed under her hand and Mazikeen’s face went from anger to confusion as she tore her eyes from Lucifer to Chloe, as if she thought that she would automatically side with Lucifer.

 

“I don’t like or condone this entire situation, but I can’t stop it. Linda told me about the time both of you came into her office looking like you had been jumped by a gang but you had done it to each other, I’m not letting that happen here.” Chloe tugged at Lucifer to get him to look at her and relax.

 

“Let Maze have her for a few days, it would be good for both of them. The adjustment might be good for Lilith, just _please_ don’t let her hurt anyone, no matter how much she thinks they deserve it.” She directed at Maze who gave a gentle nod. “Then go see them when she feels settled?” Chloe returning to Lucifer, squeezing his hand to get him to focus. She looked over to Maze who had resumed her packing and was going to her liquor stash. “I think Maze needs this, she hasn’t had anyone to be close with. Just give her this for a few days.” Chloe whispered very softly to him.

 

Lucifer grumbled, looking between Maze and Chloe. “Fine.”

 

“Thank you.” She brought his palm up to her mouth and pressed her lips to it but he still looked restless and was itching to continue the spat with Mazikeen. 

 

He leant down and gently brought his lips to the back of her hand in requital as a kiss goodbye as he had found an excuse to leave as he was “needed at LUX”.

 

Mazikeen was looking at Chloe inscrutably as she had paused her packing. “Why did you do that? You didn’t have to do that.”

 

Chloe straightened her hair as she could feel it falling out of its confinement as she walked over to Maze. Hoping the demon wouldn’t get grumpy for her bringing up mushy emotional stuff Chloe just went for it. 

 

“Well I have had some experience with calming Lucifer down so…” Chloe vaguely gestured with her hands and shrugged. “I can tell Lilith is an important figure in your life and I can tell you have been losing yourself in work and other things to make up for it.” she said quickly before Maze could get a word in. “I just want you to feel like you have someone.” Chloe paused for a beat shaking her head to herself slightly. “Even if that person is potentially behind several vigilante serial killings that I have been assigned to at work.” She let outbreath as if her morals were screaming. 

 

Mazikeen wasn’t meeting her eyes, she just nodded. “Thanks Decker.” her voice sounded like she was repressing her emotions which she knew the demon would be internally cursing herself over. “Lilith is… Good in her own way. She’s good with kids, she can be really kind, just,” she sighed and shrugged, “She has more human attributes compared to Lucifer and I. She cares more, sometimes a little too much. It’s what you get when someone who started off human is in hell too long, things get weird.”

 

Chloe nodded and a silence hung between them.

 

“When you say you were ‘forged in the bowels of hell’… Did she… How did she… You?” Chloe stumbled over her question realising she was asking a demon how she was ‘made’ not born and had no idea how to phrase that. 

 

The demon was looking at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “You really want to know?” Her posture relaxing eyeing up Chloe as if she didn’t have the guts for Maze’s story.

 

Chloe paused realising that she was probably going to to hear what hell was like. She licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, Maze I wanna know.” More like she wanted to understand.

 

 

 

**[Hell: The Forging of Mazikeen Smith]**

 

 

Mazikeen’s eyes opened slowly. She was curled on her side in a large chamber, the heat of the ground was seeping thought to her skin, making being stationary almost unbearable despite the barrier from what seemed to be armour that she was wearing. 

 

With a shaky breath she sat up so she could grasp what was going on. She had no memories, but instincts and knowledge of things that had no context at this moment.

 

She raised her head and experienced vertigo as her world momentarily spun. Looking around her she in the room with light sensitive eyes despite the only source of light being various fire pits, steep, jagged black marble walls flecked with crystallised sulphur made up the spatial structure she seemed to be contained in. Suddenly a waft of the scent of the brimstone was overpowering, she wrinkled up her nose in disgust and gagged a little. 

 

“You will adjust, can’t stop chemistry unfortunately.” a soft disembodied voice said “Just as you will with the constant fall of ash, such a pain in the arse to get out of your hair.”

 

Maze looked down at the space where she was sitting. She ran her palms over the uneven ground, her fingers finding divots in the floor beneath her, deeply carved circles, within circles with markings in-between the gaps. _Summoning runes,_ she thought absently, not questioning her knowledge of them. 

 

Black hair fell over her shoulders as she moved, her fingers moved to her head to touch the long raven hair as she scoped her location further for the other being who was speaking. 

 

The large chamber she found herself in was circular, the perimeter of the room glowing a deep orange accompanied by the soft hiss of snakes and a low constant rumble. She looked up, the chamber’s walls went up what seemed like miles. There were distinguishable levels that interrupted the walls with ledges that were connected by crumbling staircases that linked them. The walls of each level embellished with mismatched, bootleg looking doors and corridors. Some wood, some steel, some a mix of both. None of them aligned, they looked as if they were placed there in a rush just to get a cell closed off.

 

The owner of the discarnate voice had yet to show themselves until pale bare feet padded into her line of sight. A tall woman with long golden hair looked down at her, her eyes locking with hers, she gave a soft smile and caressed the left side of Maze’s face, hand glowing with hellfire. “My first creation. My beautiful demon, my Mazikeen.” 

 

Maze flinched at the heat of the touch, as if it was searing the very flesh off her face. The woman kneeled to match her eye level, a large yellow snake slithered out from under her tattered white dress as it folded beneath her. “You are the apex predator of this realm.” The woman’s eyes flashed, the amber of her iris engulfed by a deep glowing red. 

 

“‘ere am I, who’r you?” She retorted, her speech slurred. She lifted a hand absently touching her face, feeling rough, marred flesh and hard exposed parts beneath what she could only assume was bone, opposed to the soft peachy skin of the woman in front of her. She wasn’t alarmed at the fact that half her face was now missing, more just _why._

 

The warm smile returned from the woman. “I am Lilith, forger of demons, among other things. We are in the bowels of Hell, you my darling are going to be the right hand of The king of Hell, to torture guilty, deplorable, human souls for all eternity.” 

 

Maze rocked back onto her heels into a squat, contemplating, the echoing of distant screams aided context to the torture. With some sort of innate curiosity the position of torturer sounded… appealing to say the least. “‘Kay. How am I t’do tha’?” Lilith held out a hand to pull her up to her feet. 

 

“Use their own guilt against them, use tools to break them psychologically and physically by any means necessary.” She stopped and turned to Mazikeen and her face pinched, “Well I mean their guilt is the main thing, the latter just makes it more fun.”

 

Maze let out a breath of a laugh, looking up and the taller woman. Lilith smiled at her. “I have gifts.” Two karambit knives engraved with runes and feather like markings that went down to the tip of the blade. “These will kill anything. And to create a glamour to cover your face if you truely desire, just wish it so and it will be.”

 

Mazikeen held the blades in her hands, testing their balance then swung them idly. She nodded, not sure what to say.

 

The air shifted around them, their location had changed, she looked down to the ledge next to her they were higher now, the top of the chamber they were just in. The pit that they had come from, looked like a pulsing inferno,The jagged marble continued to serve as confines as far as she could see, the only light being from various flaming areas, the rain of ash was more visible, like a soft snow. 

 

The marble she saw earlier began to mix with cobbled stone, pathways bending off from the main circle of the internal cells like a labyrinth. Even more crumbling staircases appeared some leading to nowhere, as well as walls slowly being built, brick by brick materialising on their own, as if hell expanded as needed all on itself. 

 

Her eyes traveled the abyss and in saw in distance what looked like a palace, all sharp angles floating above the rest of the topography, all smooth black with white veins, no cobbled brick. She felt something strange, she couldn’t put words to it yet, but she just _knew_ that there was someone in there. She could feel their presence. 

 

Dull screams echoed throughout the macrocosm, as Maze just took everything in, still flipping her blades, intermittently switching her grip to try a different technique. 

 

Lilith must have been tracking her gaze, “I will take you to meet the King of Hell.” She said primly, “He’s waiting, and he’s not known for his patience.” rolling her eyes ever so slightly. 

 

Again the air shifted around them and Mazikeen found herself in a large throne room. Like the chamber she had woken in it was primarily marble, and an empty throne at the end of a long isle, lined with carved columns that flared out where they met the ceiling creating an arch. Mirroring the form of the arches there were a couple of gothic cathedral windows that were lined with a light stone that had runes carved into it. 

 

The ceiling of the room was encrusted with the same crystallised sulphur that she saw in the pit below. It flickered in the light of dim candles and torches of fire that littered the room and the large throne at the back of the chamber. The light yellow mineral gave a luminous effect to otherwise dingy atmosphere of the room. 

 

On the far side of the room stood a tall, lean man wearing nothing but black pants with his back turned against the two women gazing out a window, overlooking the scene of hell below him. Great white wings were pressed against his muscular back, the tips of some feathers tarnished with ash and others singed as if they had been licked by fire. He half turned to them looking at her out of his peripheral vision.

 

Lilith nodded at Mazikeen as a go a head to approach the man. She straightened her posture and held her chin high to show she was confident that she could excel at what he expected of her and more. Strutting towards him, knives firmly in grasp she heard Lilith take her leave as Maze got within a few feet of the man. 

 

As he fully turned to her she realised he was quite handsome, smooth pale skin, strong features, with black hair with a soft curl to it. Not what she was expecting. 

 

“Hello there, did our dear Lilith give you a name?”

 

“Mazikeen, my lord.”

 

“Mazikeen,” he repeated trying it out with a thoughtful look on his face. “Wonderful. We are going to have all kinds of fun.” His dark eyes lit up with the same fire as Lilith’s had before but with an even greater intensity as he walked towards her. 

 

He bent down to her eye level, making up for almost the foot he had over her, his smile went wider and wickeder. Slowly his flawless skin starting with his face, peeled away revealing raw muscle and sinew that was looked painful and burnt. “And please, call me Lucifer.”

 

Mazikeen shed her own glamour returning her own approximation of a smile. Lucifer cupped the exposed side of her face. “Lilith really outdid herself with you didn’t she?” 

 

He took a step back, restoring his glamour while giving her an appreciative once over. “Well no time like the present is there. Let's see what you can do. I do prefer to watch.” His grin turning cruel, borderline sadistic.

 

Copying his action, she restored her glamour so it was easier to communicate. A little thrill shot though her body at his words and the anticipation of her task. “Where should I begin?” Maze smiled back with the same callousness. 

 

 

Chloe blinked at Mazikeen. “Oh wow. So. Uh, you were literally summoned into existence. Like they do on that TV show? With the brothers? Like there are just atoms and just… Poof you're there made out of them?” Chloe babbled and Mazikeen’s mirth grew as she watched the once again information bombarded human struggle to take it all in. 

 

“Yeah, the runes only work for Lilith or if she drew them herself. No one can just _summon_ me by drawing some shit on the floor with chalk and say some fancy words. That show is highly inaccurate but it’s occasionally amusing.” She defended at the end continuing throwing together her go bag. 

 

Chloe started laughing. Maze frowned looking up from her task. “What?”

 

Chloe let out a couple of giggles before she could get her words out. “I just imagined if you _could_ be summoned. Like if a bunch of kids summoned you and how mad you'd be at them.” Her face looked remorseful for thinking of what would happen to the kids, but giggling all the same.

 

“Yeah there would be some ass kicking if that were possible. You are such a weirdo Decker.” Mazikeen shook her head and zipped up the bag and threw it over her shoulder. “I’m gonna go. Keep an eye on Lucifer for me? I know he’s probably too self absorbed to try and find Lilith and I, but just in case?”

 

Chloe nodded. “I think he’s on another mission at the moment. Or he will just continue on as usual.”

 

“Or he will be on you.” Maze leered grinning wide. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

 

Mazikeen started walking towards the door and stopped when she was in line with Chloe. She looked a little mad and gave Chloe a quick tight hug and left the apartment in her usual demon swagger leaving Chloe alone waiting for Trixie to come home from school. 

 

 

 

Dan sat a his desk with an unmarked manilla folder that was normally hidden in a draw, set out in front of him. 

 

The new LT Pierce had asked him for his files that he knew Dan would have on Lucifer. Dan didn’t deny it so he was given an ultimatum for the files to be presented to Pierce later that day. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by the lieutenant so he was going to give him what he deemed the most relevant.

 

Dan started the background check almost immediately after he saw him with Chloeoutside of work on more than one occasion. Gathering information was easy since Lucifer hadn’t existed until five years ago, so there wasn’t a lot, and Dan dug deep. He plunged into the deep web, then went to discreet dark web sources to see if they could get _anything_ , yet still didn’t get any answers on Lucifer Morningstar. He didn’t even have an age or birth date (until he threw one party ‘rebirthday’ party a year or so back). 

 

Drumming his fingers across the folder just wondering what Chloe would think if she knew. He sighed.

 

Dan hadn’t liked Lucifer Morningstar from the get go. He always assumed he was from some stuck up, asshole family with old money and a trust fund that he was living off as well as his nightclub earnings. But he had no idea where the money came from, it was just suddenly _there._ Daniel did his best to get into phone bills and other accounts he could without leaving a trail but didn’t get far without having to go off the books slightly to get more personal details. The amount of deals, favoursand connections he had with people was a little unsettling. Lucifer had his fingers in a lot of pies, pies in some high places.

 

Lucifer hadn’t done any jail time, his ownership of LUX was legit, up to all codes, the books at LUX were clean, any press media of him was fine, mostly club promotion. 

 

Dan lists and writes small reports on all the cases Lucifer worked on with the LAPD and how he’d acted on the cases. Noted his relationships with his ‘brother’ Amenadiel and Mazikeen - two people he still didn’t really understand, but appeared just as Lucifer had. Mazikeen’s last name “Smith” sounded clearly made up and Amenadiel had no last name he knew of. 

 

Dan also didn’t like the weird devil persona he wouldn’t drop. When Dan saw those scars, he thought maybe he had some bad childhood trauma and something just broke in him and dealt with it through a dissociative disorder (which he could see happening because from what he had seen that family was messed up). He didn’t buy Ella’s ‘method actor’ explanation. Either way he didn’t necessarily like Lucifer being around Chloe or Trixie but it was going to happen and he was damn well going to know who the freak was.

 

He had to admit though he still might not like the guy but, Lucifer _somehow_ made Chloe happy, (and for some god forsaken reason his baby girl loved Lucifer and Mazikeen even if they were occasionally a bad influence) that gave him some points in his favour even if he did break Chloe's heart with his marriage to Candy (who he could find little information on other than the certificate and annulment, but seemed to be his only spouse or legitimate relationship that wasn’t a one night stand). Plus Lucifer genuinely seemed to be trying to make an effort to be more thoughtful towards her these past few weeks, in his own weirdo way. 

 

Which made what Dan was doing make him feel a little guilty, well a lot guilty that he still had the files he had made on every scrap of information he could get on the guy after all this time. He was almost on tolerable-bromance-on-occasion terms with him.

 

Other than being a bit of a flamboyant dick and having a new person(s) in his bed every night (which seemed to have stopped recently), there wasn’t much to him. Dan did the best he could with what he knew just from observation from when he first started with Chloe.

 

He also knew for a fact he had eaten his pudding on more than one occasion. (He didn’t add that to the file).

He went to hand in the file to the LT but it seemed he wasn’t in his office or the station. Dan took it upon himself to file it for him, the draw he pulled out had files on Lucifer already… Along with Mazikeen “The Lilim”, what the fuck was a Lilim??? And one on Charlotte Richards, which made him very uncomfortable considering he still had feelings for her and they were starting a _something_. The final one he had no idea what that was, he wasn’t even sure if that was english. 

 

Dan looked around making sure no one was looking, he took a photo with his phone, but didn’t risk looking in the files. Promptly he closed the draw, putting the file on Pierce’s desk instead of the draw. Dan did not want him knowing that he had looked in that draw. Oh, no, he did not want that.

 

He walked out the office wondering if he should tell Chloe about all the files on her friends. Especially because her name was sticking out of one of the files in Lucifer’s larger one…

 

 

 

Dan got home and googled ‘ _Lilim_ ’ and his hands shook. Either the LT was crazy and Dan was crazy for believing this. They were demons, an army of goddamn demons. Was Maze some like a high ranking demon General? It went with Lucifer’s story and Mazikeen didn’t seem like kind of person to go along with someone’s delusion.

 

He sat back and scrubbed his face with his hands and thought about this. It couldn’t be real. Pierce had to just be looking into them. Maybe he had information on them from the years prior from their sudden existence? Some sort of con? But it just didn’t sit right with Dan. The whole thing, including Pierce. 

 

Dan picked up his phone dialled Chloe’s number and stared at his phone for a long time before backspaced the number and went to his contacts. He found Lucifer’s number listed under ‘asshole’ he pressed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm not saying it was me who got netflix to pick up lucifer because i put the leviathan cross on my palm in henna the day before it was announced but i'm not denying it
> 
> (in other words ha ha i'm so funny but fuck yes thank you netflix for being the mvp)  
> also let me know if you have requests/suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is realising stuff and just everyone around him realising things. looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a lot longer than I intended. I should have another chapter up within the next few days, this doesn't have a whole lot of plot, some introspection and me once again being self indulgent with the characters because I want everyone to be happy dammit. Hope you enjoy, let me know if you have any suggestions.

After leaving Chloe’s apartment fuming over Mazikeen’s insubordination Lucifer had returned to LUX in a grump. The club was empty making it easy for him to beeline for the bar. Making himself comfortable on a stool he found a half empty bottle of something that someone had forgotten to put away when closing up to drink. 

 

The arrival of Marcus Pierce was not ideal to say the least. Lucifer was somewhat grateful he could now snip that thread that had been dangling in his mind that there was something off and oddly familiar with the man.

 

Time passed, it had been over an hour since he had outed Marcus as Cain (or more stabbed him on a hunch and hoped for the best), the Sinnerman had come and gone. Yet Lucifer remained chain-smoking, the darkness closing in on him as the timed lights began to power down. Remaining in his seat he replayed the memories of Chloe’s smile and soft skin, something resembling a calming comforting thought to ground his thoughts that were flying a million miles per hour. He was pulled from his reverie as he put the bottle he had been nursing to his lips and found it empty. 

 

Sighing he got up and slid over the bar to grab something else. He leaned against the countertop behind him staring at the array of choices before him. The coloured bottles began blurring together looking like a stained glass window with all different hues mixed against the warm backlit wall. Letting out a sigh through his teeth he realised he didn’t care and grabbed one at random. 

 

As he took his place on a bar stool his phone began to ring before he could open his bottle. Frowning at the sudden interruption he wondered who on earth could be calling him at this hour.His frown turned into confusion when he saw the caller ID was ‘ _DOUCHE’_ Lucifer considered for a moment whether to ignore the call or not, he really wasn’t in the mood. _Yet_ if Daniel was calling _him,_ he must be desperate or it had something to do with Chloe.

 

He picked up. “If this is a booty call I’m going to have to decline.” 

 

There was an aggravated sight on the other end. _“Listen man there are other things that I’d rather be doing than calling you, so just not be an asshole for a second and listen.”_

 

Lucifer paused, Daniel had genuine distress in his voice. He indulged the other man, propping his elbow up on the surface before him so he could more comfortably hold his phone. “Okay.”

 

There was some soft cursing before Daniel started talking again. “ _I don’t even know where to start._ ”

 

“Just start with what happened first.” Lucifer provided simply, swilling the amber liquid around in his glass he held in his free hand.

 

“ _Pierce asked for all the information I had on you and to give it to him by the end of the day. Just like character evaluation, how you are on cases, if I had anything on your past shit like that. Which I did, I’m not sorry about that._ ”

 

Lucifer grinned. “Oh Detective D! I didn’t know you had a creepy crush on me!” He knew that Daniel would have files on him, if Lucifer had learnt anything it was that cops do like having files of information stashed away for later. However it was _Cain_ asking for the files, even though Cain knew who Lucifer was, why would he want whatever Daniel had? Lucifer doubted that there was much at all.

 

“ _Lucifer. I’m doing this mostly for Chloe, but you deserved to know. But uh, he has files on Chloe, they didn’t just look like personnel files either.”_ Lucifer’s grin died immediately and the grip on his phone tightened. 

 

“He _what_.” Lucifer gritted out.

 

_“He wasn’t in his office when I dropped off my stuff, so I went to file them away for him in his draw and there were files on Mazikeen, Amenadiel and Charlotte. I just put the file on his desk and bolted, I have a photo of the contents that I can send you. I have no idea what is going on, but in your file that was the biggest there was one on Chloe sticking out of it. Just I dunno man there is something off about him, I don’t like it._ ” 

 

Lucifer did not like this either. The fact he and Mazikeen had gone unaware of Cain for so long was unnerving, he didn’t want the now innocent Charlotte Richards caught in the crosshairs and his brother could handle himself. “Nor do I. I think you are correct with that hunch Daniel. I’d like that photo.” His phone vibrated as he received the picture. He looked over the photo and cursed. At least Lilith’s name wasn’t there, that was convenient. 

 

“ _Lucifer I think he actually believes you are the devil._ ”

 

Lucifer stared into his glass, giving an exhausted exhale. “Again I agree.”

 

“ _What do you know? Is he going to hurt Chloe? Do you know him?_ ” The other man gushed on the other side of the phone.

 

“Daniel. I know _of_ him but that was a very long time ago. I will handle this, don’t worry about it, he won’t hurt Chloe.” Lucifer was cut off before he could finish.

 

“ _Nah man, we are talking about Chloe and Charlotte here. I want to know what’s going on._ ”

 

“I have been telling you since the bloody beginning. I. Am. The. Devil. Stay out of this no good can come of this if you butt in. Have you told Chloe?” Lucifer stood and began to pace.

 

There was a long pause. “ _Lucifer, can you take this seriously?_ ”

 

“I _am._ You aren’t the only one who cares about Chloe.” Lucifer’s irritation growing on several levels. 

 

“ _I don’t know how you managed to get her to come around to you. No I haven’t told Chloe._ ” Daniel had started to sound defeated.

 

“Good, I’d rather tell her myself. And we will keep this just between us for now, hmm?” He’s much rather tell her than have her panic hearing patchwork information from Daniel.

 

“ _Yeah, whatever, fine. She still doesn’t believe all your devil shit right?_ ” Daniel asked mocking Lucifer thinking he was still full of shit.

 

“She does believe me.” He didn’t have the energy to put any emotion in the words.

 

“ _Wait,_ what?!” Lucifer winced as Dan yelled down the phone and held it away from his ear.

 

“Daniel just go to bed or whatever it is you do at this hour. Thank you for telling me, I will handle this. If you have any other douchie questions ask Chloe.” This was tedious.

 

“… _Ask Chloe? She really believes…”_ Daniel was silent again. _“Don’t fuck it up with her Lucifer, she really likes you, I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time._ ” Lucifer’s heart flipped at the last part. 

 

Lucifer sat back down without any grace. “Trust me, I am doing everything in my power to make her happy and safe.” He held his head in his free hand, then frowned at the fact he was being so candid with Douche. “Sleep tight Daniel, don’t let the bed bugs bite. Unless you are into that, to each either own.” He had to leave on a lighter note and promptly hung up.

 

Daniel had confirmed Lucifer’s suspicions of something off about Pierce. Asking for information from Daniel’s point of view on himself, who had seen a lot of Lucifer’s life and interactions with Chloe backed up his theories. Along with his tattoo that looked like it was covering the mark of Cain, the same mark that was in a photograph in Sinnerman evidence. His timely appearance and interest in the miracle of Chloe Decker (whether Pierce knew if Chloe was a miracle Lucifer was unsure of). Lucifer had come to the conclusion that all of that confirmed it and it would be safe to ‘kill’ him to see if he was truly unkillable.

 

Lucifer had some thinking and planning to do.

 

His eyes were staring off into the distance focused on nothing, hands falling into a rhythm of raising his glass to his lips, draining it’s contents, refilling the glass, rinse and repeat.

 

The glass Lucifer was raising to his lips stilled and his stomach dropped. His preliminary thought was that perhaps that Cain somehow knew Chloe made Lucifer mortal and his stunt on the farm was an attempt at trying to die in Chloe’s vicinity in the case that she also made him mortal. 

 

But oh no that didn’t work out for Cain at all. He had gotten shot and lived. Chloe had even visited him at the hospital because she was so grateful to him for ‘saving her life’ and Lucifer hadn’t been there for her. Cain had been using her, building rapport and Lucifer had been with another woman. 

 

Cain couldn’t die, cursed to wander the earth alone forever. Why was he only just coming to Lucifer now, he had been here for six years now maybe longer, he wasn’t hiding his identity if being The Devil, King of Hell in the flesh. So why now. 

 

Lucifer’s mind flicked to Mazikeen. She wanted to leave because she didn’t belong, she felt alone. He assumed that Cain would be the type of person to want to be monogamous from the get go, hard to be if you were an immortal who would outlive everyone he ever cared for (something that was just dawning on Lucifer and his relationship with Chloe).

 

All Cain had to do was fall in love or feel like he wasn’t alone to die?

 

Was he going to get close to her, court Chloe and kill himself after falling in love and breaking her heat. _I think bloody not._ He also sorely hoped that he, himself wouldn’t hurt Chloe because she was the first person he truly loved.

 

With a shaky hand he put down his glass. 

 

Wait. Fuck. There it was again. He loved her and had been oblivious to it or ignored it because feelings felt stupid to him and he wanted to get rid of them potentially losing the most important thing in his life in the process. 

 

To be frank he was still far too afraid to say it to her aloud. He really needed to listen to Linda, well everyone, more. 

 

But he couldn’t tell Chloe he loved her. He was a self absorbed idiot, now a self conscious idiot. She bloody well hated him when they first met, he didn’t fully know what she saw in him now. All his bravado shattered when it came to real feelings for Chloe Decker. If he said it he knew there would just be an awkward silence and no requited response. 

 

Glass to lips, scull, repeat. 

 

All this time he had, had his head shoved so far up his own arse that he couldn’t see what was going on around him. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself. Patting down his jacket he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Just another one of his compulsive habits he had developed on earth. Flicking the lighter into life letting the flame kiss the tip of the cigarette he took a long drag feeling the tainted tobacco fill his lungs and exhaled as he let the flame die. 

 

Mazikeen slipped into his thoughts once again as he sat feeling sorry for himself. He pulled out his phone and placed it in front of him spinning it on the surface of the bar. Perhaps he had been out of line and Chloe was correct, Maze did need time with Lilith, he had certainly been neglecting her.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and unlocked his phone and scrolled though his phone for her name. He rolled his eyes (a habit he had no doubt picked up from Chloe), knowing the demon she wouldn’t pick up and was notorious for never checking her voicemail. He would text her. He spent the better half of fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to apologise, cigarette dangling from his lips, ash desperately needing to be tapped off as it rapidly approached the butt.

 

LM: 

I apologise for how I reacted this afternoon I wasn’t thinking with your best interest at heart. We will keep her up here as long as you both wish. But I do want to see her, and I’d like her to meet Chloe. I think I have a good cover story for her if she wants to stay. We both know she loves a little role play.

 

Also don’t know what we are doing with Lilith’s case.

 

 

He reread the text looking at it wondering if it was the appropriate way to apologise. Linda wouldn’t be up and it would be out of her depth with the inclusion of Lilith, he didn’t want to bother Chloe further, she had already had to calm him from attacking Maze further. He scolded himself for acting like a child, he was the King of Hell and he was going to bloody own his shit. Lucifer hit send. He snuffed out the cigarette and lit up another.

 

Lucifer pulled an old liaison's number from the depths of his contacts from when he first arrived and found that he couldn't always charm his way out of providing appropriate papers and identification, just as Mazikeen couldn’t punch her way out of them. 

 

He sent a warm greeting to the best ID fraud on the west coast asking if they were still in the ID business and got an immediate response that they were and if he was looking for the three package deal (drivers licence, passport and birth certificate). Lucifer sent over a down payment as and affirmative to speed things along and that he would provide photos as soon as he could (or whenever he managed to get a picture of Lilith). He said they were welcome to make up the date of birth as long as it would make the person in the range of late twenties early thirties and keep the name gender neutral for now.

 

Just as Lucifer exhaled another plume of smoke he got another immediate response saying that they were on it and it was always a pleasure doing business with him. 

 

Sighing having had enough of sitting in the desolate club, he grabbed the bottle he had been nursing, abandoning the glass at the bar and made his way to the elevator to his penthouse.

 

As he leant against the wall of the lift he took a large chug of the bourbon and he phone chimed.

 

It was a picture from Maze of Lilith smiling taking a selfie with Mazikeen in the background chugging a bottle of something middle finger raised to the camera. Both women wearing pairs of his bespoke suits, Lilith in a blazer with nothing underneath and pants, Mazikeen in a full tux the bottom of the pants cuffed around her ankles due to the ill fit of the clothing. Lucifer shook his head, at least they were having fun in what looked like his Bel Air residence.

 

MS: 

_we r drinking u dry. talk later its whatever. [middle finger raised emoji]_

 

_and u never know whats going on bc ur in ur own world that revolves around u lol_

 

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed, he walked right into that one. At least she had Lilith with her, poor decisions may be made but at least she was having fun.

 

 

LM: 

Get a few pictures of Lil for ID, just set up the transaction.

 

 

MS: 

_where is the good camera, i’ll send them to our guy?_

 

 

LM:

[thumbs up emoji] Try the master bedroom?

 

 

 

Lucifer sent in response, he pocketed his phone deciding he couldn’t be bothered replying to anything more. Tapping off the ash from his cigarette that had been dangling from his lips he leant against the cool wall and took another chug from his bottle of something.

 

The door dinged open and he walked in as he had a million times before. This time it felt different as he stood in the middle of his penthouse looking around him. He hadn’t left the lights on, he didn’t remember if had turned them on in the first place. It looked cold and uninviting, his pristine home with all its antiquities and expensive furniture that usually made him feel happy didn’t feel right in this moment. He thought of Chloe’s house, the slightly beat up furniture, the chips in the walls from Maze, traces of Beatrice everywhere; toys scattered and remnants of glitter that would never leave. 

 

Sighing he passed through his bedroom snuffing out his cigarette and unbuttoning his shirt shrugging it off throwing it and his jacket and on his bed making his way into the bathroom. Standing in front of the obnoxiously large mirror he unfurled his wings. As if on reflex he went to the drawer that contained the demon blade that he previously used to cut off his wings off. Chloe’s horrified face haunted his memories when she heard that he had cut them off. The fact she cared about the bloody things in the first place was frustrating enough, but what really threw him for a loop was the fact she actually _cared_ about his well being. 

 

Would she have felt the same about his devil face, accepted that or screamed?

 

Lucifer let his knees buckle and he sat with his legs splayed out in front of him on the cold tiles continuing to drink from the bottle of liquor he was still holding. Looking up at the ceiling of his bathroom he muttered a few choice words in enochian aimed at his father, then some more at Michael for good measure. 

 

The feathers of his wings bent and crumpled as they sagged against the floor and crushed against the wall he was leaning against, Lucifer not bothering to put any effort into his posture. Looking along the length of one he sneered at the sight. Their massive span taking up most of the space around him, pristine and pearlescent, a mockery.

 

He dug his fingers into the soft down mimicking Chloe’s adoring touch that seemed so long ago. Anger seethed in his gut and he pulled out a fist full of feathers throwing them in the direction of the toilet in disgust. In his fit of raged he continued to violently repeating the action until there were patches of blood blooming across his wing from damaged pin feathers.

 

Lucifer shoved his face into his hands, slouching further against the wall. He wanted Chloe. He missed her even though it only been hours since he had seen her but he _missed_ her. She touched him like no one else had ever done, with such gentleness that came with actual emotion other than lust and desire. Even with the knowledge of what he was and what he had done she had taken the dramatic change in her life in stride, he could see the strain but she was incredibly strong. 

 

_Braver than me._ Bitter self loathing washing over him as he realised that if he hadn’t stumbled in on her and Maze, he wouldn’t have shown her his wings, she would still be in denial and Cain could be pursuing her by now. Lucifer wouldn’t be with her, wouldn’t have kissed her, wouldn’t have touched her, wouldn’t have those ridiculous domestic moments with her. They wouldn’t have shared the moment of him at his rawest (whether she knew it or not) with his wings out on display for her. _Fuck._

 

The gravity of his thoughts had made him realise how precious being present was. He wanted to hear her talk, laugh. Shit at this point he would listen to the racket of her snoring just to be with her. He wanted to as she put ‘cuddle’ her, bury his face in her silky hair and touch her soft skin, along with the warm safe feeling he got when he held her close to his chest. Almost shocked, borderline a little sick he realised he wasn’t thinking about sex (he wasn’t sure the last time he had even had sex), he just wanted physical affection from his beautiful, clever, funny girlfriend. He was having genuine emotion of longing and dare he say _love_.

 

Scraping himself up off the floor he tucked in his wings and began to strip, stepped into the shower turning up the water pressure and making water approach scalding.

 

Changing into a fresh suit he made way to his kitchen pulling items from a cupboard rarely used, he didn’t really _need_ to eat his body could sustain itself, he just liked to, just as he liked to sleep. He started making pancake batter and chopped up an assortment of fruit as he polished off the last of the liquor he had been carrying around. Lucifer had decided he would surprise the Decker women with breakfast and hopefully Chloe wouldn’t be in a towel and almost shoot him. Nevermind, if she was in a towel he would be quite alright with that.

 

He got in his Corvette food in tow, and made his way over to Chloe’s.

 

Carefully sneaking in as not to wake either of the residents he started in putting all the food in their fridge for the morning.

 

As soon as he had entered the house the alcohol had started hit him slowly, he felt warm and his thoughts lightened and all he could think of was Chloe’s warm little body waiting for him to hold as he began his inebriated stagger up the stairs to her bedroom unbuttoning his shirt.

 

 

 

Chloe woke to the sound of a rustle of clothing and feeling of a warm body slipping into her bed. Blinking her eyes still heavy from sleep, the figure was far too big to be Trixie. Thinking fast, moving on instinct she jumped out of bed, reaching for her gun and turned on the lamp by her bed.

 

The figure let out a distressed yelp hiding under her comforter. “No, no, it’s me.”

 

Realising it was the Lucifer by the aroma of liquor and tobacco which was heavier than usual, she let out a breath she had been holding and put away her gun and turned off the light. “Lucifer. You can’t do that to me.”

 

“‘m sorry, Chloe.” His voice was slightly slurred, he crawled towards her with an arm reaching out for her to come to him.

 

Sighing she wriggled closer to him to imply she wanted to be held. “If you insist on breaking and entering to sleep in my bed in the middle of the night, I will accept a cuddle as an apology.” Her voice came out thick and drowsy. He let out a dopey chuckle.

 

“’S’all I want.” He mumbled seeming more than content to indulge her.

 

Lucifer pulled her tight against him, plastering his chest to her back. Letting out a low moan of happiness he throwing one of his legs over hers, making her aware he had shed his all his clothes but boxers. She let out a hum of comfort leaning into his warm body. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare or wake you.” He whispered, alcohol heavy on his breath, pressing gentle pecks to the nape of her neck. 

 

Smiling, just enjoying being with him for a moment before she replied; “I’m sorry for pulling a gun on you, reflex to an unannounced person in my house. I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you.” She shifted herself against him electing a heavy exhale, his breath tickling her neck and another few kisses from him. Then the arm he had draped over her side began making its way up her shirt caressing her ribs and stomach making her skin break out on goosebumps. “What brings you here anyway.” She turned her head to catch his lips.

 

“Well believe it or not, it turns out the devil is a cuddler.” His voice now muffled as he had shoved his face into her hair. Chloe’s chest warmed.

 

“Is that so?”

 

Lucifer purred into her neck, “I missed you. I truly didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep you still have a few hours before you need to get up.”

 

Relaxing against him smiling contently Chloe closed her eyes realising that she was in fact still very sleepy and felt safe again. “M’kay.” she gave a soft sigh as she rubbed her thumb in gentle circles on the arm he had draped over her.

 

 

When Chloe woke again she was in an empty bed. She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face, maybe she had just dreamt Lucifer coming over. But had a definite memory of pulling her gun. 

 

Chloe checked her phone she still had some time to doze before she had to get up. But she really had to pee so she grumbled getting out of her warm bed and staggered into her ensuite. On the off chance Lucifer was coming back she decided to brush her teeth and wash her face since she was there, then finally returning to bed slightly more awake than she wanted to be. 

 

What could only be minutes later her door opened, she rolled over and was met with Lucifer peeping through. “Oh you’re awake.” He sauntered into the room wearing just his boxers and a minuscule amount of disappointment in his voice.

 

“Mmhm. I thought I had dreamt that you had come over when I found you weren’t here when I woke up.” He slid back into Chloe’s bed, pulling her on top of him and wrapping them up in her comforter. Remembering the heavy scent of alcohol on him she wondered if he had been drinking with purpose or just Lucifer drinking. “Were you drunk when you came?”

 

“I finished a bottle and a half, but was sober until I got here being mortal around you sped up the process of actually feeling something. It was quite nice. I didn’t do anything bad did I?” He frowned slightly as if he were searching for a memory he never had. Whatever he drank it must have hit him pretty hard when he came close to Chloe.

 

“No, you just slid into my bed and told me to go back to sleep. Everything okay?” She looked up at him to gauge his reaction, he looked a little surprised, he didn’t seem to remember her pulling out her gun, or didn’t care to mention it.

 

“Well that’s good I suppose. Of course, I had just been doing some thinking.” He mused quietly. Chloe chewed on her lip wondering what that meant, if it was to do with his side project or maybe Maze. Chloe’s mind then decided that the next logical explanation was that there was a chance that Lucifer could have been spending that time reconsidering their relationship. Concluding that monogamy wasn’t for him after all. That his late night intrusion was just a product of him being drunk and her on his mind. She was going to test her theories.

 

“You said you came because you missed me and wanted a cuddle.” Chloe smirked up at him and Lucifer looked like he was on the verge of blushing by the sheepish expression on his face. _Guess he is still working on his emotions._ Chloe licked her lips lowering her head back onto his chest.

 

Clearly deciding that he wasn’t ashamed of his fondness of her he took her light jest in stride. “Well what’s not to miss my delectable little Detective.” He moved a hand lower, his fingers making a light trail down the soft curve of her hip to grope her firm rear and pressed a kiss to her he hair. 

 

Chloe shook her head and huffed a laugh, draping an arm around his torso so she could tug him closer and traced idle patterns with the tips of her fingers across his flawless skin. “Why were you downstairs?” 

 

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but you are an annoyingly light sleeper and I’m a clumsy drunk.” 

 

_Ah, the reason for his disappointment._

 

Chloe laughed burying her face into his chest. “Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be. If you were asleep we wouldn't be able to do this.” He said holding her closer to him, one arm around her torso to press their chests flush together and the other lifting her leg over his body, hand maintaining a firm grasp at the top of a toned thigh. 

 

Chloe gave a soft hum with a light roll of her hips against his and pressed a kiss to his neck. “That is true.” 

 

Lucifer guided her head towards him with a light touch of his hand, so he could capture her lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip, Chloe readily parted her lips to allow him entry meeting his tongue with pleasure. She shifted herself so she was straddling him to get a better angle, keeping their bodies as close as possible in the process. Lucifer’s hands snaked under her shirt making a gentle journey up her back and sides, before gently taking a fist full of her hair to take control of the kiss and her movements. Chloe let out a little moan and she could feel Lucifer smirk into the kiss.

 

Chloe sucked on his bottom lip grazing her teeth against it as she released it and pulled back panting, placing her arms either side of his head giving him a fantastic view down the loose collar of her shirt. Realising that was where Lucifer’s attention was her cheeks began to burn despite the fact he had seen _everything_ before, it was just the genuine appreciation he was giving that made her almost shy.

 

His eyes moved up and lingered were Maze’s love bites had faded to just a light spattering of light yellow discolouration. His fingers moved to trace them, the delicate touch making Chloe’s breath stutter as he dragged his fingers up her neck in a languid fashion, his thumb running along her bottom lip once his hand reached her jaw. “Pity those faded so quickly. I rather liked them on you.”

 

“I can think of a way we can fix that.” Chloe whispered against his fingers smiling. “Just uhm, not so high.”

 

Lucifer’s eye’s locked with hers and glittered with mirth. Chloe gave a heavy swallow as she realised she had just dug herself a hole. 

 

“Oh is that so Ms Decker? And where would an appropriate place be?” The fingers on her lips had migrated back to her hair and the other starting from the curve of her backside was pushing up the bottom her shirt exposing more of her torso.

 

“Well, bellow the collar… For work professionalism.” She lowered her head to rest her forehead against his.

 

“Oh yes, for work of course.” A wide grin spread across his face. Flipping her onto her back he situated himself between her thighs. Lucifer pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee, he began massaging the insides of their supple flesh, slow and gentle teasing strokes of his hands getting closer and closer to their apex. 

 

Chloe watched his face, his eyes dark with greed taking in a her body, the shirt she had worn to sleep twisted and hiked up giving him a lot of skin to look at. Giving her a sweeping look up and down he leaned down to take her into an unyielding kiss, Chloe could feel her lips starting to swell from his kisses. Lucifer’s hands moved from her thighs and glided up her body until his fingers were tracing the curve of her waist and down to her hip bones, close to dipping into her pyjama shorts. 

 

Chloe couldn’t help but moan getting a chuckle from Lucifer who nipped at her lip. He started peppering kisses down her neck, with his quick downward migration Lucifer was kissing just above the waistline of her shorts before her lips had stopped tingling from their kiss. Each one of his kisses grew rougher with need as he began to ascend back up her body. 

 

Sneaking a peek down her body she caught him just as he looked to her, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze that made her heart pound double time. Taking advantage of the eye contact Lucifer made a show of slowly licking a strip up her side, sinking his teeth into her waist and sucking a kiss into the same area. Chloe broke their transfixed stare as she arched into him groaning, but not quite making it off he bed as his hands pinned down her hips, his fingertips digging into her. Her arms reached out for his torso to hold, unable to reach her nails raked down his back which earned her a moan and another playful nip to the sensitive flesh.

 

She huffed a small laugh which turned into a mewl as Lucifer continued to bite and suck his way up her side. Chloe’s shirt had been rising at a steady rate by Lucifer’s hands to the point where his fingers were making a gentle trail around the side of her breast and would soon be kissing her chest. She bit her lip as she saw that Lucifer had left a very impressive trail of bruises down her side, the very sight made her heart race. She dug her fingernails into his back (something she found he responded very well to, although she wondered how he got along with that when he had his scars) in response to a particular bite filled with passion just under her left breast that was rudely interrupted by the piercing chime of her alarm making them both jump as the noise invaded their own little world of intemperance ignorance to the outside.

 

“Fuck” Lucifer wined drawing out the curse as he collapsed onto Chloe’s almost exposed chest, head placed with careful and purposeful precision on his part right between her breasts.

 

“Shit.” Chloe spat out at the same time, scrambling out from under the lanky devil to turn off the alarm. After doing so she hoisted Lucifer up to sit level with her. She placed her hands either side of his face and planted several sweet kisses on him before he managed to pull her onto his lap and draw her in with a more deep, passionate one than her sweet pecks. As much as she didn’t want to Chloe pulled away. “To be continued okay?”

 

Lucifer nuzzled into her neck. “Is that a promise?”

 

Chloe linked their pinky fingers together. “Promise.”

 

Lucifer held up their joint fingers looking at her with a grin. “A pinky promise is a very serious promise, Detective.”

 

“I know, thats why I’m doing it. You know I wouldn’t ever break a deal with the Devil.” She smirked giving him a final firm kiss, showing she needed to get moving to dress herself so he wouldn’t make her late. 

 

Lucifer went to his suit that was draped over a chair and put it on. “I’m going to make pancakes, I imagine Beatrice will be awake soon?”

 

Chloe hummed an affirmative. “She has a food radar, so be ready for the attack.” She smiled at him braiding her hair back.

 

Lucifer shifted his weight, uncomfortable knowing he was going to get a cannonball of a child speeding at him. 

 

When Chloe looked over he was somehow already dressed, blindly running his fingers through hair to tame it. Gathering some clothes for herself she laughed at Lucifer King of Hell™ _still_ being uneasy when interacting with her nine year old, even if Trixie was easing up on the tackle hugs. “You’ve been alone with Trix before. I’ll come down with you if you are _that_ terrified.”

 

Lucifer gave a petulant frown. “I’m not terrified.” he huffed. 

 

Chloe snorted knowing that his weird child phobia was still in full effect. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.”

 

While he was distracted Chloe quickly changed and was fully dressed by the time he looked up. “I missed the show.” He pouted grabbing her by her hips as he stood up and pulled her in desperate to kiss her again.

 

Chloe pulled away placing a gentle hand on his chest. “We shouldn’t be doing this while Trixie is here.” Looking up at him, stoically resisting him.

 

Lucifer sighed and let her go. “Yes I suppose if she walked in that would kill the mood.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes as his missed the point. “More like mentally traumatise her by seeing her mother in a compromised position with the devil.” 

 

“Oh ‘m sure the little urchin would be fine. She has been around Mazikeen long enough that, that wouldn’t tarnish her little brain.”

 

Chloe gave him a sardonic look showing that was the end of the conversation.

 

Grabbing her makeup bag she went to the bathroom to put on her usual routine that made her look more awake than she felt. 

 

Lucifer followed her in watching before snatching her mascara and putting some on himself. Chloe snorted and bumped her hip against his making him smudge the product against his cheek. He turned narrowing his eyes initiating a makeup war that they didn’t have time for. He snatched a red lipstick and Chloe’s eye’s widened. 

 

“Oh, no, no, no.” Chloe backed up.

 

Lucifer nodded, “Oh yes.” After some playful chasing he had her raised off the ground, and pinned her to a wall making her cling to him and was applying the lipstick to her with careful movements despite her wriggling. The perks of being immortal. “Gorgeous.” He grinned looking very satisfied with himself while easing her down. 

 

Chloe looked in the mirror expecting a total mess or to hate the lipstick that she hadn’t touched in a long time. She got a pleasant surprise as looked in the mirror, she rubbed her lips together distributing the product as she preened. Making eye contact with Lucifer via the mirror she put a finger in her mouth, closing her lips around it and pulling it from her lips slower than she needed to, to prevent the lipstick getting on her teeth. His eyes narrowed again and pressed himself up behind her. “I didn’t think this though, now I can’t kiss you.”

 

Chloe mock pouted at him and turned to face him, wiping off the dried mascara on his cheek. “Hindsight is 20/20, huh? C’mon I believe I was offered breakfast.” 

 

“That you were, and I will deliver.” He gestured for her to exit before him and trailed after her into the kitchen where he had set the batter next to a ready pan on the stove top. There were plates and cutlery set out neatly on three napkins and what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice.

 

Chloe was shocked, Lucifer had also brought a big bowl of assorted fruits neatly chopped into cubes and three roses in a vase. “You did all this for us?” She said looking up at Lucifer who was pouring batter into the pan.

 

He stepped away from the stove to face her looking a little uncomfortable. “I wanted to do something nice for you. It’s alright isn’t it? Not like last time?” 

 

Chloe smiled putting a hand on his cheek. “Of course it’s alright, it’s wonderful.” Trailing her fingers down his jaw line fondness written all over her face. “It’s nothing like last time.” The omelet fiasco, a silly Lucifer™ stunt almost forgotten. His genuine desire to do something nice for her and Trixie with no motive was… Refreshing?

 

Lucifer leant down and gave her a very careful peck on the lips as to not disturb her lipstick although it was likely to come off when she ate.

 

He didn't pull away from the kiss, he sort of hovered. “Chloe I-. I, care-. No l…” He let out an exasperated sigh as he stumbled over his words, a rare occurrence for Lucifer ‘Won't Ever Shut Up’ Morningstar. Chloe could feel her heart’s rapid beat against her chest, was he trying to tell her he loved her? He bumped his forehead against hers then pulled away flipping the perfectly round pancake.

 

Turning back to her looking angry with himself not meeting her eye, Lucifer took her hand in his. He tilted his head up to the sky and muttered something in a language that distorted his voice in and angry tone. Pushing past the strangeness she focused on the moment. He looked her in the eye and said something so soft Chloe missed it but it sounded like, _‘fuck it’._

 

“I bloody love you. There.” His immediate response to his words was to yank his hands from hers and turn to the oven to transfer a pancake from the and to a plate. He didn’t look back at her at all and started pouring batter into the frypan and began adding fruit to the other pancake like it was the most enrapturing thing in the world, closing off from her.

 

Chloe’s stomach dropped, heart skipped a beat and her eyes welled up with tears. He loved her. He said it, out loud. Lucifer Morningstar confidence for days, playboy extraordinaire, king of hell, satan himself loved her.

 

He continued staring at the pancake in front of him. Once again avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. Shit he didn't think she was going to say it back to him. Chloe moved towards him, he didn’t move, she took his hand in hers trying to get him to look at her.

 

“Lucifer, I love you too.”

 

He turned to her perplexed. “You what?”

 

“I love you, Lucifer.” she repeated. He just stared at her with the same confused expression. 

 

There was a rustle and both of their heads tuned to Trixie’s door, finding her watching them through the crack she had left open with a large toothy grin on her face.

 

Lucifer and Chloe comically looked at each other with looks of self consciousness and back at Trixie. 

 

“Hey baby, how long have you been standing there?” Chloe’s voice came out in a higher pitch than usual from the shock. 

 

Trixie walked out still grinning almost mimicking on of Maze’s smug looks. “Long enough.” She ran at them tackling both of them into a hug. 

 

Lucifer picked up the child by her armpits moving her to sit at the kitchen bar and placed a pancake in front of her with syrup and fruit. Trixie was still grinning but now at the food. “Thanks Lucifer! You and mom should have sleepovers _way_ more.” She said with a mouthful of pancake.

 

Chloe sighed. “Trix, don’t talk with your mouthful.” Trixie shrugged.

 

Lucifer was flipping a pancake for Chloe and placing another in front of Trixie. “That’s quite alright, Beatrice.” 

 

“The roses were a nice touch.” She heard Trixie whisper to Lucifer when she thought Chloe couldn’t hear her. The child offered him a fist bump that he returned. Chloe smiled at the scene picking at the bowl of fruit.

 

Lucifer swatted at her hand as she went in for more fruit. “Hey!”

 

“Go sit.” He shooed her over to sit next to Trixie and prepared a stack of pancakes for her just as he had for her daughter. 

 

The batter was long gone and they finished all of the fruit getting to the point where they almost couldn’t eat any more. 

 

Chloe checked the time and got Trixie to get ready so she wouldn’t be late.

 

As they were getting ready to leave Lucifer grabbed the red lipstick and reapplied it to Chloe, who protested again saying to was too much and she looked ridiculous for work. Lucifer cooed saying it looked gorgeous and to “ _live a little_ ” but if she had such strong reservations she could take if off.

 

“Lucifer is right. I think it looks super pretty mom.” Trixie said giving Lucifer a sly smile as she came out of her room with her backpack all ready to leave. 

 

“Well that settles it then.” Lucifer smiled pressing a kiss to Chloe’s forehead.

 

Just as they walked out the door Chloe realised Lucifer had dropped her home last night and her car was still at the precinct they both agreed on was her grabbing a ride in with him and hoping it wouldn’t raise any eyebrows and no one had noticed her car’s overnight stay. 

 

Chloe’s heart warmed when he offered to drop Trixie off at school on their way there and the child was always delighted at any opportunity to ride in the corvette. He went off to pull around the car.

 

Trixie grabbed her hand. “He makes you really happy doesn’t he mom?”

 

Chloe smiled down at her daughter. “Yeah baby. He really does.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is explicit-ish content (I don't know what really qualifies as for an E? How explicit does it need to be to be explicit. Still don't know.) in this chapter I will put asterisk symbols (**) at the beginning and end of that part so you can skip it if you don't want that in your life. It isn't super plot relevant, it just happened and I wanted to see if I could even write something of that nature (Jury is still out on that). 
> 
> I'm editing/finishing off the next chapter so hopefully I will have that up soon.

Chloe and Lucifer arrived at the precinct undetected. No one seemed to have noticed that they had arrived together. To be safe Lucifer went off to get them coffee so it appeared they arrived at different times, which would make it convincing considering Lucifer appeared when he wanted to anyway. 

 

Chloe received several compliments on her lipstick as she walked in and was glad that Lucifer wasn’t there to gloat, but at the same time she did want him there because the attention was bit much and he was an attention sponge. 

 

Thirty minutes into Chloe mindlessly combing through all her notes and paperwork on the Lilith case she had come to the conclusion that… She had no conclusion to offer Pierce other than; “ _Yeah, so, Lucifer really is the devil, Mazikeen Smith is Lucifer’s right hand demon and her mom came up from hell to visit. Her name is Lilith and she also happens to be a skilled vigilante/serial killer who was behind those six deaths. We have no evidence that it was her, other than intuition based on circumstantial evidence, which isn’t enough for a judge to pass any warrants. So we have a weird cold case. Thanks for giving me even more of a hard time though!”_ Which wouldn’t really fly.

 

Just when Chloe was hoping Lucifer would arrive to save her from the flood of folders that had accumulated on her desk he showed up with coffee and a little paper bag which he presented to her. _Speak of the devil._

 

Chloe peered into the bag and grinned. “A lemon bar! Thank you babe- _Ucifer_ …” She peered around making sure that no-one had heard her little slip up. 

 

She had put down the sudden use of the endearment towards Lucifer to calling Trixie the same pet name so frequently. The affection behind the name must have traveled to Lucifer.

 

Lucifer was beaming at her slip of the tongue and Dan must have been close enough to hear it because when he walked past he was holding in laughter.

 

“That is quite alright _Detective._ I thought you might need one today.” He sat down in his usual chair next to her, she leaned over beaming and gave his knee a quick squeeze of thanks.

 

Dan walked past again this time with Charlotte in tow (who gave Chloe a little wave) and muttered “Pierce just walked in break it up guys.”

 

Chloe shot him an appreciative look. 

 

“So, Detective,” Lucifer took a sip of his coffee and winced. “Have you figured out what you are going to tell tall, grumpy and muscly?” Taking the lid off his takeaway cup pouring in something from the flask from his jacket, then sampling it again with a smile.

 

“Nope.” Chloe said making the ‘ _p_ ’ pop trying to punctuate her exasperation. She shuffled around the papers on her desk with a sigh. “I think I will keep trying to stall him, say we are checking in with Ella again when she gets in.” Propping her chin up on her hand she looked over at him. “Any ideas?”

 

“Actually… Yes.” Chloe blinked in surprise, not expecting an answer.

 

“Oh? Well?”

 

“I patched things up with Mazikeen and she called me while I was going for my coffee stroll. We have ID for Lilith to blend into society so she might be the advantage we need.”

 

“You did?” Chloe gave an adoring smile, delighted that two of her favourite people were on better terms, well as best terms as anyone could be with Maze. “I’m really glad you made the effort Lucifer.” She reached out to grasp his hand then flinched away remembering where they were. Lucifer seemed to notice the gesture nevertheless. 

 

Grabbing a bite of the lemon bar frowning at the ID part he mentioned. “How did you get the- Wait never mind I don’t want to know.” She shook her head, Lucifer’s illegal connections were a topic she was going to avoid unless they caused immediate danger, despite her morals screaming at her. It was a part of Lucifer and his character that she was just going to have to digest. 

 

“So what is this plan? How does she play into it.”

 

Lucifer hummed. “It will be easier if I explain it to you with Lilith and Maze there so everyone is on the same page.” Chloe blinked he never explained his plans he just did his own thing or expecting people to know what was going on in his weird devil brain.

 

“I’ll take you to meet her tonight if you like?” 

 

Chloe was about to respond but saw the Lieutenant approaching with a file in hand and just cleared her throat quietly. 

 

“Decker, any leads or insight on the case I gave you yesterday?” Blunt and to the point as usual, Chloe’s jaw gave a slight clench.

 

“No, not yet, Lieutenant. We will talk to Ella again to see if we missed anything but,” Chloe shrugged. “It just seems to have gone cold.”

 

He made a noise of acknowledgement that sounded disappointed with her rather than the case itself. “Let me know when you do find something of use. Until then,” Pierce dropped a file on her desk. “Fresh body, all yours.” He went to walk away but paused. “The red is nice.” He said voice still detached but that was dare she say _kind._

 

“Oh, uh. Thank you.” Chloe fumbled. Pierce nodded and walked off. 

 

Lucifer looked smug and a little peeved that Pierce complemented her. “What did I tell you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I look pretty, I’ve been told.” She rolled her eyes chugging her coffee as she skimmed the file the LT and dropped off.

 

Lucifer snorted. “‘Pretty’ doesn’t cover it.” Chloe looked up at him under her lashes and smiled.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Collecting herself and finishing her food she grabbed her coffee and devil getting up to make her way to the parking lot. “Wanna drive?” She chucked him the keys.

 

“Oh I thought you would never ask.” He grinned.

 

 

The case was a simple crime of passion, open and shut which was almost a refreshing change from the more drawn out investigations they had been assigned as of late. Perp was young and sloppy leaving evidence everywhere, including ditching the murder weapon in a dumpster. But unfortunately they had been a runner making Chloe run for a good thirty minutes before apprehending him (Lucifer kind of helped. He managed to trip the perp as Chloe tackled him and read him the miranda rights). The whole ordeal making Chloe feel a little dishevelled and in desperate need of a shower.

 

Walking back into the precinct they made their way to Ella’s lab to get some DNA results to be finalised while the perp currently resided in holding refusing to speak.

 

“I feel a little cheated that seemed too easy, normally our cases are more exciting.” Lucifer complained. 

 

“Are you seriously complaining that our job was less of a challenge?” Chloe looked at him with grim exasperation. “I am covered in LA street grime from getting that guy!” She held out her arms at her sides as a silent ‘ _look at this mess_ ’. “Plus we still have reports to do.” She gave him a jeering smile knowing how much it bothered him having to sit still for so long.

 

Lucifer pouted. “Well it’s just usually a bit more than asking the neighbours if they saw the chap shoot someone who he'd had hostile disagreements with in the past, in broad daylight and all of them saying ‘yes’ to get an arrest. Criminals are getting lazy, they need some creativity in their lives!”

 

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “Hold a seminar for ‘ _How to be a Better Criminal._ ’ then.”

 

Lucifer looked like he was contemplating it. “I was being sarcastic.” She sighed and shoved him into the lab.

 

Having taken to the air conditioned lab waiting on Ella to come in, Chloe had her eyes closed standing right under an air vent revelling in the cool artificial breeze. She could feel someone looking at her, opening her eyes she saw Lucifer frowning at her. “Do I have something on my face?” She started wiping her forehead, she knew her lipstick was fine because Lucifer insisted on fixing it on their way in.

 

“No. Your hair is falling out of its braid.” He peered closer at the back of her head.

 

Chloe grunted and went to fix it. Pulling out the hair tie she shook her hair free to tie it up in a bun because she was Over It. Lucifer stepped closer to her and held out an expectant hand for her to pass over her hair tie.

 

“Allow me.” Chloe looked at him with suspicion. He wriggled his fingers “Hair tie, please.” She handed it over and he began to french braid her hair.

 

“Okay, how do you know how to braid?” She questioned with genuine curiosity, had he had a fling with an enthusiastic hair stylist or had long hair himself at some point (she couldn’t picture the latter)?

 

“How do you think Mazikeen knows how to style her hair.” Chloe laughed at the thought of Maze first being introduced to anything fashion related. “I would also braid my sister’s hair on occasion back in the silver city.” His voice grew distant.

 

The name Azrael popped up in her head from her notes, his sister, he hadn't mentioned if they were close at one point. Before Chloe could push for information on that Ella walked in.

 

“Aw! This is like in the top ten cutest things I have ever seen!” She cooed at them as Lucifer tied off her braid. Chloe blushed as Lucifer smoothed down her fly aways. 

 

“Thank you Luce.” Chloe whispered brushing the back of her hand against his. She readjusted her posture to talk to Ella. “Hey, so how are things looking?”

 

“Oh yeah, he’s guilt af, we’ve got enough to charge him along with the evidence you guys picked up. I’d say get his lawyer in and book 'em or whatever it is with all the paperwork.” She said handing Chloe a file as Lucifer groaned at the word ‘paperwork’. “Yeah I feel you buddy.” The lab tech sighed patting his arm as she moved over to some of her own. “Also I have nothing on that _other_ case… How about you guys?”

 

Chloe sighed and shrugged. “Nope, nothing of use.”

 

Ella sighed. “I hate dead ends, that hardly happens with us.” 

 

“Soo, how are things?” Ella looked at them beaming larger and more brilliant than usual trying to lighten the mood and just out of her genuine excitement. 

 

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. “Good, good. Really good.” She gave a nervous chuckle looking between Ella and Lucifer.

 

“I’m just glad you guys are finally together even if it’s super secret for work, but I guess that could make it more exciting? Sneaking around? It was driving me crazy, you guys have such good chemistry and you just,”she groused making wild hand gestures. “Kept missing the opportunities.”

 

Lucifer sighed. “Just try being me in the situation.” Chloe flicked him on the ear and gave him a look of warning. He whined an over exaggerated “ _Ow._ ” Pouting he excused himself for a smoke break, leaving Chloe alone to talk to her friend.

 

As soon as he left Ella was pulled Chloe into a hug. “I’m so happy for you. I seriously thought the LT was going to make a move on you like any time now but.” Ella just grinned and gave Chloe another hug. “But really you never gave me details! I saw his Instagram post of you on Saturday you looked stunning! He has a good eye even if it took him a while to seal the deal.”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled not being able to think of anything more eloquent to say as she thought of Saturday morning with Lucifer.

 

As Chloe divulged all the details to Ella who was hanging on her every word, she bent the truth to cover all the events that would make her sounds like he had been sipping the Lucifer Cool-aid. She provided that the real reason Lucifer stayed over was he started drinking with Maze and herself and was too drunk to get home. The next morning they had the house to themselves. Casual conversation ended up at the eventual topic of their feelings that they had been skirting around. The next thing led to another and they had spent the weekend together ending with this mornings surprise pancakes.

 

Chloe was happy that she got to speak to Ella about Lucifer, it made her feel normal talking about her new boyfriend and getting excited about the relationship. Talking about it aloud made her realise that it was a good decision and she was glad she believed him and had proof.

 

After a while they both realised with reluctance that they had better get some work done. Back at her desk she set up the forms she had to fill out and file. Her phone chimed.

 

LM:

_Please come out here where I can ravish you._

_Paperwork is a lot less important than this._

 

Chloe snorted, he really couldn’t go a few hours without physical attention.

 

 

CD:

Babe I have to do my job.   Pierce is watching me. Its creepy. 

Then we can leave and do whatever.

Just a bit longer. [blowing a kiss emoji]

 

A grumpy looking Lucifer sat down next to her at her desk a few minutes later with two cups of station coffee that Lucifer loathed. A smug smile graced her lips seeing that she had managed to lure in Lucifer. Chloe watched him as he added three sachets of sugar and what looked like the rest of what was in his flask he slowly sipped his coffee while texting. Chloe guessed it was Maze and was setting up the rendezvous for the Lilith meeting, which made Chloe’s stomach churn just thinking about it. If Mazikeen seemed intimidating when she first met her, hell knows how threatening her mother would be. 

 

After what felt like a year long day Chloe felt like she was at a point where she had made a big enough dent in her work she felt comfortable calling it day she stretched her arms above her head making her back pop in several places and thrusting out her chest to get Lucifer’s attention which worked with immediate success. 

 

“Looks like I’m not your only admirer, Detective.” Lucifer snorted a smirk on his lips but his eyes dropped back to his phone. 

 

Chloe gave him a confused look. “Pierce.” Lucifer gestured with a slight tilt of his head. Her look just went dry.

 

“Not you too. Ella has been going on about him having a thing for me and…” She had been turning in her seat surreptitiously to see if Lucifer was just teasing her but the LT was staring right at her. “Oh have got to be kidding me.” She shifted her line of sight to Lucifer as if she hadn’t seen Pierce at all, she smiled at Lucifer. “Okay. We’re leaving now.” 

 

“ _Finally._ ” Lucifer stood up and lead their way to the exit with gusto barely waiting for her to collect her things.

 

Chloe frowned at him. “You do know you are here voluntarily?” 

 

As soon as they were out of sight he looked over his shoulder before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. “Doing all the books and pay checks at LUX is more than enough paperwork for me. I come here out of the goodness of my heart.” Lucifer he joked squeezing her closer.

 

“Wait you do all of LUX’s accounting and… Whatever club stuff is.” 

 

“Who else is going to do it?” He looked down at her a little confused.

 

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t know I thought you might hire people do it.”

 

“Well yes, I have some help. It is my club, I don’t want anyone messing it up, so I do some boring stuff too.”

 

Chloe raised her eyebrows and let out a little; “Huh.” They were at her car and she leant against her door.

 

Lucifer tilted her head up with a finger, “I have been around for a while, math isn’t hard and I have intuition.”

 

"So you can abide by the law, but only when it comes to business." Chloe smiled sweetly. “Sorry I ever doubted you oh devilish one.” Her tone teasing but message still true.

 

Lucifer leant in giving her a gently kiss. Chloe smiled against his lips pushing herself off the car and looping her arms around his neck as he licked her way into her mouth. Lucifer pushed her back against the car, hands gripping her hips taking full control of the kiss as his movements turned a touch more dominant than usual, making it clear he had some pent up tension today.

 

“Guys really?” Came a masculine voice. The two froze, Chloe slowly turned her head to see who it was. Dan. She relaxed untangling herself from Lucifer as they both straightened themselves. “Dios.” Dan muttered shaking his head looking at the ground.

 

“Don’t bring _him_ up.” Lucifer slumped against the car putting his head in his hand.

 

Chloe really thought it was safe, she was parked far from the entry to the precinct and behind a pillar. “Uh…” Chloe started and her voice just died out. “Sorry?” She tried.

 

“Please tell me Trix hasn’t seen you two…” he gestured towards them.

 

Chloe gave him a flat look. “No Dan. She has not.”

 

“Okay!” He held up his hands defensively. “Does she know?”

 

“Yeah she does, and she’s fine with it, happy even. You can talk to her about if you feel that strongly. I’m sure you will be having the same talk with her about Charlotte sometime soon.” Chloe clapped back, she wasn’t sure how but she could _feel_ Lucifer smirk next to her enjoying the entire exchange. 

 

Dan’s face went a little red and he fumbled for words as he didn’t have a snappy comeback thrown off by his massive thing for Charlotte. “Okay. Um Cool, good. Lucifer, I need to talk to you, you owe me some answers.”

 

Chloe frowned and turned to her boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. “What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t _do_ anything! But Daniel might have some questions regarding the validity of my word when I say I’m the devil.”

 

“Wait. So he knows. _How_?”

 

“Guys I’m right here.”

 

Chloe grimaced. “Right, sorry. Uh, Lucifer?”

 

He slouched turning petulant. “I will explain the context in which he found out later. Can you tell him, give him your little file thing. I don’t want to have to deal with the douchie questions.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, at the big baby devil. But she could see how that could go badly in several ways if Dan had questions and Lucifer wasn’t in the mood. 

 

“Well it’s not like I can just bust out my wings right here is it?” He wined.

 

“You have wings?” Dan said dazed, unsure wether they were fucking with him or not.

 

“He’s an angel, yes he has wings. Now I need you to make a new gmail and send that to me and I’ll send you a link some passwords and a new email. Delete the new gmail after clicking the link. I’ll create a TOR IRC server to talk on okay.”

 

“Why a new one? Wait, what, how do you know how to do that?” Dan’s face a poster child for bewilderment. As if she didn’t know about his dark web connections.

 

“I’m just full of surprises Dan.” She said deadpan. ”If it gets out and people know that you know Lucifer they might hack your accounts to get information on him and some of them might want to hurt or use him.” Chloe had some tech skills she picked up on while hanging around the tech forensics getting into evidence with password protection and encryption. Also Ella’s plethora of weird knowledge and google existed.

 

Dan stiffened at the end of her sentence and she filed that away in her head under ‘suspicious’.

 

“Detective, you really do care!” Lucifer said, voice dulcet. Chloe punched him in the arm.

 

“Dude, she has a name, do you ever think about actually _using_ it?”

 

“Oh, _yes._ I use her name quite a lot actually.” Lucifer’s smile went carnal at the suggestion of his words. “‘Detective’ is just _endearing_.” Chloebit her lip to hold back laughter at the slight disgust on Dan’s face, as he had obviously pictured something involving her and Lucifer in his mind.

 

“Oh both of you shut it. Look, I just just have a weird feeling okay. I’ll send you passwords once you give me the email.” She waved Dan goodbye and gave him Linda’s card (the poor guy was probably going to need to talk to a professional) as he thanked her and agreed he would take Trixie for the night so she could set up the IRC.

 

As Dan was walking away he called out over his shoulder. “Hey Lucifer! You have lipstick all over your face!”

 

“Well I guess I’m lucky its my colour!” Lucifer happily replied back. Chloe rolled her eyes smiling and handed him a kleenex.

 

“I dunno Lucifer, I’m pretty sure I look better in it.” 

 

“Darling, you could make a paper bag look couture.” 

 

Chloe snorted shaking her head slightly. “Flatterer.”

 

Lucifer’s face went serious for a moment. “Do you actually know how to use TOR?”

 

“Sometimes cases involve anonymous web pages and chat rooms. So kind of. But really I have an Ella Lopez who is very familiar with it to talk me through it.” Chloe smiled remembering when Ella talked about her misspent youth and the dark web. Lucifer looked mildly impressed.

 

Lucifer shook his head. “Ms Lopez is just an enigma in the form of an over zealous human.” Chloe Laughed and agreed. 

 

“Okay, plan? I will grab some things from my place drop the car off and we go to wherever Maze is from there?”

 

Lucifer nodded affirmative. “I just have something to pick up from LUX on our way there.” 

 

“Alright see you in a bit.”. Chloe gave him a warm smile. Lucifer bent down to kiss her. “Stop. Pierce.” She gritted out trying not to change her facial expression as the lieutenant walked out of the precinct. “How did we normally say goodbye?”

 

Lucifer gave a wide eyed shrug. “I didn’t exactly keep a log of our goodbye rituals.”

 

Chloe held out her fist. 

 

“A fist bump Detective. Really?” Lucifer said with disdain returning the fist bump regardless.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe sucked her teeth and gave a shrug of her own. “That didn’t feel right.” She looked over Lucifers shoulder to see that Marcus had started up his motorbike. Lucifer squeezed her shoulder with a warm smile and began walking away.

 

“That was better. I win.” He grinned back at her as he went to the corvette. Chloe held up her hand as goodbye then twisted it around to flip him off. He put his hand over his heart with faux hurt written across his face and pouted just as Pierce zoomed past him. 

 

 

Chloe beat Lucifer to her apartment so she quickly grabbed everything she needed which was her files, usb drives and laptop. She was depending on the place having a scanner because the one she had was broken due to Maze spilling coffee on it, then attempting to use it later only to find it didn’t work and punched it. Scanner officially deceased and had not been replaced. 

 

Deciding that a shower was something that just couldn’t be delayed, she chanced it and took one while Lucifer was on his way to wash all the residual grime from her scuffle and smudged lipstick off. Getting out of the shower listening out and still not hearing Lucifer she took her time changing into something more comfortable. It couldn’t hurt if she was in for a long night of trying to figure out how to sweet talk a IRC into life. Locking up her gun and grabbing all her things she went to the door to wait for Lucifer outside but was faced with him about to open the door at the same time she did. 

 

“Oh good you’re ready.” Lucifer took her laptop bag from her so she didn’t have to carry it and walked off to his car. “Sorry I was late catching up, I made a quick stop along the way to grab hair dye. I figured we would need to change her hair because it is her trademark and it would make her stand out.”

 

Chloe shrugged sliding into the car. “That’s fine.” There was a lump of anxiety building in the pit of her stomach over their trip to Bel Air, Lilith was a big unknown which her terrified her, was she going to be hostile to Chloe? She imagined Lucifer would defend her but Maze was also unknown she might side with her mother. At least she had some time to unwind from work at their brief stop at LUX.

 

Letting out a deep breath as Lucifer pulled into traffic she undid the neat braid Lucifer had so kindly done for her, which was beginning to create tension along her scalp giving the impending feeling of a headache and threw her hair over her shoulders. She had never said it out loud because Lucifer would gloat, but Chloe loved being passenger in the corvette (when he actually abided by the law). The feeling of her hair in the wind as they traveled down a freeway was one of the best things about it.

 

Chloe slumped in her seat trying to get the early evening setting sun out of her eyes which was also causing a strain on her head. Of course the one thing she would forget would be her sunglasses. Out the corner of her eye she could see Lucifer was smiling. He handed her the pair he was wearing Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

He let out a Chuckle. “I thought you always wanted me to drive safely, Detective, you are becoming a terrible distraction.”

 

Chloe let out a snort and put on the glasses. “Sure, sure.” Fixing her posture she leant back her head so her hair really got caught in the wind letting the air lick at the nape of her neck releasing some of her tension.

 

Her mind slid from the train of thought of discomfort to her touching Lucifer’s back earlier that day. Chloe opened her mouth to ask him if it was okay, but she couldn’t figure out how to word it so she just let the words die in her throat.

 

Lucifer noticed, shifting his focus from the road he looked at her inscrutably. “Out with it.”

 

“When,” She bit her lip and let out a sigh. “When I touched your back this morning was that okay with you? I just feel guilty because, you know, you didn’t want me to touch your scars when I first saw them, then I touched your back and I didn’t even ask.” She fumbled out nervously picking at her cuticles. 

 

The pulled up at a red light. Lucifer turned to her tilting her head towards him so he could kiss her. “Chloe it’s okay.” The light turned green, he looked like he was going to say more but stalled. “You can touch me anywhere you want.” There was no sexual undertone to his response, Chloe looked at him, his eyes were fixed on the road. “Truthfully I hadn’t even thought about it until you brought it up.” 

 

“Okay. Well, let me know if that ever changes.” 

 

Lucifer took his eyes off the road to look at her which made her heart jolt for two reasons; he was turning but somehow made the manoeuvre seem effortless despite being completely blind to it and an emotion in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in him before. She couldn’t tell whatever it was he was feeling his expression completely abstruse. 

 

 

Upon arrival she found out the reason they needed to go to LUX was for Lilith’s new IDs and Lucifer to hunt down an old phone for her to use because according to the Plan, Lilith using a new one would ‘ruin her character’. Chloe was poking though a brown envelope full of the illegal documents. She inspected Lilith’s ‘drivers licence’ Could Lilith even drive? When was the last time she was even on earth? Lucifer hadn't divulged that. She cringed at the though of Lucifer teaching Lilith to drive. 

 

The picture was of a woman with a pretty oval face, pouty lips and blonde hair pulled back from her face in a tight ponytail. Freckles trailed along her sharp cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. The name on the card was _Parker Thompson_ and listed her age as 29 about to go in 30. Chloe didn’t know if this was actually Lilith or someone who just looked like her. Now she was no expert but this was the best forgery she had ever seen, she even pulled out her own drivers licence to compare the two.

 

Lucifer was suddenly beside her making her jump. “Dammit Lucifer.” She clutched her chest, her heart pounding. Lucifer just smiled happily. “Your counterfeiter is good.” she mumbled setting Lilith’s down and trying to put her drivers licence away before it was snatched from her hand. “Hey! No, no, no. It’s a really bad picture.”

 

Using his height to his advantage Lucifer was holding it up just out of her grasp he gave it a good look, taking large steps backwards into his living room to get away from her. “Oh it's precious. Your hair was so much shorter!”

 

Chloe was trying to grab it back but now Lucifer had decided it was a game because her ‘ _grumpy face is adorable_ ’. Chloe took a few steps back and narrowed her eyes at Lucifer. He was standing with his back to the arm of a couch, if she tackled him she could get them to land on a soft surface and she would get her licence back. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a mocking, predatory smile before running at Lucifer (who’s eyes went comically wide at the small blonde detective hurtling toward him) knocking him over onto the couch landing on top of him.

 

She snatched the card out of his hand and shoved it in her pocket. Chloe gave him a delicate peck on the lips and whispered “I win.”

 

Lucifer was ginning. It was a grin that Chloe didn’t like; it was the grin that came before he went off or got distracted by something at a crime scene, or he was about to do something equally as annoying/mischievous. 

 

“No, I think I did.” He leered as one of his hands snaked up the back of her shirt running his fingers up her spine and one rested on the curve of ass.

 

Chloe’s lips parted as she realised his train of thought. “To be continued?” She questioned.

 

He pushed some of her hair out of her face. “If you’re up for it.” He grinned. Chloe rolled her eyes as she felt him beginning to get hard beneath her. She smiled down at him and pressed her lips firmly against his.

 

**

Ten minutes later of making out with Lucifer Chloe found herself on her back pinned down by Lucifer on the very sofa she had tackled him onto. She had unbuttoned his shirt, learning the topography of his bare chest. Their kisses had long lost any finesse, tongue and teeth, lips barely touching just panting against each others lips

 

Chloe’s pants had been discarded and shoved down to the floor and her legs spread and bent at the knee with Lucifer between them. His fingers delicately started tracing the edges of her panties, a wordless question of _‘please let me touch you’._

 

Chloe lifted her hips making it easier for him to pull them off her. He pressed kisses down her legs following her underwear. Once he had removed them Chloe felt the same flood of shyness she had felt earlier that day and clamped her thighs together before Lucifer, who was shedding his shirt, could get a good look.

 

Tilting his head he looked down at her. “Do you want to stop?” He pressed a kiss to one of her knees and rubbed the outsides of her calves. “Its okay if you do.”

 

Chloe groaned which turned into a self deprecating chuckle. “No I don’t! I just…” She hid her face in her hands and let her thighs fall open. Lucifer let out a sound like someone had punched him in the stomach. Before Chloe could peek down at Lucifer she felt his tongue dip into her and up her slit to her clit which he lightly sucked. She squealed out his name, he pulled back laughing and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

 

“Yes?” He asked all too innocent considering the act he had just done.

 

Clutching the back of his head she pulled him up her body to kiss her. “Don’t stop?” She whispered against his lips, she felt him smile and slowly slip in his middle finger into her. Almost upon instinct he knew exactly where to touch her.

 

“Never.” He began to pump the finger in and out of her. Once he felt she was wet enough he added his ring finger to his efforts and thrust them into her curling into the spot that made her whimper. 

 

Lucifer has learnt how to turn to jelly with just the touch of his fingers, which if the carnal smile on his face was anything to go by he quite enjoyed. Chloe needed to even the playing field.

 

Her hands found their way to his belt and she began to fumble with it and fought her way into his pants with the distraction of him not letting up with his kisses and touches. Smiling she fished out his cock gripping the base with one hand and began jerking him off with the gentlest of touches with the other, paying close attention to the sensitive crown. That made his movements falter which made Chloe give carnal smile of her own. Lucifer just kissed her harder and more wanton than before.

 

Chloe giggled into their kiss. Lucifer pulled back. “What?” He withdrew his fingers from her opening and had a concerned look on his face until he saw her little smile.

 

“Nothing, its just I haven’t done something like this since I was… I don’t know.” She leaned up pecking his lips. “I just haven’t done anything,” She shrugged, “Fun like this in a long time.” She didn’t bring up he brief but great moment with Maze. It would either kill the mood or make Lucifer’s mind go elsewhere.

 

Lucifer gave a lecherous grin, slowly pulling his fingers out of her and up her folds to her clit and began to gently circle around it with the pad of a finger drawing out a little hitch in her breath. “Well I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” He pressed a kiss to her jaw. “You could have been having ‘fun’ with me a long time ago if you had just agreed to sleep with me.”

 

Chloe bit his neck in silent retaliation to his last comment. “Nah, it wouldn’t have been like this, it would have been shallow.” She whispered smearing the leaking pre-cum on the head of his cock with her thumb she tightened her grip and increased her rhythm. “You’re enjoying yourself too?” Chloe panted out as he thrusted his fingers back into her knowing exactly what angles to hit to make her squirm. 

 

Chloe was a little embarrassed, she really did want to have actual penetrative sex with Lucifer. This probably felt juvenile compared to what he was used to. Chloe was just reserved on the fact everything was so new with the relationship dynamic changing so quickly and drastically. Then there was there fear of, well, just not being enough for him. Burying her face in his neck she pressed a few searing kisses before waiting for and answer, just focused on her hand and making sure she was doing the movements he seemed to enjoy.

 

“Chloe, you have no idea what you do to me.” He murmured to her, thrusting more forcefully into the fist she had around his swollen erection. Lucifer’s voice had gotten a little rougher. She loved hearing him say her name like that along with what he said making another wave of arousal flow from her and clench around his fingers.

 

Quickly catching him in a kiss again she softly sucked his bottom lip running her tongue along it. Lucifer was very close to bringing her to orgasm, she squirmed beneath him as she felt it building along with Lucifer smirking into the kiss moving his thumb up so it would rub against her clit with each little thrust. Her voice hitched, “I’m gonna cum.” Lucifer gave a smirk and bit her bottom lip. That did it for Chloe, the hand jerking him off stuttered its movements, as her back arched off the sofa and into Lucifer as she came silently with just her breath faltering.

 

Opening her eyes she found Lucifer looking down at her like he had just found nirvana in the form of her. His free hand stroking the trail of bruises on her side that his kisses left from earlier in the day, then up to her hair gently brushing it of her face. Leaning down into her he gave her a heated sloppy open mouthed kiss. “You are exquisite, Chloe.” He groaned against her lips. 

 

His phone chimed. They sighed in unison knowing it was Maze asking ‘where the fuck’ they were. Lucifer stood up and grabbing his phone his phone as he sucked the fingers he had in Chloe, into his mouth, Chloe help but stare at the sight, storing it away for later. “We must have been cursed to be interrupted forever.” She mumbled. Lucifer grunted in agreement.

 

Sighing heavily he looked back at her. “Mazikeen is being a brat. We best get going.”

 

“We both know where she got that from.” Chloe quipped, aiming a sly smile directly at him. He blew a raspberry at her. She just snorted. “A mature devil.”

 

He hoisted her to her feet helping her pull her pants up, taking the opportunity to steal one last lick between her legs as he did so. Chloe almost wanted to dismiss Lucifer’s decision to get going just to hold his head between her thighs for longer than just a few seconds, his mouth was sure as hell gifted at more than just his constant talking. 

 

He pulled away to put on his shirt and to moved to tuck away his still hard dick. Chloe frowned. “Wait you haven’t…” She gestured to his cock. 

 

Suddenly panicking that she hadn’t been doing a good enough job to even get him close. Worrying at her lip she thought about it. She had never had any complaints from Dan, then again in the months leading up to their separation they hardly even kissed each other, let alone had sex. _Okay don’t think about Dan now, gross_. Lucifer had been with so many people she might be just ‘okay’ on his spectrum of sexual acts. _Don’t think about that either._ Her mouth went dry, feeling a little timorous.

 

Lucifer caressed her face, thumb tracing her lips. “There will be other opportunities.” He went back to his phone.

 

Chloe frowned. This was the second time he had turned down quid-pro-quo. She decided she wanted to know. So she quietly asked. “Were you close?” 

 

Lucifer tore his eyes from his phone to look at her. “What?” Taken aback at her sudden forwardness.

 

“Were you close?” She repeated more enunciated. Gesturing to the obvious erection in his pants.

 

“I… I, well yes. Pretty, very close…” Lucifer stammered, his sizeable erection growing more visible in his pants as they spoke. 

 

Chloe sat down giving him a sweet, innocent little smile up at him pulling him towards her by his belt loops, He complied pocketing his phone giving her his undivided attention as she started undoing his pants again and without hesitation she started stroking him again at a leisurely pace. Making sure he was looking at her she held his gaze and gave the sensitive frenulum a languid lick before taking in the tip to swirl her tongue around the head. His breathing became heavy again and his gaze fervent. “Chloe…” He groaned through gritted teeth.

 

Releasing the head from her mouth she smiled up at him and pressed a small kiss to the tip and continued down his shaft and licked her way back up. Taking him into her mouth she bobbed her head a couple of times making sure the entire length was good and wet before swallowed his cock down as far as she could just to show off. Her gag reflex was almost nonexistent making it easy for her to swallow him, even if her eyes did water slightly at the penetration of her throat. It had been a while since she had done this, and Lucifer had every right to brag, he was big. 

 

As she started doing her thing, Lucifer was looking down at her with surprise and pleasure all over his face. “Chloe, you don’t have to…” His voice died out at his cock hit the back of her throat and let out a string of expletives not all in english. Chloe hollowed her cheeks as she sucked releasing him with a ‘ _pop_ ’ as she pulled off. 

 

“I know. But I want to.” If she was being honest, giving blowjobs wasn’t one of Chloe’s favourite things, but she was having fun with Lucifer. She found people with dicks seemed to be demanding and expectant, taking all the fun out of it. Plus Lucifer as much of the hellion he could be was neither demanding nor expectant and Chloe really enjoyed watching him come apart like this.

 

In summary blowing Lucifer was great. She watched as he began to turn into putty in her hands. Lucifers fingers threaded their way through her hair, he wasn’t rough, but there were little appreciative tugs and thrusts into her mouth which she met as she got him closer. “Chloe, stop. I’m going to,” His voice had grown thick.

 

Chloe cut him off. “No, it’s okay.” Her voice was a bit raw from her throat being fucked, she continued to bob her head sucking on the tip and massaging what wasn’t in her mouth with her fist.

 

“Chloe, really, I’m going to-” His voice was hoarse, she grinned up at him opening her mouth showing saliva connecting them and stuck out her tongue as she continued to stroke him. The expression she was met with was a ‘ _I can’t bloody believe you are doing this, who are you and what have you done with Chloe_ ’. 

 

Locking eyes with him she realised the normal deep brown of his eyes had been swallowed up by a blazing red, as if there was fire burning within him. Chloe’s jaw slacked, her eye’s hadn’t been playing tricks on her, all those times. It had been real. He said he had lost his devil face, she assumed that the red eye thing was part of that. She found herself thinking that it was kind of a turn on. _What the fuck Chloe?_ She internally scolded herself.

 

Lucifer noticed her change in expression and pulled away completely out of her reach. “Did I hurt you?” He asked with deep concern, arousal still leaking into his voice.

 

“Your eyes are… Red, on fire… I…” Chloe was still staring at him almost in awe.

 

Lucifer looked shocked. “They are back. You aren’t afraid?” His voice was distant and his eyes began to fade back to their normal state.

 

“It’s kinda hot.” Chloe whispered, dropping eye contact as she felt herself blushing at that statement of all things.

 

Lucifer’s breathing wavered as he ran a hand through his hair looking utterly perplexed. “You’re joking.” Chloe shook her head and reached out for him, he stepped back towards her with caution, as if her was expecting her to run. Lucifer looked down and ran his fingers through the strands of blonde hair that had fallen onto her face.

 

“Let me show you how serious I am.” Smiling she licked his shaft and swallow his cock again, smug grin never leaving her face as she watched him, his eyes boring into hers.

 

The hair that he had in his hand was starting to pull her hair, beginning to crossing the line of ‘aggressively enjoying himself’ to ‘slightly painful’ as he came in her mouth with a guttural moan and more colourful cursing that just made Chloe laugh.

 

Chloe took him back into her mouth as she swallowed his cum, sucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm until his hand released her hair and caressed her face pulling away from her with slow shaky backward steps.

 

Dumbfounded he sat down next to her doing up his pants. “You didn’t have to do that.” He said dazed. 

 

Chloe’s stomach dropped hoping she hadn't crossed some line and he hadn't want her to have done it at all. “You wanted it though right?” She whispered wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

 

Lucifer looked at her deadpan and rolled his eyes. “No, Chloe. I didn’t want the unattainable woman of my fantasies since the day I met her, to give me a blowjob in the middle of my living room.” He gave her cheek a soft caress, leaning into his palm she managed to press a kiss to the side of his thumb. “I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to do it out of obligation.”

 

Letting out a breath she grinned. “Well no, I didn't have to, and wouldn’t have if I didn’t want to. But I really _desired_ satan himself to cum in my mouth.” she teased bumping her shoulder against his. Lucifer slumped back against the arm of couch and threw an arm over his face, muttering something along the lines of ‘ _I had no idea you were going to be like this_ ’ and just lay there. 

 

She nudged him and he just groaned, she just tried to suppress a smile that she had silenced the unsilenceable. 

 

“I think I know what you meant now. About it being shallow if we had sex right away.” He moved his arm off his face. Chloe shuffled closer to him and leaned against him.

 

“Yeah?” Lucifer’s arms wrapped around her.

 

“Mmm. Emotions other than just lust make it feel different, doesn’t it?” Lucifer said airily. His earlier declaration of love hanging unsaid between them.

 

“I mean sex can just be sex if people want it to but, I think it can.” Chloe looked up at him seeing his face distant until he saw her gazing up at him. He gave her several lingering kisses.

 

**

“I believe we had somewhere to be?” Chloe prompted as they continued to lay on the couch not wanting to leave the tender moment. She knew they wouldn’t move it someone didn’t say something.

 

Lucifer cleared his throat and sat up. “Yes. But I am going to have a hard time concentrating.”

 

Chloe snorted not believing it, knowing had always had sex on his mind 24/7 since she met him and always had a hard time concentrating. “Sure.” 

 

  

Lucifer pulled in further into the driveway the house finally coming into view. “You have got to be fucking kidding me…” Chloe breathed as she looked at the enormous mansion in front of her. “You own this? As well as LUX and that other place?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chloe got out of the car looking at the detailing of the colossal white french baroque inspired house and all the greenery around it. “And you don’t live here because?” The view was just breathtaking.

 

“Too big for just me. But it is great for parties.” Lucifer grabbed a plastic bag beforeswooping around to close her door for her.

 

“Mazikeen has always liked this one. Well our demon awaits.” He gestured to the entrance wrapping an arm around her as they walked up the fanning stairs to the front door that was so large it was almost obnoxious.

 

As soon as they entered the vast foyer they were met with adouble staircase curved inward creating a symmetrical centre focus in the clearing. Upon her inspection the two huge indoor palm trees framing the stairs were real to her surprise. It was like a more clinical, minimalist version of something out of a Wes Anderson film.

 

Lucifer guided her though the rooms, each one decorated to his impeccable standard. Chloe revelled in the smooth marble and polished chrome, so different from her own worn in apartment. Opposed to Lucifer’s penthouse there was a littering of indoor plants, the greenery playing off the desaturated colour of the rest of the house. Chloe had been in fancy houses before (that also happened to be crime scenes) but it’s not everyday she got to look around one leisurely, especially one owned by her partner-boyfriend-significant other.

 

A loud rumble of bass and gravelled vocals from one of the heavy metal bands Maze loved that hadn’t been audible from outside the house, had been steadily been growing louder as they went deeper into the house. Chloe found herself singing along under her breath once she recognised the song as she peered around her surroundings. Lucifer looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. 

 

Chloe looked sheepish, ducking her head. “She’s always playing music okay. Songs get stuck in my head.”

 

“Of course.” Lucifer said a smirk making its way across his face. 

 

Chloe wandered in slowly spinning around taking in the beautiful home. Sure she had been to lovely houses on cases but Lucifer _owned_ the gorgeous place. If it weren’t for the blare of Maze’s music it would have been serene.

 

As the song changed she recognised it immediately, it always made her snicker. Chloe turned to Lucifer taking his hands in hers. She started to sway her hips in time with the music as they continued to walk, Lucifer just looked confused until she started singing along to the lyrics that were slightly warped over the volume and bass.

 

Catching on to the last few lines of the first verse she sang them to him; “ _There's not a word for what I want to do to you, there's not a word for what I want to do to you…”_ Lucifer smirked at the implication.

 

Gripping his hands tighter she pulled him close to her so she could dance up against him with an alluring grin on her lips. It was the chorus the always got her. She always had wondered what Lucifer’s reaction to it would be and she now she had the opportunity to find out.

 

_“You and me and the Devil makes three, you and me, you and me and the Devil makes three, you and me…”_ Chloe lifted their joint hands up as she shimmied her body down his a little as she finished laughing as his once lecherous expression turned into a glower. 

 

“Oh for fucks sake, I should be profiting off all of this devil business.” He picked her up by the waist for several steps as she squealed before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I should have known there was something about that song that would get a reaction out of me, you minx.”

 

Once on she regained her footing she bumped her shoulder against his. “It’s just fun to get back at you sometimes.”

 

Lucifer huffed then tilted his head and pointed to where he could hear faint laughter and a dull thudding over the music. “Sounds like someone is here other than the music we have been blessed with.” Chloe smirked over at Lucifer as he rolled his eyes at the ‘holy’ word. She wandered towards the direction of the sound. “I hope there isn’t a body.”

 

Lucifer laughed but Chloe was genuinely hoping that here wasn’t.

 

“I’m sure they are on their best behaviour.” Lucifer lead the way to a door he assumed they were behind.

 

Gingerly peering into the room that the sound was resonating from they were met with Maze throwing knives at a target board and a ethereal woman with long golden hair that just had the volume and shine that was just not Earthly lounging on a chair idly playing with a tablet. 

 

The woman’s eyes locked onto Chloe immediately. They bored into her, a molten amber that made Chloe feel like her entire soul was a raw nerve on display and felt a jolt of anxiety run down her spine. There was a terrifying magnetism to her gaze making her freeze up completely.

 

_Lilith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:  
> 1). For shits and gigs I spent roughly an hour trying to make my own IRC using TOR on an old laptop that had one foot in laptop hell and the other in virus city and gave up. Is whatever I wrote 100% accurate? I am not so sure... In theory maybe, practice not so much (So please don't call me out on my inaccuracies sorry lol).  
> 2). This fic isn't named after the Marilyn Manson song (and the song Chloe sang in the chapter) but actually the lullaby sung by the sirens in O Brother Where Art Thou (Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby) because I thought it was fitting as a reference to Lilith and an ironic nod to Lucifer. (and yes I have an entire growing playlist for songs that have some sort of connection to the characters, summoned up by my weird little brain).  
> 3). I added Chloe's fist bump because I give people awkward fist bumps or finger guns when I don't know how to say goodbye like a normal person.
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, betcha didn't think c8 was coming so soon. 
> 
> But, uh, basically how I write is I have a sudden thought regardless of where it is in the storyline, write the scene and patchwork it in when it's time comes. Aaaaand I don't have much for Phase One™ of Lucifer's plan (only took me 50k to get there ), along with other bits so c9 might take a little while. 
> 
> So hopefully you enjoy this, and thank you to everyone who left nice comments it really makes my day ♡

Lucifer was completely oblivious to Chloe’s current terrifying, unasked for staring competition with Lilith. “Oh good your gift for her arrived.” (a large target board made up of a slab of wood with several tiered smaller slabs placed all around for more 3D targets that Mazikeen was thoroughly enjoying) Lucifer said, Lilith’s gaze left her as soon as Lucifer spoke, Chloe let out a breath and her muscles relaxed.

 

Chloe looked at him shocked. That fast? Lucifer’s influence and connections were surprising her to say the least, she knew he had them but damn. “Thank you, Lucifer, let me know how much I owe you.” She managed to choke out.

 

He waved her off as he threw his plastic bag in the direction of a couch. “Someone owed me a favour.”

 

The music died down to a tolerable volume. “That you Decker?” Maze called out over her shoulder interrupting Chloe’s attempts at insisting she pay.

 

“Mhmm.” was all Chloe managed to muster feeling like Lilith’s gaze had returned to her but didn’t look back in her direction. She never feeling so uncomfortable in a single stranger’s presence. The complete disregard of the fact that Chloe had never met Lilith: a sextuple murderer, and Lucifer hadn’t started a proper introduction didn’t help.

 

“Thanks for this thing Decker, It’s great, hardly any splintering, and there is a human target on the back.” Maze thew the knife in her hand with her back turned and it landing square on the bullseye of a target. 

 

“That’s okay, Maze.” Chloe call out over the sound of the wood being pierced.

 

“Lilith darling!” Lucifer announced, entering the apartment further in a very Lucifer manner and his voice trailed off into the same polyphonic fashion that she had heard when he was getting angry at Mazikeen, this time he was speaking in some unknown language. Chloe was left hovering in the entry of the room, she gnawed her lip.

 

Chloe had no idea what this language was, it certainly wasn’t of earth. Did they have an entirely different language in hell? From heaven? Why hadn’t she heard Amenadiel speak it. 

 

She beelined for Mazikeen, away from the other immortals. “What are they speaking?” Chloe whispered to the demon.

 

Maze grunted pulling out some of the knives deeply lodged into the target. “Mmm, some version of enochian Lucifer adapted. Language of the angels.” Maze made a face and threw up her hands in mild repulsion.

 

“Can you speak it?”

 

“Yeah, it was the first language I spoke in hell. Don’t speak it up here though, mostly just out of habit. I want souls to know what I’m saying while torturing ‘em.”

 

“Lovely.” Chloe replied, even though Maze had gone back into her knife zone, oblivious to Chloe. 

 

She wondered how they managed to make their voices polyphonic, was it their physiology? If all the voices were saying the same thing or if they were speaking several sentences at the same time? 

 

Chloe was immediately pulled from her thoughts when she heard “ _Samael_ ” very clearly, the only word she had recognised so far. One thing for sure was he hated being called that. Linda had warned her, then Lucifer himself had told her that he would prefer it if she _never_ addressed him by that name when they were up late talking.

 

The conversation came to a jolting pause, all smiles dying.

 

Noticing a minute flinch Lucifer gave at the use of his angel name, Chloe moved to stand next to Lucifer grabbing his hand, which he clutched at maybe a little too tight. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb, he relaxed his grip and gave her a comforting squeeze back. An unspoken ‘ _I’ll be fine_ ’ and moved closer to Lilith and Maze. Chloe let out a breath of tension relieved that Lilith hadn’t accidentally started a fight.

 

“Lucifer. My name is _Lucifer._ ” He corrected pointedly speaking his chosen name in english which relieved Chloe’s unfamiliarity to what they were saying.

 

“ _Lucifer_ , of course, apologies, old habits die hard.” Lilith backtracked very quickly and gave a smile that could make any heart stutter, little dimples appearing on her freckle spattered cheeks were the icing on the top. 

 

“Best break that one. How did you even get here?” Lucifer moved towards her to stand closer to his old friend.

 

“You forget who made your pentecostal coin.” Lilith smirked, conjuring a coin out of thin air that levitated in the palm of her hand. 

 

Lucifer looked stunned, “You made a new one?” Chloe recognised it, he had one just like it when she first met him. The metal coin that had what looked like crucified Jesus on one side and a pentagram and goat’s head on the other. It had inscriptions but she couldn’t quite make out the words.

 

She started rolling the coin backwards and forwards over her knuckles. “Gossip spreads slow downstairs. I found out weeks later about your first ‘death’, then the other after that, and then your mother. I made a new one for security, so I could come help save your dumbass topside if needed, since you clearly have a death wish.” She flicked it with her thumb over to Lucifer. 

 

Examining the coin he mumbled “I actually have my wings back now, so I can come back on my own. Someone kidnapped me dumped me in a desert and took away my devil face.” he ended with a pout which made Chloe roll her eyes.

 

“Yes well last I heard you can be hurt by _mortals_ and had _my_ Mazikeen cut your fucking wings off, you absolute twat. Then asked her to do it _again_ when you got them back.” Lilith looked intimidating as her hair fell over her face as stood from her seat, closing the distance between them withpredatory grace jabbing a long finger into Lucifer’s chest. She was staring him right in the eye as a challenge, her height almost matching his. Her arm at his chest was twisted away at a painful angle, the hurt showed on Lilith's face, but she didn't make a sound.

 

“Since when did you decide you had the right to speak to me like this?” His hand grasping her jaw. ”And ‘ _your’_ Mazikeen? She is _my_ best torturer.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red.

 

“Who bloody _made_ her?” Lilith’s eyes lit up with the same hellfire red as she shook herself free of Lucifer’s grip. 

 

There was a deafening shattering sound that silenced the argument. Chloe moved to look at the source with caution, Maze had thrown a knife at wall length window creating a gaping hole in the room, glass carpeting the area around it. “ _Nobody_ owns me.” She spat 

 

“Mazey, I didn’t mean it like that—” Lilith’s silken voice began.

 

“I’m more than just an  _owned tool_.” She growled eyeing the both of them with fury.

 

“I think she just didn’t want you to have to go through that, Maze. Just imagine my reaction if he asked Trixie to cut them off.” Chloe spoke out into the screaming tension with quiet caution, not wanting to release the grip holding down the lever of the hand grenade of the situation that had long lost the safety pin. 

 

Mazikeen stared her down, the only one bothering to listen to her as the Lilith and Lucifer seethed at each other, but stood down by rolling her eyes knowing deep down she wouldn’t want him to ask Trixie either. Before removing herself from them she quietly hissed "Fuck your pathetic hierarchy." Mazikeen went over to her knives on the other side of the room to arrange them.

 

Lilith shook her head and sucked her teeth, looking down at the coin Lucifer was holding. Her expression was one of suppressed anguish.

 

Lucifer frowned. “Lilith, I didn’t think you would give a shit.” His voice genuinely surprised.

 

“Mazikeen has filled me in on a lot. You seem to forget that there are beings who care about you almost as much as you care about yourself.” There was residual words unsaid just with her tone and the gaze she held with Lucifer.

 

“It was never your role to care.”

 

Lilith then just shrugged and started playing with her hair like she was looking for split ends, as if to dismiss their entire conversation. She sighed and looked up in Lucifers direction her gaze falling onto Chloe as if she had completely forgotten about her existence (which would have been preferable Chloe thought to herself).

 

“Ooh, is this the Detective?” Lilith cooed, as Chloe realised she had entered Lilith’s sight again despite her trying to back up and hide behind Lucifer ever since Lilith approached him.

 

Lilith stalked over to Chloe. Her movements fluid now, rather than the raptorial way she approached Lucifer. Chloe took an unconscious step back regardless.

 

Lucifer moved with stealth to position himself behind her, gently stroking her lower back, “It’s okay, I have you.” He whispered in her ear.

 

“Oh, Lucifer, I do like her. She is breathtaking.” She smiled as her unnerving eyes met Chloe’s again. 

 

“Isn’t she just?” Lucifer agreed taking a step to stand with Lilith to look right at Chloe. She could feel herself starting to flush over the attention.

 

Lilith leaned in closer to Chloe brushing her hair away from her face and over Chloe’s shoulders to get a better look at her. Her fingers decorated with thick silver rings covered in engravings, one was decorated with a rectangle of onyx, not unlike Lucifer’s.

 

_She smells nice, smoke and sweet musk,_ Chloe found herself thinking with slight bewilderment as she couldn’t seem to break their eye contact. Was this part of weird hell mojo? Because she smelt an awful lot like a female version of Lucifer before he put on cologne.

 

Chloe couldn’t quite place Lilith’s accent, like the rest of her it was just off. Lilith’s body was built like some sort of amazon, lithe with clear muscle definition but her thin waist helped her hips turn into gentle curves.

 

Her clothing choices were bizarre; mens plaid flannel pyjama bottoms that had a rip in the knee, almost falling off her slender hips with a too small graphic t-shirt with a corgi on it that looked like it was made for a child the way it stopped above her navel. It looked like she hadn’t bothered with shoes for a while with the way her feet were slightly cut up if one were to walk around LA bare foot.

 

In summary she was surprised Maze allowed her to dress like this. Maybe being one of the first humans and staying in hell for millennia did that to a person.

 

Chloe wondered how she still managed to make the weird ensemble look… Good on her. Then again, it explained Maze and Lucifer’s immediate otherworldly allure towards humans (Chloe excluded because she was immune to Lucifer and Maze was just… Maze now). 

 

Her mind wandered to what they might have been like when they first came to Earth. If they were that unsettling, or if everyone loved Lucifer in his immaculate suits from the start and Mazikeen scared everyone shitless enough that she could chose who she wanted in her existence.

 

There was a pause and a heavy _thunk_ as Maze thew another knife and joined them, having cooled off.

 

Chloe cleared her throat. “So you’re um, Hi. I’m Chloe.” Chloe offered her hand out for Lilith to shake it trying to keep her voice steady, looking back at Lucifer still unnerved that she called him by his angelic name to begin with. 

 

Lilith kissed the back of Chloe’s knuckles and grinned “Lilith. It’s a pleasure. I came to say hello and see Mazikeen and Lucifer so,” She gestured to herself. “here I am. I have heard a _lot_ about you.”

 

Chloe let out a nervous laugh. “Well if it came from Maze it might not be the most flattering.” Chloe tilted her head tilted to the demon in question giving a pointed gaze. Maze gave her a wink, smirking as she played with a knife. “I’ve heard a bit about you too.”

 

Lilith smiled. “You might be surprised. She does like you, in her own way. If Lucifer is enraptured with you, you must be quite something.” She looked at Chloe with guised scrutiny as if she didn’t quite believe she was just a regular old human.

 

“Oh she is many, many things.” He confirmed with a smirk, coming around behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

 

Chloe gave a tight smile and a small thanks, Lucifer pressed a kiss to her temple as he put an arm around her shoulder’s.

 

“Shall we sit?” Lucifer suggested moving to the couches close to Maze. Lilith moved first sprawling over a couch and began fixing the order of her rings, the exact same tic of Lucifer’s Chloe noted. 

 

Out the corner of her eye she saw Lucifer had moved over to Mazikeen pressing the coin Lilith had given him into the palm of her hand. It looked like the demon was holding back tears, she gave Lucifer a nod of thanks, stuffing the coin into her bra with quick a movement. 

 

Chloe knew that Maze had begged Lucifer at points to take her home, but he refused, wanting to stay. This must be a peace offering of the highest regard, giving her the freedom to go back if she truly hated earth so much. Chloe had a feeling Maze wouldn’t use it for a long time. Deep down she cared for her humans too much.

 

“Actually I’m just going to quickly find a scanner.” Chloe blurted despite having no idea where that would be. She grabbed her laptop satchel from where Lucifer had placed it before anyone could stop her or say anything. 

 

Chloe didn’t quite make it, she heard Lucifer call out for her not to be long but she wanted give the trio some privacy since it was a reunion of sorts, and she felt a little awkward being the new one. This would give her a moment to compose herself and get the scans she need for Dan.

 

As she was looking around the rooms to find an office she got out her cellphone to call Ella. 

 

“ _Hey Chloe! What’s up?_ ”

 

Chloe cleared her throat. “Hey! I actually have a really big favour too ask you, like I owe you big time, big… Do you know how to make a TOR IRC server? Or just something to anonymously converse on that is hard to find? ” She winced, not knowing how the lab tech was going to react.

 

There was a pause of silence on Ella’s end. “ _Chloe is everything okay? I mean I can do it, but why would you need that. You know I’m here for you._ ”

 

Chloe walked up the stairs, the ground floor disappointing her scanner search efforts.

 

“Uh, I need to talk to someone privately, and I don’t know if either of our emails would be compromised. It’s all completely legal stuff I promise I just don’t want it in the wrong hands.” Chloe chewed her lip knowing how this must all sound.

 

“ _Uh. Yeah, I mean I’m not as good as I used to be but, I could probably whip up something like_ super, super, _basic with html or something._ ”

 

Chloe found a room that vaguely resembled an office and had a scanner. She walked in placing her satchel on the desk next to it looking for the usb cable.

 

“Perfect basic is fine. Would you be able to talk me though it?”

 

“ _Wait you’re gonna do it yourself? Chloe I’m totally okay with setting it up for you!_ ”

 

“No, no, Ella, I don’t want you to have to get into this more than you have to.”

 

“ _… Okay, well you’re gonna need to download some things._ ”

 

Several hours later Chloe was in the middle of scanning her notes directly onto a usb drive and had had started on the very beginnings of the server but had a _long_ night ahead of her. Ella had given her verbal instructions and a link to a website that would help her too, but it was still straining Chloe’s brain.

 

So immersed in what she was doing, she had forgotten about Lucifer and the other’s she was unaware of when he Lucifer enter the room.

 

“We are getting Mexican. I ordered for you since I couldn’t seem to find you.” She jumped, finding Lucifer looming over her. 

 

Chloe cursed at the the sudden sound that broke her concentration, so used to nothing other than the humming of the scanner she had running.

 

He had shed his waistcoat and jacket leaving him in his shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Chloe smiled up at him, he only did that when he was relaxed so things must be going well downstairs (Chloe loved seeing him like that, yet seldom saw it). 

 

She scrambled from the floor where she had set up residence to her feet to face him. Her pages had long since taken over the space on the desk accompanied by new, clearer notes. So Chloe and her laptop were on the floor with the server file open and Ella’s instructions taped to the screen.

 

“Hey, sorry got caught up in…“ She gestured to the laptop. ”Thank you. How are things going for you guys? I just thought that you might want… To be alone with them for a bit.” 

 

“Fine now, just a little spat.” 

 

Chloe gave a little smile of relief on her part. “Glad to hear it.”

 

“Also good news. We will never guess how but, Lilith managed to get Maze to talk to her about her life and has managed to het her to patch things up with Linda. So they are on speaking terms again. My brother however has never been in Lilith’s good books so she didn’t put much effort into that situation.”

 

“Wow… That’s.” Chloe just shook her head slightly. “I can’t believe there is someone Maze listens to. I thought Lilith would be more… Callous towards humans.”

 

Lucifer hummed in agreement “Lilith is surprisingly insightful considering she hasn’t been up here in a while. Lilith is a torturer but is only cruel to humans who she deems unsavoury. She seems to have taken a liking to you though.” he mused with a look of disdain as he took a closer look at Chloe’s mess like he was offended by the fact she was doing something so time consuming in his house. “That looks like a lot of work just for me. Just seeing lines of coding makes me want to fall asleep, don’t subject yourself to that.”

 

“Lucifer, I just have a feeling about this.” Chloe ran her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her face taking a step back to look at her work. “The way Dan flinched when I said I didn’t want you to get hurt is enough to make me want to keep this as hard to get to as possible.You still haven’t even told me how he knows. I just fully got you, I don’t want to lose you.” Chloe studied Lucifer, he hadn’t piped up since she spoke which was unusual for him.

 

Lucifer was giving her a Look™, she wasn’t sure what it meant but it meant something, he was keeping a truth from her. She really hoped that it would come out soon. He pulled her into a hug. “You’re too good for me.” He murmured. Chloe just shook her head against his chest as he continued to hold her for a little longer running his fingers though her hair. 

 

“Come down, you are part of my life just as much as they are. Let’s get some food in you.” He gave her ass a playful slap to get her moving, she shoved him gently in retaliation.

 

“I’ll be right with you just let me make sure this is doing what it’s meant to. I also think that it would be good to find out what the radius is how far away I need to be for you to become immortal again in case of emergency. That would be helpful for future reference.” Idly talking to herself. Chloe put that down on a post it note so she didn’t forget, checked her downloads and referenced her notes once more. 

 

Lucifer grumbled and sat in the plush office chair that Chloe had abandoned in favour for the floor where she had more surface area to work with. “Honestly just bloody use Facebook, it will be fine, Chloe.”

 

Chloe stretched out her legs in front of her and sighed. “It’s not just about you. I’m worried about Maze’s safety too, she doesn’t know that I’m sharing this yet, nor does Amenadiel. I just want all bases covered. What if some crazed cult comes to try and kill you?”

 

“Maze is a big girl and I doubt my brother is of any interest of anyone. And I can cover all of _your_ bases if you like.” He finished with a suggestive smirk.

 

Chloe gave him a flat look. “Just,” she rolled her eyes and huffed typing in some code. “let me do this please?” Lucifer gave in and gestured for her to continue but gave no indication of leaving.

 

Typing in a few lines of the coding Ella provided her with (and some help from google), Chloe was almost there. “Have you told Amenadiel that I know?”

 

“No, I haven’t I guess he will find out in time.” Chloe let out a detached hum, wondering if his brother might be against them being a couple. 

 

“I don’t know how Dan is going to take it when he find out he was fucking your mom.” She mumbled into the steady silence.

 

“I would pay to see that reaction.” He huffed. “Do you think we should tell Charlotte the whole thing?”

 

Chloe sighed rocking back onto her heels looking at him. “I really don't know. Probably, I don’t know how she is coping since her incident. She seems to be getting close with Dan, so at least she has someone.” Chloe winced and smacked her forehead. “I should have checked in with her today damn.”

 

Lucifer leaned down and picked her up making her let out an undignified yelp as he manhandled her into his lap to straddle him. “You aren’t everyone’s mother. You have believed all of this for what? Four-ish days and you have already put it upon yourself to put together information pamphlets for poor confused humans?” He placed a hand on her cheek and she leant into the touch smiling at the comfort.

 

“This is just how I deal with it I suppose.” Chloe knew that, that was her nature, to protect, plan, rationalise and find solutions.

 

“I suppose it is. But now, you have to eat with hell’s finest because at the rate your stomach is growling it sounds like you have a rabid animal in there. and you have been up here far too long.”

 

Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and hummed. “I’m tired too.” Lucifer gently ran his hands up and down her back and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

 

“I have some information I need to share with you all too. It involves Lilith’s alias.”

 

“Ahh, so the food was bribery for me to come down and listen to one of your harebrained plans?” She leaned back placing her arms on his shoulders so she could give him a teasing grin. 

 

“My plans are always flawless.” Lucifer concluded with confidence, pecking her on the lips. Chloe scoffed with a smile still on her face.

 

Noticing the discomfort her poor posture had given her while working Chloe closed her eyes and raised her arms up over her head, arching her back and stretched out all the cramped muscles thinking about how good Mexican sounded. In doing so she indirectly rolled her hips over Lucifer’s. He exhaled sharply and she winced knowing that she might have wound him up.

 

“Was that intentional?” Lucifer groaned just as Chloe Blurted; “Sorry!”

 

“It wasn’t, I didn’t think…” Chloe stumbled as she felt him start to harden beneath her. “Really? You seriously get set off so easily.” There was no way just a little roll of her hips would have any effect on him, she was hardly dressed to arouse any sort of sexual urges in anyone wearing her jeans and beat up plaid shirt.

 

“It’s in my nature! Devil!” He gestured to himself. “Desire and pleasure two of my favourite things, along with you.”

 

Chloe roller her eyes. “My greatest sympathies my gracious Lord of Darkness.” She then gave a debilitative shake of her head rubbing a hand across her face. “I’m just rusty on the whole dating and uh, intimacy thing.” She gave Lucifer a self deprecating look as she went to climb off his lap, his hands shot catching her thighs in a vice grip before she could get anywhere. 

 

“That didn’t mean it wasn’t unwelcome.” The hands had wandered to the junctures at the top of her thighs and ass.

 

Chloe’s words caught in her throat thinking there was no way he wanted her again after the slightest provocation. But his words from earlier echoed in her mind; ‘ _you have no idea what you do to me_ ’. Logic prevailed. ”They are going to notice we are haven’t come down.” Getting caught by Maze would be far from ideal, the demon would hold that over her head for a solid three months.

 

“They won’t care, or notice.” Lucifer leaned in close nosing along her jaw, kissing just below her ear.

 

Chloe’s hands drifted to the buttons of Lucifer’s shirt, unbuttoning it as her fingers trailed down the exposed flesh.

 

“That’s the spirit.” Lucifer gave an enthusiastic grin before taking her into a deep kiss and pulled off her flannel shirt.

 

Chloe had one of Lucifer’s hands in her hair and the other up the front of her top when she felt someone watching her. She was sucking a kiss into Lucifer’s collar bone, pulling back she looked at Lucifer happily blissed out, rather pleased with the fact she was continuing to mark him. 

 

She sensed someone standing in the doorway, sure enough there was Lilith leaning against the door frame with a mischievous expression written all over her face. “Don’t stop on my account.” She grinned at Chloe who had been stripped of all of her top layers but her tank top, thanks to Lucifer and foregoing a bra, wasn’t hiding very much.

 

Chloe whispered “ _Crap._ ” Desperately trying to tug down her tank and pull on her shirt and sweater for good measure, Lucifer’s head just lolled over to the direction of Lilith.

 

“She’s not much of the exhibitionist unfortunately.” He paused. “Well anymore that is.” Referencing Chloe’s film career. Chloe just rolled her eyes and sighed at Lucifer’s attempt to wind her up in good spirit.

 

Lilith looked a little perplexed and amused. “Food arrived. Also I like this.” She pointed at Chloe and Lucifer, a thoughtful smile on her face. “Even if Maze said you weren’t looking for a third party to join in.” Just before she sauntered off she added; ”Love suits you.”

 

Chloe hid her face in her hands, Lucifer pulled them away from with a gentle touch. She looked into his eyes, the enigmatic look in his eyes returning, he rested his forehead on hers, resting his hands on the back of her neck.

 

Leaning in she placed a careful kiss on his bottom lip. Lucifer immediately returned the kiss running his tongue along the seam of her lips to ease open her mouth sliding his tongue in to meet hers. The kiss was slower and more passionate than the way he normally kissed her, not that he lacked passion, he had an abundance of it, it just felt different.

 

“I do love you.” he breathed out sotto voce, Chloe smiled against his lips pressing a feather light peck to the corner of his mouth.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They hung in the moment, until they mutually decided to detangle themselves and go down to eat.

 

 

Lucifer lead her through the labyrinth of a house to a room that matched the rest of the house, but the lightning was significantly dimmer. At the end long dining table made of black and gold marble that took up the majority of the space sat Lilith and Maze, who were digging into their food like ravenous dogs who had just been given prime cut steak.

 

Lilith had a chimichanga in one and and a taco in the other alternating bites and Maze had two plates piled with foods that did _not_ go together but was taking large mouthfuls regardless.

 

“Good to see you house trained them”

 

Lucifer snorted and pulled out a seat for her at the table where he had put together a plate for her and took his place next to her. Chloe smiled and thanked him earning her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Something is different. I didn’t notice before.” Maze said through a mouthful of chilaquiles. Her eyes flicking from Chloe to Lucifer. “You smell like each other, which isn’t unusual but…” The demon sat up straight a delighted yet lewd grin spreading across her farce. Chloe frowned not knowing what she could be talking about. “You finally fucked or something!” she concluded looking at Chloe.

 

Chloe let out a strangled sound not knowing what to say to that, she followed Maze’s eyes as they went to Lucifer, who was grinning with a double thumbs up but put his hands down when Chloe’s gaze caught up. 

 

Maze pulled out her phone smiling maniacally, thumbs flying across the screen as she texted who she could only assume to be Linda

 

Chloe redirected. “You said you had a plan for Cain.” 

 

“Oooh, Cain!” Maze snarled looking up from her phone her trademark smirk printed on her face, Lilith also sporting a coy smirk of her own. “Haven’t got to torture with Lilith in eons.” The pair high fived.

 

Lucifer beamed, clapping his hands together. “Excellent thinking Maze! I like your enthusiasm, but it might have to start with emotional torture.”

 

Maze sneered. “Blech, boring, I’m out.” Lilith also looked a touch disappointed.

 

“But then we will kill him.”

 

Maze nodded reconsidering. “Okay, I’m back on board.” 

 

Feeling like she was missing out on a lot of context Chloe chimed in. “Who even is he? Do we know him, or alias?”

 

“Marcus Pierce. He was the one who asked Dan for information on me and has files on all of us including Charlotte Richards. He must have looked up what a Lilim was because that was next to Mazikeen’s name.” Lucifer provided simply. “Lilith didn’t have a file which is useful.”

 

Chloe choked on her food, earning concerned looks from everyone around the table. Lucifer gave her a tentative pat on the back. 

 

“ _What._ I have been unknowingly working underliteral goddamned Cain for however long. You didn’t tell me this before _why?_ ”

 

“Look I am sorry my love. I just needed you to act like you didn’t know incase he thought we were in cahoots with our plan. I confirmed his identity for sure last night. If you acted different him that would rouse suspicion or if he suspected our relationship which he wouldn’t like and would cause an awful lot of trouble for everyone because he would no doubt want to have you for himself.”

 

Chloe blinked taking in all of that information. He had a valid point, Chloe could act but if Marcus… _Cain_ was almost as old as Lucifer said he was he might have seen right through her. 

 

Maze looked at her face. “Yeah, now you know how I feel.” The demon looked pointedly at Lucifer who was oblivious. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up.” Chloe’s eyes widened, “What do you mean he would ‘want to have me for himself’?”

 

“Ah, I missed that bit didn’t I…”

 

“ _Yeah_ , no kidding.”

 

“He came here to die. Somehow word spread that you make me mortal and he came to see if he could die in your vicinity.”

 

“He got shot near me.” Chloe whispered.

 

“Yes, and put you in danger.” Lucifer gritted out. “The man has never had romantic attachments, never been in love because he will watch them grow old and die.”

 

Lilith sat up straight. “Is that why you are mortal around Chloe? You love each other? Or you were selfless-ish and put someone before you for once?”

 

“Potentially, because I was immortal around you to begin with. Then…” Chloe and Lucifer shared a meaningful look. As much as Chloe hated to admit it back then, but she had started caring for the asshole and he clearly must have felt something too. Chloe reached for his hand under the table.

 

There was silence for a while as everyone just ate.

 

Chloe had paused looking at her burrito that was at the end and all the contents was spilling out with frustration. Putting it down her mind went back to their conversation. “I can’t believe he was going to pursue me just so he could die.”

 

“See thats why I didn’t want you to know, look at your cute little grumpy face.” Lucifer pinched her cheek, she swatted his hand away and probably didn’t improve her point as she continued to frown. “Cain has never had attachments or fallen in love we get Lilith to take his mind off things, she's good at getting people to love her.”

 

“And that's her role in this. To seduce him to leave me alone?”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “More or less.”

 

“How can you be sure that he will even go for her?” Chloe whipped around looking at Lilith. “No offence!”

 

Lilith beamed. “Oh he will go for me, or well Parker, since I’m Parker now.” She happily flashed her new ID. “Want a demo?”

 

“Lilith… Don’t.” Lucifer warned.

 

“C’mon Luci, just for a second.”

 

Chloe looked around Maze had an eyebrow raised, Lucifer concerned, Lilith looking right at her a playful grin taking over her face.

 

“Chloe?” She questioned.

 

“ _Lilith._ ” Lucifer warned again.

 

“Okay…” Chloe agreed against her better judgement.

 

Lilith’s smile grew bigger and toothier. Sliding over the table she sat in front of Chloe staring into her eyes. Lilith’s eyes were like liquid pools of honey, she couldn’t look away, unlike before Chloe she felt warm and safe under her gaze. Lilith seemed like a haven, the only person she could ever want, Lucifer slipping from her mind as it fogged over like an opiate haze. “Chloe, do you love me? Would you do anything for me?”

 

Chloe took a shuddering breath, Lilith cupped Chloe’s cheek she found herself moving to stand just to get closer to the hand, to Lilith in case she could just sneak a kiss. “I love you… Anything…” Chloe confirmed.

 

Lilith licked her lips Chloe watched the movement. “Pick up your burrito and throw it at Mazikeen.”

 

“Hey! Nope! No, I didn’t sign up for this!” Chloe heard Maze protest, she reached down for her burrito, the ingredients squishing through the gaps of her fingers and lobbed it as hard as she could at Mazikeen who was moving away from the table but got hit with the burrito projectile square in the chest.

 

“Oh fuck you Lilith!” Maze groaned stomping off trying to get the food out of her shirt.

 

Lilith grasped Chloe’s jaw to recapture her eye contact, but her grip was quickly removed as Lucifer threw her several feet down the table, breaking whatever it was she had over Chloe.

 

Chloe knocked over her chair when she stood up scrambling, almost tripping as she tried to get as far away from Lilith as she could, her sight flitting to Lucifer who’s eyes were flooded with hellfire, but this time is wasn’t alluring, it was fucking scary.

 

Chloe’s stomach was churning, Lilith had been in her head. She had no control at all, if it wasn’t for Lucifer… 

 

Shutting her eyes closed tight she tried breathing deep from her diaphragm. Breathing in she counted to seven… Ten out…

 

Lilith was laying on the table looking at the pair, blood trickling from one of her nostrils. Her expression was placid despite being thrown like a rag doll onto solid marble, which severely made Chloe question what Lucifer was like at the beginning of his reign over Hell.

 

“Is that how you got them to kill themselves and write those confessions?” Chloe uttered almost inaudibly. Lucifer had moved towards her and was hovering near like he wanted to console her but wasn’t sure how, he started wiping the burrito remnants off her hand with a napkin.

 

“I killed them.” Lilith licked away the blood running into her mouth and rolled herself into a seated position and produced a long pointed dagger from behind her out of thin air, just like Maze did with her own blades. “But essentially yes, that was how I made them confess their sins. The wreak of guilt and sin drew me to them.”

 

Chloe’s hands flew to her mouth and she slid down the wall she had backed herself against. “This isn’t real…” She looked at Lucifer who was crouching next her and reached out to touch his cheek, she felt the stubble beneath her fingers. _Definitely real._ Looking into his eyes she cried for help. 

 

“She won’t do that _ever_ again.” Lucifer said his voice had a vicious edge to it. She now realised why he voiced warning.

 

“You wont do that to Pier- _Cain,_ will you?”

 

Lilith shook her head. ”You must have noticed how people are drawn to Lucifer sexually.” Chloe nodded. “People are drawn to me just like that. He will come to me on his own, I promise.” 

 

The tall woman climbed from the table holding out a hand out to Chloe, she took it tentatively, realising as she held out her hand that she was shaking and was hauled to her feet. “You and I are going to be friends Chloe, I wont hurt you.” A sweet smile crossed her face. “Plus Lucifer would send me right back to hell in a heartbeat if I did that again.” Somehow Chloe found that comforting to know.

 

“Go find Maze and go to the other room, we will be with you in a moment.” Lucifer ordered. Lilith’s expression dropped she gave a tight nod.

 

“Are you okay, Chloe?” Lucifer studied her with great intensity.

 

Chloe sighed licking her lips. “Uh, I guess. That… Was one of the most unpleasant things that has ever happened to me and I have been shot.” Lucifer’s face hardened.

 

He held his arms out as a suggestion of a hug to Chloe, making her smile at his awkwardness. She buried her face in his chest, seeking out that inhuman warmth comforted her. “Can you do anything like that?” Chloe whispered into him.

 

Lucifer combed his fingers though her hair. “Something similar unfortunately. Mine is more… Grisly. I’ve told you I’m not good Chloe. There are sides of me you haven’t seen, sides that I’m afraid of showing you because I fear I might lose you once you see all of me.” Sounding like he was internally torturing himself.

 

Chloe could only begin to imagine what that meant. She knew his devil face was bad enough to drive people mad. She knew Mazikeen was a physical torturer, but Lucifer never went into what he did. Could he torture souls with his mind back in hell, was he psychologically intrusive like Lilith? 

 

“Lucifer, you may be the devil, satan, whatever. You will always be Lucifer Morningstar to me, I see the light in you. No one can change that.”

 

Before Chloe could continue her thought path or ask any questions Lucifer released her keeping his hands on her shoulders and studying her face gently shaking his head. Lucifer pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t deserve you.”

 

Chloe’s eyes stung, she could feel the contained anger and self hatred that he held bottled up coming of him in waves. 

 

“Are you alright to come and hear the rest of Lilith’s cover or would you like to go back to your,” He gestured vaguely upwards to the office. “Project to be alone for a bit?”

 

Chloe chewed at the dead skin on her lower lip seriously considering going to hide in her study sanctuary. “I’ll come for a bit then finish up my stuff for Dan. I’m going to leave Lilith out of it for now, he’s not ready for that.”

 

 

Before entering the room they had first found Maze and Lilith in Chloe swore she swore she heard Mazikeen say “ _Don’t ever use your powers on her again, you could have done something less shit. She is one of us._ ” But was met with silence when she walked in.

 

Chloe chose to sit on the the furthermost couch from the two, Lucifer sat next to her draping an arm around her after getting a bottle of bourbon.

 

The pair were drinking beer and playing chess, a game that Chloe never would have thought that Maze had the patience for.

 

Lilith took one of Maze’s pawns. “Are you doing alright Chloe?” The blonde asked getting up, walking over to her handing her a bottle of her favourite kind of beer. Looking over at Maze she wondered if she had told her that it was her favourite, but the demon was staring intently at the chess board.

 

Chloe gave a nod, accepting the beer shifting in her seat so she could lean into Lucifer and throw her legs over his lap. “Yeah, it was just um… Yeah.” Wanting to move on from the incident she pressed on. “What was the plan for Lilith’s alias, Luce?” She asked making her voice as ‘Detective Decker’ as possible, lazily looking up at him.

 

“We get Lilith to pose as Parker Thompson, a friend of Mazikeen’s that she met in Nevada. They were on the same bounty, Maze brings her into the station every time she come in for Pierce to see. He gets lured in and thinks _he_ is the one pursuing her. Lilith and Maze, you can sort out a backstory if you desire, Lilith is the only one who really needs to keep her story straight.”

 

“So you want me to pursue this man into a relationship and make him emotionally vulnerable, so we can kill him?” Lilith asked from her position near Chloe and Lucifer. Sitting on the floor leaning back with her legs sprawled out in front of her.

 

“Essentially.” Lucifer shrugged

 

“Is he attractive at least?” Lilith eyed him with suspicion.

 

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged looks, then looked at Maze who was more interested in her beer.

 

“Yeah, he has a good body.” “I suppose he is.” Chloe and Lucifer answered at the same time.

 

“You kissed him.” Chloe offered.

 

“And I saw you staring at his arse.” Lucifer countered.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Touché.”

 

“That’s sweet. I can see why you found each other.” Lilith gave a content little smile . 

 

“Yeah, you get used to it, it’s,” Maze shuddered and made a retching sound. “Gross.” The demon was grinning showing she was only half revolted. 

 

“I think it’s cute. Like you and your doctor.” Lilith bent back the top of her body into a half back bend so she could see Maze who she had her back to. Chloe minutely cringed at the creepy way her body could move.

 

Mazikeen frowned fighting away an emotion, she had clearly spoken of Linda. She stood up and stretched. “Lilith If we are going to do this, you are going to have to look the part. You look like a nymph that got dressed in the dark, not the first torturer of hell.” 

 

“You said I could dress however I liked!” Lilith looked down at her corgi shirt offended.

 

Maze rolled her eyes and made a show of getting up and leaving the room. Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a look.

 

A moment later she came back with a larger duffle bag than the one that Chloe hadn't seen her take from the apartment. Mazikeen began digging around and fished out clothes and a pair of beat up boots that Chloe had never seen her wear. She assumed these were things that ‘visitors’ had left behind when they stayed over.

 

Maze started digging around in the pile and set aside a few things offering them to Lilith, who was looking at things with scrutiny and putting them into piles. Maze moved over looking at the piles and reordered them. “These will be your going out clothes.”

 

Lilith held up a strappy body harness held together with metal O rings and a bralette that looked more like two triangles of sheer lace than anything, with a very skeptical look on her face. “Just trust me, you are going to make panties drop. Put something on.”

 

The succubus shook her head and started stripping in the middle of the room. What was it with immortals and nudity. 

 

Chloe leaned back into Lucifer focusing on him and his arms looped around her waist. He must have been thinking about Maze’s clothes verses her own boring, utilitarian underwear. “I can’t tell what I want more; you in leather or lace.” he murmured in her ear. 

 

Chloe snorted at the the idea of her looking sexy in anything. Then smirked remembering online shopping in the early hours of the morning with a bottle of wine and the intricate maroon lingerie set (delicate floral eyelash lace with overlapping straps giving it a caged effect, complete with garter belt) she had purchased, sitting shoved to the back of her underwear draw never touched. 

 

She had forgotten about it until now, perhaps Lucifer would appreciate that. “Maybe I’ll surprise you one day.” mischief lacing her voice. 

 

“I know that tone, you already have something don't you?” He groaned nosing her neck, nipping her slightly.

 

“Like I said; I will surprise you.” she moved her head so their lips could meet, Lucifer held her face and licked her lip making the kiss hot and open mouthed.

 

“Well that’s something I never thought I’d see.” Maze quipped, Chloe’s gaze snapped to the demon smirking at Lucifer and herself, she had completely forgotten they were in the presence of others. 

 

“Okay. how did I do?” Lilith had dressed herself like a teenage boy. She had chosen the baggy chinos she had picked up which were trailing on the floor paired with a white band t-shirt showing the pattern of the lace her bra visible through the worn fabric. Maze walked around eyeing her up.

 

“You look good, just gotta…” Chloe heard a ripping sound and looked at Maze who was eyeing her creation with a knife.

 

The demon had ripped the collar off of Lilith’s white t-shirt then vertically showing an ample amount of cleavage. Maze continued, knotting the shirt at the side showing Lilith’s lower stomach.The pants were slipping low on her hips showing the top of her panties (which were very clearly borrowed from Maze) and the toned muscles of her abdominals. Maze topped off the outfit with a chain fastened with boltsnap as a makeshift belt so the pants were slightly higher on her hips.

 

“Okay, we’re good. Maybe makeup but up to you.” Maze said, stepping back to admire her work. 

 

Surprisingly Lilith pulled it off. Once she had stuffed the ends of her pants into her combat boots and added a leather jacket she looked a little more New York than LA but it worked.

 

“Very Domino Harvey.” Chloe nodded.

 

Lilith looked confused but went with it after Maze muttered she was about a real life badass bounty hunter, as she started braiding back one side of Lilith’s hair close to her scalp for the added Mazikeen brand. “We should probably change your hair colour too, it's a bit obvious. We can just lighten it or something.” Lilith shrugged.

 

Lucifer hummed in agreement. He lifted the plastic bag had brought along. “Hair colour things, I just asked the shop assistant what they recommended for someone going dark blonde to platinum. Can you work with that Maze?”

 

Maze grunted.

 

Chloe chewed her lip wondering if she should offer help, he had dyed and cut her hair herself before, so it would be a lot easier to do it on someone else. Especially if they were just going to lighten her hair, she could just do the ends and fade it into her natural colour at the roots so it looks like it had been naturally lightened by the sun. But that would mean being in close proximity of Lilith.

 

“I can do it.” Chloe piped up, everyone looked at her with various expressions.

 

Lucifer looked surprised and fanned out some of her hair through his fingers. “You do have nice hair.”

 

Maze was frowning with her head cocked to the side. “You do you own hair?”

 

Chloe shrugged

 

“I trust your jugement Mazey.”

 

Chloe turned to Lucifer and mouthed “ _Mazey?_ ” confused that Mazikeen would allow that. Lucifer shrugged.

 

“We just need you to come around the station a few times so you can do your thing so he knows of you and we should be on track. Only, can you do an American accent if we are going with Maze as your friend from Nevada?”

 

“Chloe, babes of course I can. Trust me we can do this. Parker Thompson, can do this.” Lilith replied in an close imitation of Chloe’s voice for her alias, just as Lucifer could do the annoying accents.

 

“That’s… Just creepy. Can all of you do irritatingly accurate accents?” Chloe frowned.

 

Lucifer pulled her close to him. “Not just that. You should hear Maze’s hellhound imitation”

 

“Hellhound?” Lucifer opened his mouth to explain. Chloe just held up her hand and shook her head. “I don’t wanna know right now.” She detangled herself from Lucifer. “I’m going to finish up in the office then go to bed.” 

 

“I’ll come find you in a bit.” Lucifer held her hand as she got off him as if he didn’t want her to ever leave. Chloe smiled and gave him a nod.

 

Before Chloe made her ascend upwards to the office she grabbed a plate of nachos and made a coffee while heating them up. 

 

As she returned to the office she peered into rooms looking for a place to sleep, most didn’t contain beds. “If I can find a damn bed that is.”

 

An hour had passed since Chloe finished her IRC (which may or may not have lead to a fifteen minute victory dance break) and another hour of talking to Dan though the chat room and answering what questions he had to the best of her ability (and his freak out over Charlotte which resulted a very manic phone call from Dan because he couldn’t type out his hysterics) until she fell asleep on the floor in front of her laptop waiting for Dan to reply.

 

Chloe dreamed of a man who looked so similar to Lucifer they could be brothers. He had shaggy shoulder length hair, more golden skin and wore a suit that could have been a carbon copy of the one Lucifer was currently wearing but the colours were polarised. They stood in a vast white cell with no windows, the LED lights illuminating the space, flickering and dying. Before Chloe could say anything the man disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Lilith since you got to see a bit more of her. She is going to have some one on one time with Chloe real soon so they will be having a wee chat.
> 
> And the reason the lingerie was described so specifically was because I had in mind the Dita Von Teese Maestra set if you were interested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little nervous about uploading this chapter. I'm not 100% happy with it, but there are only so many times I can rewrite it and stare at a computer screen before I deplete my 3 remaining brain cells.

Chloe stirred, she didn’t remember going to sleep, and certainly didn’t remember taking off her pants and shirt. Sitting up she looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Crisp white walls and minimal furniture. She spotted her clothes neatly folded on a dresser opposite her.

 

Right she was at Lucifer’s place.

 

Suddenly aware there was a body next to her in the bed she almost fell out of the bed in surprise, upon realising the stranger was Lucifer her heart rate went back down into normal territory. He must have found her in the office and brought her to bed, and by the looks of it he must have joined her, his body taking up a good two thirds of the bed. He must have been cuddling her and then sprawled out.

 

Chloe smiled down at his resting form, his bare torso rising and falling steadily and face buried into the many lush pillows that littered the bed. If anything Lucifer sure as hell knew how to choose a good bed. 

 

Careful not to jostle Lucifer, Chloe slid out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Checking the time on her phone it read 0312, she sighed, she should probably get her stuff together and get an Uber home so she was ready for work later that day.

 

She peered out into the hallway from the bedroom, luckily she recognised her surroundings and knew how to get to the office from here. Taking one last look at sleeping Lucifer she smiled at the sleeping body under the heap of blankets.

 

Making her way to the office she had found that Lucifer use have tidied up for her… Or had at least tried to. Her laptop had been powered down and tucked into its satchel. Her files that were once spread across all surfaces were in stacks that didn’t fully make sense to her but overall she appreciated the sentiment. She chuckled to herself and shoved the files he had deemed related into the remaining pockets of the satchel and moved back down stairs to grab something to drink before heading off.

 

As Chloe walked into the kitchen she was met with Lilith (back in her chosen outfit) sitting on the a counter top with a cup of coffee and the tablet she had seen the woman using earlier.

 

Chloe bit her lip, she refused to make this awkward. “Hey.” She greeted, apprehension still leaking into her voice.

 

Lilith looked over at Chloe, she almost looked sad. “Hello Chloe. Would you like coffee?” Lilith was using her generic west coast American accent, which was a lot more comforting than what she presumed was the accent that came from the hell adapted enochian.

 

“Please.” She said with a smile. Lilith climbed down and poured her a cup, somehow knowing how she took her coffee, she wondered if Lucifer had told her, which would have been a strange thing to bring up, either way she was grateful for the beverage. “Thanks. So, what’s with the tablet?” Chloe nodded in its direction as she blew into her mug.

 

“I’m catching up on relevant information so I don’t seem too… Well unknowledgeable of the time when I talk to Cain and other humans I interact with, I can’t really talk about the gossip from the 1500’s. Or become a ‘Manic Pixie Dream Girl’ as Mazie put it, I have to find things that _I_ like not just pretend to like the same things as Cain. Internet culture is interesting. I’ve been looking at Reddit, strange place, Lucifer has his own fan club on there.” Lilith shook her head.

 

Chloe gave a little chuckle at the thought of Lilith meeting internet culture. “Has Mazeikeen made you watch Stranger Things yet?”

 

“Almost immediately.” Lilith perked up a little and laughed, Chloe couldn’t help but join her. Her laugh was almost infectious. “I have been reading a lot of book and show synopsis, so I have an idea of things so I can pretend I know something just don’t remember the details, or research further if it interests me.”

 

Chloe nodded. “Smart.” There was an awkward lull, Chloe took a large sip of coffee, thinking that they could get a start on Lilith’s alias. “Do you um, want me to do your hair?”

 

Lilith looked up from her tablet grinning. “Oh, yes. Thank you. Maze wanted to take me out tomorrow, or today I guess.” She said looking at the time on the microwave. Swiftly taking Chloe’s hand Lilith led her to a massive bathroom, probably larger than the one Lucifer had in his penthouse.

 

The plastic bag of supplies Lucifer had purchased was on the counter, Chloe sifted through it. The sales clerk must have known something about going blonde, there was bleach, developer, toner and even a few box dies.

 

“Do you have what you need?” Lilith looked over Chloe’s shoulder. “I haven’t researched hair trends yet.”

 

Chloe dug around for a comb and hustled back to the kitchen to see if she could find tinfoil and nodded. “Yep. Let's do this.”

 

Lilith found a chair that made her a good height for Chloe to actually reach her head, and she got to work undoing the braids Maze had put in her hair and started sectioning it off. 

 

“Are you okay with me just going for it?”

 

Lilith shrugged. “Sure. My hair has been like this since I was created, probably time for a change.” She smiled at Chloe in the reflection of the mirror. “My hair isn’t like human hair though so we might get some surprises.”

 

“Oh-kay. Well cheers to hoping for the best.” Chloe raised her coffee mug and Lilith copied and drank.

 

Thankfully Lucifer had got a low volume developer so there was less chance of Chloe frying the shit out of Lilith’s hair. She was about halfway though and was making good progress, it wasn’t quite four yet so she still had plenty of time to get home. Lilith had been silent reading her tablet, it looked like she was educating herself on the government.

 

“How much trouble do you think I’d get into if I killed the president?” Lilith asked casually, stretching out her long legs to rest her feet on the counter before her. Chloe noticed her feet had healed substantially since she last saw them. She must have the same fast healing as her friends.

 

Chloe almost doubled over laughing also inwardly cringing knowing this was probably a serious question. “Um, well depending on who you ask people might thank you. Not that I’m endorsing that but, yeah, politics are a bit dire.” 

 

Lilith hummed.

 

Chloe realised that Maze had left Lilith on her own. “Where is Maze?”

 

“Human hunting, she needs one to bring in to the station so I can come along.”

 

“Ah.” Chloe continued the monotonous task of painting the dye onto Lilith’s copious amounts of hair, blending the bleach into the virgin hair, then wrapping it in foil as the other woman continued her research. 

 

“He really does love you, please don’t hurt him.” Lilith said out of nowhere, seeming like she was repressing a feeling of dejection.

 

Chloe stilled. Was this the _‘Hurt my friend and I’ll kill you’_ speech?“I— I love him too. I’d never hurt him intentionally.”

 

“That’s good.” She replied simply. “He has changed, I’ve missed so much. Maze said he has gotten soft, maybe he has. Working with you and Dr. Martin seem to be making an impact, learning different perspectives and such. I’ve never seen him treat someone the way he treats you.” Her voice trailed off towards a quiet end.

 

Chloe didn’t know how to respond. This was the woman who had known Lucifer for the longest, was once his lover — well they slept together. He said they never loved each other in a romantic fashion, but that is still a long history.

 

“What was he like when you were in hell, like in the beginning?” Chloe asked against better judgement lifting her gaze to see Lilith’s face.

 

Lilith looked up, surprise on her delicate features as if she wasn’t expecting that question at all. 

 

“Angry, very angry.” Lilith looked back down at her tablet. 

 

“The transition from the Samael I knew to… Lucifer who ruled hell, was a shock at first. His anger and hatred for his father and siblings grew, so did his power in the new realm. When the souls began coming our way his ability to create the very surroundings and foundations of hell were a marvel. But watching him slide into his different version of himself, a sadistic version of the person I knew was jarring, he was playing the villain he thought people saw him as.”

 

Lilith looked up again at Chloe. “He hasn’t shown you half of what he can do. His lust and deals are a big part of who he is. There is a part he hides, maybe he believes he will scare you, I think you saw some of that.”

 

“Like when he threw you.” Chloe whispered.

 

Lilith nodded. “Don’t mistake that as cruel violence, it isn’t the first time we have physically fought each other. It was nothing. And I _can_ kick his ass.” She punctuated her words looking smug probably recalling a fight.

 

“Empyrean destruction.” Chloe said aloud, a thought she had put to the violent tendencies of his family.

 

Lilith chuckled. “One way of putting it.” Lilith’s eyes snapped to hers. “He would never physically hurt you Chloe.” A smirk grew on her face. “Unless you asked him nicely”

 

Chloe let out a little scoff. “Your as bad as Maze!” Lilith just let out a playful giggle.

 

Chloe continued to paint the bleach onto Lilith’s hair wondering if her next question had an answer that she wanted to hear. “What… What else can he do?”

 

Lilith opened her mouth to answer then stopped, her face turning pensive. “I don't really think it’s my place to tell you that Chloe. I shouldn’t be divulging his secrets, he should be the one to tell you.”

 

Chloe’s respect for the woman grew, knowing that she valued his feelings. Yet that still left her question unanswered and more blossomed from that. If she wouldn’t tell her, were they worse than Lilith’s brain invasion?

 

“I can appreciate that.” Chloe responded, checking under the foil to see how Lilith’s hair was lightening. Her face scrunched up in confusion, some stands weren’t changing colour at all, leaving streaks of her natural hair colour. “Um, well I’m done. We can probably wash this out in say… Twenty minutes, but there are bits that are still… Gold?”

 

“Thought that might happen.” Lilith looked annoyed, removing her feet from the counter to sit normally and get a better look. “Does it look bad?”

 

Chloe took a chunk out and examined it. “I think it will be okay. Once we wash it out we will see what we have to work with.”

 

The pair wandered back to the kitchen and picked at the leftovers from the previous night. 

 

The silence returned, Lilith broke it this time. “You have a little girl? Beatrice? Mazikeen mentioned her.” She didn’t look up from her food.

 

Chloe paused, tentative to talk about the subject of her daughter. “Yeah, we mostly call her Trixie. She’s nine.”

 

She was still not looking at Chloe but had a small smile on her lips. “Lucifer and Mazikeen aren’t fond of children are they?”

 

Chuckling Chloe replied. “No. Maze gets on with her a lot more than Lucifer, he tries in his own way. She was a little confused at first when they called her ‘Little Human’ and ‘Spawn’ but she adores them both.”

 

Cocking her head in Chloe’s direction. “Does she know what they are?”

 

“She… I don’t know what she thinks, or believes. Trixie just takes them for who they are.” 

 

Lilith gave a forlorn smile. “Beatrice has a good mother. I love children— not in that awful way!” She added quickly as if she thought Chloe would think of any other way than maternal love. “I can’t have my own.” She whispered.

 

“Lucifer mentioned that. That’s why you make the Lilim… They are like your children?” Chloe gently probed.

 

“I suppose. I don’t really see Mazikeen as a daughter, perhaps my protégé maybe.” She shook her head. “I don’t know. The Lilim are birthed at the equivalent of a human adult. Not the same as giving birth.”

 

Chloe had no idea what to sat to that. Silence cast over them again.

 

“I am grateful I have my Lilim though.” Lilith finished. 

 

Chloe nodded. As some time passed Chloe decided to ask questions about Lilith instead. “So, um what time period was it that you were last here?” 

 

Lilith looked up from the bean she had been picking at. “Around the time of the first Italian wars. 1550’s with Lucifer.” She smiled at Chloe. “We had no role in them, we went for the art, such opulence amongst the rich. Lucifer took a liking to the hymns and chants despite their subject matter, he made his own when when we went back down, sung them to each other on occasion.” 

 

Chloe thought of their polyphonic voices singing in harmony and how beautiful that would sound. “He still sings at his club.”

 

Lilith’s face lit up. “Good.” 

 

“You should visit him when he performs next, you’d like it there.” Nodding Chloe added, thinking of all the gyrating bodies and how Lilith would just feed off the sexual energy.

 

She hummed. “Maze said we were going to go soon, I’m going to meet Linda.” Chloe tried to keep her face neutral, she had _no_ idea how that was going to go.

 

There was a pause as Lilith seemed to be lost in thought, then al of a sudden clapped her hands in excitement. “Oh wait no it was Belgium,1848! There was a sculptor, Joseph Geefs, who was commissioned to do a marble sculpture of our dear Luci, but the sculpture was deemed “ _too sublime_ ”, meaning he didn’t look like the disgraced brute everyone says he is. It was distracting people during sermons because the depiction was turning them on, it had his legs spread at the knee practically naked, which is very Luci. I think it has since been sold? Then the sculptors little brother was commissioned to do another, but that one was even hotter, just had less skin showing. I think they called it ‘ _Le génie du mal’_ ”

 

Chloe laughed shocked Lucifer had never brought it up. “No, you’re shitting me.” Lilith was grinning and pulled up the Wikipedia page for it on her tablet. Chloe looked at it, and yeah it was gorgeous. “It’s still around, I can’t believe it.” She shook her head. 

 

“Of course we had to see it, Lucifer was over the moon. ‘ _Finally someone who appreciates my beauty!_ ’” She finished, imitating Lucifer’s voice.

 

Chloe giggled at the imitation and Lilith beamed at her. The timer that Chloe had put on her phone chimed loudly. “Okay, lets rinse it out and hope I haven’t killed your hair.”

 

“Ah, it will be fine, Chloe.” Lilith waved her off as she made her way to the bathroom.

 

The women awkwardly climbed into the large shower together, Lilith bending backwards so Chloe could thoroughly rinse all the bleach out of her hair with a detachable shower head and used a toning shampoo so it stayed a nice blonde rather than yellow. 

 

The mission of drying Lilith’s hair was another story, blow drying the incredibly thick hair was definitely a two person job. But once they had her hair dry they found to Chloe’s relief she had done a good job. Lilith looked like she had been out in the desert or beach and her hair had been naturally bleached by the sun. Yet the small strange stripes of gold remained which Chloe still found odd.

 

Lilith was fluffing her hair around coming her fingers though the blonde stands grinning at her reflection. “I like it!”

 

Chloe gave a little half smile at her work. “That’s good. I’m just not sure why some bits didn’t take the bleach.” She said picking up a chunk of Lilith’s hair frowning at the gold strands amongst the light blonde.

 

“It’s gold. Peroxide and ammonia wouldn’t have any effect on it.”

 

Chloe was too tired to be surprised at this point. “ Ah, okay… Well It still looks good. I faded it at the top so we don’t have to do touch ups it can just grow and look intentional, natural, whatever.” Chloe rubbed her face trying to stay awake. 

 

Letting out a stifled yawn Chloe announced she should probably get going. Lilith looked at her nodded and lurched out and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Chloe blinked and gave her a gentle pat on the back. 

 

“Goodbye Chloe, I’ll see you soon.” Lilith said upon releasing her, Chloe nodded and went off to say goodbye to Lucifer.

 

Finding her way back to the room she found Lucifer still fast asleep, she thought about not waking him he looked so peaceful. Deciding against it in case he though she was just bolted Chloe stroked his shoulder until he roused rolling onto his side to face her.

 

“What are you doing up?” His voice a little raspy from sleep.

 

“Gotta go home to get ready for work.” Chloe crouched down so she was eye level with him.

 

“ _Nooo_.” He whinged. “Come back please.” He began hauling her onto the bed on top of him. Chloe let out a yelp as he rolled onto his back pulling her into a hug so tight it rivalled Lilith’s. 

 

Chloe gave him a chaste kiss. “I have to go home or I’ll be late for work, I have a backed up case load and need to reexamine some stuff with Ella.”

 

Lucifer groaned. “ _Fine._ ” He let go of her and started untangling himself from the blankets.

 

“What are you doing?” She frowned at him as he started pulling on his pants.

 

“Getting dressed.” 

 

“Why?” Chloe gave a slow shake of her head confused.

 

“You came in with me and like me being dressed when I’m in public for some reason.” He said looking at her as if she were daft.

 

“Lucifer I’m not going to make you drive me back, go back to sleep, spend time with Lilith. Maze is out hunting so she’s all alone.” She wasn’t going to touch the clothing thing right now.

 

“Well how are you going to get home?” He huffed, rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself further.

 

“Uber.” 

 

His expression went flat as he looked her in the eye. “Well that isn’t going to be cheap. At least let me pay for that then.”

 

“I’m not going to become your sugar baby!” Chloe exclaimed pulling him back down onto the bed and he flopped onto his back rolling his eyes. He was right though it wasn’t going to be cheap. The last thing Chloe was going to do was exploit the fact Lucifer had money and was willing to spend copious amounts of it on frivolous things.

 

“Well too late I have already ordered one for you.” Lucifer smirked looking up from his phone that she hadn’t seen him pull out.

 

“You are incorrigible, a terror.” She said simply, shaking her head. 

 

Chloe felt herself being pulled back towards him. “You absolutely love it.” Grinning he tugged her closer to him to press a playful kiss to her lips. 

 

Humming contently into the kiss she reluctantly pulled away. “I do, but I have to go.” 

 

Lucifer sighed beginning to unbuckle his pants. “Let me know if anything interesting happens at the precinct.”

 

She didn’t get up from the bed immediately because she absolutely, totally wasn’t distracted by Lucifer getting undressed, she let out a distant noise.

 

“See you want to stay.” He stretched out his body, putting his arms behind his head as he lay back on the bed behind her.

 

Chloe ran her tongue over her teeth as she ran her eyes up his body trying to remember why she was leaving and shook her head. “I can’t do this with you right now. Um, yeah will do, I’m just going to go over a couple cases and try follow up on some loose ends so doubtful that anything exciting will happen.” She sighed deeply thinking of the backlog and a court appearance coming up.

 

“I think Lilith will be coming in with Maze as Parker today. I did her hair, turned out way better than I expected, might be fun to see if we get a reaction from Cain.” At least that might perk her up.

 

“Are you getting along? I thought you might find her interesting.”

 

“Yeah, she's unique that’s for sure. I think LA might be good for her she seems…” Chloe paused not quite knowing how to put Lilith’s demeanour into words. An image of a sad puppy popped into her head. Lucifer had almost immediately argued with her, her oldest friend reacting with hostility at a reunion must have take a toll on her. “Neglected. Lonely even. Just spend some time with her okay?”

 

Lucifer studied her with a sceptical look. “I don’t think that’s the case, Chloe. Lilith isn’t like that.”

 

Giving him a flat look she gave a blunt reply. “Are you exactly the same person she last saw? Who is the detective and analyses people for a living hmm?” She tapped the tip of his nose.

 

Rolling his eyes and holding up his hands in surrender he muttered _“Fine.”_ Chloe could tell he was considering what she had said for once not just blowing her off.

 

“Look I really have to go.” She gave him a final kiss that he immediately tried to make filthy. Breaking the kiss she with reluctance, not moving her lips far from his, she stroked his cheek and got off of the bed. “We will have plenty of time later.” Then pressed her lips to his forehead and gave him a forlorn smile. 

 

Lucifer tucked some of her hair behind her ear adoration in his eyes. “Why do you always have to be so bloody sweet.” Chloe looked down at him lovingly as she stood up and got her things.

 

“Goodbye Lucifer.” Chloe said dodging his hands that tried to pull her back. Unsuccessful Lucifer flopped back onto his stomach just the way she found him, grumbling again. Chloe laughed shaking her head and grabbed her things to go wait for the Uber. 

 

As she left the room she couldn’t be certain but she thought she heard an almost inaudible, pillow muffled _“I love you so fucking much.”_ that she might not have meant to hear, but whispered “I love you too.” Just in case he could hear her.

 

 

Mirroring Lucifer when Chloe got home she immediately went to her bed, pulled back her blankets and face planted onto her pillow falling asleep in her clothes as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

The blaring noise of her alarm was an unpleasant jolt into reality after the mix of her late night, or early morning and minimum sleep. Sitting up letting out an enormous yawn trying to get her glazed eyes to focus she forced her body to rev into life. Her body was still fighting to stay in bed she was jarred awake further by another shrill noise from her phone. Dan’s name appeared as the caller ID and she frowned.

 

“G’mornin’” Was the greeting Chloe managed to form.

 

“ _Yeah hi. Look I’m sorry for the short notice but I didn’t sleep and I don’t think I can come into work. I’ve been talking to Amenadiel and I might get him to come over to talk to Charlotte—_ ” Dan was still slightly manic, hardly taking breaths, yet an improvement from earlier.

 

“Dan, slow down. It’s okay, what do you need?” Chloe slumped forward barely managing to keep her eyes open as she propped her head up on her palm of her hand.

 

“ _Can you pick up Trix and take her to school?_ ” 

 

“Yeah, sure, no worries.”

 

“ _Thank you I owe you, I’m not sure how long I will be able to keep it together around her._ ”

 

“D’worry ‘bout it. See you ’n a bit.” 

 

Chloe hung up, then checked her phone for other messages. Two. One from an unknown number that turned out to be Lilith telling her Lucifer set up a phone for her and an excessive amount of various emojis. Yep, definitely Lucifer teaching her how to text and probably setting up social media for her. After adding her to her contacts under Parker Thompson just to be safe. 

 

As she suspected all the other messages were from Lucifer. The plethora of texts ranged from telling her what he was up to with Lilith (including a selfie with her, the both of them sporting shit eating grins and Lilith in an outfit that was more Lucifer approved), little sweet ones and finally a long lewd one telling her what he wanted to do to her before she had to leave which was graphic enough to make her cheeks burn.

 

Chloe shook her head and threw her phone to the side deciding that, _that_ was a message that needed coffee to help her think of a reply. Sighing she slid out of bed. It was going to be a coffee day today. 

 

Acting on autopilot Chloe got dressed, drank half a pot of coffee and shovelled cereal into her mouth with no grace at all. Taking the final step of the morning she drove to Dan’s to pick up Trixie.

 

 

Chloe was driving down the freeway to the school when Trixie piped up with a question she really didn’t know how to answer.

 

“What happened to dad? He was acting kinda weird, like he was almost scared.”

 

_Shit_. “Um, well, your dad found something out that gave him a big shock and he is having a bit of trouble understanding how to react to it.”

 

Her daughter screwed up her face clearly unsatisfied with her mother’s vague answer. “Is it adult stuff?”

 

“Kind of.” Chloe’s grip on the steering wheel was tightening as the conversation continued. 

 

“He’s not going to get hurt is he?” The slight tremor in her daughter’s voice must have been caused by the thought of her dad getting into danger, the residual trauma of Malcom kidnapping her surfacing making her mind skip to the worst.

 

“Oh, baby no. Your dad will be fine, it’s just a little shock. He will be okay, I had the same shock when I found out the same thing and I’m just fine.” Chloe gave her daughter a reassuring smile in the rearview mirror.

 

“Can you tell what you found out?” The waver in her voice dying and was replaced with the mischievous curiosity that often occurred in Trixie’s voice when she really wanted to know something. 

 

Chloe took a deep breath knowing that question was going to come eventually, there was no other way of working around it.

 

“Maybe when you are a bit older.” Chloe was pulling up at the school gates.

 

Trixie gave her a dissatisfied look. “I’m sure I could handle it mom.” Her posture turning staunch, just like Maze had taught her.

 

“I’ll think about it. Come here.” Chloe pulled her daughter in for a hug as Trixie was about to slip out of the car. She sighed with a smile and gave Chloe a hug. “Not getting too cool to hug your mom in public are you?”

 

“Nooo.” Trixie dragged out with a toothy grin and walked off quickly trying to get to class before the bell. 

 

Chloe sat in her seat with the engine still tuned off and rested her head on the steering wheel. What was she going to tell Trix. She knew that she didn’t want her to find out the way Chloe found out, and feel betrayed that her mom didn’t want her to know. Yet she also didn’t think that it would be wise to let her know and give her even more childhood trauma.

 

With a great sigh she straightened up and started up her car mentally preparing herself for work.

 

 

Upon Chloe’s arrival at the precinct there were several unknown faces buzzing around taking files and evidence. Chloe zeroed in on Ella who was peeking at what was going on from the doorway to her lab.

 

“What’s happening?” Chloe asked in a hushed tone. Watching the hive of activity in the bullpen, including some of the unknowns rifling through the files on her desk and going through her draws. People poking though her stuff was a pet peeve of hers, they better not have messed up her filing system.

 

Ella just nodded in the direction of Pierce’s office. He was in a heated debate with a man who looked exactly like the man from her dream. 

 

Chloe felt all of the blood drain from her face and a shiver went down her spine. It had to be a coincidence heaps of people had shaggy Thor like her these days. 

 

“They are taking all the evidence and files we have on the weird murders.”

 

Chloe stood still, stunned for a moment. “Under what authority? FBI? Do they have a warrant?”

 

Shaking her head and shrugging Ella let out a sigh. “No one knows, some sort of secret government sector I think. The LT has been at it with the head honcho for at least half an hour. But he is _gorgeous._ ” 

 

Chloe looked at the man again, he wasn’t wearing a white suit but a grey henley and faded jeans, not very FBI looking. The sharp cheekbones, blonde hair that fell in waves to his shoulders, the weird sibling like quality alikeness to Lucifer, a fraternal twin perhaps. It had to be the man from her dream, there was no mistaking it. Yet she had never seen him before in person.

 

He left a furious looking Pierce in his office as he calmly exited. The man made a sharp whistling sound, raised his hand and pointed to the exit, all of his lackeys took their leave with boxes of LAPD intel. He was the last to depart, he looked down from his superior height at Chloe with his ice blue eyes and a cold expression on his face. 

 

He nodded at Chloe, and spoke in a soft, enunciated English accent. “Detective Decker.”

 

Chloe’s heart pounded. He must just know her name from all the files, it couldn’t be anything else, the dream was a coincidence.

 

Her arm was nudged by Ella who had a bemused expression. “You know him?” Chloe gave a dazed shake of her head.

 

“No, I don’t know who he is…”

 

“Wait.” Ella was watching his ass as he walked out of the building. “Don’t you think he kind of looks like Lucifer? But like golden god version, rather than Lucifer’s ‘Devil’ persona?”

 

Chloe caught herself before she spat out _“Not a persona, he’s really the devil…”_ And turned to her friend. “Actually, now that you mention it, yeah.” Okay well that confirmed that she wasn’t just seeing a weird resemblance between her significant other and some guy who she dreamed of and then saw the next day.

 

“He even has the accent. Lucifer said he had siblings, d’you think they are related? Or just one of those weird doppelgänger situations?”

 

“I dunno. He isn’t really in contact with his siblings anymore.” Giving a tired shrug in response. If he was another angel the others would have noticed, it couldn’t be.

 

Ella was walking into the lab assuming Chloe was following her in. “You okay? Like no offence but you seem… Kind of out of it.” She shut the door behind Chloe making sure no one was looking too closely. “Oh dude, did you get the chatroom running? You sure everything is okay.”

 

“Um, yeah you were a major help only took a couple of hours. I should have texted you.” Chloe scraped back some of the baby hairs that were falling out of her bun. “I was just up pretty late didn’t get much sleep. I just needed to get some information to someone undetected, nothing to do with work or illegal.” Chloe gave a weak smile.

 

Ella eyed her with a protectiveness that could only come from her fiery little heart. “Well I’m here if you need me.” 

 

Chloe gave a warm smile, pushing off the table she had been leaning on to leave. 

 

“ _Buuut_ , if it only took a couple of hours why are you so tired? Was Lucifer there ‘Helping’?” Ella was now sporting a cheeky grin.

 

“Uhhh.” Chloe’s mind went straight to Lucifer on top of her on his couch and felt her cheeks burn. “I was talking to someone on the chatroom.” She supplied as a weak answer that was true but sounded like a flimsy lie.

 

A huge grin broke out on Ella’s face. “Oh my God. About damn time you hit that. How’s your soft palate? Hopefully no dentist visit coming up?” The small lab tech gave an over exaggerated pelvic thrust and a wink, completely ignoring the response.

 

“He was there, yes. I was up late because he wanted me to meet an old friend of his and, well time kind of got away from us.” Chloe quickly tried to explain. Plus they hadn't _actually_ had sex so she wasn’t lying, but the dentist thing rang true, her throat and jaw were a little tender from their activities.

 

Ella was still just grinning. “Sure Chloe. Hope you had a good time “meeting the old friend” of his.” Ella used her fingers to make air quotation marks, clearly thinking it was an euphemism. Chloe didn’t have the energy to correct her and tell her about ‘Parker’ coming into town.

 

Chloe just huffed a laugh and shook her head at her young friend. “I better go and see what damage they did to my case files.” Ella agreed saying she was meant to be going over something but got sidetracked. She put her hand up for the detective to high five her as she left the lab, Chloe gave a reluctant smile, cheeks still pink and returned the high five. Turning on her heel to look back at Ella she snapped her fingers remembering something. “I’ll be back I need to recheck something on that Johansson case.” Ella gave a thumbs up and a smile.

 

 

Chloe’s desk was in mild disarray, they had done a thorough job going though _all_ the files she had on her desk. At least it wasn’t as bad as the time Lucifer tried to ‘help’ filing.

 

“Detective Decker.” 

 

Chloe’s head snapped up from her drawers that she was getting back in to order, to see the speaker. Cain— Pierce— whatever. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

 

“Espinoza has called in sick he was meant to do a stake out tonight, so it looks like it's me and you.”

 

Chloe tried not to roll her eyes in annoyance, fantastic short notice. He knew she had a child to care for and gave blatant dismissal to the fact the father was sick.

 

Out the corner of her eye Chloe saw Mazikeen and Lilith enter the precinct, at least this little show might perk up her mood. The humming of voices always dropped an octave when Maze entered the bail enforcement agent (Maze preferred ‘bounty hunter’ because it had ‘hunter’ in it, but Chloe tried to stick to the more commonly used title) walked through due to her reputation of brute force over the use of knives and no protective gear favouring more likely than not, blood stained clothes. It intimidated some people.

 

Chloe kept a straight face, she knew they were going to be right in Pierce’s line of sight, Lilith was in one of her other outfits that showed just as much skin and muscle as the first one she tried. Her freshly dyed blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail on the crown of her head flowing in gentle tendrils down her back and it looked like she had discovered makeup. There was no way she was going undetected by him.

 

“We have a suspect but not enough to bring him in, we were planning a stake out but,” Cain’s vision flitted to where Chloe knew Lilith would be standing with her leather clad legs on display, making his words come out slower towards the end of his sentence. She had to press her lips together so she didn’t smirk. Cain looked back down at Chloe who innocently raised her eyebrows. “Um, since he isn’t here I’m going to need you along on this since you are familiar with the case.”

 

That was true, she had sat in on one interrogation and helped with questioning, she was the next best candidate. 

 

Yet Chloe still deflated inside who the hell was she going to get to babysit Trixie with Dan out of order so to speak. Her normal sitter had finals coming up and has no spare time, the the other lady had been scared shitless by Maze one night and was “booked up” every time Chloe called her. Then she remembered Lilith saying she loved kids, Lucifer had said that too. Yet she didn’t want to leave her daughter with someone she didn’t fully know and trust. Maybe Maze would be okay with looking after her for a bit. Chloe hoped Maze would pass her desk so she could ask.

 

“Sure. Just send me the info.” Chloe gave him a weak smile, she was going to be dead on her feet by the end of all of this. Cain nodded, this was probably one of the most pleasant interactions she’d had with him.

 

Still absently tracking Maze and Lilith’s tracks around the building Chloe watched as Cain walked off and cross paths with the pair. Lilith had caught his eye and _blushed_ as she gave him gave a sweet, coy smile as he walked past. Her face turning back to a neutral expression the second she wasn’t in his sights. Okay, Maybe Chloe had underestimated her, blushing on command like that was impressive.

 

As soon as they were in earshot Chloe hissed their names, they turned in unison with twin bored expressions.

 

“What’s up Decker.” Mazikeen greeted as Lilith waved her hand, wriggling her fingers at Chloe with a large grin.

 

“Can you pick up Trixie and watch her for a bit tonight? I got stuck with a stake out with Pierce. Dan is out of commission, he isn’t taking this as well as I did.”

 

Maze let out an amused laugh that had a hint of sadism in it. “Now he knows he fucked Lucifer’s mom. Sure I’ll look after Trix, Lilith is good with kids too.” She rested an arm on Lilith’s shoulder

 

Well that’s three instances of Lilith liking kids, maybe it will be okay after all. She will text Trixie to tell her or Dan if anything seems off, but Chloe did trust Maze to keep her baby safe.

 

“Thanks Maze.” Chloe slumped forward in her chair gratitude dripping from her voice.

 

Maze shrugged. “It’s fine, Lilith can teach her chess or something.”

 

“Make sure she does her homework, even if she says she doesn’t have any because she will.” Chloe called out as they were walking away. 

 

Letting out a hefty sight she returned to her files and stared at them, the words in front of her didn’t sink in no matter how many times she read the paragraph. Chloe sighed rubbing her temples and took a moment to reply to some of Lucifer’s texts and to see what he was up to. 

 

Unfortunately he was going to be spending the day at LUX for business things so she wasn’t going to see him. Something she never would have thought happened she genuinely seemed disappointed with the fact Lucifer wasn’t coming into the precinct. If someone had told her that the pesky devil would grow on her to the point of love she would have laughed till she’d cried, or maybe shot them. 

 

Not ten minutes later Cain was back at her desk with a mug of coffee and a manilla folder. He gingerly put it down next to her as if it were a peace offering. Chloe looked up at him confused by the sudden generosity. He looked like he had something he wanted to ask.

 

“Does the name agent Michael Alastair mean anything to you?” He asked, Chloe could sense the caution in the question.

 

Chloe though about it for a moment, mentally sifting through old cases that involved agents. Nope. Nothing. “No, should it?”

 

“That was the agent that was in here earlier. He seems to know you, or at least speaks like he does. He is coming back later today to debrief you.”

 

Chloe’s heart started beating faster. “Do you know why?” She wasn’t sure if that was standard procedure.

 

“That’s why I came to ask you. I have no idea either he wouldn’t say. I don’t like being in the dark.” He looked pensive. “Does Smith have a bail enforcement parter now?”

 

Chloe searched for Lilith’s blonde head from the seat of her desk spying her and Maze just leaving, trying to keep the amusement bubbling inside her contained. “Oh Parker? She works out of Nevada. Dunno how she met Mazikeen, but they do work together sometimes.”

 

“Huh. Didn’t think she was the parter type.” He said absently.

 

This was her way in, time to make Lilith sound like the most perfect bachelorette . 

 

“Yeah, well Parker is one of those people who you can’t help but like immediately. Always kind, never gets on anyone’s bad side, well other than bail bouncers. Turns out Maze isn’t immune.” Chloe smiled and shrugged.

 

Cain hummed, ripping his eyes away from Lilith and Maze most likely realising that he was staring and gave her a curt nod silently dismissing himself.

 

Chloe smirked, phase one initiated. 

 

 

 

Chloe’s lack of sleep had drawn her into a trance. Her eyes were glued to the methodical vision of paper sliding out of the large printer that she stood in front of in the middle of the precinct, so when she was addressed she nearly tripped when she turned to the owner of the voice.

 

“Excuse me Detective, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Chloe blanched, it was Agent Alastair.

 

“No, sorry. I um—” She gestured to the printer having no good reply. “Got caught up.” Chloe finished weakly.

 

The agent’s once icy demeanour had changed, he gave her a small smile as if to say ‘ _Oh you silly wee thing._ ’ “That’s quite alright. I was hoping to talk you about the case you were working on, is there somewhere quiet we can talk.”

 

“Sure.” Chloe said surprised, doing her best not to show it. She wasn’t expecting the encounter to be just hours later. Checking a booking schedule she found a small briefing room that was free.

 

They settled down and Chloe was once again met with the eerie opposite version of Lucifer. 

 

“As you may know I am agent Michael Alastair who took over a case you were working on. So Chloe, can I call you Chloe?” His voice almost parroting Lucifer’s when he was cranking up the charm.

 

“‘Detective Decker if fine.” She smiled making sure she didn’t come off snippy. Somehow allowing a stranger use her name after Lucifer had started using it in tender moments seemed sacrilegious. Also he should respect her title even if he was with some higher up government agency.

 

The man gave a forced smile. Chloe sensed he was used to getting his way. “Ms Decker. What you may not know is that I don’t want to talk about the case.”

 

“What? Well what else is there to talk about?” Chloe probed.

 

“Lucifer Morningstar. Or as I know him, my brother Samael.”

 

Chloe’s blood ran cold for the second time that day. “Michael… His older brother.” Her mind began to clear making sense of the dream she had, he must have tried to communicate something.

 

“You were in my dream.” she whispered disarmed by the bluntness of his voice and openly forthcoming of his identity. ”W-what. No, Mazikeen would sense you, Lucifer…” She was scrambling for logic.

 

“Hold on you _know_ he’s the devil but you still associate with him?” Michael’s face contorted with confusion clearly unaware she knew all his dirty laundry.

 

“Clearly.”

 

“ _Why?_ ” His expression leaning towards horror.

 

“Well, jeez, I dunno, maybe because he’s my colleague, my _friend_.” Chloe crossed her arms staring daggers at Lucifer’s idiot brother.

 

Michael was still in a state of shock. “I might be too late. This is why I tried to talk to you before, but you woke. I can hide my presence from them. I needed to talk to you.”

 

“Why? Why here? Now? Does Cain know? Does anyone know?” Chloe asked rapid fire, she did not have the mental capacity for anymore family drama, dealing with her mom from time to time was enough, she wasn’t ready to take on Lucifer’s family.

 

“… Cain? You know of him?” Stupefaction crossed Michael’s perfect face. “And you are the only one who know’s I’m here. I think Cain has caught on to who I am, it might slip into place if he hasn't, but that isn’t important.”

 

“Yeah Lucifer told me. You know who he is?” Chloe made sure her eyes didn’t go anywhere near Pierce, just to see if Michael was relying on her to give away his identity so he didn’t have to do the detective work.

 

“Your Lieutenant.” Chloe nodded rolling her eyes. 

 

“Were you yelling at him over the case or angel business?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Enlightening. Care to divulge your reason to be here? It's a little hard to trust you considering the last angel who came down here was here to kill me.” Chloe said flatly.

 

“To save you from Lucifer.” Michael’s tone was even and serious.

 

Chloe let out a slightly crazed laugh, she put it down to her sleep deprivation, an excuse she had been overusing. “Save me from Lucifer? That’s rich. Trust me there are _far_ worse things that have happened to me than to be graced by Lucifer’s presence.” She sneered. Chloe gave a mock shrug pretended to contemplate for a moment. “Like hey, say for instance, your brother Uriel causing a car to crash into me?”

 

Michael looked at her in earnest. “Uriel was acting on his own orders, not mine or our father’s. I don’t wan’t a miracle tainted by my brother’s,” He paused looking for words, he sucked in a sharp breath. “Well for a lack of a better phrase batshit crazy lifestyle. He’s no good for you Chloe, I don’t know what sort of stunt he pulled to get you to think you want to be with him but it’s not real, he has powers of manipulating desire. My other brother fell because of a demon, Lucifer is worse than the lilim. He needs to go back to where he belongs.”

 

Chloe leaned back in her chair hardly believing what she was hearing. “Wait, wait, wait. You, an archangel came all the way down here, made a fake identity, took away a case just to tell me to stop dating your brother. _Who_ I might add has a serious complex because of you and your bullshit. And how am I supposed to trust that you aren’t here to kill me? Lucifer seems to be the only angel who doesn’t lie.” Chloe had stood up from her chair to lean over to table to loom over him, Michael looked unimpressed and she could feel herself flushing with anger.

 

She took gratification in watching Michael’s jaw clench. “I am acting on orders and am not here to hurt you. But Cain and my brother are a threat we aren’t willing to risk.”

 

Chloe shook her head. “Lucifer may be a bit of an asshole at times, but he’s _my_ asshole. He has never intentionally hurt me, he’s kind, he makes me happy, he makes my kid happy, and has _alway_ had my back which is a lot more than I can say for a lot of the humans I know. He helps me arrest _murderers._ So please, _please_ tell me how that makes him a bad, dangerous person? Because I would truly love to know.” She sat back down feeling like she had made her point. 

 

Michael’s features hardened, the cold look returned. “You have no idea what kind of atrocities he is capable of.”

 

“So people keep saying.” Chloe stared straight back at him with her own ice queen gaze. “Yet he loves me and hasn’t done anything to warrant you to solicit your unwanted advice.”

 

Michael laughed, it was cruel, a harsh exhalation of exasperation. He sat back in his chair shaking his head. “He loves you.” He repeated with ironic amusement.

 

“You don’t believe me?” Chloe raised an eyebrow making sure her voice remained steady as a lump formed in her throat. She knew Lucifer loved her he said so and it had taken a lot for him to admit it. He doesn’t lie, yet why was there this small worry of doubt in the pit of her stomach. Nope. She wasn’t letting this asshole play mind games.

 

“No I don’t Detective. Lucifer loves no one but himself.” Michael sat forward looking her straight in the eye his expression callous. 

 

“You haven’t seen you brother in millennia. You don’t know him like I do, he isn’t what you think he is.” Sitting forward she met his gaze with contempt.

 

“I know my brother very well Detective.”

 

“Not well enough to know that his ‘powers’ don’t work on me.” The quip caught the angel off guard. Chloe: 1 Michael: 0.

 

Michael’s expression dropped and jaw slackened. “You’re immune?”

 

Gritting her teeth she hopped she hadn’t spilt too much information in her furious rant. “Yes, that's why he followed me around like an annoying lost puppy, I was an entertaining anomaly for him. Now I politely request that you go find Amenadiel and annoy him or fuck off.” Chloe finished stone cold leaving a fuming angel in the small room. Reflecting she thought all of her hell dwelling friends would be proud of her exiting words, but really was that something she should take pride in. 

 

Storming out of the stuffy room she immediately felt Pierce’s gaze on her. He must be dying to know what that was about she thought bitterly. Her hand went to the rectangle shape of her phone in her jacket. Chloe really wanted to talk to Lucifer no, needed to but she knew that it wouldn’t end well, she could only imagine what sort of rage that would put Lucifer into knowing Michael had talked to her. She’d sit on it until she saw him in person.

 

Returning to her desk she put her head in her hands, after a moment she lifted a ball on her Newtons cradle and watched the pendulum's rhythm as something calming to focus on before she could mindfully get back to work.

 

 

 

Michael truly didn’t understand what made Chloe Decker and his disgraced brother fall in love. Chloe was so pure and good. Then there was his brother, Michael just rolled his eyes at the thought of him. 

 

The last time he had seen his brother was him beaten and bloody, falling into the fiery pits of hell and nothing had felt more right in Michael’s existence. That was where he belonged, not up here and Amenadiel had failed at getting him back so he was just going have to try and take this into his own hands.

 

Michael didn’t believe that his brother could have changed. He decided to track Lucifer’s friends.

 

From a safe distance Michael watched the lilim pick up Decker’s offspring from her school. He was shocked at the child’s reaction to the lilim, her face lit up and let out an excited call of _“Maze!”_ as she ran to the demon who scooped up the child greeting her as “ _little human_ ” and give her a piggyback ride to the car. Curious.

 

Continuing his cautious tailing he followed them to their home, a small apartment that looked like Decker shared with Mazikeen. Peering through a window he saw a tall blonde woman enter the room, Michael felt like he knew her, he just couldn’t place his finger on who.

 

What shocked him more was when Lucifer came down some stairs into view and the child gave him the same treatment that she gave the lilim. Calling out his name with vigour and enthusiastically flinging herself at his legs hugging them tight. His brother squirmed slightly which made Michael stifle a smile at Lucifer's discomfort. 

 

“Hello, Beatrice.” Lucifer gave Beatrice a small pat on the head. “This is our good friend Parker who is visiting out of state. She will be staying with us for a while as your mother is working late. Is that alright with you?” Lucifer gestured to the unknown woman. She shrugged and greeted the blonde woman releasing his brother.

 

“Why are you here? I thought mom usually did the late stuff with you?” Beatrice looked over at Lucifer confused.

 

“That would be correct but I had other things to do today, she was working with someone else today.” Lucifer’s tone had dipped as he filled the child in.

 

The child scrunched up her face in disappointment.

 

“Your mom told me to get you to do your homework kiddo. There is chocolate cake in it for you provided by Lucifer to sweeten the deal.” The demon was smiling down at Beatrice who gave back her own grin. The girl and the demon did some sort of gruesome secret handshake.

 

Since Lucifer had escaped the death grip of the child, he had made his way to the refrigerator producing an over embellished chocolate cake that made the child’s eyes widen in excitement. 

 

“Do you smell that?” Mazikeen whipped her head in the direction of the window Michael had been watching them though just a moment before he ducked to the side out of sight. 

 

“Smell what? The cake?” Came the higher innocent voice of the child.

 

“Uh, nothing Trix. Homework then cake. Parker might teach you a new game if you want.”

 

Michael unfurled his white tawny spattered wings and made a quick exit to the roof listening acutely the going ons in the house. It seemed so… Domestic. His brother taking care of a human’s offspring? The right hand demon helping out? This made no sense at all.

 

He remained on the roof, the sun had long since set and the voice of the child had ceased as she must have been put to bed. The sounds of a television had replaced chatter, Mazikeen and Parker not talking other than Lucifer’s occasionalcommentary. He sat on the roof until Ms Decker returned.

 

 

 

Chloe had been sitting in a car deep in the shady area of a warehouse district with Pierce for four uncomfortable hours in silence. Normally she would be thankful for the quiet of this stakeout compared to being trapped in a car with Lucifer who was an utter nightmare on stakeouts, all oversharing, snacks and restlessness.

 

Chloe and Pierce were not intending on quitting despite there being no action. They knew the suspect was going to be here because they had gathered enough intel from some of their sources to know this was a safe place as such for the individual and the crowd they associate with. It was the most likely place for disposal of the murder weapon that they were yet to apprehend.

 

Chloe kept her head straight never letting her eyes stray from the environment outside of the car despite Cain’s eyes flicking to her every so often as if he were to ask her something. No doubt about Michael, just not knowing how to word it if he wasn’t sure what Chloe knew. Most likely not wanting to lose whatever respect he thought she had for him if he were to play into Lucifer’s devil schtick. 

 

Taking a deep breath from the bottom of her stomach Chloe let it out as a sigh, thinking all of the other things she would rather be doing than sitting in a run down car in the dark with his man. To think just weeks ago she was dying to get his approval and validation, all that didn’t mean anything now. Chloe just wanted to get the perp then sleep.

 

 

 

Pierce noticed Chloe sigh deeply which she did her best to cover up, but she seemed really tired. He couldn’t figure what would have made her so tired, he knew she was single and she had a child to look after so what could she be getting up to?

 

Surreptitiously he looked at her through his peripheral vision, not for the first time this evening either. She was resting her head against the window her features placid, framed with soft blonde hair that had fallen from her bun. 

 

Chloe had to be the key, her effect on Lucifer couldn’t be some sort of freak occurrence, along with Michael coming down and telling him to piss off and get away from Chloe and Lucifer. He had no idea how to bring up Michael to her. He had no idea what she knew, or if she knew. It seemed like she treated Morningstar like the petulant dumbass (which he was) rather than the devil, but she seemed too smart to not at least dig a little.

 

Yet he still couldn’t die in her presence like Lucifer could and he didn’t want to straight up ask her _“Hey why do you have an effect the literal devil but not me? Also what is your relationship with archangel Michael?”_. 

 

The one thing that Lucifer had that he didn’t was a friendship with Chloe. What Chloe saw in the juvenile devil he had no idea. He thought that maybe he had been treating her too coldly, he thought of Lopez going off at him and winced slightly. 

 

“I don’t dislike you.” Chloe almost jumped at the sudden break in an hour long silence. She slightly turned her head towards him moving her body more upright surprise plastered on her face.

 

“Okay. Thank you?” She replied incredulously, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

 

Cain began to form a sentence in his head, wondering how to ask her out for a drink or dinner without it seeming forced. “I—”

 

Chloe held up a fist and pointed in the direction of an alley that had dim lighting that looked like something right out of a film noir show. Their perp was standing there with a rucksack and a nervous look on their face. Both detectives slumped in their chairs as the suspect surveyed the area. Chloe pulled out the large DSLR camera with the telescopic lens and snapped away as the perp pulled out what looked like alcohol and matches from a cylindrical dumpster, promptly the contents of the rucksack was emptied into the small dumpster.

 

“I think we have enough let's move in.” She said firmly gesturing again to flank the suspect from the right cutting them off from any exit. He couldn’t deny that her confidence and her work ethic was a turn on as much as sad as that may be. Not to mention the way she took down someone almost twice her weight as she cuffed them and read them their rights in front of him as if it were nothing, maybe it was just that easy for her. 

 

What was it about this woman.

 

They brought their murderer into the station and got a confession. Marcus heard Chloe softly talking to herself when she thought he was out of earshot about she wished Lucifer was here and that would have been such a faster process.

 

Marcus leaned against a wall in the precinct watching Decker, filling out paperwork in a zombie like state. He had heard she had fought tooth and nail to earn her rank and it certainly showed.

 

Walking over to her he had an idea. “Go home Decker, it will still be here tomorrow. You look like you are about to fall asleep in your chair.”

 

He received the most endearing lopsided smile. “Thanks. Yeah, you’re right, I just thought I’d try and get a dent in it. I’m going to sleep like the dead when I get home.” She chuckled, her tired aqua eyes still glittered. 

 

“Maybe we can get coffee tomorrow to prepare to tackle it?” He offered a smile. This would could be a bonding thing, get close to her, but her expression fell.

 

“Oh, like…” Chloe’s eyes had gone slightly wide and gestured towards him then herself. She clearly caught on he meant that he wanted to go as more than friends.

 

“Yeah.” He confirmed, confidence dying. He thought that she was at least a little interested in him.

 

“I’m um… I-” Chloe squirmed under his gaze making vague hand gestures. She was involved with someone or just not interested. Most likely the former, he had seen the way she had looked at him in the past.

 

“You’re seeing someone.” Marcus gave a tight smile nodding. Of course she fucking was, why would this be easy.

 

Chloe’s smile was meek as she returned the nod meeting his eyes. “Kinda, yeah.”

 

Marcus chuckled. “Right. Okay uh, thats fine don’t worry about it. Some other time. Get some sleep, good work today.” Tapping his knuckles on her desk he nodded again and left her

 

Sitting in his office staring out into the bullpen, Marcus’ mind was spiralling though all of the people he knew were in Decker’s life. 

 

She did live with the lilim, but doubted they were a couple from what he had observed. There was no way she was seeing Lucifer, that from what he had gathered was a ‘they-might-but-it-never-seems-to-happen-because-Lucifer-messes-up’ situation. If it was Michael he was fucked.

 

None of that stopped him from watching her leave from the safety of his office. 

 

 

 

Michael perked up as a car pulled up which Chloe exited. 

 

“Sounds like our lady has arrived. We’re off.” Mazikeen’s voice traveled from the open front door. 

 

“Please, she likes me better.”

 

“Mmmm, I dunno, she made out with me first.”

 

He didn’t catch what Lucifer responded with over the greetings and goodbyes of the women. _“Our lady”_? Chloe couldn’t be with the lilim as well?

 

Michael waited until the demon and her friend had left the area and took up his spot back at the window.

 

Chloe had set down her purse and kicked off her boots to make walking to her way to her daughter’s room easier to check on the sleeping child without waking her. Once she was content with the safety of her child she closed the door and moved to Lucifer who walked over to her with an expression he had never seen his brother sport; utter adoration. 

 

“Hey.” The pair greeted simultaneously. Chloe giggled and Lucifer smiled raising his hand to caress her cheek. 

 

“I missed you today.” Michael had never heard his brother talk with such love.

 

Chloe was up on the balls of her feet to wrap her arms around her much taller partner and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. 

 

“Me too.” He heard her whisper as Lucifer rubbed his hands up and down her sides still staring at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Did Trix go to sleep okay?”

 

“Yes, the little rascal went down just fine, after each of us individually read to her.”

 

The small blonde buried her face in his brother’s neck laughing softly. “How did she manage to swing that?”

 

“She is becoming quite the master manipulator and L- Parker was more than happy to read several times.”

 

“That’s sweet of her. Or you are just a big softy, I see that cake. You spoil her too much.” Chloe was mocking him? Michael frowned that Lucifer would allow such behaviour.

 

“I take great offence to that.” He watched his brother give an angry pout.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, she clearly didn’t play into his brother’s games, maybe she was telling the truth when she said she was immune. “I’m sure you do great lord of darkness. Did Maze get Trix to do her homework?”

 

“Yes she did her book report and was even taught how to play chess.”

 

“Really? Wow I didn’t think she had the patience.”

 

“She’s rather good too, managed to beat me once.”

 

A joyous laugh filled the air. “Ah, I can’t believe it, the great Lucifer Morningstar bested by my baby girl.”

 

“Oh shut up. Beginners luck.”

 

“Nope, I’m not going to let this go. My child is a prodigy.”

 

Lucifer picked up Chloe by the waist and backed her up against wall making her let out a quiet yelp. Lucifer gently hushed her as her hand shot up covering her mouth to stifle the noise, clearly trying not to wake her daughter. 

 

Michael panicked playing though all the scenarios of his brother harming the small human who was pinned between a wall and a damned angel. But Lucifer had wrapped his arms around her making sure her legs were secure around him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“Was your day alright? Must have been awfully dull without me.” He teased.

 

Chloe scoffed. “Oh please. It was… Strange. I do have to fill you in on some things, I’ll give you the details later. But there is something I would much rather be doing right now… You know upstairs.” She added after Lucifer looked clueless then sported a smug look.

 

“Would you like me to stay for a bit Detective?” His voice hitching as Chloe started kissing his neck. “Aren’t you tired, you need to rest.” Lucifer thinking of another’s well being? _What._

 

“If you are free I’d like that. I will still have plenty of time to catch up on sleep, I’m going to go in late tomorrow. Just hold me for a bit?” Decker rested her forehead against Lucifer’s, tightening the grip of her limbs around him.

 

“Of course.” Their lips met again, softly moving against each other the pace slowly building in passion as he saw his brother’s tongue slide into the human’s mouth and his hands move south past her hips.

 

Michael stepped away from the tender display he was watching through the window feeling voyeuristic and walked away from the building in bewilderment. 

 

His brother was so… Kind, loving and gentle to this beautiful single mother who worked full time as a homicide detective. This was not his modus operandi, he was usually taken by the young surgically altered humans who were throwing themselves with wanton abandon at every opportunity, Lucifer pleasing them with no depth other than to fill their desires and make deals.

 

Perhaps Ms Decker was correct. Maybe time had changed his brother, or maybe it was her. But the fact Cain was in the same city was troubling. Maybe a visit to his other fallen brother was in order.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer than intended, I got curb stomped by depression and my motivation died. But I managed to get this together with Maximum Effort™, I don't really know if I'm pleased with it but I can only rewrite it so many times. Sorry for any typos, hope its enjoyable.
> 
> There is some drug abuse by Lucifer in the beginning chapter so if that is a trigger for you now you know.

Chloe woke alone. She wasn’t surprised, she had asked Lucifer to stay for a bit to hold her as she fell asleep to which he happily obliged but she hadn’t expected him to stay. 

 

A small part of her had hoped he would have so she could have woken up to him. 

 

Plus she really needed to talk about Michael before anything happened and he found out that Chloe had talked to his brother and hadn’t told him. The subject was clawing at the walls of her mind, Chloe had been just too tired to explain it all when she got back so she let it go for the time being. 

 

Despite everything going on, for the first time in a few days she felt well rested. Chloe didn’t bother checking the time as she woke. Trixie hadn’t come to wake her up so either Dan or Maze had dropped her to school. Taking her time stretching all of her stiff muscles making her way down the stairs still in her pyjamas to set off a pot of coffee. 

 

Rubbing her eyes as she walked into her kitchen, Chloe was met with Lucifer texting standing next to a fresh pot of coffee and two steaming mugs.

 

The shock of finding him in her home when Chloe wasn’t expecting him was beginning to lose its effect. Showing no reaction other than leaning against the counter smiling, she greeted him. “I thought you had left.” 

 

Lucifer walked towards her with a roguish grin. “Now why on earth would I do that?” 

 

Chloe smiled and a warm feeling blossomed in her chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and brought her into his arms phone still in hand. 

 

His phone chimed loudly. “Sorry, I’ll turn that off.” He mumbled letting her go. 

 

“If it’s important it’s fine don’t let me keep you.” Chloe smiled sweetly up at him.

 

“It’s Cain. I talked to him yesterday. Turns out he wants me to try and find out a way for him to die.”

 

Chloe frowned in confusion, pulling away to look at Lucifer. “He what?”

 

“Mhm, he’s decided that he wants my help in his task since you aren’t making him mortal.”

 

“So you’re going to be hanging out with him today? Lucky you.” Chloe gave him a smug sarcastic smile as she reached for a cupboard to get a bowl for cereal.

 

“I believe he will be coming over in the afternoon, so I’d advise staying clear of LUX. Things might get messy.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Chloe muttered wincing. Definitely something she could go without seeing. Not to mention since all to the revelations including seeing Pierce in a totally different light made her feel uncomfortable around him. Chloe really didn’t like the feeling of being unwittingly used for someone else’s gain. Still it made her stomach lurch due her dissonance with human and immortal lives.

 

Chloe and Lucifer sat in comfortable silence as the both drank their coffee and she slowly ate her cereal. The nagging thought of Michael hadn’t left her mind, incinerating the moment for her. She jabbed at the cereal in front of her with her spoon deciding to just spit it out.

 

“I have to tell you something. You aren’t going to like it and just don’t react until we have talked it through.” Chloe made sure to make eye contact with Lucifer as she was talking to show that she was serious and needed his attention.

 

“If bloody Cain has laid a finger on you-” Lucifer’s placid expression turned dark.

 

“No, not Cain.” Chloe rolled her eyes, pushing her breakfast away from her. “I did get to turn down his offer of a coffee date though. I know you would have loved to be there for that.” She huffed shaking her head a smirk on her lips.

 

Lucifer groaned. “Oh you lied! I did miss out on good things! What did you say?” He sat down grinning, placing an elbow on the kitchen bar to support resting his chin on his hand, eager for her story.

 

Shaking her head she laughed at his childish glee over the situation. “He asked if I wanted to get coffee. He caught on that I wasn’t interested when I was evasive. I just told the truth, said I was seeing someone.” She shrugged. “Not that entertaining.”

 

Lucifer’s cruel grin clearly showed that he thought otherwise. “He doesn’t know it's me?”

 

Chloe moved over to the pot of coffee pouring them each another cup. “I don’t think so, and I don’t think he knows that I know about y’know,” Chloe gave a vague gesture to Lucifer’s person. “All of this.”

 

Lucifer brought out his flask to fix his coffee the way he liked. “Well I’m a lot to take in.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Hm, not the brightest then.”

 

“He might just not thought it was going to happen.” Chloe gave a lopsided smile. “I didn’t think it was going to.”

 

“But it did.” Lucifer grinned reaching over to grab her hand and give it an affectionate squeeze. 

 

“Yeah, it did.” She gave a small smile in return.

 

“What was it that you wanted to talk about then?”

 

“I met your brother.” Chloe blurted, not delivering it the way she had rehearsed in her head. 

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “I know that you know Amenadiel.”

 

Chloe gave a slow shake of her head. “Michael.” Voice coming out barely a whisper, terrified of Lucifer’s reaction.

 

_“What.”_ He tore his hand away from hers. _“_ How did we not know he was here. _”_ Lucifer hissed through gritted teeth as he stood up and began to pace clenching and unclenching his fists. “I’m going to rip his wings off and shove them up his arse! He didn’t hurt you did he?”

 

“No. I had a dream about him, we were in a white room he was going to say something but I woke up. When I got to work he was with some government sector taking files and evidence from the Lilith case and yelling at Cain.”

 

“But he did talk to you?” Lucifer’s eyes were hard and charcoal black, the look he got when he slipped into righteous anger.

 

“Yeah he spouted off some preachy garbage. He was warning me about you and Cain. I shouldn’t see you because you don’t love me, just using me and will hurt me with your devil mojo, blah, blah.” Giving a dismissive roll of her eyes hoping that would make him feel like she didn’t take a word of his brother’s rant into consideration. 

 

Chloe heard her words were coming out too fast and her voice was shaky from the fear of how this was going to effect Lucifer. Drinking some of her coffee trying to build her courage to continue. “I yelled at him for a bit and told him to fuck off. Not my finest moment, but he’s a dick and you deserve better than having lies spread about you.”

 

Lucifer had gone quiet and uncharacteristically still. Chloe cringed. Everything backfired. She began internally screaming at herself for such a poor approach to the topic. 

 

“He said I don’t love you?” He replied, voice soft and strained. 

 

“Of course I don’t believe him, you would never lie to me.” 

 

“I wouldn’t, I do love you.” He still hadn’t moved from where he was standing, staring at the floor. “He’s probably right. I never deserved you, and I have hurt you…”

 

Chloe scowled, promptly moving to Lucifer so he was facing her. “That’s bullshit and you know it. I’m not going to listen to some holier than thou angel who believes in free will for humans but wants to dictate my life and thoughts.” Lucifer wasn’t meeting her eyes which was never a good sign. “I love you. Nothing is going to change that, Lucifer. You just have to be willing to believe me.”

 

Lucifer gently pushed Chloe away. “I should go.”

 

“Lucifer.” Refusing to let go Chloe grabbed his fingertips as he slid away.

 

He shook himself free holding up his hands as he walked towards the door. “Just… Don’t.”

 

“Lucifer.” Chloe pleaded again, unshed tears stinging her eyes. Realising she wasn’t going to win this she tried to bargain with him to make sure he would at least talk to her later. “If he makes contact call me immediately, okay? Promise?”

 

Pausing at the door Lucifer was staring forlorn at the ground, mulling over whether to bind himself to a promise. “Okay.” And with that he was gone.

 

Inwardly Chloe was cursing herself, thinking of all the other ways she could have gone about revealing the arrival of Michael that wouldn’t have made Lucifer spiral. She knew that his brother still had negative connotations over his life, just like his father. Her eyes burned hot with unshed tears. “Fuck.”

 

Chloe lost her appetite and stomped upstairs to her closet to get dressed for work.

 

 

Arriving at the precinct only half an hour later than usual despite her plan of sleeping in, Chloe was doing her best to complete her paperwork from the night before. She just couldn’t relax after her talk with Lucifer, Chloe even started helping Dan out with some of their shared work loads once she had put a good dent in her own to take her mind off the situation wasn’t working.

 

When it came to noon Chloe checked her phone (as if she hadn’t been every five minutes since Lucifer left her house), Lucifer hadn’t replied to any of the texts she had sent him during the day checking in. The fact he hadn’t replied was troubling considering he always had his phone on him, or at least always replied to her. Cain was still in his office so there was no way they were busy doing the experiment he had mentioned earlier. Chloe tried calling and it went directly to voicemail which never happened. Biting her lip she went over her options, Maze would know, she dialled the demon’s number hoping that she would pick up for once.

 

“ _Whassup?_ ”

 

_“_ Have you seen Luce? Or is he with you? He isn’t picking up his cell. _”_

 

“ _Uh, no, left him with you this morning? He’s…_ ” The demon paused mentally searching for him. “ _At LUX. Why?_ ”

 

“Thanks, uh, long story. Tell you later.” Chloe hung up and went straight to her car. He was going to do something self destructive, she could feel it.

 

 

Chloe took the garage entrance for faster access to LUX, running to the elevator, repeatedly jabbing the button as if the force would make it come faster. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.” She muttered with urgency. All but threw herself into the elevator as it arrived and shifted her weight from foot to foot on the way up buzzing with nerves.

 

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled into the penthouse. After no response a frantic panic built up in her. Her stomach churned and blood turn to ice as she searched through all the rooms only to find nothing, not even debris of a temper tantrum. His phone was sitting on the bar, so he had to still be here somewhere.

 

Defeated she walked back into his living room but his body came into her line of sight outside balcony on lying unconscious on a sun lounger in his underwear, the rest of his body just obscured by robe. Chloe’s tense muscles loosened until she realised Lucifer was surrounded by dozens empty blister packets, even more pill bottles and a decanter of liquor.

 

Chloe’s body went numb as she ran to the door to make sure it was him. Taking shaky footsteps towards him Chloe felt like she was slowly leaving her body as her mind faded into a thick fog as she was trying to deny what she was seeing. 

 

As she moved closer to see if his chest was still rising and falling, her heart sank to her stomach when she saw a syringe needle and an vial with FENTANYL proudly printed in big blue letters, then read the writing on what was once a full blister packet of abstral and raised there were more than just the one that were empty. Was she too late. “Oh god.” A small sob exited her mouth. “ _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You should have followed him._ ” She cursed herself.

 

Scrambling closer towards the lounger Chloe dropped to her knees and saw the vial of liquid was full, thank fuck. His pulse and breath were faint but still that was better than nothing. Pulling out her phone she went to automatically dial 911. A trembling thumb hit backspace erasing the number. How could she explain all of this. How a man could take enough opioid based prescription medication to kill a whale and still be breathing. 

 

Scrambling for ideas of what to do she resorted to a ‘What Would Maze Do’ in this sort of Lucifer situation. Straddling him Chloe took him by his shoulders in and shook him, he grumbled. Finally she slapped him which made his eyes flutter open.

 

Some relief washed over her, if he was conscious that means the drugs must be almost out of his system.

 

“Whot.” He mumbled through a series of coughs.

 

“I thought you had fucking overdosed.” She threw a blister packet at him. “That’s what.”

 

“I was taking a nap!” Lucifer looked innocent, like he truly didn’t believe he had done anything wrong. “You are meant to be at work m’love.” He reached up as if to touch the tip of her nose but his arm didn’t quite make it and flopped back down at his side.

 

Chloe let out a series of shaky breaths sliding off Lucifer’s body and onto the ground as her mind began to slow down knowing that he wasn’t in too much trouble. 

 

Thinking she was holding it together pretty well considering she thought her parter was dead a minute ago, only to realise she was crying. Tears started dripping from her chin and onto her clothes, she felt like she had failed him.

 

“Chloe?” She didn’t look up until she heard a thud, Lucifer had fallen from his chair and sluggishly rolled to her, resting his head on her lap. “Hi.” He was grinning up at her with a big goofy smile as he reached up to play with the bullet necklace glinting in the dying sun around her neck. Great. He was high, of course. “I like that you wear this all the time. It makes me feel warm inside.”

 

“Lucifer…” Chloe closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, knowing his mental state would be fragile she didn’t want to say something and make it worse. Chloe really didn’t know what to say, she just listened to his shallow breathing and her heart hammering in her chest like a hummingbird’s wings.

 

“I just wanted to feel better. The needle wouldn’t work so I took the…” He gestured to the empty packets and let out another few shallow coughs. His eyes went wide as if he had groundbreaking revelation. “Oh, I should have drank it.”

 

Of course he would turn to drugs, it was what was safe for him. Chloe’s heart sank that just knowing that his brother was in town had this effect on him. “You can’t resort to this Lucifer. You need to ask someone for help when you feel like this.”

 

Chloe sniffed trying to stop her tears. “I hurt you.” Lucifer’s eyes welled up as he spoke. “See, Mikey s’right. ‘m no good.”

 

“Not true, you just have… Unhealthy coping mechanisms.” Chloe combed her fingers through his hair. “But you can’t do this Lucifer, if I come at the wrong time you could really hurt yourself by making you mortal.”

 

“But all of this just helped me go to sleep, see I’m fine just had a little nap.” He gave a slight flail of his arms as if that were to give her comfort over his wellbeing. “You should see how much coke I have to take just to feel anything.” He laughed through his tears that were drying, his eyes were unfocused.

 

“Opioids and barbiturates aren’t going to fix anything Lucifer.” She held up an empty bottle that once contained tramadol.

 

“So benzos are still on the table?” Lucifer smiled up at her, Chloe looked at him with tired eyes.

 

“Next time call Linda if you feel the need to do this, or me just… Please Luci… If you want us to work…” She held him tight for a moment and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I don’t want to ‘change’ or ‘fix’ you.”She shook her head and sighed. “This just scares me.”

 

Lucifer was staring at the sky above her eyes still glazed over. “Are we having our first fight?”

 

Chloe gave him a weak smile. “I think we had our first fight three years ago when we first met.”

 

Lucifer tried to laugh but started coughing as he rolled onto his side pressing his face into her stomach and did his best to wrap his arms around her waist. “You are…” His voice died out. ”I love you. Michael lied. I really do.”

 

Chloe pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s head and tried to get him to stand up. “I know. Michael is an asshole. C’mon lets get you inside.”

 

After some struggle getting Lucifer vertical and able to walk Chloe started her mission of getting him sorted out, even if it meant almost getting crushed by the weight he put on her for support as the walked indoors. Chloe managed to get Lucifer to throw up some of what he had taken just to be safe that the effects didn’t escalate because of Chloe’s presence. Finally she wrangled him into bed after getting some fluids and food in him. Fluffing up his pillows she wrapped a blanket around him, something Chloe realised she did when Trixie was unwell. 

 

After cleaning up the mess that had been left outside and flushing the rest of what he had down the toilet, Chloe sat on the edge of the bed watching Lucifer who was curled up on his side. “I just wanted things to be quieter in my head. Please don’t leave me.” He whispered.

 

“I won’t.” Chloe kicked off her shoes to get on the bed. “But if I get called out on being AWOL, it’s going under civilian consultant babysitting.”

 

He smiled and almost laughed.

 

“Do you want me to stay for a bit?”

 

Reaching out towards her he wriggled his fingers trying to grasp her as an affirmative. “Do you think they will notice if you were gone for an hour or two?”

 

Chloe crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to his temple. “We can find out.”

 

Half an hour passed of Lucifer slowly sobering and wriggling around finding different ways to cling onto Chloe. 

 

Chloe did her best to keep his mind of Michael by asking him his opinions on cases they were working. Lucifer was still too groggy to give her helpful answers but it entertained them both, some of his replies making her giggle and her giggling led to Lucifer giggling.

 

After a while he became somber again, there was only so much Chloe could do. She should probably have contacted Linda but had no idea what her schedule was like and didn’t want to interrupt a session.

 

“Do you know how I first created the hell loops?” He asked his tone flat, making it clear that it was a rhetorical question and he was going to tell her anyway.

 

“I dug around in the person’s head found all the suffering they had ever caused anyone in their miserable life.” 

 

Chloe chewed on her lip. Was this where some of his self loathing came from? The millennia of torture he was forced to inflict. “Like the brain invasion Lilith did to me?” Lucifer gave her a solemn nod.

 

“I wasn’t as nice in my methods as her. I then made them feel every sensation of pain they had caused or felt all at once as a form of torture. Physical agony, hundreds of thousands of voices screaming the horrible things that they had said to others right back at them. Sometimes I made them relive it for days, which felt like weeks for them. Only then I started the hell loop of what I sensed what their biggest sin was and played off that, their worst nightmares or fears.” 

 

Chloe had her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on the skin, all the information making her unsettled, borderline disturbed. She couldn’t judge him, he didn’t chose this. “But you aren’t there to make the hell loops now?” Chloe’s voice came out small and scratchy, getting caught in her throat.

 

“I made an algorithm that seeks them out. Hell seems simple in theory but it is… Complex in some ways.”

 

All Chloe could muster was a gentle. “Oh.”

 

The heat of his body left her as he moved away from her leaving a cold space where he once was. Laying on his back, arms ridged at his sides he stared at the ceiling. “When Maze and I were bored we would stop hell loops just to do that, or if they were a particularly awful person I would just let Mazikeen loose on them and I’d watch. That is what you, for some bizarre reason love, Chloe.” He looked over at her for a moment then diverted his forlorn gaze.

 

Forcing a placid expression Chloe propped herself up and sat on her elbow to look at him. “I’m not going to lie and say that doesn’t…” She tried to search for the right words. She didn’t want to tell him it unnerved her, that might just make him feel worse. Chloe started again. “It’s not exactly what you expect your boyfriend to confess. When I look at you I don’t see the devil, that isn’t the person that you are, that is what was forced on you.”

 

He searched her face in shock. “I don't understand.”

 

“You’re a big loveable, ridiculous, weirdo who has improved people’s lives. You seek out people’s desires not the…” She put her fingers to her temples and wriggled her fingers. “Hell brain invasion. Not this horrible depiction of you that your brother has made you internalise.” 

 

“Weirdo?” Lucifer muttered, which made Chloe smile. 

 

“Why did you come up to LA in the first place, Lucifer?” She already knew the answer, he wanted to reinvent himself, he didn’t want to be in hell. He didn’t want that life, he just needed to say it aloud.

 

“I… I wanted to get away, exploit free will.” He uttered quietly, talking to himself more than Chloe.

 

”See, would a monster want to leave? Think about all the good you have done, all the murderers you have put away with me. You mean the world to Trixie and I, you make us happy. You are the Morning Star. You _created_ the stars, how is that monstrous?”

 

Lucifer frowned for a minute. He held out a hand and brought the tips of his fingers together, a soft white glow emanated from them. He spread out his fingers and the glow turned into a white hot orb with a pulsating blue core. Chloe’s eyes widened. He had just made a star in front of her.

 

“I can make a flaming ball of gas, how is that extraordinary?” The star turned into a dirty, dried blood coloured flame, snapped his hand into a fist and snuffed out the blaze.

 

Chloe stared at him in wonder and her jaw slacked in awe, she had no idea he still possessed the ability to make stars at will. “Would you like a list? Lucifer, how can you think aren’t you extraordinary?”

 

Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know.”

 

Chloe wriggled closer to him so she could hold him again. “I’m going to shoot your brother the next time I see him.”

 

“You know that wont work.”

 

Leaning into him more Chloe shrugged thinking about much bravado Lucifer hid behind in his day to day life to get away from the dysregulated angel at his core. “I know, it will still feel good.” 

 

“I want to watch then.” He muttered rolling onto his side to bury his face in her neck.

 

“If Amenadiel can, or could stop time, bless conceptions, Uriel had his butterfly effect pattern thing and you have your thing, what can Michael do?”

 

“Ironically he's a protector, perfect little soldier. Has a history of saving people with a protective blessing when they need it most. He’s physically stronger than I, maybe strongest out of all of our siblings.”

 

“So… If someone who he was told was worth saving, was going to be in a freak accident, like a car crash. He could stop that?”

 

“Putting it simply, yes.”

 

“Huh. Well your father certainly likes playing judge, jury and executioner.”

 

Lucifer grumbled. 

 

Chloe continued to hold Lucifer, gnawing away on her lip she thought of something that hadn’t occurred to her until now. “Other God’s… Like say Anubis. Do they exist too?”

 

“For the most part, yes. Same story, different versions and all are true. They just affect people in different ways.”

 

“Huh.” Chloe was at a loss for words. Christian religion was nothing to her until she believed Lucifer, then there were all the others to contend with. She took a deep breath and sighed, wriggling closer to Lucifer as they became a tangle of limbs.

 

“Did you really tell Mike to fuck off?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

He gave a weak chuckle and kissed her neck. “I’m very proud.”

 

Chloe stroked the back of his head and continued to hold him as he sobered, telling him amusing anecdotes from when she was fresh out of the academy. They made him perk up a bit more when she got the embarrassing ones. Soon he was clear headed enough to dress himself function on his normal level (Well a Lucifer standard of normal) and Chloe felt safe leaving him alone.

 

 

Standing at the elevator they stood idle looking at each other, both knowing Chloe had to leave so Lucifer could have his “meeting” with Cain. Neither one wanted her to leave, both hoping the other would think of a reason for her to stay. 

 

Chloe gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, she lifted a hand to Lucifer’s face to pull him down for a kiss. “Call me later?”

 

Lucifer nodded and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you, Chloe.”

 

Smiling into his chest she hugged him back with as much force as she could musteruntil he complained that she was a “ _human sized vice_ ”. Giving him a playful jab in the ribs she teased that she was just serving back what he gave. 

 

 

 

Somehow Lilith had managed to prize out of Mazikeen what was troubling her when Lilith had first arrived topside. The damned soul was too intuitive for her own good. Against all of her instincts to bottle things up and take it out on something or someone, Maze ended up telling Lilith all about finding out about her best friend and ex sleeping together and how much it hurt, along with the fact Lucifer was so caught up in Chloe he didn’t even notice.

 

Lilith told her that holding onto the hostility was counterproductive and that radically accepting that it had happened and move on if she truly valued her friendship with Linda that much she would reconcile, especially if she still valued Amenadiel so lowly (Maze knew Lilith had a bias because she loathed Amenadiel).

 

Maze had texted Linda a couple of times, once telling her that Lucifer and Chloe were fucking because that was just too good to sit on. The others just little things that she would normally text her. Maze hadn’t received any replies, which made her experience a weird lurching feeling in her chest that she didn’t like.

 

All of this led Mazikeen to the Doctor’s door at her practice. Maze rested her head on the door, her throat had gone dry, she felt so stupid. She was a demon, hell's best torturer. She liked to fight, but not like this. This was petty, beneath their friendship. 

 

Pushing back her shoulders and rolling them she took a deep breath and knocked on the closed door.

 

A moment passed and Maze was about to give up and walk away assuming Linda was over her, the door opened and she was faced with Linda who’s eyes widened in shock or horror, Maze couldn’t differentiate which.

 

“Maze…” Surprise melded itself to Linda’s voice.

 

Maze just nodded avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. Me. Can I come in?” Linda began to open the door wider than just the crack she was looking through and Maze barged past her and situated herself on the couch opposite Linda’s desk.

 

Linda was eyeing her with caution, as she gingerly sat at her desk hands tightly wound together in front of her. “So what brings you here today?” Linda was talking to Maze in her patient voice, not her friend voice. It stung.

 

Maze stared at her cuticles and sucked her teeth. Finally building up to what she wanted to say, she spoke. “I’m sorry.” She blurted out angry and fast. _Hostile, that wasn’t what I wanted. Do it properly or not at all_. 

 

Taking a deep breath she looked Linda in the eye and uttered the apology again trying to make it sound as sincere as she could. 

 

If Linda’s eyes were wide before, they were now saucers and her jaw was slack. “I shouldn't have messed with your thing with Amenadiel. Sleep with who you want, keep seeing him, don’t see him. You can do _way_ better, I can give you some numbers. I think I was jealous. I didn’t want to lose you to the idiot angel. Just, I’m sorry okay.” She slapped her thighs and threw up her hands to show that was all she had.

 

Maze dug around in her boot and pulled out a knife. “Also I got this for you. Worlds deadliest hunting knife, made with friction forging. It is so sharp it can literally cut bone, like butter.” Bouncing out of her seat Maze put the knife on a clear spot on Linda’s desk. After resuming her position on the couch she saw that Linda was looking at the knife with slight horror. Maze’s stomach sank, she thought her friend would be happy to have something to defend herself, or just to have something nice to display.

 

“Maze… I-Thank you. You know I never meant to hurt you. Where is this all coming from?”

 

Maze shrugged. “I talked to my mom. Remembered what was important to me.”

 

“Wait you have a mother?” Confusion crossed Linda’s face as she adjusted her glasses. 

 

“Yeah? Lilith. Lucifer never mentioned her to you?” Maze was mildly surprised her name hadn’t been brought up or at least referenced. Whatever.

 

“No… She was never mentioned. So who is your father?” Linda winced. “Please tell me it's not Lucifer.”

 

“Oh, ew. Fuck no.” Maze slouched further into the couch thinking of how to explain Lilith. “Uh, Lilith, first human, got sent to hell because she upset the the big G and got replaced with Eve. This was all before Lucifer fell.” She flicked a hand giving the information in a tone that suggested dismissive boredom of the entire subject. “She creates demons like me, the lilim. I was the first. So no dad just Lilith and hell magick.” 

 

Linda nodded slowly looking lost. “Right… So your mom is here… On earth. She isn’t like Lucifer’s mother is she?”

 

“Oooh, no, no. Lilith is chill. I mean she did kill some people but they were real bad dudes so I think that cancels it out? I want you two to meet, you’ll like her.”

 

Linda stared at the demon. “N-n-no, you are just screwing with me because you are still mad, that’s why you started texting me again.”

 

“No.” Maze dragged out the word frowning feeling a little hurt again.

 

“You’re not… So if I texted Chloe she would back you up?” Linda was still looking at her with scepticism.

 

“Yup.” Popping the ‘p’.

 

“Oh god. Do you have siblings then?”

 

Maze smiled, she had her horrified yet morbidly curious Linda back. “Thousands. We aren’t close.”

 

Linda was dazed. “Thousands… How come you never told any of this to me before Maze?”

 

Shrugging in an uncaring manner, Maze just shook her head and made herself more comfortable by reclining on Linda’s couch. “Didn’t seem important. I hadn’t seen Lilith in hundreds of years, she wasn’t exactly on my mind.”

 

“So…” Linda looked lost, her mouth opened and closed a few times. Not sure what to do with all the new information she sunk further into her chair. 

 

“So…? Are we good? You know… No hard feelings or whatever?” Maze pulled out a knife from her pants and began idly playing with it.

 

Linda smiled at her demon friend. “No hard feelings. It hasn’t been the same without you.”

 

“Tell me about it. We had Ellen over for drinks and it was fine but… I missed you.” Maze grumbled the last part. Sentiment true, but she still felt weak when it came to her emotions.

 

There was a pause of silence, both trying to figure out where to pick up where they left off.

 

Linda’s curiosity picked up first. “So, are Chloe and Lucifer finally actually… Together then?”

 

“You mean boning?” Maze’s mouth stretched into a lewd grin. “Oh yeah. Well I think so, they wreaked of sex the other day. They are all sappy and shit, they made out in front of Lilith and I. It was awesome.” She laughed at the memory and Chloe’s embarrassment. 

 

“No!” Linda’s jaw dropped as a smile spread across her face at the news of her friend’s new relationship developments.

 

“Oooh yeah, you should have seen Chloe’s face when I called them out on the fact I could smell them on each other. Are you still in the betting pool thing?” Linda gave a little laugh a nodded her head. “Ellen won when they were going to be busted making out in public.” 

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe Lucifer has made Chloe so…”

 

“Relaxed? Wanton? Adventurous?” Maze provided.

 

“Sure. So where were they?”

 

“Back of the precinct parking lot behind a pillar. We need more information for the other bits, you know how tight lipped Chloe can be, but I'm sure we can get something out of Lucifer. I still think they are going to bang in the evidence room.”

 

Linda laughed. “I don’t know if that will happen, Chloe is too diligent.” 

 

Mazikeen shrugged, then wriggled onto her side propping her head up with an arm so she was looking at Linda to see if her friend had a genuine smile on her face. Maze grinned back when she was presented with a delighted grin at the anecdotes Maze was providing. She had really missed this

 

Maze squinted trying to think of other things of interest. “But, I _almost_ hooked up with Chloe before him though.” 

 

“What! When was this?”

 

“Uh, like last Friday or something? But then Lucifer crashed the party and got a wing erection which ruined it. Well for me, at least. But it gave Chloe all that she needed to believe now.” Maze smirked replaying the memory of Chloe on top of her.

 

“Wow. A lot has happened…”

 

Maze hummed. “I haven’t even told you about Cain yet.” She said gesturing with the knife to an enraptured Linda who was getting comfortable to listen to Maze’s story.

 

 

 

 

Sitting on roofs and eavesdropping on conversations wasn’t what Michael had initially planned on how he would be spending most of his time on earth. Yet here he was watching and listening to his older brother Amenadiel talk to Chloe Decker’s ex-husband and a tall blonde woman. 

 

Amenadiel appeared to be comforting them both, the blonde woman who he learnt was Charlotte and the ex husband, ‘Douche’, he wasn’t sure if that was a nickname because he was under the impression that Daniel Espinoza was his real name, yet the former was what Lucifer almost exclusively called him. Two more humans knew. Michael wasn’t pleased, especially if young Beatrice also knew, the impact it could have on her life could be detrimental. 

 

His brother seemed to have explained all the goings on that he was aware of (he clearly didn’t know that Michael was there), which was Lucifer not wanting to go back to hell and his power, and the Mother catastrophe. Amenadiel avoided the little detail in his own narrative by not mention his fall, to which Michael scoffed.

 

Michael had missed a large portion of the conversation only catching the tail end. From what he could gather Charlotte, had been the unfortunate human host of Mother when she had escaped. Michael learnt that Charlotte had experienced hell as she had died before his Mother inhabited her dead body. Mother had been sleeping with Daniel while in Charlotte’s body, thus currently causing a lot of anxiety Charlotte, not knowing what she did. 

 

Michael was far from the gathering but could see the angst pouring from Daniel, who seemed to have thought he had something genuine with Charlotte when she was inhabited by Mum. 

 

The conversation turned to Charlotte pleading to find out how to be a good person to have a chance at redemption, desperate not to go back to hell (Michael didn’t blame her, he’d never been but couldn’t imagine it was pleasant. He was yet to find out why she was sent there in the first place).

 

Promising to spend time with Charlotte and to answer anymore questions they had and he made his leave, continuing on to where he must be living.

 

Michael stood outside the door to Amenadiel’s apartment and listened to see if his brother had a human of his own but there was no sound of a third part. He gently rapped his knuckles against the door.

 

“Michael.” Amenadiel’s face was the poster child of surprise. “What are you doing here, did father send you?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Do you question all your guests on your doorstep? Or am I special?”

 

Quickly stepping aside to make room for Michael, Amenadiel gestured for him to come in. Doing a quick survey of his brother’s abode Michael noted that he had stayed humble with minimal furniture and belongings. Even though Michael thought his clothing choices had something to be desired.

 

“I came here on my own accord. You didn’t get Samael back into hell, you lost your grace, you are consorting with humans and demons. Cain is here. What is happening to you Amenadiel?”

 

“Luci… He… Well you know him, he wont listen. He enjoys the life he has built here too much, to leave. I figured he must be a test for me.” Michael watched his brother’s expression change with recognition in regards to the part of Michael’s statement he overlooked. He snorted looking around at Amenadiel’s apartment a little more. “Wait Cain…?”

 

Michael spun to him interrupting his question wanting to get a real answer from his older brother. “Or is it that he has become attached to Chloe Decker.”

 

“Yes, he is very fond of her, that is a large factor.”

 

“He loves her, they are a bloody couple.” Michael paced, he could feel his heart rate climb just at the thought of Ms Decker putting him in his place the previous day when he interrogated her. 

 

As a child Michael had always looked up to his older brother but if he was having troubles with Lucifer, then Michael really didn’t know what they were going to do. “The monstrosity I knew, is in love with a human. He helps care for her spawn and works with her! How did this happen Amenadiel? All you had to do was get him to go back, now he might hurt this human and father knows what else what sort of perverse misdemeanour he will get up to.”

 

“He loves Chloe? They are together? I thought that was never going to happen.” Amenadiel’s face was quickly going through emotions of shock, confusion and mild distaste. “I didn’t think he was capable of loving anyone but himself.”

 

“You should have seen him. His face it lit up when he saw her after just a day of being apart, he genuinely cares for her. He’s not the angel I threw into hell. I don’t know what he is.”

 

Crestfallen Amenadiel admitted that he wasn’t the angel he once was either. 

 

“You had one job and you fucked a demon. Lucifer is in love, Mazikeen is having the time of her damned life with her job and all her little human friends.”

 

Amenadiel frowned. “Mazikeen doesn’t have any friends. She and Linda aren’t speaking.” 

 

This troubled Michael. The tall blonde he saw clearly wasn’t Linda, they had called her Parker… Who was she then? A coworker in her bail enforcer career? Mazikeen generally detested humans. Michael tucked that fact away for further investigation.

 

“You mentioned Cain. He’s here?”

 

Michael looked irritated. “Yes. If you actually payed attention and did what you were told, you would have realised he is trying to break his curse. He thought Chloe was the answer because Lucifer was drawn to her. I’m unsure of the rest of the details. Why don’t you and Charlotte Richards find out who he is and what he has done with his time on earth.”

 

Amenadiel shook his head at his little brother. “When you speak its just like hearing Lucifer speak.” 

 

Michael’s face contorted with anger. “I am nothing like my brother!” Little did he know the anger is his voice was an exact imitation of Lucifer’s.

 

“Your anger and pride say otherwise. Going off on your own with crazed plans to take others lives into you own hands.” His older brother stared at him 

 

Michael’s jaw clenched and hands balled up into fists at the very thought of be compared to Samael. “And yet you think that Lucifer being here is the answer to restoring your grace. How Naïve.” He spat.

 

Amenadiel was taken aback by Michael’s coldness. 

 

The blonde angel let out a dejected sigh. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m going to talk to Lucifer since you seem to know nothing.” 

 

“You know it won’t be a warm welcome. You talked to Chloe, he will be hostile, especially if Mazikeen is there.”

 

“I can handle a lilim.” He scoffed and showed himself out.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer slumped over his piano idly plucking at the ivory keys. The meeting with Cain was rather lacklustre. Cain made it clear he believes Lucifer only wants him around because Lucifer is just as alone too. If only Cain knew how wrong he was. Lucifer almost wanted to rub his relationship with Chloe right in his face, but that would be the opposite what Chloe would want and put a detrimental dent into their overall plan. 

 

Surprising himself as he mulled over his relationship with Chloe, he realised he actually quite enjoyed keeping it private, having something special of his own. Well other than the other few people that they had in their lives. It was so very different from the fleeting people who walked in and out of his life, or rather his bed.

 

Huffing a sigh he thought he would commiserate with Maze that the demon blade didn’t work on Cain in the way they had hoped. She would appreciate hearing out the more gory aspects of the encounter rather than Chloe, he needed more ideas in the killing department. Mazikeen could write a novel on torture and murder methods, maybe she should he mused as he pulled up his messaging app scrolling to find her name.

 

LM:

Demon blades didn’t work [sad face emoji], just made an awful mess. Do you still have your other equipment in the basement?

 

MS _:_

_laaaaame. yea i can bring it up tmrw if u want, bar hopping with lil rn._

 

_also lil asked if Cain asked about her lol. she’s getting excited to be Parker_

 

LM

Thank you.

 

Ha! He did actually try and bring her up, asking what my demon was doing with a human, clearly she already has an effect. Almost wanted to tell him you were lovers just to torment him. 

 

MS:

_lol u should have. crush his dreams a little [knife emoji]_

 

_or maybe that would create dreams nvm_

 

_I still think we should chop hum up into little bits and put him down the garbage disposal._

 

_or eat him lol side of fava beans and a nice chianti_

 

LM:

Hard pass on the second idea. You know there is only one person I want to eat. [smirk emoji]

 

Did you know Michael is here? He visited Chloe.

 

MS:

_lol can i watch_

 

_wtf since when? how come we didn’t detect him??_

 

_that fucker. do u want me 2 hurt him?_

 

LM:

Ask Chloe. [winking face emoji]

 

If I knew where he was yes, but he seems to be blocking his presence. I can't seem to locate him. Must have been what you smelt last night I really don’t like this.

 

MS:

_[crying face emoji] u knw she will say no_

 

_ok lmk if u find him. always wanted to kick his ass_

 

LM:

You can’t bring Lil, it will blow her cover if he recognises her. Don’t think he knows what she looks like but just to be safe. Mike might tell Cain, they have been in contact.

 

MS:

_k_

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Maze’s one letter reply. Scrolling through his messages he got back to people who he had forgotten to reply to. His final text was to Linda, responding to her available session times for the rest of the week if he wanted to pop in. 

 

Just as he was about to close his messaging app he thought of Chloe, just as he had so many times before. He didn’t always get immediate responses from her when she was working, but he knew that she got some enjoyment out of the communication from her array of replies. He went to text what she was doing, looking at the time he realised that she was probably picking up the spawn. 

 

He thought about how dutiful she was to the people in her life. Always caring for her daughter, always checking in with Ella when she got to work, even carefully looking after Maze in a way that the demon didn’t quite catch on to.

 

Then it came to him. Chloe had come to him today and cared for him like no one else ever had. Once again touching him with a gentleness that he had never experienced or even knew he wanted. Talking to her about hell and Michael hadn’t sent her screaming, she had stayed and held him. It was quite cathartic to talk to her, telling her things that he hadn’t told Dr Linda. All the times he had taken her for granted hit him like a tidal wave. He really could have missed his opportunity with Chloe due to his own self absorption.

 

This emotion business was quite overwhelming.

 

Letting out a sigh he started typing and erasing a message thanking her for coming to him, but just has no idea how to word it. After his fifth attempt he gave up, it was all sounding so sappy and needy. With a huff he picked up the glass of bourbon he had placed on top of the piano and chucked it back deciding that he would try messaging her again later.

 

Breaking the silence of his still penthouse the unmistakable rustle of angel feathers came from his balcony and his blood boiled.

 

He flicked a text to Mazikeen ([angel emoji] [knife emoji]) and dropped his phone and letting the bench fall as he stood. Lucifer all but stampeded his brother, punching him squarely in the face feeling Michael’s nose break before his brother could get aw word in. “How dare you go anywhere near her.” He spoke in their native tongue, the gravelled anger still very clear in his angelic tongue.

 

“Sammy—” Now very nasally with the broken cartilage Michael began to try and reason with Lucifer but he wasn’t having a bar of it.

 

“Don’t you fucking call me that.” Lucifer seethed, feeling his vision begin to haze in anger and no doubt his eyes were changing, turning into the monster that his brother saw him to be.

 

“Lucifer I didn’t come here to fight.” His brother fixed his nose with a loud crack.

 

“Could have bloody fooled me. What do you want then?” With predator like movements Lucifer circled Michael wondering what his play was.

 

Raising his hands in surrender Michael mirrored Lucifer’s path. “You can’t help Cain. The whole point of him not being able to die is the sole purpose of his curse.” 

 

Lucifer groaned internally. Of course Micheal would want things to stay exactly to their fathers ‘plans’. “Yes well that is the wonderful thing about free will, I can do as I please. He has put Chloe in danger for his own selfishness, for that I’d want him dead whether he desired it or not. Also he is a murder along with attempted murders. Use of espionage, corruption, kidnapping, shall I continue?” Lucifer watched his brother start to lose the gossamer thread he had containing his anger tear.

 

Michael swung at Lucifer’s jaw, a loud crack as the impact dislocated his jaw. Giving his brother a look of contempt, Lucifer felt around in his mouth with one hand for the joint and cupping the other side of his jaw keeping steady eye contact with Michael, he gave a slow upward push until he heard the ball of the bone pop back into the socket. 

 

“Now that was just rude.” 

 

“Well I managed to shut you up for a minute, so I think it was just fair.” Michael sneered, his top lip curling up in distain. “You say you love her, but what kind of monster can love and wish death upon others?”

 

“Our father. You didn’t answer my question dear brother.” Lucifer was genuinely curious as to what Mike’s answer would be, he imagined he’s side with their father.

 

Michael pushed his hair out of his face, Lucifer just raised an eyebrow. “Father’s choices are just.”

 

“Agree to disagree.” Lucifer sighed walking away from Michael to his bar and poured himself a drink. “Besides, what do you know about love or free will, Mikey?”

 

Michael narrowed his eyes at Lucifer who was smirking. “Don’t call me that…”

 

Lucifer held up the bottle as a ‘do you want a drink?’ gesture.Michael shook his head.

 

“I watched you with her last night.”

 

Taking a moment to remember his night with Chloe. Both of them were half naked at one point making out in her bed, he looked at his brother with slight distaste. “What part of last night…”

 

“When she had just returned. I’m not a voyeur.”

 

“We weren’t-” Lucifer groaned knowing it was a lost cause. he shook his head and took a drink gesturing for Michael to continue. 

 

“She cares for you.” His brother was eyeing his suspiciously.

 

“I’m aware.” 

 

“But she knows what you are, and she’s immune. How…”

 

“Not everyone sees me through your eyes Michael.” Rolling his eyes he drank.

 

Lucifer could hear his brother mutter something to himself. He missed the first part of what he said but the last of it sounded like; “… He has changed.”

 

Their moment of momentary peace was interrupted by the ding of the elevator door opening revealing Mazikeen. 

 

“I knew I smelt angel the other night. I think you should leave before I hurt you. Unless you don’t mind a little pain.” Mazikeen strutted out of the elevator, blades in a firm grip that meant business.

 

Michael and Lucifer both snapped their head in her direction.

 

A condescending laugh came from Michael. “And I can smell the stench of liquor and blood on you from here. What make you think you have a chance little demon.”

 

Lucifer was grinning, he knew that would just wind Maze up. 

 

“You forgot sex, but I guess you wouldn’t know what that smells like would you?” She started a confident stride towards the angel sizing him up with smirk of animosity. “Well I was a catalyst for goody two shoes Amenadiel’s fall. If I can make big brother useless, I can make you drop like a fly.” Lucifer knew that she knew Michael could kill her, if he were clear headed, but he could see her words were making Michael’s mind cloud with rage. 

 

“We both know how to fight and you may be stronger than me…” Mazikeen began to run to Michael who was staring at her in equal disgust just about to go into a defensive stance but was interrupted by being on the receiving end of a swift tornado roundhouse kick that re-broke his nose, making him stagger backwards. A boot cladded foot hooked itself behind his knee making him topple, breaking Lucifer’s coffee table. Lucifer let out a huff of annoyance, he liked that. Mazikeen punched his solar plexus on Michael’s way down causing his diaphragm to contract, forcing all the air out of his lungs. “But I know MMA.” 

 

Looking rather pleased with herself she smiled at Lucifer, who smiled back proud of her sucker punch.

 

A groaning sound that turned into a chuckle came from the wreckage of the coffee table, grabbing the attention of the ex-hell dwellers. “So you need a demon made specially to fight for you now brother?”

 

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Lucifer laughed just as Maze hurled herself a Michael screaming “ _I am not owned!”._

 

Falling to the ground from the impact the angel and demon wrestled, both punching, kicking their way to get on top of the other. Mazikeen bit down hard on Michael’s fist, puncturing the skin which smeared blood all over her face. Enraged Michael let out a growl and punched her square in the nose. 

 

Shocked Mazikeen stopped at scoffed. “You broke my nose! Thought you were a better fighter than that cheap move.” Her voice nasally from her nose crushed at a painful angle, streaming blood.

 

“You bit me!” Michael replied indignantly.

 

Cringing at the fight Lucifer wasn’t sure if Maze would take offence if he intervened. “Want me to tag in Maze?” Lucifer didn’t really want too, it was all too amusing watching Maze have fun and his brother get beaten up by the scrappy demon.

 

“Fuck,” She grabbed Michael by his shaggy hair forcing his body beneath hers to straddle his back and smashed his head against the floor with great force. “Off. I have been wanting to fight this feathered asshole for eons.” Looking up at him with a fire Lucifer hadn’t seen in a long time he realised she needed this, a real opponent, she had maundered her way into holding Michael into a neck crank from the choke hold she had on him. The blood from Mazikeen’s nose had mixed with Michael’s on her lips making her look like the vicious torturer he knew was just waiting to come out and play again.

 

Reaching into his coat pocket to grab his cigarettes and lit one up, Lucifer rolled his eyes waiting for her to continue as Michael began to stir beneath her. Michael unfurled his wings causing Mazikeen to tumble off his body losing her hold on him and high ground.

 

A low snarl came from the demon and she pulled out her knives swinging them around her fingers in a well practiced manner as she poised herself into a defensive position. 

 

Michael snorted unamused with her display, despite the blood streaming from a gash caused from a cut in his brow from the impact of his head hitting floor. Once again Mazikeen tackled Michael, this time delivering less thought out blows due to her anger tipping over the edge.

 

Michael tried to use his wings as a weapon and shield against his demon opponent, but the tawny speckles of his otherwise white wings started to bloom red spots of blood as Maze managed to nick him as she fought back. Lucifer could see that she was trying to get the base of Michael’s wings when she repeatedly tried get him into a choke hold again or going for his knees all to get to his back, to cut one off. Mazikeen knew just how painful it was and how to do it. Most of all how to degrade Michael the most.

 

Mazikeen was ducking her opponent’s attacks, using her inferior height to her advantage getting lower blows to Michael’s body, but her face was taking a beating. 

 

Getting some leeway to slash at Michael as he put up an arm to block her attack when his wings not fast enough to shield him, her blade cut deep into his arm, a flash of pain washed over his face. Blood began to gush from the gash, staining the soft grey cotton of his shirt. 

 

Michael reached out gripping her forearms pulling her forward to knee her in the stomach, forcing the air out of her lungs. He manhandled Mazikeen lifting her like a doll above his head only to drop her before she could anchor herself onto him. Lucifer heard a crack of a bone and realised Michael might actually kill her if they kept going at this rate.

 

Maze was putting up an audacious fight against the angel who had superior strength, but Lucifer could see her slowing down as Michael’s blows hit her hard, bruises blossoming all over her skin. A final forceful sweep of a wing struck her entire body and sent Mazikeen flying across the room as she tried to steady herself for another attack. Her body hit full force against a bookshelf making the wood creak under the impact and books fall on top of Maze, who lay on the floor groaning blades out of reach too weak to summon them to her. 

 

Mazikeen’s body gave out from the beating falling with a thud as she passed out. Lucifer knew she had fought Amenadiel in the past and came out relatively unscathed, but Michael was a special case with his prevalent strength compared to anyone, even Lucifer himself. 

 

Tucking away his wings Michael started to lumber his way towards Mazikeen’s unconscious body ready to give a lethal blow. Taking a swift step in between the several feet separating Maze and his of his brother he flicked his cigarette butt at him. “Enough.” Lucifer intervened. He knew Maze would keep going until she would die “Leave her alone. You have made your point.”

 

“Then you can step away from Cain let him live out his suffering, and stop fucking over that human’s life.” Michael panted exhausted from the fight, slumping into a chair pointing an accusing finger at Lucifer who was striding towards his brother to attack again over the comment on Chloe’s life. Michael stood jumping out of the chair, taking several steps swift steps back so Lucifer couldn’t catch him. 

 

“I am not ‘fucking over her life’. She has her own free will and she chose me and believe me when I say if she didn’t want me in her life I wouldn’t be.” Lucifer seethed his eyes flaming red. “If anything you are fucking with my life, you are no different from the way you view me.”

 

Michael ran towards the balcony and climbing atop railing. He turned to Lucifer his face was thoughtful, he opened his mouth to say something Lucifer waited, but Michael changed his mind at the last second.

 

“Think about what I have said Mike. Just because I went against what father believes in and lived though the punishment he forced me into doesn’t make me a monster.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment. Michael broke eye contact.

 

“I will be watching. I’m not going back yet. I want to talk next time, not fight.” Michael let his body fall backwards off the building’s ledge before he got an answer from his brother. Lucifer didn’t bother to check if he was alright, not pavement pizza.

 

Letting out a dejected sigh at the sight of his penthouse as he turned, finding it once again trashed. Why couldn’t this happen at Amenadiel’s for once.

 

Brushing debris and books off of Maze he picked her up and set her down on a couch and reset her nose. He poured her a drink for himself and one for her when she woke. Lucifer picked up his phone and dialled Chloe’s number to fill her in as per their promise as began to put his books back in their rightful place.

 

 

 

 

It had been days since the run in with Michael, with no sign of him. It left everyone a little on edge. Mazikeen’s rage was still simmering concerning her altercation and being overpowered by Michael, she was on the warpath taking it out on her more burly bail bouncers who weren’t afraid of getting into a fight with what looked like a small young woman. 

 

No one knew of Michael's whereabouts or next motive so they cautiously continued on with their lives watching each others backs. 

 

Lucifer and Chloe were off on their now regular morning coffee run to a little cafe a block or so from the precinct, far enough that Chloe felt comfortable grasping for Lucifer’s hand and threading their fingers together. Her small smile that she gave him when she looked up at him made his heart stammer in his chest. When was he going to get used to this?

 

“I heard Maze and Lilith talking this morning, sounds like Lilith is pretty excited to hit on Cain and is planning on making an appearance at the precinct today. So that should be fun to watch if we get there in time.” She gave their interlocked hands a happy swing.

 

Breaking from his reverie he smiled back down at Chloe. Her people watching hobby was endearing even if it did stem from her profiling for cases. “Oh yes, that is always an entertaining experience, you should have seen the reaction Lilith got when she passed through LUX for the first time. Like a moth to a flame only to be burned by the fire.”

 

Chloe snorted. “I’m sure. She also got a motorbike, Maze’s suggestion of course. No doubt that will get his attention as well. I don’t even know if she can drive, even if she does had a ‘license’.” 

 

“Oh she’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not her I’m worried about…” She sighed pushing her sunglasses back onto her head.

 

A realisation came over him as he continued to look at her. He had found his missing sunglasses. “Are those my sunglasses?”

 

Chloe got a little flustered, her cheeks going a pretty shade of pink. “Oh, um yes. You didn’t ask for them back and I kept using them because I forgot…” She pulled them off as they entered the coffee shop with a self deprecating smile. “All yours.” 

 

Lucifer put them up on her head where she had placed them earlier. “You keep them.”

 

Getting a bashful blush out of Chloe was all too easy and just adorable, Lucifer couldn’t help but indulge himself. He pressed a kiss to her hair after he got a soft “Okay.” in reply. 

 

Turning to the counter they were met with their regular barista was sporting a toothy grin. Lucifer had always appreciated the energetic barista who had memorised all of the regulars’ orders along with their names. “I knew it was only a matter of time with you two.”

 

“Thank you for your support Luca. It only took her three years to give in to my charm.” Lucifer beamed. Chloe swatted his shoulder. 

 

“More like ‘nothing brings people closer like an embarrassing accident and string of bizarre events’. But you are useful sometimes, so I’ll keep you around.” Chloe quipped looking up at him with a smug expression. Lucifer groaned at the memory of the embarrassing wing pop.

 

“Uh, okay.” The barista looked a tad confused. “Double shot americano?” pointing at Chloe. “And caffeinated type two diabetes in a takeaway cup?” Now pointing at Lucifer, making sure they had the couple’s orders right.

 

“Yup.” They replied in unison.

 

Moving away from the register Chloe leant her back against his chest as they waited for their order. As Lucifer wrapped her arms around Chloe, she looked up at him with the look she got when she was mulling over the details that hadn’t been touched on during a case. 

 

“Michael mentioned nothing of Lilith right? And he said he was sticking around, what if he find out? That could end in chaos.”

 

Lucifer pulled her closer. “I don’t know. I really don’t know. I’d get Maze on it but she’s on the still bent out of shape from her encounter with Michael, I don’t want to upset her more.”

 

Chloe gave a mock gasp, pulling back to look at him over her shoulder. “He thinks of other’s feelings! He’s learning!”

 

He gave her an unamused look and tickled her sides making her try and squirm out of his grasp as she tried to suppress her giggles. 

 

“Deckerstar!” Was yelled out into the coffee shop.

 

“Ella?” Chloe questioned her eyes flicking from Lucifer to Luca. The barista gave a nod and chuckled and thanked Lucifer as he gave a large tip to his favourite barista.

 

“Y’all have a nice day!” Exchanging goodbyes the couple dawdled back to the station.

 

Lucifer’s phone pinged as he got several messages in quick succession. 

 

PT/L:

_I’m at the [police car emoji] station he’s watching me. He can’t concentrate, keeps looking at me, it’s adorable. [laughing face emoji]_

 

_Oh and I’m ‘waiting’ for Maze if anyone asks. Will rendezvous with you and your lady love when you get here. [couple with heart emoji]_

 

_Someone gave me a hug ???_

 

_I like Ella_

 

“Well she’s at the station waiting for him to approach, already has his attention along with a hug from Ms Lopez. Looks like things are going to plan.”

 

“Can always trust Ella to win anyone over with a hug.” Chloe leaned into him wrapping an arm around his waist, smiling he draped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close until they reached their 

 

“There is our little seductress.” Lucifer nodded in the direction of Cain and Lilith standing close to each other engaged in conversation. Next to him Chloe waved at Lilith who was grinning in their direction.

 

“Oh wow, she got him to smile. I think that is the first time he has looked like something other than a grump.”

 

“She has that effect.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

Lucifer took his normal seat next to Chloe at her desk, but instead of watching her he peered over at Lilith working her magic on Cain. The pair were giggling, Lilith was leaning into his personal space to make the exchange seem a lot more intimate than it was. 

 

“Wow she actually made him show an emotion other than angst.” Chloe muttered off hand.

 

“I imagine she is going to make him show a lot more than just an emotion.” Lucifer winked down at her. 

 

Scrunching up her face at him she whispered ‘ _Ew._ ’ to herself.

 

A short figure obscured Lucifer’s show of Lilith and Cain, Ella Lopez approached Chloe’s desk. 

 

“Hey guys! Oh my gosh, your friend Parker is so nice! I mean she is more of a Star Wars fan than a Trekkie, but I think I can let it slide, or convert her. We have to invite her out some time if Maze is the only person she knows in LA.” Ella was hopping from one foot to another filled with more pep than usual, it made Lucifer wonder what sort of encounter Ms Lopez exactly had with Lilith.

 

“Hey, yeah that’s not actually a bad idea. Maybe we could meet at LUX one night?” Chloe looked over at Lucifer to invite him into the conversation. 

 

“I don’t think Mazikeen will be the only person Parker will be seeing in LA for much longer.” Lucifer directed his gaze back over to Cain and Lilith, who had just squeezed Cain’s arm making him look like he was going to melt under her touch.

 

“Ooooh yeah. I think Parker has it pretty bad for the LT. They kept looking at each other and Pierce finally went over to her about fifteen minutes ago. Now look at them!” 

 

The trio studied the pair. 

 

Lucifer hummed and Chloe chuckled softly. “They actually don’t make a bad looking couple.”

 

“Not as good as you two, but yeah.” Ella added in a wistful tone. Lucifer gave her a look. He never understood her investment in Chloe and his relationship but appreciated it anyway. “What? You guys are like og, shipped it from day one.”

 

Taking a sip from his drink he looked at Ella in confusion, he had no idea what half the things she said meant.

 

“Thanks Ella.” Chloe was blushing, so it must have been good.

 

“I better get back to the lab. Those fibres aren’t going to analyse themselves.” She sighed walking away her ponytail bouncing along with her.

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t the first time Pierce had seen the tall, beautiful woman in the station. He was pretty sure he’d seen her with that bounty hunter demon of Lucifer’s which probably meant she was no good. Somehow she always managed to catch his eye and give him a knowing smile, once even going as far as to blush as they made eye contact in passing, which made his heart beat a little faster which never happened with anyone he came into contact with. 

 

Decker had mentioned her name when he first queried who she was. It was Parker something? He couldn’t remember if it was her first or last name dammit. 

 

She was currently slouched against a wall just outside the break room trying to look busy on her phone but occasionally scanning the precinct, like she was waiting for someone.

 

He hadn’t seen the lilim or Morningstar. From what he knew he didn’t think she was close with Chloe so she couldn’t be waiting for her, he wasn’t sure what she was doing here. Parker ran her fingers through her ridiculously long blonde hair, sweeping it to the side and over her shoulder. She pocketed her phone in her black biker jacket and began fiddling with the many silver rings that decorated her fingers. He shook his head slightly amused. They must be her own legal method of getting away with packing a nasty punch without being in possession of brass knuckles.

 

Marcus refocused himself and went back to the paperwork in front of him. This wasn’t like him to get distracted by someone, for millennia he had pushed people away, not looking, trying not to care. Chloe Decker was his mission objective, even if she had rejected his initial advance. He needed to figure out who she was seeing and get rid of them. Trying not to focus on the amazonian waif, in what looked like an old pair of baggy mens chinos that slung low on her hips, showing the defined cut of her lower abdominals, with the cuffs stuffed into scuffed up combat boots he reread the report in front of him. 

 

He rubbed his forehead cursing himself for not being able to concentrate.

 

It couldn’t have been five minutes and he looked up at her again, she was talking to the over bubbly lab tech. Lopez made her laugh at something and the megawatt smile that came with it could make even the coldest of hearts melt. As the conversation continued she made hand gestures that made her thin white t-shirt ride up, showing a whole lot more of her sculpted torso which got a lot of attention from the entire station, yet she was completely oblivious.

 

It was like God had decided on upping his torture just by having her exist. 

 

Marcus wasn’t getting anywhere with his work with her as a distraction, time to face the problem head on. He strode out of his office beelining for her, Lopez saw him coming and said a quick goodbye to her and returned to her lab. 

 

“Excuse me, can I help you with something?” trying to keep his voice indifferent, he was expecting to be greeted with the same abrasive manner that Smith carried but was met with a sweet west coast accent.

 

“Oh I was just waiting for Mazikeen Smith, she'sbounty hunter that operates here, works with homicide sometimes? Said she would be here but, it seems I have been stood up.” She gave him a lopsided smile, and her expression turned anxious, she had clocked his badge, and her lack of visitors pass. “Do you want me to leave? I can wait outside if my being here is a problem.” She pushed herself off the wall, grabbing the sunglasses that were hooked over the ripped collar of her shirt, making herself ready to leave and also bring inadvertent attention to her cleavage, which Pierce tried very hard not to look at.

 

“Oh, no, no. Just you were looking a bit lost, thought I could help.” He found himself saying. Okay, she was nothing like he was expected, her voice was sweet and sincere. Marcus hadn’t noticed she her adorable spattering of freckles across her cheeks, or that her eyes were a stunning light brown that looked like liquid amber as they caught the light.

 

“That’s so sweet of you.” She beamed, dimples appearing on her cheeks as her pouty lips spread into a grin. His mind began to fog with the warmth of the smile and how sweet she was. “I’m Parker.” She held out a hand. 

 

She smelt like smoke, or some sort of motorcycle exhaust mixed with a floral scent that he couldn’t put his finger on. “Marcus.” He took her hand shaking it, receiving a stronger grip than he was anticipating. He couldn’t help but wonder what her arms looked like under that jacket, if they would be just as toned as the rest of her. 

 

“Oh! The new Lieutenant!” She tapped her temple and tilted her head to the side as if to say ‘ _Oh ditzy me, forgetting the LT.’s name_ ’ Parker’s enthusiasm in the statement made his breathing stutter over the fact she knew who he was. Who the hell was this woman.

 

“Yeah, moved from Chicago. So how do you know Mazikeen to begin with? You don’t seem like the normal crowd she runs with.” Marcus’ mind going to Morningstar and other gruff, hardened bounty hunters that didn’t have full rosy lips and long, dark lashes like the woman in front of him. “You’re… Nice.” He gestured towards her. _‘Nice.’ Can you sound any more socially impaired?_

 

Parker laughed, and it was a beautiful sound, her cheeks flushing along with adorable dimples appearing as she smiled. “Aw, nah. I just know how to be personable, I’m pretty sure Maze was raised by wolves. I’m a bail enforcer too, I usually work out in Nevada. I met Maze when she was on a hunt and we hit it off. Just came to visit.”

 

“Huh, didn’t think she did friends. You don’t seem to be the type.” Didn’t see that one coming either, Chloe said they worked together and Parker could make friends with anyone but he hand’t held much faith in the statement. But the thought of seeing her take someone down in a fight played in his mind and it was a real nice image.

 

“I guess you have to be a specific type of person to appreciate Mazikeen Smith. You seem surprised. Female bounty hunters are on the rise.” She winked. “Less intimidating apparently.” She looked up at him up through her lashes as if to prove a point, and it damn worked.

 

“Yeah you just didn’t seem the type.” He chuckled, “Not saying you couldn’t I just—”

 

She waved him off laughing, “Well, yeah if you are comparing me against Mazey, I don’t seem so tough.” Catching his eye she smirked, “Plus you don’t really know me, I can hold my own.” finishing by sizing him up.

 

He couldn’t think of anyone calling Smith ‘ _Mazey_ ’ and living to tell the tale. “I’m sure you can.” He held eye contact smiling back thinking about her fighting again and then immediately regretting it as he realised that was a big turn on.

 

Decker and Morningstar walked through the bullpen, which puled her attention away from him momentarily. Decker saw Parker and gave a little wave and Lucifer had his usual asshole smile that drove women wild, yet Parker seemed unaffected by it. 

 

“Chloe is Mazikeen’s roommate, so I know of the dynamic _Deckerstar_ duo.” Parker laughed as she saw him watching their greeting. She leaned into his personal space as if he were to join her laughing over their stupid name, but against his displeasure of seeing the two together he found himself smiling back at Parker. 

 

“Of course. Don’t know how you put up with Morningstar though.” He muttered shaking his head.

 

Parker shrugged, “Ah, if you look past all the asshole he’s an alright guy.”

 

Pierce laughed at that. “That’s a lot of asshole, maybe you are _too_ nice.”

 

Parker gave him another heart stuttering smile and her cheeks went a little pink again. “Yeah, maybe. Hey look, I might ask them if they have seen Mazey. But it was good to meet you, maybe see you around?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, definitely.” She nodded, running her fingers through her hair and brushing it back over her shoulder. Walking backwards away from him a couple steps to keep eye contact, one of her hands gently squeezed his bicep as she moved past him, his skin tingled under her touch. 

 

Parker grabbed the sunglasses that were weighing down the front of her shirt, she pulled them off and nodded a goodbye. With a smooth turn on her heel she started to strut along to Decker’s desk with a swing in her hips.

 

Against better judgement, again, he called out; “Wait.” Parker spun and tilted her head chewing on end of her sunglasses. He walked to meet her, “I never do this, _ever_ , but could I get your number? We could get a drink?”

 

Parker narrowed her eyes a him, he barely felt her take his phone out of his pocket. She held it up for him to put his pin in to add her number to his contacts under “Parker” with the martini emoji next to it as if to confirm drinks and sent a message to her number. Parker brought out her own phone with a cracked screen waiting for the message to pop up to add his name to her contacts. He couldn’t help but see that she had put a heart next to his name. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, big guy.” She smirked, and went back to walking to Decker.

 

He looked down at his phone, she had sent the kiss face emoji. Searching for her again he saw her leaning over Chloe’s desk arching her back, with her arms locked, so she could be eye level with the ‘dynamic duo’, with her ass sticking right out and hair cascading around her back and shoulders. Of course she had to have a fantastic butt, what else could torture him more? 

 

Scouting the precinct making sure no eyes were on him, (thankfully everyone was occupied) he retreated to his office.

 

Marcus Pierce was in trouble. 

 

 

 

 

Lilith made her way over to Chloe’s desk looking very smug.

 

“Guess who got his number first try. That was so easy, he was practically eating out of my hand by the end.” 

 

Lucifer was about to reply to her but Chloe interjected.

 

“He’s still watching. Quick lean over my desk and arch your back.” Chloe said calmly, not taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

 

“What, why?” Lilith’s eyes widened slightly in confusion but complied.

 

“Trust me.” Chloe said just as Lucifer went to back her up. 

 

“Trust her.” He said at the same time. He liked it when they spoke in unison, it made him feel like they were on a closer wavelength. 

 

“Oh, he’ll look at my ass.” She laughed. “Of course, forgot that is a thing these days.”

 

Lucifer watched Chloe as she stared intently down at the file in front of her biting her lip which she often did to stifle her laughter. Cain was most definitely looking tormented as he walked away and into his office.

 

“So how did it go?” Lucifer couldn’t contain his grin wanting to hear about her conquest over the cold, little pebble of a heart that belonged to Cain.

 

“Was he mean to you? He always comes off as cold.” Chloe added. 

 

“Great! He was expecting me to be vitriolic, his whole approach changed once I spoke. I think he was expecting another Mazikeen but was pleasantly surprised by Parker. He asked me out for ‘a drink’ which I’m pretty sure means sex.” Lilith looked very pleased with herself and winked at Chloe. 

 

“Sometimes a drink is just a drink. Seems very promising though, you did good.”

 

“Thank you Chloe! But he is definitely going to have sex with me very soon.” Lilith’s eyes went to Lucifer for validation.

 

“Agreed, well done. Now you just have to keep him interested, text him in a few hours.”

 

“And say what? Should I send naked photos of myself? That would keep him interested.”

 

“No!” Chloe quickly replied horrified.

 

“Oh absolutely, you should.” Lucifer gave a full bodied laugh just at the thought of Cain receiving nudes from Lilith the same day as meeting her. A slap on his arm pulled him from the amusing image in his head. “Ow.” He rubbed his arm and looked over to Chloe who looked less than pleased.

 

“Don’t encourage her.”

 

Lilith sighed at the couple and looked at Lucifer. “Well what do you send Chloe then?”

 

Next to him Chloe dropped her head into her arms that were crossed on her desk and groaned. Lucifer knew she was thinking of the dirty texts that he often sent her when he wanted her and she wasn’t there, or just because he knew they would make her blush.

 

“Knew it.” Lilith was smirking, reminding Lucifer just where Mazikeen got her signature smirk from.

 

“Just ask him how he is or that you are thinking of him.” Chloe suggested her voice muffled by her face still buried in her arms.

 

Lucifer petted her on the head. “There we go. Something safe and boring.”

 

Lilith snorted and Chloe blindly swatted out at him still not lifting up her head. “ I send texts like that to you all the time! It’s sweet and not so blatantly sexual. You aren’t in hell anymore buddy.”

 

Lucifer waved off Chloe’s argument and mouthed “ _Yes to the nudes._ ” with a double thumbs up.

 

Lilith winked at him. “Well I had better go, I am going to help with Maze’s next bounty.”

 

“See you later.” Chloe lifted her head and gave Lilith a warm smile which got a genuine happy smile from Lilith, which made Lucifer glad that they were getting along.

 

“Bye Chlo! Tell Trixie I say hi and I will come around, I owe her a chess match.” Lilith called out as she walked away waving as she put on her sunglasses.

 

“Will do.” Chloe waved back and got back to work as soon as Lilith was out of eyeshot.

 

Lucifer's attention honed in on Chloe, he liked that she was so accepting of Lilith and that she was trying to build a friendship. He was getting the impression that the knowledge of the parts of his life she didn't believe in were taking a toll on her but she was refusing to show it.

 

Chloe's typing slowed, she was now looking him it the eye with suspicion. "What?"

 

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Chloe stopped typing completely and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Why is that?”

 

“Turns out I’m rather fond of you.” 

 

“I am also rather fond of you as it so happens. Somehow I don’t think that was your actual reason.” She went back to what she was working on.

 

“Come to the evidence room and I can show you.” He tried lowering his voice to lure her in hoping that he might get to show his appreciation in the main way he knew how.

 

Chloe tore her eyes away from her desktop screen to lean closer to him with a smirk on her lips. Lucifer couldn’t believe it she might actually… “In your dreams buddy.” Shatter his hopes.

 

“I did dream of it once.” He grinned at her thinking of the dream where he had her up against the wall with her legs around his waist… Chloe brought him back to the present again.

 

“What is with you today, you are insatiable! I’m gonna have to get you to leave if you keep this up.” Lucifer could tell Chloe was trying to stay stern but was repressing a smile.

 

“Well if you want me to leave I have a certain movie waiting for me that can help me take care of business.”

 

“ _Lucifer!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also do people want this to get nsfw/Chloe and Lucifer to have sex? Because I'm contemplating it. Let me know your thoughts and feelings, hopes and dreams or if you have a request. Cool thanks bye.


	11. Chapter 11

The house in Bel Air had been requested to be used for a set location for an upcoming film. This was nothing new for Lucifer he often rented it out to different agencies. Unfortunately that mean that Lilith had to relocate.

 

There simply wasn’t enough room for her in Chloe’s apartment and Lilith was hardly Chloe’s problem. He had given her the floor below the penthouse that he wasn’t using, yet she seemed to insist on coming up to bother him. Normally Lucifer didn’t mind visitors, in fact he welcomed them. But once music became the bane of Lucifer’s existence due to her he craved solitariness for just moment.

 

Lilith had discovered Spotify, immediately abusing it by playing anything referencing the ‘devil’ or to do with stars for the past several days and learning the words to the songs just to spite Lucifer. It was becoming ever so grating.

 

Currently his longtime friend was singing the words to the song she had playing (which would have been more vexing if Lilith didn't have such a pleasant singing voice), spinning around suggestively swinging her hips just like the LUX dancers perform one night when she lurked in the shadows out back of the club. “ _Tell me what's that light? Lucifer's the light! Lucifer's the light of the world!_ ”

 

Placing the book he had been trying to read on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in Lucifer gave her a flat look. “You do realise that you aren’t in hell anymore, you have no obligation to torture anyone. ‘Anyone’ being _me._ ”

 

“It’s a great song, you just don’t want to admit it.” Lilith performed a pirouette with the talent of a prima ballerina assoluta, grinning at him with malice.

 

Lucifer stared at her realising how this was probably exactly how Chloe felt when he was being annoying without realising and felt some remorse. Grunting in response he tried to find a more comfortable position in his armchair pulling out his phone to see if Chloe had contacted him.

 

“Lucifer boredom doesn’t suit me _._ Maze is with Linda, who still isn’t ready to meet me apparently and I can’t tag along with Chloe like you. You both won't even let me hunt for criminals alone. I have nothing to do other than play along in your little plot to kill Cain, and texting him isn’t exactly taking up much of my time.” Throwing up her arms in exasperation she let her body fall from the table she had been dancing on to land on a couch. Lilith rolled her eyes crossing her ankles and resting her hands on her stomach. 

 

"So me graciously taking time out of my general schedule to spend with you is boring?" Raising an eyebrow he simpered as Lilith lifted up her arm with her middle finger raised in his general direction.

 

“You know that isn't what I meant. I’m used to having a purpose, here it's just… I’m well here, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

 

“That is the beauty of free will.” Lucifer didn't want to set Lilith's anger off by mentioning that they did have reason for keeping her there. Killing six humans upon arrival wasn't exactly the most thought out plan no matter what she thought.

 

Amber eyes met his. “I know. But don’t you just find this world kind of…” Lilith rolled onto her stomach. “I don’t know never mind.”

 

Lucifer set down his phone. “No, go on. Say it.” 

 

A groan came from under the mass of blonde hair. “Well it’s drab! The humans are so obsessed with themselves they don’t stop and enjoy things, just letting their lives slip though their fingers.”

 

Sighing he shared her views and had LUX as a way of providing debauchery to those who sought it and for his own gain. Yet, those who decided to be a drag chose that and that was their decision. “And they choose to do that at their own volition. You need a new hobby if working with Maze isn’t gratifying enough.”

 

Propping up her head she looked at Lucifer with a dry expression. “No shit.” Huffing she turned off the song she had put on repeat for fifteen minutes. The lyrics dying abruptly over the sound system. He watched Lilith flick through one of his playlists trying to find something that she knew he found more palatable. 

 

“I can’t kill anyone or meet people, you and Maze both basically have me on house arrest, so I can’t _do_ things with the humans. It’s too soon to do anything fun with Cain. I’m sick of watching television, reading and drinking.”

 

The pain in her eyes was evident, she was being caged. Lucifer felt… guilt, this was exactly what he had done to Mazikeen. “I’ll find something of excitement.”

 

“With people?” Her brow furrowed into a pleading look.

 

“With people.”

 

A downturned smile slowly grew on Lilith’s face, her citrine eyes glittered a little more. “Thank you Luce—”

 

Interrupted by the sound of the elevator Lilith's expression of gratitude died as her attention fell to the occupant of the elevator stepped into the penthouse. 

 

“Oh Amenadiel, thank fuck. Please save me.” Trying to tease Lilith who wasn't paying attention to the jest and was more occupied with looking mildly panicked.

 

“Lucifer, from what?” ”Lilith, you are here—“ Amenadiel’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Lilith, who fell off the couch as she tried to get a better look, as if she didn't quite believe who she was seeing. 

 

“Oh shit.” Lilith whispered desperately looking over at Lucifer who flicked his hand in an act of dismissal of threat to show her he wasn’t worried about Amenadiel knowing of her presence on Earth. 

 

“He won’t do a thing to you, love.” Lucifer turned his attention to his brother.

 

"Where is Mazikeen? Does Michael know about this?” Amenadiel demanded diverting his attention from Lilith who was peering over the couch at his brother. For Lilith this behaviour was a little out of her nature, perhaps there had been an altercation between the two in hell he was unaware of.

 

“Well hello to you too brother. Having a wonderful orgy with Linda without you I imagine. No he is blissfully unaware and we intend on keeping it that way." Lucifer smiled at his brother, not a kind smile one of warning.

 

Amenadiel hadn't taken his eyes off Lilith. "Is that really wise?" 

 

"Yes. Now, what do you want?” Lucifer snipped really not wanting to have to deal with anything that involved responsibility. He had already felt like he had done enough today.

 

“Daniel and Charlotte are closing in on Cain. I don’t know what you are doing brother but they may get caught in the crosshairs.”

 

“So they need protecting.” Lucifer looked over at Lilith contemplating.

 

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Does this count as ‘with people’, Lucifer?”

 

Letting out a sigh he shrugged, it was as good an opportunity as any to get Lilith integrated with the humans as long as she behaved to at least a Mazikeen level of 'good'. “Why not. That’s not a bad idea, go talk to them that will keep you entertained.”

 

“Fantastic.” In a fluid motion Lilith rose from her sprawled position on the floor. “Should I go as Parker or me?”

 

“Who is Parker?” Lucifer elected to ignore Amenadiel leaving him looking lost, his question going unanswered.

 

“Going as yourself would probably just be easier in the long run.”

 

“Alright, guess it might explain things.” Lilith nodded putting her hands on her hips contemplating for a moment. “I’ll put the fear of me into them so they cool down on their investigation.” Grabbing her phone from the coffee table she began to hunt for her keys.

 

“ _Lucifer_.” Amenadiel interjected his whole demeanour enervated. “Have you heard a word I have said?”

 

Lucifer looked over at Lilith who was returning the glance with amusement. “No. What were you saying?” 

 

As Lilith made her way to the elevator exit was blocked by Amenadiel who grabbed her arm as she walked past him with a little more force than necessary. “I was saying; What are you doing up here? You should be in hell where you _belong._ ” He hissed to Lilith.

 

“I wanted to be with my friends.” She snapped back her low tone filled with venom making Amenadiel finch as she violently pulling her arm from his grasp. Now that would be a fight Lucifer would be interested in watching, just not in his living room. He had just got it back to the way he liked it after Mazikeen decide to take on Michael.

 

“You better not be harming humans. I remember the 1500’s and your cruelty when I was watching over hell.” 

 

Lilith gave him a cold smile as Lucifer scoffed at his brother’s overreaction to Lilith’s wee ‘purging’ spree as she fondly called them. “As do I. _Fondly_.” Sneering at the angel she sized him up. “You didn’t do a very good job of that, looking over hell. The bitch got out.”

 

A cloud of anger washed over Amenadiel and Lilith with into a defensive stance. Slumping in his chair once again Lucifer felt tired, he did not want to deal with this either. “For fuck’s sake, do not have a scrap in my living room. Lilith go on now.”

 

"Fine." Lilith hissed through gritted teeth, still staring daggers at Amenadiel until Lucifer spoke again trying to lighten her mood before she left.

 

“Oh, then send those photos to you know who like I told you. Too early my arse.” Lucifer winked as a dark smirk covered Lilith’s pretty features and caused Amenadiel’s turn from disgust to concern.

 

Mulling over Lilith’s task Lucifer remembered Chloe’s little chatroom whatsit  that she made for exchange of delicate information. “Oh and, love, maybe get them to send relevant copies to Chloe. I’m sure they will understand what you mean.” 

 

“Bye, bye pretty little starboy.” Lilith kissed his cheek— something she hadn’t done in centuries. Clearly she was thankful and in desperate need for interaction. ”Don’t worry Manny boy, I won't kill any of your special little humans.” She smacked Amenadiel on the ass on her way out and saluted in Lucifer’s general direction.

 

“Don’t scare them too much, love.” Lilith turned to look at Lucifer. He could see in her eyes that she understood ‘no head games’. With a nod she let herself out.

 

Amenadiel immediately turned to Lucifer. “How long has she been here?”

 

“It hardly matters, Lilith isn’t doing any harm. In fact she has been a great deal of help, she is rather fond of Charlotte and is also invested in their side project. It fits quite nicely with her own.”

 

“Coming from you that is hardly comforting.”

 

“Go after her if you are that worried.” Lighting up a cigarette Lucifer hoped that would make  Amenadiel anxious enough about the situation to leave him in peace. He really wished that it was Chloe who came through the elevator.

 

“She said she was going to Dan?” 

 

Toying with him, Lucifer shrugged and smiled at his brother exhaling a large plume of smoke. “I don’t know, Lilith is building a life for herself here, she might have business to deal with for all I know.” His brother let out a grumble. “You had better pop off if you want wish to have any chance of catching up with her.”

 

 

 

Dan couldn’t quite comprehend the words that were coming out of Charlotte’s mouth, his mind had turned to static as he stared at the files she set before him on her kitchen table doing his best to not look entirely vacant.

 

“… And that’s why I think it’s him. Pierce is the Sinnerman.” Charlotte concluded.

 

Gawping for a moment before he could put together a coherent sentence he shook his head in disbelief. 

 

When Charlotte had called him to come over in the early evening Dan really hadn’t expected that this was going to be what they were going to be doing. Maybe discussing the fact he was her lover when she was possessed by the Goddess-of-all-Creation and that he really wanted to know the _real_ Charlotte Richards, just all in.

 

But here he was.

 

“He’s too young to be the predecessor… How…” Dan looked at her compiled notes, everything made sense to a point, but logically it shouldn't. Then again, logic wasn't something that he was facing in abundance these days.

 

“Think about it, Lucifer has been around less and Pierce has been gone at the same time.” Charlotte leaned in closer to him with an excited gesture of her hands.

 

“You mean Lucifer is in on this.”

 

“No, I don’t think Lucifer would do something like that when Chloe has influenced him so much. He’s see it as corrupt. I think Pierce could be, uh, one of them… Immortal? That is his connection to Lucifer.”

 

Dan tried to think of what to say but each time he opened his mouth words just died. “Why are you telling me?”

 

Charlotte looked remorseful and looked down for a moment. The penny dropped. 

 

“Because I was a corrupt cop.”

 

She let out a sharp exhale, and rubbed a temple. “I’m not a saint either Dan. What would you be doing if you were him? You’re a detective, you can think like him and,” She paused letting out a strained breath. “I trust you.” Charlotte was looking at him, her expression a silent plea. 

 

Nodding, Dan’s mind thought of different way they could tackle this, but really he knew if he was in Pierce’s shoes he would have a fall back story, alibis, the works. “I can’t believe he berated me for being corrupt when we first met. How do you want to go about this?”

 

Sighing Charlotte flopped back down into her seat. “Keep watching him? Continue the investigation until its ironclad? Then take it to the CBI. Maybe that was why that Agent Alastair came to the precinct? I know they had a yelling match maybe he knows something.”

 

“Maybe, I’m pretty sure that was to do with a case Chloe was working on but…”

 

The sound of the fridge slamming closed cutting off Dan’s sentence and made the pair jump up whipping around to see the culprit of the noise. A tall blonde woman sitting on Charlotte’s bench eating leftovers out of a Tupperware container staring at them with kohl smudged eyes. She was swinging her legs like a child would when their feet couldn’t touch the ground.

 

Dan knew he’d seen the grungy looking woman around before just where… The precinct, with Mazikeen, Chloe and Lucifer. But more importantly Marcus. 

 

“What are-” 

 

“How did you-”

 

The intruder interrupted, gesturing at them with a the fork she was eating with, not bothering to introducing herself. _“_ Hello Daniel. _”_ She smiled in Charlotte’s direction. “Charlotte, good to see you this side up.”

 

Eyes widening Charlotte looked frantically at Dan and then back to the woman. “You’re from hell?”

 

The woman continued to ignore everything they were saying. _Typical from a friend of Maze and Lucifer._ Dan thought to himself.

 

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you. That would fuck up our _entire_ plan.” She rolled her eyes gesturing with the fork she was holding. “So just hold off for a bit. If you are following Amenadiel’s advice, two words; ‘Yikes, no.’” She shook her head before taking another bite. “Head full of feathers that one.” The woman muttered.

 

“Who are you with?” Dan was eyeing her suspiciously, clearly she wasn’t some random B and E, if she knew Amenadiel.

 

“And what do you mean 'our plan’?” Charlotte added looking at Dan with pensive eyes.

 

The woman perked up. “Oh! Introductions, I’m Lilith, forger of the Lilim, first human of hell, succubus, demon. You might know me as Parker though.” Lilith’s grin was enrapturing, Dan felt himself half smile in return before catching himself. He wondered if she have the weird effect on people like Lucifer, where people would trip over themselves just under slightest bit of his attention too? Because clearly he’d rather be alone with Charlotte uninterrupted but was smiling at the intruder, that didn’t add up.

 

But more importantly, Parker. That name did ring a bell for Dan.

 

“Oh god another one.” Charlotte sat down. “Are you with Lucifer?”

 

“More or less, he was my boss in hell I guess you could say. We have a plan to get rid of Pierce, your human ways won’t do any good. If you just lock him up, it will just be a waiting game for him to either serve his time which will be nothing for him or he will break out and create a new identity. _Ooor_ , he could try and set one of you up, well anyone associated to you. That is if you get him before he finds out what you are doing.”

 

“Why do you want him gone? I don’t see the connection of what you or Lucifer would get out of this.”

 

“You’d be surprised, I’ve known of him for a very long time, he just doesn’t remember me apparently.” She scrunched up her face thinking. “Actually I don’t think I met him until this millennia. Marcus Pierce isn’t all that human himself, also a danger to Chloe and just an all round… Cabrón I suppose.” Lilith smiled at Dan who couldn’t help but snorting at her use of Spanish most likely for his entertainment.

 

Dan saw Charlotte trying to catch hiseye and exchanged a Look of ‘ _What the Fuck_ ’ over the use of the word ‘millennia’ and the fact he was after Chloe of all people.

 

“You still haven’t told us _your_ plan. How can we trust you? We know you’re close to Pierce, who is now even more dangerous if he is…” Charlotte’s voice had gone straight to her DA tone.

 

“One of ‘us’?” Lilith finished Charlotte’s sentence with a raised brow. “Where is the fun in that?” Lilith slid down off the bench taking a final bite from the Tupperware, leaving it behind and walked closer to them. “Marcus is going to fall in love with me and I’m going to have him wrapped around my little finger. Just sit back and enjoy the show of ‘the ones who are closest to you are the ones who know you the least’.” She looked directly into Dan’s soul. “You might know that that’s like, hm?”

 

His blood chilled at the accusation and memory of deceiving Chloe. “I see the Lucifer in you.” He spat, of course she wouldn’t be nice. She hung around with Lucifer for who knows how long in hell, that would warp someone’s personality. 

 

Lilith gave him a mocking smirk. “You see _some_ of Lucifer in me. Lucifer may be charming and smooth, perhaps even arrogant to you. He knows how to work people even if he doesn’t fully understand humans. But me? I’m manipulative, taught Maze how to torture, I kill humans, Luce doesn’t. I’m the side of Lucifer that he hides. He never wanted to be the devil, rejected his position. Me? I love mine.”

 

As she had been giving her monologue Lilith had made her way to stand directly in front of him. Her height was intimidating, her eyes level with his had been engulfed with dirty red flames. Dan swallowed his throat all of a sudden desert dry, but didn’t back down.

 

“We’ve got this handled. If you feel that continuing your investigation is important for your own peace of mind then go ahead, just be _careful_. Report to us if you feel unsafe, Chloe can keep you posted if that would make you more comfortable.” Taking a step back relaxing her posture completely she beamed at them.

 

“Wait Chloe knows about this?” Dan’s eyes widened.

 

“Well, but of course? Lucifer loves her, he wanted her in on this. Inclusivity, to make their relationship stronger. Anyway, I gotta go. Thanks for dinner!”

 

Dan frowned at the floor still dumbfounded by the whole situation. 

 

_And_ since when was Lucifer capable of emotion, let alone _loving_ someone _._ But it would explain the minute changes in his behaviour. Dan knew that Lucifer had taken Trixie out to some fancy cake shop when she needed to be babysat when Chloe and he were working late. So he was _trying_ to be part of Trixie’s life further than just the game night he had with the her and Chloe, maybe he was actually changing.

 

Frankly this was just giving him a headache. 

 

Standing up blocking Lilith’s exit Charlotte held up her hands in front of her. Lilith raised her eyebrows at Charlotte, seemingly impressed that someone was standing up to her. 

 

“Am I on the right path? He is the Sinnerman?”

 

Lilith's expression softened. “Amongst other things. You’re a clever one, you’ll get there. He’s lucky to have you.” Dan saw Lilith’s eyes flit in his direction which made his stomach churn. How did she know that he had it pretty bad for Charlotte, he was sure he wasn’t a topic that would come up within her circle. 

 

Looking at Charlotte who was just as disarmed by the comment as Dan, she met his gaze looking like she was about so say something but stopped.

 

Before they could question Lilith further she had vanished.

 

Just as they settled back down to decompress there was a frantic knocking at the door. Charlotte frowned and sighed. 

 

Getting up Dan muttered “I’ll get it.” since he was the closest. Behind the door was a rather out of breath Amenadiel.

 

“Amenadiel?” Was today Drive By Celestial Beings Day?

 

“Lil-Lilith?” The angel wheezed.

 

“You just missed her.”

 

Letting out a sound close to a dying bear and a sigh the once angel slumped against the doorframe. “Anyone hurt?”

 

“No…”

 

“Was she intending on hurting someone?” Charlotte walked over standing slightly behind Dan looking concerned.

 

“No. Maybe, she’s a loose cannon. Did she say what she was doing?” 

 

“No” Charlotte shook her head shrugging. “She just told us what is going on, on their end and vanished.” 

 

“Or more threatened us to be careful.” Dan grumbled.

 

“Okay. That’s good. Good. I’m going to,” He gestured behind him, panting between words. “Go. Find her.”

 

“Uh, good luck bro?”

 

Reconvening in the kitchen Dan and Charlotte shared a confounded glance at each other taking in the strange turn the evening had taken.

 

Charlotte sighed rubbing her temples. “Okay, recap…”

 

“Lucifer has another creepy body guard, but I think this one is an actual psychopath. Great, just when I was getting used to Mazikeen. Now what?” Dan sighed throwing up his arms in irritation. A sardonic smile took over his face as he looked over at Charlotte who still seemed to be processing the encounter.

 

“Yeah. Great.” Giving a tentative smile in return. “We keep going?”

 

“How do we do that? She kinda told us to stop.”

 

Charlotte licked her lips and looked down at the floor thinking, she met Dan’s eyes again brows pinched together, wincing before Dan even got to answer her question. “I might have an idea but it’s… Not… Entirely legal. So… Thoughts?”

 

Running his hands through his hair, Dan paced. He would really like to Take down Pierce, especially if he had it out for Chloe. “Likelihood of us getting caught?” 

 

“Small, very small. We wouldn’t be directly involved, more like clients. I knew a hacker when I was a defence lawyer, she is very good, discreet. We had a lot of mutual clients.”

 

“Meaning?” Grimacing at the thought of employing a criminal hacker.

 

“She could get into his email, phone, anything with his name attached to it. Just…”

 

“She’s locked up?” Dan assumed.

 

“Dan, I was very good at my job, I’m on her radar. She has never appeared in court, erased her own record and identity. Technically she doesn’t exist anymore.” Charlotte laughed self deprecation lacing it. “She won’t do anything with cops involved so it will have to be just me. Even now that might be on thin ice since I’m with the DA, but if it could implicate Pierce…”

 

“Not happening.” Dan shook his head solemnly not considering letting Charlotte go into that situation alone.

 

“She won’t meet if you are there, your background irrelevant. But if it’s my safety you are concerned about I think we just met someone she will be okay with.”

 

Gesturing with force towards where Lilith had been sitting Dan scoffed. “You can’t be talking about the new loco.”

 

Shrugging Charlotte looked back down at the files she had. “It was just a thought. Morally it might not be the right choice for me if I ever want to get out of hell.” She muttered to herself.

 

“Huh?”

 

Shaking her head Charlotte smiled. “Nothing.”

 

With an exhausted sigh Dan sat down opposite her. “So. How good is she?”

 

“She has deleted and altered LAPD files, cloned laptops, frame jobs, taken over operating systems. She will do anything for the right price.” 

 

“Do we tell the others?”

 

“We will have to call Lucifer to get Lilith’s contact information. But, other than that? I guess we will see if she will even talk to me.”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

Charlotte shook her head and sucked on her teeth. “No clue.. Attik is what I called her.”

 

“Attik. Why do hackers have weird handles.”

 

Laughing Charlotte got up moving further into the kitchen. “True, I have never met a hacker that went by John or Jane that didn’t have ‘Doe’ attached to it.” Pausing at the refrigerator Charlotte took in a little breath and looked back over at him. “Do you want to stay for a drink?”

 

Dan tried to play it cool smiling at her. “Love to.” His stomach did a happy little flip.

 

 

 

Getting Lilith’s contact information from Lucifer had been all too easy. He had asked little to no questions after Charlotte had implied that she needed, well, the supernatural muscle to help get dirt on Pierce.

 

The hard part was locating Attik. When she didn’t want to be found she wasn’t found. Charlotte tried the old hotmail address that they had used to communicate on once a long time ago, the results fruitless until she was approached by a nondescript, average looking man who could be described as being the bland definition of beige, handed her a post-it note with a time and address when she was grabbing coffee. No words were exchanged, Charlotte knew it had to be Attik reaching out.

 

Lilith was on board from the get go with no questions asked which Charlotte was thankful for. The location Attik had provided was in an area of condemned apartments (her preferred location for operation) just off the path of Skid Row which wasn’t unusual, that was generally how the hacker operated. Saying Charlotte hadn’t been held at gunpoint on trips to see Attik would be a lie. Words and names were Charlotte’s weapon which always got her out of those situations. Now she had an immortal being as muscle, she was going to arrive late with a bodyguard that could make someone back off with just a cock of an eyebrow as a silent ‘ _do you really want to do that?_ ’.

 

They had arrived separately the demon sped in on a modded Honda cb350 leaving behind rubber marked asphalt (Charlotte was a closeted motorsports fan. Perhaps that would at least give them something to talk about) sans helmet. Charlotte had decided on a sensible Uber.

 

Immediately Lilith spotted Charlotte greeting her with a jovial wave, making her way over she was met with a large grin. “Hey, hey. Ready?” The demon was writing something on a post-it note that Charlotte read as Lilith stuck it to the seat of her motorbike. In neat cursive script the message; “ _If you so much as touch my bike I will hunt you down._ ” followed my a smiley face. Frowning at the note she turned her attention back to Lilith truly wondering what went on in the immortal’s head.

 

“Of course.” No she wasn’t Charlotte was adding this dead to the tipping scale of her good and wrong doings, the bad weighing down. Charlotte Richards was not an easy woman to scare but her stomach was in knots, the dreams from being hell were getting more and more frequent and her latest one included Dan.

 

“You’re a good liar.” Lilith smiled seeing right through her, maybe the only person who had detected one of her lies. Charlotte sighed in internal defeat.

 

With the addition of the building they were entering had like walls that might collapse if you looked at it wrong didn’t help to her overall emotional wellbeing. “Attik is hardly threatening. Well for the most part.”

 

“Right hacker.” Lilith nodded solemnly. “Had to google that to be frank. This century is wild.”

 

Charlotte made a confused sound. 

 

“Sorry. Amenadiel is so much better at humans and he sucks.” Lilith screwed up her face running her hands through her hair. “Um, so how are things with Dan?” Charlotte was met with a toothy grin that reminded her all too much of the knowing grins Lucifer often sported.

 

“So Amenadiel did find you?” Dodging the query about Dan.

 

Lilith snorted. “I followed him for a bit then let him find me, he’s fun to torment.” 

 

Charlotte took a moment to feel sorry for poor Amenadiel having to wrangle Lilith. 

 

“And _Dan_?” Lilith asked again in a sing song voice.

 

“Good. Strange, but good. Being possessed by a Goddess is a bit of a curve ball but he really seems to genuinely like… Me.”

 

“Yeah she was a real fucking piece of work that one. But you’re alright Richards.” The tall woman threw an arm around Charlotte and squeezed her.

 

“You didn’t know me when I was… _Her_ , did you?”

 

“Oh, no. Back in y’know,” Removing the arm Lilith pointed to the ground implying Hell. “I knew her. Fuckin’ bitch.” Lilith’s American accent vanished as she muttered under her breath, making Charlotte uneasy once again being reminded that she was alone with a powerful entity from hell.

 

“Oh.” Was all Charlotte could think to say. They walked in silence walking through the dank building trying to find the right floor, Lilith moving with the grace of an apex predator. Then she realised something. “Are those Lucifer’s pants?”

 

A cackle echoed though the stairwell. “Yeah he told me to quit messing with his stuff so I completely rearranged his wardrobe when he was out and stole these pants.”

 

Snorting at the childishness Charlotte shook her head. Stopping abruptly Lilith stood still on a landing, her head tilted. “She’s in there, I think there is someone else here too.” A long arm pointed to a wall on their left. “Let's take this exit it will be quickest.” They pushed on through a rusted door with the glass smashed out.

 

Observing the woman walking ahead of her who was making sure the building was safe for Charlotte to pass through, with close attention to rooms with doors busted in (she had a feeling Lilith had been given orders to be protective), which in Charlotte’s case was lucky. Out of a room a man sprung at her screaming “ _Give me your money!”_ , making no attempt to conceal her inhuman strength Lilith knocked out him in a single backhanded smack across the face, his limp body hitting the crumbling plywood of the wall behind him. Lilith didn’t break her stride look back to make sure Charlotte was in shock.

 

If she had found Lilith had an unnerving presence before, this made gave the fear a whole new category. The mother of demons could turn up the charm levels to rival Lucifer’s allure to anyone (well save Chloe who seemed just as cautious around her), then the next second be as cold and distant as Pluto.

 

Her choice in wardrobe was another unexplainable trait. LA was a weird place, there were people of all sorts, Lilith’s look could only be described as like ‘gotten dressed in the dark in a room full of unwanted clothing’. Today’s outfit was what looked like a stolen pair of Lucifer’s dress pants held up with rope and a floral t-shirt which was made for a ten year old topped off with battered boots that had mismatched laces. None of that should look right but somehow it looked good on her.

 

What else was she expecting the mother of demons to be?

 

Lost in her thoughts Charlotte almost bumped into Lilith who was standing in front of a door. “This one.”

 

Asking no questions Charlotte knocked on the door.

 

Soft footsteps could be heard coming from inside before the door was opened a crack showing a pair of blue eyes framed by deep purple bags that suggested that they owner hadn’t slept for some time peered through at them.

 

“Attik?” 

 

Creaking open further to reveal herself Attik let herself become seen, a sallow female with child like features framed by long, lank mousey brown hair. Dressed in soft plain cotton tack pants and an oversized t-shirt that hung from her skeletal structure that made her look more like she was in her early teens and rather than her twenty four years.

 

“Ms Richards. I know you work for the DA I’m not going to work with you. You know I don’t work with cops.” Attik’s voice was flat and hoarse, completely devoid of emotion. 

 

“I know. It’s — it’s personal I need this. You know I wouldn’t have reached out otherwise.” Charlotte pleaded. 

 

The tired eyes narrowed in suspicion as the focused on Lilith behind her. 

 

A gentle shoulder nudge pushed Charlotte from the door, Lilith smiled down at Attik who didn’t return the smile.

 

Attik’s expression didn’t change. “Parker Thompson. You don’t exist. Must be serious if you are with a ghost.” She looked back at Charlotte, sighing Attik opened the door for the two women to enter.

 

Lilith’s head tilted in curiosity. “Correct.”

 

“And you work with Richards?”

 

“You could say I freelance.” Lilith produced a large envelope that Charlotte hadn’t noticed her holding. Attik took the envelope looking inside. “Normally I’m in the business of hunting and torture, but I assist dear Charlotte when necessary. Think we could come to an agreement?” Lilith’s people pleasing, sunny smile was given to Attik, who’s expression softened as she looked at the large sum of cash that had most likely come from Lucifer. 

 

Sighing the small woman opened her door allowing in Charlotte and Lilith. “It’s always a pleasure Ms Richards.” She eyed Lilith with suspicion as she passed.

 

“Of course.” 

 

Attik’s set up hadn’t changed at all despite being in a different location.

 

Monitors of different sizes littered two desks that had been crudely joined together. Code streaming on some, emails on others and one playing a movie. The largest instalment a stack of old televisions showing live feeds of security cam footage covering the area around her headquarters as well as people’s houses. 

 

Just as Charlotte had remembered, there was a heavy fog of cigarette smoke that clouded the room from the chain smoking of the young woman.

 

The apartment was cramped, with the monitors and desks taking up the majority of the space there wasn’t much room for anything else. A mattress that Charlotte could only assume was used as a bed, was wedged up a corner littered with tatty blankets, and pillows of various sizes used as surfaces for dishes and ash trays.

 

Sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest on her computer chair Attik lit up a smoke and gestured for Charlotte to talk.

 

“I want you to keep tabs one someone for me. Email, phone, internet searches.”

 

Exhaling a cloud of smoke that obscured her face Attik grunted. “You want bugs for rooms? That will take time I will have to go to someone for those.”

 

Charlotte exchanged a glance with Lilith. “No, we have someone close to them, it will become a natural fishbowl.”

 

“Okay, well.” Attik sighed bringing up a programme on a screen. “I’m going to have to get access to the laptop or whatever that is used the most by the individual and someone needs to get close enough to them for me to clone their phone.”

 

“Not a problem.” Lilith shrugged. 

 

Attik raised and eyebrow. “Okay. Well, I will have to monitor from here so give me specifics that you want me to pull as well as the name of the person so I can put together reports.”

 

Pulling a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket that held a list of key search words that would lead to suspicious behaviour, she and Dan had compiled the previous night handing it over to the young hacker. “Marcus Pierce, lieutenant for the LAPD. If you can dig back as far as you can we think he has other identities.” 

 

“For real? Corrupt cop, cool.” Scanning the list briefly Attik’s brow furrowed. “Lucifer Morningstar? The devil dude? Why would he give a shit about him? Heaps have commissioned me before for shit on the guy, but he is an open book. Literally no dirt on him other than being kinda nuts with the whole ‘I’m the devil’ thing and nothing pre 2003. People have tried blackmailing him with sex tapes and shit, he just doesn’t care, completely shameless.” Charlotte looked over at Lilith who was smirking. Letting out another plume of smoke Attik shook her head. “Actually I don’t care, and I don’t do revenge porn, you know that..” One of the few morals that Attik did have that Charlotte appreciated, the hacker had even done pro bono removal of non consensual media of that nature in the past. “Okay, who is going to be the infiltrator?” She said with mock excitement.

 

Lilith stepped forward. “Me. I can do all the laptop and phone whatever. Just tell me what to do.”

 

“You done this before?”

 

“Nope. But I’m a fast learner.” Charlotte had noticed through small instances, such as reciting a case number or a very specific piece of information word for word, not only Amenadiel and Lucifer (who sometimes slipped up if his mind was preoccupied) but also Lilith showed signs of eidetic memories, she would have no trouble at all.

 

“Okay.” Attik raised her eyebrows with doubt and turned herself to a screen and her bony fingers began to fly across one of her keyboards. “I’m going to have to get you to get a program onto his laptop and I will give you a phone that will act as a proxy to clone his. Not going to be a problem?”

 

“No, I’ll be at his house with him I imagine. I’ll just wait until he’s asleep.”

 

Ash dropped from Attik’s cigarette onto a keyboard, which from the state of its marred surface; melted plastic burns from butts being ground out and ash filling the spaces in-between the keys, Attik’s careless attitude was a common occurrence. “Are you sleeping with the guy?” Her face twitched into slight disbelief at the nonchalant nature of Lilith’s confession.

 

With a shrug Lilith easily replied. “Yeah, I’m going to have sex with him and probably kill him at some point later, y’know after sex.”

 

“Jesus.” Attik turned back to her work shaking her head again ignoring Lilith’s snort. “Charlotte you got yourself some good enforcement.”

 

An uneasy smile crossed her face. “Mmhm.” 

 

“Aaand just to be sure these are all you want in the search?”

 

“Should I call Luce?” Lilith muttered to Charlotte.

 

“Just to be safe I suppose…”

 

Nodding Lilith walked over towards the door idly playing with her hair as she waited for Lucifer to answer his phone. Lilith greeted Lucifer in a language she had never heard before, by the look on Attik’s face Charlotte wasn’t alone in her shock.

 

“The fuck is that?” Attik hissed to Charlotte nodding in Lilith’s direction, uncharacteristically perturbed by the demon. 

 

With a dejected sigh Charlotte slumped into the couch that was stabbing her back with a broken spring. “I just go with it at this point.” The hacker shook her head muttering to herself under her breath.

 

Breaking the bubble of human confusion Lilith popped it with her feedback from Lucifer. “Tattoo parlours and a couple of names. Other than that we are good.” Dimples formed on her cheeks as she beamed down at the mortals. 

 

Snuffing out her cigarette on her desk Attik lit up another, eyeing Lilith with even more suspicion than before. “Cool… So um, I have a programme you need to install on his laptop. He won't find it or notice it's there, it will continue to rewrite while the device is being used to avoid detection. What phone do you have?”

 

“Uh, iPhone?” Lilith looked confused, Attik grumbled. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to have to give you one for my app to work on his phone. Do you know the model of his?”

 

“Android.”

 

“Good. Okay and this” She held up a USB drive in her twig like fingers. “holds the programme. You just need to insert to the laptop and I will do the rest from here. The phone I’m going to have to show you how to use the app.”

 

Lilith plucked the USB from Attik, overshadowing the petite hacker smiling down at her. “Wonderful.” 

 

 

An hour and a bike ride later Charlotte and Lilith were sitting outside a café far from Skid Row and had concocted a plan between themselves and a usb and phone to collect everything they could on the Sinnerman.

 

“How are you sure that Pierce will take your bait?”

 

“I’ve been texting him for a week or so, he has a soft spot for me despite his weird Chloe fixation. I also have my ways.”

 

“Why would he be fixated of Chloe? Is it a rivalry thing with Lucifer?”

 

“Mmm, yes and no. It’s a long story. Pierce doesn’t know that Chloe is with him and I am here to make sure that remains a secret by keeping his attention on another shiny blonde toy.” With a flick of her hand and a roll of her eyes. Well it looks like Lilith had a handle on that front, she had noticed the way Pierce softened around Lilith, even smiled for an hour or so after seeing her around the precinct.

 

Charlotte scoffed a laugh and her closing statement. Her mind was still lingering on ‘ _I have my ways._ ’“And when you say ‘your ways’?”

 

“I promised Luce I wouldn’t do demonstrations or use it for gain, sorry.” Lilith curled her lip and took a dip of her coffee.

 

Charlotte’s eyes filled with concern. “What is ‘It’?”

 

“You know how Lucifer can draw out people’s desires?” Charlotte nodded in understanding, “I can get into their head, find their sin, their guilt, just as Lucifer can make people go into a trance before they spill their guts, just for longer. And I’m what Chloe referred to as a succubus of sorts, I can make people love me. Not very morally ethical so… You know tend not to do that as much.”

 

“So…” Thinking of instances she witnessed Lucifer do his ‘devil thing’ she tried to make sense of this. “It’s like telepathy?”

 

“More I cloud their thoughts, make them sluggish and impressionable, my natural allure speeds things along, they already want me, want to please me.”

 

“Hypnosis.”

 

“For a lack of a better word sure.”

 

“Are you… Stronger than Lucifer?”

 

Lilith looked into her mug. “Not by a long shot.” Her voice barely above a whisper. “Not by a long shot.”

 

Charlotte’s hell loop flooded her mind as she thought of what Lucifer had hand in creating. If he was capable of perfecting eternal torture maybe her question was redundant, of course he’d be stronger than her.

 

The thought of what she hadn’t seen Lucifer do scared her. What had Lilith seen that the mortal squad hadn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes and taking a while to update for anyone who was waiting, plot/writer's block you feel me. I have the next chapter and a bit pretty much done.
> 
> Also,  
> Songs To Annoy Your Devil by Lilith; (yes I took time to make a playlist don't judge)  
> Red Right Hand - Nick Cave & the Black Seeds (paradise lost reference)  
> Devils Angels - Unloved  
> Satan's Song - The Bridge City Sinners  
> Sympathy For The Devil - The Rolling Stones (a classic duh)  
> Lucifer's the Light of the World - King Dude  
> Hell and You - Amigo the Devil  
> Devil's Will - Cousin Boneless  
> Devil in Paradise - Cruel Youth  
> The Devil's Rejects - Rob Zombie  
> Hang You From The Heavens - The Dead Weather   
> Cocaine and Abel - Amigo the Devil  
> The Rapture - Puscifer  
> Cousins of the Antichrist - Chelsea Wolfe  
> Starboy - The Weekend


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it this far you deserve some sort of trophy.

Chloe had, had a day. A bad fucking day. A day that consisted of a grizzly murder, no Lucifer (in fact no Lucifer for a few days now, Chloe realised how often she overlooked his lack presence in the past) and a lot of Cain to top it off. The muscles in her neck and shoulders were so tight from tension that had building in her throughout the day they resembled rocks rather than soft tissue, not to mention the headache that accompanied it.

 

The only saving grace for the day was that she was finally off the clock and had Trixie tonight, who had been begging for a movie marathon, which she couldn’t be happier to oblige. Nothing made Chloe quiet and content as spending time with her daughter, who was one of the main reminders of why her life was worth living.

 

Pausing to collect herself before entering the house Chloe took a deep breath before she snatched up her mail and entered her house. Stomping through her kitchen dropping all her things onto various surfaces as she got a bottle of water from the refrigerator to cool down. 

 

Slumping onto a stool at the breakfast bar she sipped from the bottle shuffling through the mail until Chloe came across a slightly larger than normal brown envelope addressed to her that stood out from bills and other miscellaneous letters. 

 

Frowning at the envelope she wandered to the backdoor and sat on the top step. Turning it around in her hands giving it a confused look over the fact there was no return address just hers on a standard printed address sticker. Taking the penknife she had brought out with her she opened it carefully, sliding it under the sealed flap, holding it far enough away from her in case there was something harmful inside she'd be spared. As a person in the public eye she had on occasion gotten a less than savoury letter, but that was usually via the precinct not her personal address which had been removed from public resource.

 

When Chloe did peer in what she did not find a strongly worded letter, but a dozen or so photos of Lucifer and a beautiful blonde in various states of undress and compromising positions.

 

Chloe’s breath became shallow as she looked at each photo, her stomach churned and hands began to shake looking at the photos one after the other.The sight of Lucifer all over this woman was like a slow-motion car crash, she desperately wanted to look away but the shock and morbid curiosity of needing know how it was going to end took over.

 

Other than the images themselves the photographs weren’t dated, in fact there were no details whatsoever, even on the back. Which eased her feelings of betrayal and jealousy. They had to be from before Chloe and Lucifer became… Whatever it is they were. 

 

The shed of composure she was clinging to dissolved as she found the only source of information to give her any clarity on the situation; a typed message on a piece of paper the size of a business card that fell to her lap when she checked the envelope again. 

 

“ _You had to know. Sorry you found out like this_ ”.

 

Tears of anger welled in Chloe’s eyes as she carelessly shoved them back into the envelope. There was simply no way, he had promised. Taking a deep breath she checked the time to see if she could pay Lucifer a visit before having to pick up Trixie from her after school programme.

 

Checking the time on her phone Chloe decided she had enough time. With her body trembling in anger or sadness (she had yet to decide) Chloe slammed the backdoor as she breezed through her living room, snatched up her keys and drove to LUX like hell hounds were at her feet with the stupid photos at her side. 

 

The entire drive, walk through the club and journey up the elevator Chloe had been at war with herself. The dialectic of ' _he would never do this he loves you and would never hurt you’_ was being ripped apart by the small bitter voice that spat; _‘what did you expect, he will fuck anyone. What made you think you were special.’_

 

Marching into the room which was only filled with Lucifer reclined on a sofa reading a novel in his pyjamas. 

 

Letting her emotions continue to drive her Chloe didn’t bother with pleasantries, instead spitting out; “When was this?” Voice quavering as she threw the brown package to him. “I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt because I trust you. I just need to know.”

 

Putting down his book he studied Chloe’s face, perplexed. “What’s wrong? I don’t think I’ve done anything _too_ illegal lately.” Lucifer tried to joke, but it didn’t make its way through the heavy tension Chloe had carried into the room.

 

Chloe nodded at the unopened envelope on his stomach to answer his question, not trusting her voice as the lump in her throat began to swell. 

 

Making her way over to his bar she grabbed a decanter lifting it to her lips before placing it back to where it had been on the shelf. Why was it that she always came straight for his bar when she was upset with a man. Drinking wasn’t going to solve anything.

 

Interrupting her inner monologue Lucifer finally spoke up.

 

“Chloe… These have to be almost a month or two old. I think our relationship is becoming a bother for someone if they wanted to get some sort of reaction out of you.”

 

Turning around to gauge if his reaction to the images was genuine, Chloe sighed at his rueful expression confirming his innocence as he flicked through the images before putting them facedown on the floor. 

 

“You didn’t think that I was unfaithful did you? You know I’d never,” He paused as a mask of hurt fell over him, Chloe looked away when he diverted his attention to her trying to catch her eye.

 

“No… Ye— no, not deep down. I know you don’t go back on your word, I just needed to know.” She kept her head down picking at the hem of her shirt. Lucifer didn’t deserve the hostility that she had greeted him with — or any hostility at all. Her judgement was clouded by vulnerability. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to vilify you, I had a bad day I think I’m projecting.” Chewing her lip she glanced up at Lucifer still not ready to make eye contact.

 

“Chloe, do you want to talk about your day?” Lucifer was tilting his head catching on that there might be more going on that she was disclosing.

 

Pursing her lips Chloe shook her head. She wasn’t ready to open that emotional can of worms (let alone let Lucifer handle it), facing the situation at hand would be easier for now. “Maybe later.”

 

Lucifer looked at her with a pained expression that carried an undertone of sadness. “Forever a martyr.” Chloe just scoffed smiling slightly shaking her head.

 

“It’s usually threats from criminals and I can’t remember the last time had fan or hate mail. But you are right, someone clearly wanted to provoke something out of me.” Chloe shifted her weight so she could lean against the bar allowing her tense muscles to relax for the first time since opening the envelope. 

 

A heavy silence hung in the large penthouse as the pair thought. 

 

“Cain?” They blurted in unison.

 

Lucifer had the gleeful grin plastered on his face that he got whenever they spoke simultaneously, Chloe returned it as best as she could in the form of a lopsided smile. Trudging over to the couch she shoved his feet away to sit next to him. 

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t suspect him first. I don’t like this. He knows where I live, he is trying to manipulate my personal life and if he lays a damn finger on Trixie, I swear to G—“ Chloe threw up her hands up in rage. “I’ll shoot him, I know he can’t seem to die but I will.” She turned to Lucifer who looked like he believed every word. Especially after he’d been on the end of her ‘ _I will shoot you’_ threat more than thrice.

 

“You know I would never let anything happen to her again.”

 

Chloe’s heart swelled at the earnestness in his voice. Despite all his talk of how ghastly and sticky he found children, Trixie seemed to becoming an exception. Reaching out to take Lucifer’s hand she gave it a squeeze of affection.

 

“You should tell her that sometime, it would mean a lot to her to hear you say it.” 

 

Lucifer adjusted his ring, Chloe realised she had made him uncomfortable. “I… Yes, sometime perhaps.”

 

The silence returned. Chloe let out a sigh, she shoulders hunching forward on the out breath. “Cain clearly wants some sort of reaction out of me. Or maybe us.” A sinking feeling hit her stomach, she turned to Lucifer with terror in her eyes. “What if I gave it to him, driving over here?” She hadn’t thought that he could have tailed her, watching her every move.

 

“I’m pretty sure he is in a seminar until seven. I’ll ask Lilith to work harder at monopolising his attention.”

 

“Since when do you know his schedule?” Lucifer shrugged bringing his feet back up to the couch, crossing them at the ankle on Chloe’s lap. “Well, I don’t know what he was trying to achieve but I don’t think it worked. At least Trixie wasn’t around for that.” Chloe muttered Shaking her head, trying to find a silver lining. “Gross.”

 

“Gross! I’ll have you know this is a fantastic angle, if not perfect picture of my arse.” He went scrabbling to the photos, almost kicking her in the face on the way to find the right one. “Whoever took these knows angles.”

 

Shoving his feet off her lap Chloe rolled her eyes. “Missing the point Lucifer. It’s just… I have seen enough of you with other people in the past. Seeing it again now in the context of someone wanting me to think you are cheating on me to break our trust." Taking in a deep breath she exhaled heavily not sure how to put her feelings to words. "It makes me feel unwanted. Or more, jealous maybe, defeated like he won I guess.” She admitted feeling juvenile over the situation. 

 

Sinking into the couch a dejected sigh left her lips, rolling her eyes thinking about the occasions she had entered this very room and he was ‘busy’ with someone. “Plus I have seen your butt in all it’s glory many times, you have nothing to prove.” Chloe added, getting a snort of satisfaction from Lucifer. She was a big fan of Lucifer’s ass way before she became remotely romantically interested in him, no denying that.

 

“I knew you watched me.” A large smug smile crept along the devil's face.

 

Chloe felt her cheeks burn with mild embarrassment that she had been called out, but rolled her eyes all the same.  “Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

Putting down the photos after some thought Lucifer cocked his head, Chloe assumed he was trying to figure out why receiving nudes was a bad thing. “I suppose receiving something similar of you with someone would make me feel the same.”

 

Chloe nodded. “You starting to get it now?” 

 

Humming Lucifer pulled her on top of him resettling into his comfortable recline that she found him in earlier and began stroking her hair after pressing a kiss on her forehead. “I believe so.”

 

“Still wrapping your head around monogamy?”

 

“In a way. Then again, I wouldn’t want you really to be sleeping with anyone else, well with the exception of Mazikeen that was delightful. Yet it seems selfish limiting you to just me.”

 

“I only want you.” Chloe mumbled into his chest.

 

“And I you.”

 

Bringing the hand that was closest to her lips Chloe kissed his knuckles letting out a low chuckle. “I think you need to kiss your dream of a threesome with Maze goodbye, that ship has sailed.”

 

Lucifer made a pathetic grumbling sound. “At least I have my memories.”

 

“Me on my own isn’t enough? We really need Maze?” She teased running her hands up his bare chest with the addition of light pressure from her nails.

 

“Please, your acting debut was my favourite movie upon my arrival.”

 

Chloe pulled away from him letting out a loud groan immediately suspecting the worst knowing Lucifer especially that tone in his voice that was just so _Lucifer_. “Please tell me you didn’t…” Laughing she cringed at the thought of Lucifer pleasuring himself to the stupid scene and held her head in her hands. A large, lewd smirk crossed his face gave her all she needed to know as he sat up honing in on her.

 

“Oh many times.” His fingers slowly traced the underwire of her bra over her clothes. Chloe felt his hand continue traveling south to the back of her thighs so he could pick her up and guide her legs into as position where she was straddling his lap facing him. 

 

“You are unbelievable.” Squirming under his touch trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of her embarrassment.

 

“I regret nothing.” Lucifer stated simply. Chloe could feel him smiling at her flustered laughter as he began to kiss her neck. 

 

“I’m well aware.” Scorning the shameless devil, bumping her fist against his chest. Lucifer mocked pain as his lips left her neck and let himself flop backwards into the position in which she found him.

 

The photos caught her eye again as the inanimate objects began a stare off with her that she couldn’t seem to win. Shifting her gaze back to him she found him looking back up at her smiling but she just couldn’t seem to return it. “What should I do? I mean if it was Cain? Just act like nothing happened?”

 

“Why have you had more interaction with him?” Lucifer’s smile dissolved into something more serious.

 

Chloe shrugged. “I mean we have been working more cases together if you aren’t in, by his manipulation I imagine. Acting cordial towards him is…” She let out a sharp breath. “My patience is wearing thin, along with my acting abilities. Lilith needs to make a move before he makes another on me.”

 

“Easily fixed, I will be talking to her later today.” Lucifer brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “I’ll make an effort to be around more.” 

 

Chloe managed to form a lopsided smile. “Thank you Luce.”

 

“Besides, we have given him no evidence that our relationship has moved from anything from platonic.”

 

“True. Knowing him I doubt he thinks I would fall for you, y’know if he thinks that you are still…” Chloe paused trying to think of a polite way to put it. ”Highly sexually active.”

 

Eye contact was broken by Lucifer as he looked down at the photographs. Chloe sighed closing her eyes hoping she hadn’t messed up. Once again she berated herself for her insecurity, but managed to remind herself that she was the one that was on Lucifer’s lap actually getting him to talk about his emotions (probably the only other human other than Linda who could get that to happen), the only one. 

 

Hands began to gently rub her thighs breaking her train of thought, Lucifer looked pensive. Chloe laced their fingers together. “You know I didn’t mean that as a judgement.”

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk on his lips. “You know wouldn’t have cared if it was a judgement, I like sex and don’t have the same odd prejudices that humans have surrounding it.”

 

Rolling her eyes Chloe nodded muttering; “Oh how could I forget.”

 

“However, I believe she was the last. The entire time all I could think about was you, it was becoming difficult to enjoy sex with anyone because it wasn’t you.”

 

Chloe didn’t know what to say to that, so many different feelings surged through her, the stand out being confusion. “What, I— me? But sex?” She began to babble not quite conceding the idea that Lucifer couldn’t fully enjoy sex because he was distracted by thoughts of  _her._ “I wish you had just shown me sooner, we could have avoided so much.” Her voice was barely over a whisper. Looking back to the photos, the woman could easily be mistaken for her at a poor glance, Chloe couldn’t help but wonder if the similarity wasn’t a coincidence.

 

“I know.” His reply came in the same soft tone, Chloe caught the unspoken “ _Me too._ ” in the sentence. Cupping her jaw with his hands he pulled her down into a loving kiss.

 

With a deep sigh of contentment she relaxed her body against his, closing her eyes trying to let the stress of her day drain from her muscles as Lucifer rubbed gentle circles over her shoulders. Soon the methodical touch began to become so soothing Chloe felt herself drifting off to sleep in his arms.

 

The elevator dinged open and the disembodied voice of Lilith was heard singing proudly making Chloe jump which startled Lucifer causing them to almost slide off the sofa, the coffee table next to them being Chloe's saviour which she managed to use to push herself back onto Lucifer regaining their position. 

 

“ _She leaves a trail of honey to show me where she's been_ _,_ _She has the blood of a reptile just underneath her skin,_ ”

 

Chloe closed her eyes again and cursed the damned elevator for once again interrupting an emotionally heavy moment.

 

Lucifer groaned. “She has been staying here on the floor below and found Spotify.”

 

“Hasn’t stopped singing since?” Chloe guessed, Lucifer grunted an affirmative as he slid deep into the couch pulling her down with him trying to hide his much taller body under hers from Lilith’s voice.

 

“She won’t leave me alone. You would not believe the amount of playlists she has made, also completely ruined the algorithm I had perfected.” He grumbled, voice muffled by his face being buried in her neck.

 

Chloe snorted patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sure you will survive.” As Lilith came closer she tried to detangle herself from Lucifer who wasn’t too keen on letting her go, his arms tightening around her waist. Knowing how to get his attention Chloe dragged her lips up his neck and once reaching the shell of his ear asking as sweet as possible; “Let me go babe.”

 

All that got was an apathetic protest and Lucifer’s embrace melted away from her, his hands just resting on her hips.

 

The demon mother sauntered through the penthouse not noticing Lucifer and her casually tossing her keys up and catching them with one hand, while the other had what looked like phone and a usb in a small ziplock bag. Once Lilith did spot them her eyes drifted to them then the splay of pictures on the ground. Lilith’s normal flippant demeanour slipped as she recoiled at the intimate predicament, backing away to the way she came. “Oh shit… This looks… Intense. Sorry. I just came to tell Lucifer the I got the ‘thing’ sorted for tonight, but it can wait, I’ll leave.” 

 

“Hold on— are those my pants?” Lucifer’s question went ignored.

 

“It’s fine. I should head off, Trixie will need to be picked up soon. Besides, it's Friday, the club loves you on a Friday.” Chloe patted Lucifer’s chest and tried to sit up despite the hands that lightly gasped at her clothes and limbs.

 

“Did you not want to talk about your day?” Lucifer pleaded trying to prolong her stay or he was avoiding his fans which was probably least likely, Chloe saw right through it and gave him a flat look.

 

“We can talk later. Trixie wanted a movie night, it should keep me occupied for now.” Well Chloe hoped with desperation in her heart that spending time with her daughter would bandaid the wound her day had left on her.

 

Lucifer looked like he wanted to argue but Chloe interrupted him dipping her head to his give him a chaste kiss goodbye. 

 

Lilith not having the same voyeuristic tendencies as Mazikeen, cleared her throat reminding the pair that she was still there, awkwardly shifting her weight staring at the piano with such focus it looked like she was trying to blow it up with her mind. 

 

“I’m going to go… Over there.” Snatching Lucifer’s cigarettes off the coffee table as she breezed past them to the balcony.

 

With Chloe back in his grasp Lucifer pulled her down giving her a rather aggressive kiss goodbye which she all too easily allowed herself to be drawn into, something she had noted was happening more often that she was willing to admit. If someone told her that this was how she interacted with Lucifer compared to her complete disgust with him at the beginning, she truly would have thought them insane.

 

“I could skip making an appearance and get the little urchin if you would like that Chloe?”

 

“No, um, I feel like I have been neglecting her lately. Either she’s with a sitter or Dan who has been a bit.” Chloe made a vague gesture with her hand by her head. “Since everything, hasn’t been the best space for caring for her. I’m worried that I haven’t been spending enough time with her lately, that I’m becoming a bad parent. Maybe I’m too focused on work or whatever this is; 'Fallen Angel Club's Plot to Kill the Unkillable'.” 

 

Lucifer scrunched up his nose. "That is an atrocious club name.”

 

"I guess that's why I'm the detective and you are a club namer and owner. Think of a better one." Chloe tapped the tip on his nose with her index finger.

 

“I digress, that is nonsense, you are a marvellous parent to Beatrice. She loves you very much and thinks the world of you. 

 

Taken aback, Chloe looked at Lucifer shocked that he would say that. “Have you two been talking about me behind my back?”

 

“I know what bad parents are like, Detective. You are not one.”

 

Smiling weakly Chloe ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you Luce."

 

Chloe had pried herself from Lucifer who was pouting like a put out puppy. 

 

"Am I safe to come in now?" Called out a voice.

 

"I suppose." Lucifer called out with an over the top sigh.

 

Straightening out her clothes she gathered her things from the bargiving Lilith a tight lipped smile, still embarrassed, as she passed her. 

 

“I’ll make sure he behaves. Oh, and check your chat thing. Charlotte might have some documents on Cain for you soon.”

 

“Will do. And thanks, he does need adult supervision.” Chloe’s smile grew genuine over Lilith’s light hearted teasing of Lucifer.

 

On the ride down in the elevator Chloe suddenly realised that she had no idea what ‘the thing’ or plan Lilith mentioned was, or if she wanted to know.

 

 

 

Other than the unfortunate encounter with the photographs earlier that day Lucifer hadn’t had a whole lot of time to see Chloe. He had been sorting out business agreements, imports, exports, making sure the books were up to date for the club. Chloe’s time had been predominantly been taken up by court dates and paperwork, helping out with other cases or her cases were very open and shut. So when he did show up she was just finishing up, the time apart had been driving Lucifer mad.

 

Lucifer had been at LUX all day doing the dull housekeeping the club required, other than an appointment with Linda, which had been rather enlightening in terms of why he was beginning to feel more protective towards the Detective’s spawn, and well, Chloe herself. Of Course the doctor had questions regarding Lilith that Linda had accumulated over brief interactions via Maze. Her reactions were a lot better than he was expecting, it seemed that Lilith had been on her best behaviour for Mazikeen's benefit and didn't ruffle any feathers so to speak.

 

 

If Lucifer was being honest with himself his heart wasn't really in it as he weaved through the crowds, flirting with no real goal besides keeping up appearances. Mazikeen had brought Lilith out for her first real playdate with the general public (up until now she had just passed through or had a drink) who seemed to be having the time of her life. People swarmed to her just as they did to him the moment she entered in a latex dress that clung to her like it had been painted on, no doubt Mazikeen was a behind it. 

 

When the moment took Lucifer he sang at his piano as soon as he finished his longtime friend came and sat on top of it with a knowing grin followed by Maze. “Chloe said you still sang, I’m glad it’s true.”

 

“Of course he does, the attention feeds his ego.” Maze smirked from behind Lilith before something of interest was in her sights and wandered off.

 

“Where is Chloe? I thought she would be here?” Lilith seemed genuinely a little put out that his girlfriend wasn’t here. Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what to make of that but was happy she thought of Chloe as a friend, well at least he hoped that she saw her as a friend not an obstacle.

 

“She’s looking after her spawn tonight, I believe they are having a movie night.”

 

Lilith sighed and let out a hum of disappointment elegantly slipping down from the top of the piano. “Oh, of course. Well at least she is spending time with Trixie, she’s a sweet child.” 

 

“That she is.” Lucifer found himself replying without much thought until it slipped from his lips.

 

Shoving Lucifer over so she could sit next to him. Lilith took drink out of his hand, downing in in one swig despite his look of disapproval, and played a short melody on the keys. “Shall we do one of our old ones?” 

 

“I don’t think our native tongue would go down so well here, love.” Lucifer knew she was going to say they could make it more human. He also knew Lilith was having a nice time and hadn’t stopped grinning all night, who was he to deny someone a little pleasure.

 

Lilith pouted. “An english approximation of it then?” 

 

Rolling his eyes he pointed to where she could get a microphone, clapping her hands she scampered over to get one and promptly back squishing herself close to him on the bench. He wished Chloe was here to hear them, craving her attention was beginning to become a reflex.

 

Knowing that the club was a buffet full of energy that she was feeding off, feeling all the charge from the dancers. Lilith didn’t have the self control that he had over himself when it came to playing with humans, Lucifer certainly didn’t want Lilith abusing this to go digging in their heads with her siren’s call. “Don’t go projecting into my patron’s heads, just sing.”

 

“Fine.” She huffed flipping her hair over her shoulders.

 

Lucifer wasn’t known for singing with others making the club goers still at the sound of the duet, enraptured by the unfamiliar song and new voice. The addition of Lilith drew a small crowd which pleased Lucifer, he could feel her own energy that she was getting from the attention. It was almost like old times.  

 

Between a debate on which song they should perform next Lilith's attention was lost. “Oh my date is here!” She had perked up looking over Lucifer’s shoulder, following her line of sight he spied the source of her excitement in the form of a lost looking Cain who was searching the crowd no doubt to find him, or possibly Lilith.

 

“Does he know he’s on a date?”

 

“Well technically no." Lilith curled her lip. "I don’t know why he’s here, but I’m sure he will change his mind once he sees me.”

 

“You are wearing that for your fist date?” Lucifer almost doubled over laughing. “You truly still have the torturer in you. Did Maze pick it out?”

 

“Oh my sweet, it never left.” Giving him a wink and a pat on the back she stood up. “Marcus over here!” She began waving and yelling into the crowd to get his attention. “Nope, all on my own. It might be a bit much but he’s seen more.”

 

Lucifer laughed at the gawp that Cain was trying to contain, it was a expression of someone who definitely knew what was under that dress. “So you did end up sending nudes.”

 

“Some stuff may have gone down, texting is fantastic.” A wicked smirk crossed her face. Digging into her cleavage she pulled out her phone, her brow furrowed as she tried to find something thumb darting across the screen. Lilith brought up a picture of her taking a naked mirror selfie presenting it to Lucifer. Her back turned to the mirror as she looked over her shoulder, hair covering most her breasts and ass on full display. “Any good?”

 

_Aaand_ now he was thinking about a naked Chloe, who refused to send him nudes for some frustrating reason. At least he had the pictures of them together and the one of her in the golden rays of the setting sun.

 

Refocusing himself on Lilith he gave her the obvious feedback she deserved, “Oh, a natural!” Lilith smirked looking smug. Lucifer snorted. “Send that to Michael and I’m sure he would lose his grace in a heartbeat.”

 

“As if I’d waste it on him, at least Cain has somewhat of a purpose. Hopefully that speeds things along. All work and no play makes Lilith a dull girl.” She sulked. “He still brings up Chloe a bunch which kills the mood entirely on my end.”

 

Lucifer bristled. “What about her.”

 

Lilith shrugged. “Just how I met her _and_ , who she is boning,” She poked Lucifer in the ribs grinning. “without being too blatant. I think I left him hanging on the last one, I just like toying with him. He is very surreptitious though, but humans are transparent, immortal or not. This isn’t as fun as physical torture though.”

 

Lucifer hummed feeling complacent thinking back to the last time he had his hands on Chloe, knowing Cain wasn’t going to find out what that felt like as long as Lilith kept at it and there was no stopping her once she was on a mission. 

 

"I really missed prolonged torture.” A dream like quality took over her the tone of her voice as she began to climb over Lucifer to get to her date. 

 

“I’m sure Maze would agree. You aren’t playing with his mind are you?”

 

“No. Well no more than what comes naturally, you know how it is. I’ve just gotta get to his house for his electronic shit. So psychological manipulation; yes. But through clothes.” Lilith glided her hands down her torso, simpering at a few onlookers.

 

After what she had told him what she had been up to with Charlotte, time was somewhat of the essence for that project. “Good.”

 

Lilith frowned looking over Lucifer’s shoulder. “Well I better go over to him.”

 

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

“That doesn’t narrow down the list much.” She bumped her shoulder against his “Well time to be Parker.” She cracked her neck and slipped away to meet Cain who still looked rather gobsmacked.

 

 

 

Marcus had ventured to LUX. The trip had several motives; to see Lucifer about any new methods he had thought of, then the vain hope that he might catch Decker there and figure out who she was seeing. 

 

Then again, maybe she wouldn't be if his plan of a little exposé of Lucifer worked in his favour. Sure maybe sending Chloe photographs he had managed to get his hands on of Lucifer with another woman to plant doubt and mistrust in her heart if there were any residual feelings might be cheap and dirty but might get the job done. Not to mention that Chloe and Lucifer’s friendship at work was more than cordial as of late making it harder for Marcus to build rapport between Chloe and he. 

 

Despite that and much to his indignation thoughts of Parker had been scratching away at the the back of his mind, never had he experienced this sort of bizarre mental attachment (dare he say a crush) in decades if not centuries, even then those in the past had nothing on this. Ever since meeting her at the precinct she had been lurking in the archives of his psyche. Marcus truly couldn’t figure out why and didn’t put much further thought into the matter of _why her_.

 

He wandered around the outskirts of the club listening to Lucifer sing a duet of a song with the ethereal voice of a woman accompanying him. Unusual, Lucifer generally liked the attention to be on him. To figure out who Lucifer was allowing into the spotlight he began migrating through the gyrating bodies of the club he trying to find Lucifer and the mystery vocalist. As the song came to an end he heard a familiar husky voice yell his name putting a pause on his search.

 

Looking in the direction he heard his name called out and found himself looking at Parker sitting at the piano with Lucifer (if she was the female vocalist he heard upon entering he was gobsmacked that her voice was so seraphic), waving to catch his attention over the crowd with a brilliant smile on her brilliant red lips.

 

Parker didn’t usually wear makeup or at least when she did it was severely smudged eyeliner, which somehow was endearing rather than trashy. Tonight that had been swapped out with with sharp winged liner making her liquid gold eyes look even more feline than usual paired with a classic red lipstick, her mouth now even more tantalising.

 

To say Marcus was surprised by Parker’s appearance would be an understatement. He was used to the slightly rough around the edges look she sported all the other times he had seen her. Then again all those times had been in a work environment, he’d seen her covered in mud, blood and desert sand (all of which he didn’t inquire the origin, especially the blood.) He was beginning to become rather fond of her, which was problematic especially since she had been texting him rather frequently and their conversations lasting longer and longer, some even getting rather heated, prolonging their interactions.

 

So when he saw her waving and calling his name in a short latex pencil dress he all but had to keep his jaw from dropping. The patent black clung to every perfect curve, there was no way she was wearing anything under that. Maintaining a calm, controlled conversation with her was going to be a battle.

 

“Hey.” Parker was still grinning, panting slightly from having to dance her way through the patrons to get to him and quickly pulled him into a vacated booth.

 

“Hi. You look great.” He gestured to her outfit. Bashful she ducked her head dropping eye contact as she looked down blushing despite looking like the embodiment of salaciousness. 

 

“Thanks, I feel a little ridiculous, I never dress up like this.”

 

Taking advantage of not being under her gaze Marcus grabbed the opportunity for a proper look up and down noticing the red bottomed stilettos, looked like Morningstar’s opulence was rubbing off on her tonight. Parker almost made him feel underdressed which was another one of the feelings . “No, no. It’s a good look. I had no idea you sang, why didn’t you mention it?”

 

“I guess it never really came up. But, um, yeah. I sang a little when I was younger, Lucifer happened to know one of my favourites and let me convince him to join in.” 

 

Odd, he had never heard that song before.

 

“You were amazing, I’m surprised he agreed he’s…” Well Lucifer wasn't exactly his favourite person but Marcus didn't want to offend Parker by blatantly saying her friend is a vapid narcissist. 

 

One of Parker’s infectious grins appeared. “An attention whore?” 

 

Marcus laughed at her bluntness. “Yeah, that.” 

 

Parker leaned in close to him smiling resting her elbow on the table in front of them to prop up her head on her hand. “So wha’sup, why LUX? Thought this would be the last place you’d wanna be, y’know Lucifer owning the place and all.”

 

Right, shit. Parker didn’t know about the agreement he had with Lucifer. “I needed to talk to him about a work thing.”

 

A perfect eyebrow was raised. “Which couldn’t be done at work? Mixing business with pleasure Lieutenant? I like.” She smirked.

 

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say this place is pleasurable.” His honesty slipping out before he could catch it.

 

Parker looked at him with dejection showing on her pretty face in the form of a pout. “Hm, guess it’s not for everyone… Not even a little debauchery and indulgence for one night? You said you wanted to buy me a drink.” She bribed, smiling up at him through her lashes. 

 

Marcus truly had no idea how the simple flirting that would normally bore him (for example his failed attempt at asking out Decker was merely a task) was making him actually feel something towards Parker. Up until this week he had been using her to probe for information on Chloe in their text conversations, going along with whatever topics came up. Until one late night where he got a little carried away when the subject of relationships was approached which slowly began to lean towards the sexual nature, that was the point where Marcus had realised that he was beginning to become invested in their little chats. 

 

For some reason he felt the need to make a passing comment that she was gorgeous and received a very tasteful naked photograph of her standing side on with a knee bent creating some modesty, (leaving something, but not a lot, to the imagination) looking into a full length mirror in the middle of a dimly lit room her etherial beauty radiating. The source of the light catching the golden lowlights of her hair that was covering of what he could see of her breasts, chiaroscuro playing off her curves accentuating them in the most delicious way.

 

Attached was her reply; “ _Say it to my face next time you want to sweet talk me._ ”. Playing in uncharted waters he hadn't been entirely sure how to respond to that, it hadn't have meant to have gone that far. Replying with a picture of his sculpted torso and making sure his mark was obscured he sent it off with a promise that he would felt sufficient. The conversation ended with another picture Parker blowing him a kiss and a simple “ _Good_.”.

 

As far as their interactions went from then on it was sly smiles on her part whenever they crossed paths. Parker’s texts hadn’t been as consistent over the past few days which he actually realised was making him feel a tad put out, especially considering Parker was never meant to be a part of any of what he had planned to get to Chloe, yet he genuinely enjoyed her despite thinking texting and flirting for the sake of it was frivolous.

 

Pulling out of his revere realising that focusing on conversation was actually going to be a battle, Marcus chucked nodding. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

 

Smirking like the cat who got the cream she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bar, the whole time making sure her back was pressed right up against his chest .

 

The bartender seemed to know her and prepared her drink without asking, looking back up over her shoulder Parker took his hands in hers to wrap his arms around her waist. “What’ll it be Officer?”

 

Marcus had, had it all, drinking had lost its appeal a long time ago. Shrugging his shoulders“Whatever you’re having.”

 

Slipping out of his arms Parker’s eyes were glittering as she smiled raising her glass as a toast and swallowed back some of her drink.

 

A glass of what looked like Bacardi served neat was slid across the glossy bar to him. Parker was demurely sipping on the strong alcohol next to him, no effect of the burn flashed across her delicate features. What was he to expect; she was friends with Lucifer and Mazikeen, Parker must have learnt to keep up despite being mortal. Marcus found himself feeling sorry for her liver.

 

“How was your day?” Parker rested her chin on her hand as she looked up at him leaning against the bar. The earnest look in her eyes was refreshing, it seemed like she genuinely wanted to know, despite the use of the cheesy overused conversation starter.

 

Looking back on the day with the several homicides he had, had to deal with would have been rough on a normal person, like Decker who seemed to have been distant, trying to throw herself fully into the case the entire day. “Uh, a little rough in places, surprised Chloe isn’t here to be honest. Presumed she would be hanging around Lucifer or whoever she is seeing.” Adding the bait he hoped Parker would divulge more information on Chloe.

 

Letting out a little whine of sympathy Parker squeezed his hand and trailed her fingers up his forearm, relaxing his muscles under her touch. “No bad day can’t be fixed with booze and a little company.” Her full lips pulled up into a little smile that was oddly comforting especially with the accompaniment of the insinuation that she would be providing said company. 

 

A moment of silence hung between them as Parker realised that he was waiting to hear about Decker’s disposition. Her back straightened as she pulled back out of his personal space retracting her hand from his and sucked her teeth. “Um, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe I’m not sure haven’t seen her today. I think she might have her daughter tonight? That little rascal is too cute.” Her smile came back at the mention of Decker’s kid. “But I am surprised too, I know she and Lucifer have been tight for years, thought he might at least have gone to see her. Then again,” Parker glared with a hint of playful vexation in the direction of Lucifer, who was engaged with several people very eager for some one-on-one time with him. “like i said, 'attention whore'. No idea who Chloe’s seeing though, or if she's seeing anyone. Pretty private about her life.” she finished frowning over unable to produce the identity of Chloe's secret lover.

 

It didn’t seem like Parker was lying, once again diminishing the theory that Chloe was seeing Lucifer, but still their friendship was incredibly strong and might be an integral factor of not getting closer to her. Marcus had a feeling that if he were try to get close to Chloe that Lucifer’s friendship would be stopping him at every corner, whether intentional or not.

 

“Are you, uhm… Interested in her? Chloe I mean.” For the first time ever he was seeing the unflappable, intimidating Parker Thompson look insecure. Peering into her almost drained glass, swilling the liquid side to side with a tilt of her wrist.

 

He almost wanted to laugh, the entire time Marcus had been in the vicinity of Parker, she had almost Lucifer levels of patrons gawking at her or staring daggers at him because he was the one engaged in conversation with her and not them. The insecurity was adorable, but maybe to be expected she looked like she could be barely out of her late 20’s and from what he had gathered from fragments of their texting she had been rejected rather harshly in her past. 

 

“No.” Lying through his teeth, chuckling to enforce the idea that her thought was absurd. “Just thought it might have been Lucifer considering all the time they spend together.”

 

Parker shrugged giving him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “According to Maze it just never seemed to happen at the right time. Then there was the Vegas thing I mentioned a few days back, that put a dampener on whatever there was between them. Guess it was never meant to come naturally.” 

 

Nodding as his mind fogged over for just a moment, Marcus watched Parker lift up the dregs of her drink to her lips she sculled it back. Feeling her interest fading Marcus realised he had to get Parker back, still unsure if it was because he felt she may be a stepping stone to Chloe or for the personal gain of Parker's company. 

 

”Speaking of… How is LA comparing to Nevada?”

 

Parker lifted her shoulders with an apathetic shrug. “Both are hot and if you drive far away enough you get desert. Los Angeles seems to be suiting me pretty well for now even with California’s high serial killer populous.”

 

Marcus couldn’t help but snort, of course she would know about those sorts of statistics. 

 

“Wild guess that you asked Lucifer about the serial killer who was killing couples?”

 

“Guilty…” Parker looked at him apologetically struggling not to smile. “Morbid fascination.”

 

“Didn’t deter you from staying in LA for a while?”

 

“Oh please, I thought you knew me better than that.” Raising an eyebrow and a quirk of a lip she shook her head at him. “Anyway, no family back there so I was never really was that rooted I guess. I’ve got a few things holding me here though. Y’know work is good, got Maze and the gang and, uh, new friends.” Parker looked up at him a shy smile which melted off her face as her eyes unfocused from him. “If you want to talk to Luce, best go now, looks like the hoards are taking a break.”

 

Taking a moment to scan the crowds to track down the cocky devil he spied him in a corner on his phone with a deep furrow in his brow. If there was any possibility that it was Decker on the other end of that phone call causing Lucifer to scowl like that and had to do with the end of their friendship, he wasn’t going to interrupt it. Marcus had gotten word from his runner that Decker had received the photographic bait. If Chloe was with Lucifer, or the small spark of romance he had seen between the Detective and Lucifer hopefully would have snuffed it out along with her trust.

 

Returning his attention to “Maybe some other time, I think I’d rather stay here.”

 

Parker leaned back in smiling. “That so? Glad to hear that I’m more exciting than the dark lord.” Tilting her head (in a way not unlike that mannerism that Lucifer often displayed, maybe Parker spent more time with him than he realised) with a coy smile on her lips. 

 

“I’m not the only one who seems to believe that.” Marcus nodded his head in the direction of a group staring at her. “Looks like you have your own fans now.”

 

Parker’s brow furrowed and she saw what he gestured towards. “Huh. Maybe they are here for you.”

 

“I doubt that.” Chuckling, he gestured to her appearance, opposed to his own casual jeans and shirt.

 

She laughed. "Oh, I see." Raising her hand and wriggled her fingers in a wave of acknowledgement to her new groupies. “Don’t think I really want fans though…”

 

“Well unlike someone you don’t encourage them.” 

 

Sliding her glass away from herself, Parker leant on the bar so she could face him better. “Now, Lieutenant, in your professional opinion what would be the best deterrent for said fans?” She asked narrowing her eyes as the dimples in her cheeks became more pronounced with her mischievious smirk.

 

“Well, something to show that there is little interest or just ignore them.” Playing along Marcus reached out to give her cheek a gentle caress. 

 

“So what if I brought in some friendly competition for them?” Parker grinned biting her bottom lip in the oh so in the typical ‘I’d-really-appreciate-it-if-you-kissed-me-right-now’ fashion.

 

“I’m sure we could arrange that…” Leaning in he met her lips with a light peck. Being this close to her made him realise he forgot how wonderful she smelt once he got close enough to her. Parker’s mouth was no different, as soon as their lips met he wanted to taste her knowing she would be just as delicious.

 

Not giving her any time to recover or think he deepened the kiss, her immediate reaction was positive. A hand crept up his thigh making his heart beat a little faster. All his assumptions were correct, for a human Parker was unusually intoxicating along with her kiss.

 

Parker began to pull away with a light laugh. When her face came back into view Marcus saw she was blushing which was adorable considering her hand was still high up on his thigh, fingers trailing up the inseam of his jeans.

 

“Sorry I don’t normally do public displays of affection, especially on first dates.”

 

“Oh so this is a date now?” Markus joked, leaning back with an eyebrow raised.

 

Parker’s eyes went round and the hand was quickly removed from his thigh much to his disappointment. “Oh, um, no. Sorry for assuming… That uh,” Letting out a low self deprecating chuckle she ran her fingers through her hair avoiding eye contact.

 

“Parker, I was joking.”

 

Groaning she leant her elbow against the bar holding her head in her hand, but still smiling. Parker looked back up at him. “I’m just digging myself a hole here. I swear I’m usually not so socially inept.”

 

Brushing her hair out of her face he gave her another chased kiss. “Well I think it worked.”

 

“Huh?” Parker blanked for a moment then looked over her shoulder noticing that the group had gone leaving but one brooding onlooker. “Ha, well how about becoming my full time bodyguard then?”

 

“And leave my job?” Marcus raised an eyebrow half smiling.

 

“Yeah, come on work for me. The hours are long and the pay is terrible, why not?” Parker beamed giggling at her own absurdity. 

 

Pierce laughed along with her. “Well I guess guarding your body is payment in itself.”

 

An impish grin spread across Parkers face. “Could I interest you in a trial run sometime?” The hand returned to his thigh.

 

“Absolutely. Does later tonight work for you?”

 

“Absolutely, it does” Marcus looked at her and determined she thought his innuendos were a joke, that he wouldn't  _actually_ take her home. Unfortunate.

 

“Come home with me then?”

 

Parker’s face lit up in a way that confirmed she though he was joking about sex, but was very serious about motorbikes. “Oh please tell me you brought the bike?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Well I’ll have to show you mine sometime to compare notes.”

 

Parker had mentioned that she drove a motorbike but hadn’t specified what kind, finding the topic mildly of interest he asked her about it, which lead to an in depth discussion of engines. Marcus wasn’t expecting to actually enjoy talking to her in person, these sorts of exchanges Marcus tended to dread because humanity was just so dull yet he felt at ease with Parker. They continued to talk, perhaps for the longest he had in years with someone that didn’t involve crime in some fashion.

 

The club was about to close up, Pierce had long since lost sight of Lucifer in a swarm of his fans and decided that he would just have to sent that task aside for now. Parker had kept the majority of his attention for the night, having her undivided attention the entire night made him feel… Something, something he hadn’t felt in a long time if at all.

 

Marcus was reluctant to leave Parker.

 

“I think I had better get going.” He shifted on the stool to get up.

 

“I’d say come back to mine, but I was kicked out of the place I was living and couldn’t find another one, so Lucifer let me borrow the floor below his.” Parker winced seemingly embarrassed that she was living with Lucifer. “I’d invite you up but it’s a total bomb site, I’m still unpacking and… I’m kind of sleeping on the floor.” She sucked on her bottom lip for a second narrowing her eyes in the elevator's direction. “Plus Lucifer has a tendency for poorly timed impromptu visits…”

 

Well, that changed things. Marcus smiled trying to come across casual. “Like I said, come home with me.” 

 

Parker’s mouth quirked up on one side. “Oh so you _were_ serious? Alright, just let me get out of this latex nightmare and grab my shit.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek she strutted off to the elevator once again presenting a fantastic visual of her ass.

 

Silently lamenting the loss of the sight of her in that dress he ordered another drink, the bartender refused his money saying Parker had paid the tab. He had no idea what kind of money she made as a bail enforcer, but for a human she was rather fast and loose with cash. He hoped she wasn’t in Lucifer’s pocket, even if he had no evidence to back that up other than the housing situation (he put that down to a friend of his demon’s is a friend of his). Marcus had never seen them together other than at the piano or saying ‘hello’ in passing. But why did he care if she was sleeping with Lucifer anyway.

 

Quicker than he expected Parker had returned pulling him from his thoughts, sporting worn in jeans that slung low on her hips and a cropped shirt. Well maybe it was an acceptable compromise, when he realised it was very clear she wasn’t wearing a bra.

 

Grinning she threw her bag over her shoulder along with her the leather jacket she had been wearing the first time he met her. “Hey, part of me thought you might have left since I took so long. That thing is a bitch to get in and out of.”

 

“Well it’s great to look at.” Parker tried to hide her smug expression, Marcus thought it was sweet that she seemed to care what he thought.

 

“Maybe I’ll wear it again if you give me incentive.” She hooked a finger onto to collar of his shirt to pull him closer and kissed his bottom lip. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Hold up I just gotta do something.” Parker rummaged around in her bag pulling out an eyeliner pencil and a napkin from the bar and wrote down a cell phone number.

 

Pierce felt a small stab to his pride, he thought that he had Parker she had made no indication that she was dating or sleeping with other people. Who the hell was she writing her number down for.

 

More importantly, there it was again; why the fuck did he care. He was intent on continuing the pursuit of Chloe, Parker was merely a stepping stone he reminded himself. 

 

Once the number was on the napkin Marcus studied what she had written and realised she had put down _Dr Linda_ in neat cursive and handed it to a familiar tall blonde man. 

 

Michael. 

 

In LUX. 

 

That was the last place he was expecting the angel to be. Marcus certainly hadn’t noticed him in the preliminary sweep of the club’s inhabitants upon his arrival. 

 

Parker produced the napkin to Michael nodding in Doctor Martin’s direction who seemed to be having a very drunk conversation with Mazikeen. He could make out over the music that Parker was saying something along the lines that he should call her. Marcus had no idea if Parker knew that Michael was Lucifer’s brother or how he would react to the fact his least favourite sibling was being encouraged to fuck his therapist.

 

The angel looked confused, like he was trying to figure out if he knew her or not but took the napkin anyway.

 

Before he could try and mentally dissect the situation of Michael’s motives and his connection with doctor Martin, Parker was back at his side wrapping her arms around his waist looking up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. “Just doing my civic duty. Saw her eyeing him all night. Shall we?”

 

Marcus gave an automatic smile which was almost a Pavlovian response to the woman’s gaze at this point. 

 

As they neared the underground parking lot he could no long help himself, Parker still had an arm hooked around his waist and his own around her shoulders. Lowering his arm to the small of her back he stroked his thumb up and down her lower spine. Shivering under his touch Parker looked up at him with a shy smile on her lips.

 

Stopping he pulled her close to him capturing her in a kiss. She tasted of the sweet flavour of the alcohol she had been drinking and her own unique fragrance enveloped his senses. Never had Marcus come across someone so enchanting, a tiny voice inside him screamed that this had to mean trouble if she was too good to be true, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Chloe wasn’t going anywhere, he could allow himself this for one night.

 

Marcus ran his hands up to her ribs and back down to her smooth back. Parker’s breath wavered as he brushed his lips against hers before going in for the kill so to speak. After what had felt like an eternity of waiting to touch hair he finally got to touch the silken hair that almost seemed to float around her rather than fall naturally. Maybe he was making more of her appearance than what was actually there. Either way brushing his fingers through the stands that framed her face seemed a lot more intimate that the act should. 

 

Giving her a moment as they broke an unsteady breath came from Parker’s lips. Raising herself to her the balls of her feet she pressed their foreheads together as her arms made their way up around his neck. Returning a hand to her hair Marcus cradled the back of her skull to tilt her head into the right angle for him to kiss her again and continue to control her movements by threading his fingers through the hairs at the nape of her neck.

 

“What was that for?” Parker’s eyes were wide, stunned that he had decided to initiate that in a parking garage. 

 

“Do I need a reason?” Marcus countered tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb. Parker laughed still looking a little shocked, yet seemed to recover enough to give the thumb on her lips a light nip from surprisingly sharp teeth.

 

“I— I guess not.” Removing her arms from his neck she ran her hands down his chest looking pleased with herself as she traced the definition of his abs, pressing her palms flat against his stomach she backed him up against the concrete wall behind his bike. “Guess I don’t either then.” Parker was staring at his mouth. Her normally warm caramel eyes seemed so much darker in the lighting, the wickedness reaching her lips into a menacing smile showing her perfect teeth. A smile that if he hadn’t known her better he would have assumed she meant harm.

 

Grabbing the front of his t-shirt she pulled him down so their mouths were level and brought Marcus into a kiss rivalling the ferocity of the one he had given her. 

 

Yet Parker being the surprisingly disarming woman that she was, the only harm she caused was when the kisses she had begun placing on his neck turned into a light bites, only to be replaced with the delicate touch of her lips once again.

 

Making her yelp by grabbing her hips to spin her around taking his place against the wall. A car full of people at different levels of inebriation passed them cheering at their rather public display, Parker giggled shamelessly, her hair spilling over her beaming face not letting go of him. 

 

“I think I should take you home now.” Marcus put a hand on the small of her back guiding her to the motorbike.

 

“I have no qualms with that.” Her grin growing across her face as she shrugged on her jacket, before braiding her hair to get it out of her way and hopped onto the back of the bike smiling up at him patting the space in front of her.

 

 

 

Staring at the ceiling from her bed Chloe sniffed indignantly. She refused to be cry about this, she didn’t bring work home with her.

 

Okay, she tried not to bring work home with her. 

 

But this case hit too close to home. Typical gang related shoot out gone wrong, but there was a little boy who must have been just Trixie’s age who got caught in the crosshairs along with the other two victims. Lucifer had been busy and didn’t tag along, she really wished she had her partner not goddamn Cain with her during the crime scene analysis.

 

She did her job without a single spilt tear or expression of woe on a personal level, other than empathy when talking to the mother. The only person who picked up on her internal stress was her overly empathetic forensic scientist who was feeling the same. Ella gave her a private hug away from the prying eyes of the rest of the squad.

 

Nevertheless, Chloe persevered and closed the case. It had been a long gruelling day, she was happy knowing that she was having a quiet night with her daughter, who had picked out several movies that she wanted to watch with Chloe. She even indulged Trixie with two bedtime stories (even though they both knew she was almost too old for the tradition) just so just could be with her and evade the inevitable isolation of her bedroom.

 

Chloe's first case as lead detective was vividly imprinted in her mind, some days she couldn't get it out of the memory. Just like today, there had been a child victim and all she could see was Trixie lying in place of the corpse. From then on she had forced herself to gain to dissonance between the death of a child and Trixie’s life. Since the run in with Malcom, the compartmentalisation had become murky. There would be a flash in her minds eye of her baby terrified at Malcom's side and her heart would silently break all over again.

 

The kid was with the wrong people, who were into the wrong things at the wrong time. The whole day Chloe’s thoughts snowballed into a horrible scenario of Trixie getting mixed up in the Elysian goings on the Chloe was faced with everyday. If Trixie was used as leverage against her she didn’t know what she would do.

 

After she had put Trixie to bed she had grabbed a glass of wine, which turned into half a bottle. Chloe was still caught up in her spiderweb of thoughts, Lucifer had weaved his way into the narrative. The day where he scared the shit out of her with the painkillers was the day he had made his way into the web of worry. Actually. Who was she kidding, he had been in there for longer than that, she loved the pesky devil earlier than she cared to admit.

 

Closing her eyes tightly she tried to pace her breathing and clear her mind. It worked. For maybe a minute.

 

_Life without Lucifer. Life without Trixie._

 

Chloe rolled onto her side as tears began to leak from her eyes and a broken whimper left her, the wine had been a poor choice. The dam broke, Chloe broke down sobbing trying her best to stay quiet as to not to wake her sleeping daughter. A wave of selfishness coursed over her, she put herself in the line of fire everyday, she wondered if Trixie ever feared that she was going to get told one of her parents had been shot dead when they were out in the field. 

 

Her sobs continued as she scolded herself for feeling something that she put her daughter through constantly. Then there was Lucifer, how would he react to her death? Would he just bounce back to his previous ways as if it meant nothing? 

 

Closing her eyes taking a deep breath, she cleaned herself up and splashed some cold water on her face. Looking at her face in the mirror of her bathroom, a bloodshot eyed blonde with swollen lips from crying and prominent dark circles stared back at her under the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

 

“Get a grip Decker.” She muttered to her haggard reflection and set off to find her laptop to resume whatever she was watching on Netflix to distract herself.

 

 

 

Lucifer was sitting at the piano surrounded by people when felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket expecting it to be Chloe but found himself frowning at the caller ID on his phone. It was young Beatrice and it was well past the time Chloe usually put the her to bed. What an earth would she be calling him for at this hour. Moving to the outskirts of the club so he could hear over the bass he picked up.

 

“Beatrice?” 

 

“ _Lucifer, I can hear mommy crying. I haven’t gone to see her, I’m meant to be asleep. I didn’t know what to do so I called you._ ”

 

Hearing the tremble in the child’s voice made worry set in which was definitely a new feeling. “Do you know what has got her upset?” Lucifer tried to keep his tone gentle just like Chloe did when comforting the child.

 

“ _No. She doesn’t like it when I see her cry and Maze isn’t home so I called you._ ” The urgency in her voice translating clearly over the phone. Lucifer almost laughed at the thought of Maze trying to comfort a crying Chloe no matter how far their friendship had grown.

 

Lucifer sat still holding his phone to his ear, he had no clue what to say to the child. “Do you think I should call her? Perhaps you should have called your father?” Actually Ms Lopez might have be a better candidate for this, or Doctor Linda, then a very intoxicated Linda and Mazikeen entered his line of sight scrapping the suggestion before he could mention it. Lucifer knew there was a good chance he would make it worse, especially if Chloe hadn’t called him.

 

“ _Well you make her smile even when I know she isn’t happy on the inside. Dad doesn’t do that anymore, only you can._ ”

 

Winching remembering that the child had met Mazikeen by running away from her arguing parents, it was a suggestion in poor taste. “So that’s a yes?”

 

“ _Yeah._ ” The child spoke in a voice that painted the perfect picture of her face giving him a look of ‘ _this is obvious,‘cmon’_ that she very clearly inherited from her mother. 

 

“Okay, I will try…”

 

“ _Thanks Lucifer._ ” Relief flooding her little voice.

 

Beatrice hung up on him and he stared at the screen of his phone as the screen went back to its default home screen of the picture he took of Chloe and himself, which felt like months ago rather than weeks.

 

Going into his contacts he found her name under ‘The Detective’ and tapped call. He almost thought she wasn’t going to pick up as the phone continued to play the dial tone, but after several rings he was met with a very nasally; “ _Hey_. _Is everything okay Lucifer? It’s late._ ” She was putting on a very good show of trying to not let on that she had been crying.

 

“I could ask you the very same. Why are you crying, does it have something to do with what happened during your day?”

 

“ _How— I-I’m not crying._ ” There was very clear snuffling on the other end of the phone.

 

“I know you a better liar than that. That had to be the least convincing lie have heard this week Detective and remember that sod who we questioned on Tuesday, that’s saying something.”

 

“ _I just… It’s just… Nothing. I’m fine really, I’m watching Ozark. Why did you call?_ ”

 

“Hey, I thought you said we were going to watch that together!” Right, that is neither here nor there at this point, he scolded himself. Chloe let out a nasally laugh.

 

“ _Sorry babe_.” 

 

Right the reason for the call. ”I digress. Beatrice called saying you have been crying.” Chloe let out a string of colourful curses. 

 

“ _Sorry, I thought she was asleep. I’ll go check on her._ ”

 

“It’s quite alright, she is welcome to call me if she needs me. Would you like to tell me whats wrong?”

 

A long, heavy sigh came thought the speaker. Of course Chloe wasn’t going to give into this so easily. 

 

“Chloe…?”

 

“ _Thank you Lucifer, that will mean a lot to her. Things were just overwhelming with a case today. It’s fine Lucifer really, go back to your night._ ” 

 

Why Chloe chose to suffer in silence was beyond him.

 

It was Lucifer’s turn to sigh, she could hear the background and it didn’t help that a couple a giggling women came up to him despite the phone to his ear going clear indication he was busy. Giving them a dashing smile he held up his index finger as a ‘ _just a minute_ ’, for the first time he felt like rolling his eyes at the attention. All the same the pair nodded and staggered off holding onto each other in their drunken state. 

 

“And?” He drew out, his attention span might be erratic but he payed enough knew her well enough to tell she was holding back.

 

“ _Okay, just today put my priorities in perspective.”_ Chloe paused for a while and there was some sniffling. _“Well you scared me with the… You know.”_ She must be referencing when she found him as high as a kite and not on the normal substances she had seen him on. He winced at the memory. _“And then I thought about life without you and well… Just I don’t know where I’d be, no Maze, no Linda, maybe Ella. Who knows what would have happened with the Palmetto case since no one else believed in me. It would just be me if Dan had full custody of Trix…_ ”

 

“Oh Chloe…”

 

“ _I know it’s… A bit self absorbed and pathetic bu—_ ”

 

Interjecting with haste Lucifer corrected her. “No darling it’s not… Remember it took Linda a week before she could even look at Maze or I, you were holding together very well, it’s okay if you are upset. Would you like me to come see you?”

 

There was another pause and some sniffling. _“No, I’m okay. I don’t want to ruin your Friday, I know Maze and Lilith are there.”_

 

“You know that's not true Chloe.”

 

“ _I’ll be fine Lucifer. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m going to tuck in Trixie, thanks for calling._ ” The dial tone replaced her voice leaving Lucifer torn between going to see her even if she said she said that she was fine, whatever that meant. Looking over at Maze dancing on a table in a roisterous manner and Lilith who was grifting Cain for all she was worth, he thought that they probably could handle themselves. For once Lucifer found himself not wanting (or more actually having the thought in the first place) to go against Chloe's wishes. 

 

Deciding a text would be a good way to keep things open for Chloe if she needed to talk again. That’s what she would do in this situation, being there without actually _being_ there. 

 

LM:

Let me know if you need anything. 

I will be working at LUX all of tomorrow.

He waited for a response but nothing came.

LM:

Ilove you.

 

The little text bubble kept popping up then disappearing as she was typing a reply then deleting it, driving Lucifer mad.

 

He got a simple reply.

 

CD:

_Love you too Lucifer_

 

She was always so self sufficient. He would check in with her tomorrow. 

 

Lucifer really hoped he was making the right decision by not going over now.

 

 

 

After singing three more songs Lucifer noticed Lilith had left along with Cain, he was unsure where Mazikeen was but what he did know was that he was surrounded by fans, one of which (a perky blonde) he almost mistook for Chloe. Catching himself before he went to flirt with the woman he realised he needed to see Chloe despite her insistence that she was ‘fine’. Beatrice had said that he made her 'happy when she wasn’t happy on the inside' after all, he owed Chloe that. Staying at LUX was most likely the wrong decision. 

 

Excusing himself from the piano to the group’s disappointment Lucifer walked to his office out back past the bar, the _Employees Only_ sign cutting off some of the bold people who tried to follow him to get one on one time with the infamous Lucifer Morningstar.

 

Closing the door, making sure it was locked he let out his wings and flew himself to Chloe’s living room. 

 

First things first he popped his head into Beatrice’s bedroom to see if the child was asleep. From what he could tell Chloe had done her job as Trixie didn’t so much as stir as Lucifer walked over to her to adjust her duvet.

 

Second order of business was to check on his beloved detective.

 

Chloe’s room was dark, at first he thought she might have managed to fall asleep. The sudden snuffle then told him otherwise. Walking further into the room he noticed the glow of her laptop in the middle of her bed. He assumed that she had let time slip her by and never bothered turning on a lamp. 

 

“Lucifer?” Came a small voice from a Chloe shaped lump of blankets and tissues.

 

Flicking on her light switch he found a rather pitiful looking Chloe. The majority of her make up had been cried off and was wearing her ghastly pyjamas that had holes in them (yet insisted that they were too soft and comfortable to throw out despite his offerings of new ones). Finally the icing on the disaster cake was her hair, which hadn’t been fixed perhaps all day by the look of it.

 

“Darling…” Tilting his head he sighed crouching next to the bed to be level with her

 

“I said I was fine, you didn’t have to come all the way here.” Wiping her face Chloe tried to straighten out her appearance by shrugging off some blankets and disposing of the used tissues.

 

Lucifer let out a long exhale. He had seen Chloe in many different states, happy, scared, naked, drunk, angry, but never this… distressed. Carefully he made his way over to the side of the bed closest to her.

 

Wiping away some of the drying mascara from her cheek that her tears had left he frowned at her. “I have damning evidence that says otherwise Detective. And I flew so it wasn’t any trouble. Now do you want to tell me what is troubling you or do I have to annoy it out of you?”

 

Letting out a weak laugh Chloe sat up, her hair was so mussed it resembled a small birds nest rather than a bun. “Like I said tough case.”

 

Tilting his head Lucifer didn’t unfurrow his brow. “You have had plenty of difficult cases before, they have never upset you this much.”

 

Chloe drew her knees up to her chest as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “I just haven’t let you see me like this. I try to keep a brave face for Trixie, but when there are cases with kids her age…”

 

“A child was a victim?” Lucifer interrupted. She had certainly not divulged that in their phone conversation. 

 

Chloe affirmed with a jerky nod. “Double homicide, father and son. It’s… It’s hard not to see Trixie in cases like that. Didn’t help that Cain was there the entire time, he puts me on edge and I have to act like we are friends and—” her voice cracked. Chloe was grimacing looking up at the ceiling doing her best not to let the tears welling in her eyes spill.

 

Standing from his crouch he grabbed her hairbrush sat next to Chloe on the bed and began to straighten out her hair into its usual silky state.

 

“But telling a mother her child is dead.” Chloe shook her head. “At least in this case we had a body, it’s always worse when there is no body but the parent knows their child is still considered missing but in their heart they are dead.”

 

Lucifer wasn’t too sure what to do, obviously he knew that seeing a dead child would be distressing to Chloe, but how to console her? Maybe he should have stayed at LUX. Usually people say _‘it’s alright, everything is going to be okay’_ but Lucifer didn’t believe that, clearly she was upset and a death wasn’t exactly ‘alright’ nor did he think she was going to be ‘okay’ just because he said it. Putting down the hairbrush he wrapped an arm around her shoulders Lucifer rubbed small circles with his thumb on her arm. 

 

“Did you catch the murderer?”

 

Chloe let out a wavering breath. “Yeah.” She leant into his side letting her knees fall from the grip of her arms and into his lap. “Yeah, guess that’s the only silver lining of today other than movie night.”

 

“I should have been there. For all of it.”

 

Chloe let out a sigh, raising her hand up to his fact and patted his cheek. “It’s not your job to be with me every waking moment.”

 

Still he should have been there. He shouldn’t have let her leave the penthouse alone, he didn’t want to. In fact Lucifer wanted to ask if he could join her and Trixie but couldn’t muster up the words. He wasn’t sure what was going on inside him but he had been finding the little human less… Sticky and awkward to be around. Linda had suggested that his relationship with Chloe might be what is making him feel this way. Chloe’s daughter was her whole world, Lucifer couldn’t help but find himself growing to be invested also. 

 

Gripping her tighter with the arm over Chloe’s shoulders he pressed a tender kiss to her temple. Untangling himself from her he stood Chloe looked up with him with confusion.

 

“You leaving?” He could detect the dejection she tried to repress in her voice. He remembered the kindness she offered of letting him stay on the night he accidentally revealed his wings and how comforting that was. Lucifer doubted that he was anything close to a comfort but felt he should at least offer.

 

“I can stay until you fall asleep if you would like?” Chloe whispered a please and her features softened from the worry. ”But you do need to sleep Detective, Devil’s orders.” Confiscating her laptop from the middle of the bed he plugged it into the charger on her dresser, cleaning up other areas of her room as he saw fit as he made his way back to her.

 

“Lucifer you don’t have to—” Pulling the blankets and comforter from under Chloe, who slid with an ‘ _oof_ ’ onto the mattress.

 

“Hush, go to sleep.” Lucifer gestured with his hands for her to lie down, complying still confused Chloe lay down on her side looking up at him. Lucifer proceeded to tuck her in until he was happy with his work (being Chloe looking like she was a blanket burrito). Sitting down next to her Lucifer brushed some of her hair out of Chloe’s face. 

 

His hand traveled to her cheek stroking her cheekbone with his thumb he took in how beautiful this human was. 

 

“Call me when you wake up.”

 

Chloe gave him a lopsided smile in response. Lucifer raised and eyebrow at her noncommittal expression. “Okay, okay. I’ll call you.”

 

“Thank you.” He replied leaning down to peck her on the lips before lying down beside her. 

 

Chloe turned back to look at him with a genuine smile. “No, thank you Lucifer.”

 

Settling behind Chloe Lucifer placed an arm over her waist which she immediately took into her hands to pull him closer. Happy to oblige her he propped himself up on his free elbow to stroke her hair eliciting a faint hum of pleasure from Chloe. Once the snuffles turned into deep inhales he knew would eventually turn to her horrific snoring, Lucifer started retreating from her to return to LUX. Chloe had told him not to come in the first place, leaving was probably what she wanted. Perhaps a morning alone with Trixie, watching the cartoons the child liked and whatever Chloe could come up with in the kitchen (Beatrice had confided in him that his pancakes were superior to both of her parents).

 

Then he heard the faintest whisper of his name come from the Detective. 

 

Still treading lightly Lucifer went back to Chloe thinking he had woken her. "Yes love?" He received no reply, Chloe was asleep all her features relaxed into a content deep sleep. Lucifer smirked to himself, she must be dreaming of him. 

 

The funny warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest had returned. On impulse Lucifer decided to stay until just before she woke up then he'd leave, maybe because he wanted to see if she talked in her sleep again, or maybe for his own selfish want to be around her. Probably both he decided as he got back onto her bed to hold her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had this grand idea that I'd update bimonthly but life happened along with discontentment with the chapter. I kept rewriting it and continued to hate it. Got rid of half of it. Still didn't like it and just... Yeah this is as good as it is going to get, so apologies if it is lacklustre. The next chapter should be a bit more exciting, also not a two month wait. Hopefully. As usual et me know your thoughts, feelings and emotions if you so desire.
> 
> (Also there is sexual-ish content that I will mark with asterisks if you want to skip that. As I have said before - can I write explicit content well? [insert vague hand gestures] jury is still out. I find it hard to write without it just sounding crass or vulgar).

 

Lilith had lost count of times they had fucked, not that she was complaining. Cain might be a conniving bastard but he was a good lay. The only thing that worried her was that she was kind of liking the role of Parker, when they weren’t going at it like rabbits she liked talking to him. Whether this was just because she enjoyed sharing all the knowledge that she had attained and got to apply it in conversation that wasn’t in hell or if she just liked his character of Marcus and Parker together.

 

Parker was fun, Lilith didn’t have to think too hard. Parker was happy go lucky, a bashful dork who looked like she could kill you (well Lilith could). Playing dumb while flirting with Cain at the bar as if she wasn’t making him dance in the palm of her hand had been fantastic fun.

 

Despite his immortality Lilith had thoroughly worn the man out, hopefully that hadn’t given her away because towards the end Cain definitely had forgotten to hold back when it came to his strength. That had been hours ago. Lilith had feigned sleep rolling out of her little spoon position and stared at the ceiling for three hours, Cain had been in a deep sleep for a solid two of them which meant it was time to find that laptop.

 

Upon entry of the house she had been heavily distracted by being pressed up against the front door and undressing Cain, but she had managed to make a mental map of the house’s layout as they had moved to his bedroom.

 

Moving silently through the dark house she hunted down the laptop that had been on display somewhere in his living room. A popular silver branded laptop slid into her line of sight.

 

Booting up the laptop she frowned as no password protection popped up. Odd. Drumming her fingers against the desktop she thought this through, there was no way that this was his laptop he was too smart to leave it unprotected. Very anticlimactic. Smirking Lilith went onto the open internet browser and scrolled through the history, hoping for something that would amuse her but it was fruitless. He must have another stashed somewhere. 

 

Rolling her eyes and stretching her arms up above her head, Lilith stood spinning slowly in a 360 of his place she thought about where she would store a laptop that she didn’t want to be found. 

 

Pacing around the living room she walked over the wooden surface until a soft creak made her stop in her tracks. The house began to settle and there was a rustle from the bedroom, her jaw clenched with anxiety, frozen in anticipation for Cain to wake internally scolding herself for getting sloppy. Not hearing anything she had to check to see if he was still asleep, Lilith walked back to the bedroom with her lethal stealth, footsteps not making a sound it the now dead quiet house.

 

Cain was spread out over the bed, his breathing loud and steady, still definitely unconscious. Letting out a breath Lilith shook her head over her unnecessary caution in the first place.

 

Narrowing her eyes she looked back at the room she had come from, treading around trying to find the creak again. Just as she walked past a coffee table and heard the sound again. Tilting her head she backed up and put her foot over the small area again feeling the wood dip slightly under her body weight.

 

Lilith looked down and smirked at the slabs of wood that made up the floorboards. There as a slight discrepancy within the pattern, not obvious enough for anyone to notice even if they were looking, he really needed to fix that squeak. The sneaky bastard had made a secret storage hole. Tiptoeing back to the bedroom to make sure Cain was fast asleep Lilith peered at his torso steadily rising and falling just as she had left him.

 

Grabbing her pen knife from her purse she pried open the faux floorboard revealing a neat little compartment filled with passports, each a different identity, credit cards, cash, a key ring with numerous keys, a single burner phone and lastly a laptop.

 

Smiling to herself she put all the passports back in their original place after photographing the fake identities with her phone to add to the list for Attik. Getting out the laptop which of course was password protected made Lilith’s smile fade into a sneer. Attik hadn’t covered this, nor what to do with a burner phone. 

 

Huffing she sat cross-legged and stared at the screen, if she got it wrong too many times she would get locked out she could only assume. Getting Cain’s phone pin was easy it was just a matter of observation, all she had to do now was apply the same logic to this. 

 

Lilith chewed her lip thinking about Cain. His extensive rock collection stuck out, she had that mentally flagged on her map as some sort of quirk that must be personal to Cain not Marcus, some are too old and expensive to be a hobby for a character. It had to be one of them, thinking back to his collection one did stand out; a green zircon. Old, rare, its chemical name; ‘zirconium silicate’. Password worthy if he swapped some letters for symbols or numbers to make it stronger. Taking her time Lilith thought about how she would utilise her theory to make the password and though dumb luck on her third attempt she was let in.

 

Having to bite down on her cheek to stop herself from yelling out in victory she jammed the usb into the laptop to let Attik work her magic as a flash of code popped up on the screen which disappeared just as promptly it had appeared. 

 

This time around Lilith’s snooping was just as frustrating. Files were zipped and password protected, the internet browser allowed anonymous communication along with access to the dark web, which from the little time she was here knew that was a red flag. With a sharp exhale she closed every app she had opened making sure it looked untampered and shut it down.

 

Taking the usb out she grabbed a Kleenex to wipe her prints off of the laptops she had touched (one thing she had learnt from lurking around the precinct and getting a small lecture on fingerprint analysis from Ella Lopez, which was actually rather fascinating in itself). Then took the ‘secret’ one back into its little nook, making everything look just as it did when she had found it, down to every detail.

 

After putting the usb back deep into her purse along with her knife she wandering into Cain’s kitchen she got a glass of water as a cover story in case he woke as she crawled back into bed with him.

 

Getting out of the bed was easy but it was getting in that was difficult. As she suspected he stirred as she slipped back into the bed with him. 

 

He let out a groggy noise that roughly resembled “Parker?” and rolled onto his side to look at her. 

 

Lilith whispered an apology. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Y’leavin’?” Was Cain’s response to her naked body half in of bed.

 

She held up the glass of water indicating she wasn’t leaving just yet. “Woke up. Thirsty.”

 

Letting out a soft laugh he extended an arm out in her direction, smiling Lilith crawled over to him resuming her spot next to him resting her head on the sculpted outstretched arm moulding her body against his side. 

 

Fingers ran through her hair as he murmured how beautiful she was. Not prepared for complement (something she still didn’t know how to deal with, “I know.” didn’t seem to be the correct answer people responded well to) Lilith shut him up with a kiss to which he moaned into — one of his redeeming qualities, he was enthusiastic she’d give him that.

 

Cain slowed her kisses down to soft closed mouth pecks. “I have work tomorrow…” 

 

Lilith ran her nails down his chest to his pelvis, watching as his skin pebble under her touch. “What, am I wearing you out?” She teased knowing that his competitive nature would bring some sort of reaction that she would find entertaining.

 

“Where does all your energy come from?” Chuckling he pulled the comforter over them. Well damn looks like he actually meant it.

 

“What can I say, my job requires a lot of stamina.” 

 

“Well if you can keep up with Smith I guess you do.” Getting pulled back into the embrace of his arms, Lilith scoffed.

 

“Please, she has to keep up with me.”

 

Cain laughed nuzzling his face into her hair. ”Well I beg my pardon.”

 

Closing her eyes letting out a huff of laughter Lilith let herself relax into the entwining of their bodies resting her hand over his heart. “Granted.” With the pads of her fingers she teased patterns over his chest until his breathing steadied once again and allowed herself to drift off into a light doze.

 

Just as dawn broke Lilith felt Cain roll over tipping her off his chest. Not opening her eyes or moving from her position she waited, his breathing wasn’t deep and steady, He was awake. After a few moments Lilith felt the bed dip and heard the rustle of clothing followed by the padding of footsteps out of the room.

 

Remaining in her fake sleep Lilith continued to listen to Cain tiptoeing around his living room. The footsteps stopped, Lilith had been doing her best to mentally track his movements, in her mind’s eye he would be exactly on his little storage box.

 

The gentle sound of wood being pried from the rest of the floor filled the otherwise silent house followed by a relieved sigh. Lilith hadn’t noticed her heart rate had rise, but that relieved sigh as all she needed to know everything had been wiped down and put the things back in order. 

 

So he didn’t fully trust her, she would be offended but if she were him, she wouldn’t trust her either. The building turmoil swirled in her stomach, this was meant to be easy. It _should_ be easy, she was fucking Lilith, mother of demons, seductress extraordinaire. 

 

Footsteps traveled further into the house, Lilith’s eyes snapped open that’s where her shit was. Cain was intending to go through her satchel. Sitting up in bed Lilith let out an over exaggerated moan of satisfaction as she stretched her limbs.

 

“Marcus? Are you still here?” She called out keeping her voice as innocent and sleepy as possible. 

 

Retreating from the location of her bag the sound Cain’s footsteps came towards his bedroom. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How long before you have to head out?” Lilith let a smile creep across her face as she sat up letting the duvet slip from her naked torso. Sex could always smooth over things, make him forget about poking around in her bag.

 

Letting out a weak laugh he tore his eyes from her and looked at the ceiling shaking his head. “Parker…”

 

Lilith crawled the length of the mattress reach out for his hands to pull him to the edge of the bed. “Marcus?” Pouting up at him she pushed her palms up his t-shirt, caressing his torso.

 

“I have to go.”

 

Shit. Not letting her smile falter she ran her fingers to the waistband of his pants and slowly started undoing the button. “You sure I can’t tempt you to stay, just for a _little_ bit?”

 

“You can, that’s the problem.” Cain took her wrists in his hands and pulled them to her sides. With a kiss on her forehead he walked away from her. “You want coffee?”

 

Biting the inside of her cheek Lilith frowned. She could? Then why wasn’t he letting her? Was Cain still set on Chloe, _this_ was the problem. 

 

“Nah, I’m good.” She called out.

 

Cain was meant to fall into Lilith’s hand and wrap himself around her little finger. But oh no. All of a sudden Lucifer had morals and wouldn’t let her play around in Cain’s head just a little. Clearly he had been around enough people to build up some sort of tolerance to sexual desire, even emotional intimacy. Well especially emotional intimacy, she could see the barriers he had built. Maybe it was time for something petty and drastic. 

 

“Do you know if Decker and Lucifer are coming in today?” Lilith felt a wicked grin grow on her face.

 

Oh that is just perfect. Lilith could play Chloe against him, now she had him in a box. _“Wah, wah, you used me to get to Chloe. I’m so sad, I thought we had something.”_ Scrambling off the bed she pulled on her clothes that were scattered around the room. 

 

Cain was moving around in the kitchen when Lilith exited his bedroom. Moving straight to her satchel she peered inside, everything seemed to be there untouched, the usb and pocket knife deeply buried at the bottom. Throwing the shoulder strap across her body Lilith beelined to his front door without saying goodbye.

 

“Parker? Parker, hey!”

 

Lilith smirked as she shut the door behind her. Was leaving in a pretend huff petty? Yes. Would it get his attention? Yes. Would it make him more invested in her? TBD. If she let herself tear up instead of blush the next time she walked past him at the precinct, it would hopefully show that she thought he believed work was more important than her. _Nothing is more important than me._

 

Just as she was going to text Maze for a ride her phone began lighting up with texts from him.

 

MP:

_What happened?_

 

_You came with me don’t you need a ride?_

 

_Parker?_

 

 

Lilith groaned. Initial seduction? That was easy, but maintaining an actual relationship or whatever this was turning into with Cain was taxing. She needed him to realise that he needed her. Light petty manipulation?

 

PT:

I get it work is more important.

Or should I say Chloe is?

 

A bubble showed that he was typing, it popped up and down, then stayed down. Lilith snorted when no reply came and continued on her way to meet Mazikeen.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer had been stuck in the same position for the most of the night watching Chloe sleep. Chloe managed to roll over onto him and decided that was the most comfortable position for hours. The circulation in his right arm had been cut off at one point rendering it numb but he couldn’t find it in himself to wake her. Other than little twitches of her fingers on his chest and little murmurs there were no signs of nightmares.

 

Chloe began to stir, letting out an exhale and smiling at him when she saw that the had stayed. So he had made the right choice, that was fortunate. 

 

“I thought you were going to leave, not watching me sleep.” 

 

“But it’s entertaining! You were dreaming about me, moaned my name. Was it a sex dream?” Lucifer’s smile grew wider as he continued to talk. Chloe threw a pillow at him pouting.

 

“Well good morning to you too.” Catching the pillow he maintained his grin while watching Chloe roll onto her stomach burying her face into a pillow.

 

“You can go home, Luce, thank you for staying.” Chloe mumbled into her pillow reaching one arm out to find one of his hands to hold.

 

“Anytime, love. I’ll be at LUX if you or Trixie need me.” Leaning down he kissed her hair electing a content hum from her. 

 

Chloe’s hand began to limp in his as she drifted back to sleep. 

 

Smiling down at her Lucifer climbed out of her bed and flew back to his office at LUX to grab his jacket that he had left his phone in.

 

BE: 

_u didn’t come over last night. is mom ok?_

 

LM: 

Your mother is very stubborn. She insisted she didn’t need me to come over.

 

BE: 

_u should have anyway_

 

LM:

I did, just not for very long. I was kicked out.

BE:

_lol sounds like mom_

_I_ ’ _m going to cindy’s today and sleeping over. u should see her for longer_

 

Lucifer wasn’t sure to frown or laugh at the child’s implication. Wandering through LUX to get to the elevator he decided on impulse he called the child.

 

“What on earth are you insinuating you little menace?” He kept his tone light so the child knew she wasn’t in any trouble with him.

 

“ _I heard you guys once, mom was giggling._ ”

 

“Beatrice… When was that?” Lucifer didn’t really know if it was appropriate for her to know that, he was sure Chloe wouldn’t be pleased so it probably wasn’t good.

 

_“The night I met Parker.”_

 

Okay, well that night was tame, nothing had happened, Chloe had just been innocently laughing as he had pinned against a wall. All the same he cringed at the thought of Chloe finding out about that he decided to try and bargain with Beatrice. “Might be best for the both of us is you didn’t tell her about that, hmm?”

 

_“You know that means you owe me now.”_ The mirth in her voice coming clear as day across the phone.

 

Lucifer laughed. “You sound just like Mazikeen.”

 

“ _Thanks!_ ” Beatrice sounded proud of the comparison, Lucifer knew how much the little girl looked up to Maze and how much the demon adored her in return. However he knew Chloe“ _I gotta go mom is waking up. Love you Lucifer!_ ”

 

The dial tone sounded in his ear before he could respond. The child loved him? Beatrice had never said anything of the like before, he stared at his phone’s screen in dismay. He could barely wrap his head around why Chloe loved him, why on earth would _Trixie_ love him?

 

The doors to the elevator opened up revealing a rather disheveled Lilith. A sly grin crept over Lucifer’s face. “A good night then?”

 

Lilith slouched against one of the elevator walls sliding her head back humming. “Not only was the sex actually decent but I hit the jackpot, I found his stash. Passports, cash, gun, drivers licences. All different aliases, if he was burned he could disappear in moments. Also found out he doesn’t trust me, he checked the box when he thought I was still asleep and he wouldn’t have sex with me this morning.”

 

”Oh please tell me that wasn’t the first time you have had sex since your arrival.” The glum expression presented before him was all he needed to know the answer was yes.

 

“Is that really what you are going to take from that?” Lilith had an eyebrow raised at him.

 

Lucifer paused reflecting on everything else she had said. Cain was a bad, bad boy, they were going to deal with it, was it worth unpacking? No. He looked back at Lilith and grinned. “Yes.”

 

Lilith clicked her tongue and bumped her shoulder against his. ”Never change Luci. Well, he’s strong, so at least I didn’t have to hold back.”

 

That made Lucifer pause, he was really going to have to control himself when Chloe felt she was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was get too lost in the moment and harm her.

 

“You’re thinking about her aren’t you? You won’t hurt her Lucifer. Even if things get a little rough something tells me she won’t mind one bit.” Lilith smiled at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

 

Lucifer let out a grunt. ”I suppose I will find out at some point.” Chloe hadn't complained about his force in their little heavy petting sessions, maybe Lilith was right.

 

“Is that where you just came from?” Lilith nodded at his crumpled clothes. “Chloe’s? I thought she had Trixie.”

 

”She does, but wasn’t feeling well. I was simply comforting her until she fell asleep.” Lilith looked like she was going to point out that he had stayed the night not just waited for her to fall asleep, alright he would unpack now. ”But a go bag hmm? Well, well, that is several felonies I believe. Enough to discredit him and end him, but I’m sure there is so much more.”

 

“I know, I have a hacker on it. She is going through all his files now to see what he is truly getting up to.”

 

“Ah, is that why you asked for money?”

 

“Yes. Her name is Attik and came very highly recommended. She is digging as far back as she can to find him and his ties to whatever and whomever he was associating himself with. Also keeping tabs on what he is up to, phone and laptops have been infiltrated. ”

 

“Do keep me posted, I can’t wait to see what clandestine operations he has going on.”

 

Lucifer entered his penthouse and sighed at the sight of Michael sitting cross-legged on top of his bar drinking straight from the bottle of expensive imported liquor. It was only a matter of time before he was going to pop up again, of course it would be at the most inopportune time.

 

He had been hoping to get some sleep after watching Chloe all night. Lucifer actually felt _tired._ He put it down to not sleeping for a few days, then being mortal around Chloe. He could now understand how drained Chloe looked at times, she was constantly doing things and most of the time for others.

 

Exhaling heavily Lucifer ignored his brother and poured himself his own drink, turning on a few lights as he walked over to a seat to face his brother.

 

“What do you want? If you want to ‘talk’ like you did during your last visit ”

 

The next words from his brother made him feel like he had been sucker punched into the astral plane.

 

“I was wrong about you.”

 

Choking slightly on his drink Lucifer tried to regain his composure. “‘Scuse me?” Unfortunately he couldn’t and snorted into his drink. “Chloe really did yell at you didn’t she.”

 

Michael looked meek. “She really did.”

 

“Nicely done Detective.”He muttered watching his drunk brother try to form a sentence.

 

Michael took a long chug from his bottle before placing it back on the bar. “You know…” Lucifer cringed as his brother staggered towards him to pull him into a tight hug but ended up falling into his lap. Lucifer closed his eyes and let out a grumble of deep displeasure. “I don’t think anyone could love Chloe more than the way you love her.” Squirming in his brother’s embrace he managed to slide out from under him and guide Michael back to the bar. Michael sighed massaging his scalp and scraping his hair back from his face to tie it up into a topknot. “You have changed, Amenadiel has changed he has human friends too. I think this place is making me change. I’m feeling… ’m _feeling._ ”

 

Lucifer met his brothers ice blue gaze. He had no idea what to say, no clever retort or insult, he almost felt bad for Michael. “Lost?”

 

Michael broke the eye contact looking downwards and licked his lips. “Yes, I suppose. I still stand by what I said about Cain. He’s a bad man, you should try and help Charlotte and Amenadiel take him down, at least let him rot in human prison.”

 

“You know that I want to help people to fulfil their desires, even if that is to kill them.” Lucifer didn’t add; _‘For my own gain also, he wanted Chloe and put her in danger’._

 

“Lucifer… I know.”

 

Leaning in to his Michael’s personal space he stared into his brother’s eyes. “Tell me Michael, what is it that you desire most?”

 

His brother stammered, blinking and shifting uncomfortably under Lucifer’s stare unwilling to share. “I don’t know anymore.”

 

Lucifer stared at his brother in shock. “Really? Nothing? All this time you have been here and just nothing appeals to you? What about the Cain thing you just said.”

 

Michael shrugged and laid back on the bar, his legs dangling off the edge. “I thought that’s what I wanted, or what father wanted. I’m supposed to want what father wants. Help his plan.”

 

“And that is right where you went wrong.”

 

Michael swatted his hand in Lucifer’s direction and groaned. “What is it like to be in love?”

 

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises this morning.”

 

“I’m serious, Lucifer. What is it like? How you feel for Chloe?”

 

“I…” Lucifer hadn’t thought about it to the extent where he could deliver a coherent answer.“Confounding. Human emotions. I didn’t understand them at first, perhaps I still don’t. I just knew that I liked everything she did, I knew she was special and always followed her around. You know I turned down her proposition for sex? She was drunk and upset, sex was what I wanted from her but I knew she’d regret it.” 

 

Michael made a face, muttering; “ _Wow._ ” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You know she does that too, roll her eyes. I think you are picking up her mannerisms.”

 

“Well I find her mundane habits and interests endearing.” Lucifer countered with pride, wishing to wax poetically about Chloe. He light up a cigarette knowing he was going to need it. “Then _it_ began, it bothered me when others showed romantic interest in her or flirted with her and she responded, because it wasn’t me. Slowly I only began sleeping with blondes realising that they looked like her. Then I lost interest in having sex with people altogether because they weren’t her… I just love her.” Lucifer finished with a heavy drag from his cigarette, thinking of Chloe’s sleepy smile when she realised he had stayed.

 

Michael looked inscrutable, an intensity didn’t leave his eyes. “Hmm. And she feels the same?”

 

“You’d have to ask her. Why have you fallen for a human?” Lucifer smirked blowing smoke at his brother.

 

“No, don't be stupid… I just wanted to know. I don’t think I have ever loved anything in my existence.”

 

Lucifer didn’t know what to say to that, he just stared into his glass and shook his head. “Then stay see if you feel something. Or go bug Amenadiel or fuck off back home.”

 

“That is the complete opposite of my mission objective, Lucifer.” Michael sported an uncharacteristic pout and rubbed his face with a hand.

 

“Well Amenadiel fucked that up for himself when he slept with Maze, so I’m sure it’s fine.” Lucifer shrugged putting his cigarette back to his lips.

 

“I am not going to sleep with your demon.”

 

Lucifer snorted. Mazikeen probably wouldn’t even hate fuck him. “I really don’t think she’d care to.” 

 

“I met her doctor friend.”

 

Lucifer perked up at Michael’s confession. “Linda?”

 

“Yes, Mazikeen’s blonde friend gave me her phone number. I think she’s lonely.”

 

Pausing Lucifer couldn’t recall Linda having any other blonde friends, there was Chloe but Michael knew her name nor was that something Chloe would do… Lilith. Clenching his jaw at the thought of poor Linda sleeping with another one of his brothers Lucifer grimaced. “Be kind to her if you talk to her or Mazikeen will kill you this time.”

 

“I have no reason to be cruel or anything to her in the first place, she is a good person. I don’t think she would like me very much since I’m your brother, Chloe didn’t.”

 

Lucifer raised a brow. “You have a point.” Lilith was off the mark with that one. Ms Lopez however… Chloe had mentioned that Ella had made a passing comment about his brother being ‘gorgeous’. Internally cringing at his thought train of setting up his brother with one of his favourite humans. 

 

Michael groaned with a sickly quality in his voice. “I don’t know why you drink this stuff its awful.”

 

Lucifer stood snatched the bottle out of Michael’s hand. “Then don’t, I had to cash in a lot of favours to get that. I’m cutting you off.”

 

“Poor choice of favours.”

 

Lucifer scoffed and made his brother one of the horrible cocktails Amenadiel likes. Taking the drink with a look of caution but took a sip regardless. “Oh, that’s… That’s not bad. Thank you.”

 

There was a lull of silence that held no tension. Lucifer looked at his brother who just looked depressed.

 

A large sigh escaped Michael. “Rae-Rae misses you.”

 

Lucifer bristled at his sister’s nickname. He had grown up pranking Amenadiel with her, yet she had never once contacted him since his fall. Lucifer had disowned all of his family, he had Maze and Lilith. Now he has his life here. The fact that she missed him angered him, he could burn in hell and they just go back to their lives? No.

 

“Well she has an interesting way of showing it.”

 

Michael rolled onto his stomach pressing his face against the cool surface of the bar. “You never know she might surprise you, same with Gabby. You and I were close once too y’know. You used to lemme hug you, an’ you didn’t push me away.” 

 

Lucifer’s jaw clenched as he eyed his drunk brother for bringing up his sisters. “That was another lifetime.”

 

Another reason he hated Michael so much. Growing up they were yin and yang, blonde, blue eyed Michael opposed to his own dark eyes and hair, otherwise almost identical in appearance. Then it became as above, so below. Still a balance, a contrast.

 

Lucifer let out a sharp sigh and stubbed out his cigarette. 

 

“Are you going to leave to wherever it is you are hiding or are you going to sleep on my bar.”

 

“Haven’t decided yet.” Michael closed his eyes and rested his arms behind his head. 

 

“Fantastic talk, Michael. Let’s wait another millennia before we do it again eh? I’m going to take a nap. You can’t join me.”

 

“Your bed is too soft anyway.”

 

“I really hope you didn’t sleep in my bed last night.”

 

“You will never know.” An uncharacteristic giggle escaped his brother.

 

Lucifer paused for a moment and turned back to his brother. “Michael, are you actually working for that federal agency?”

 

The drunk angel grunted an affirmative holding his arm out with a thumbs up. “You know I protect the humans who work in law enforcing roles, it seemed fittin’.”

 

“Would you be able to build a case alongside a District Attorney?”

 

“Lu, I don’t know. Why do you care?” Not giving his brother a reply Lucifer raised his eyebrows staring deadpan at Michael who answered his question rather than receiving an answer to his own. “I just go in and ‘supervise’.”

 

Letting out a hum as he thought about what Chloe had said about Daniel and Charlotte being onto Cain or rather the Sinnerman, Lucifer decided that his brother might not be as a big of a useless lard as he originally thought. “Would you like to try and help some humans with bringing down Cain before I kill him.”

 

Michael sat up straight, sobering and narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. “What are you planning?” 

 

“Talk to Amenadiel regarding a woman named Charlotte Richards.” 

 

Michael sighed. “Things can never just be simple with you can they? Fine I’ll look into it.”

 

Lucifer just rolled his eyes at his brother. “Can you please do me a favour?”

 

“Why?” A mask of skepticism fell over Michael.

 

Averting his eyes he cleared his throat. “Well it’s more for Chloe.”

 

Michael sat up on the bar looking expectant.

 

“Just… Make sure she sleeps in a bit, no bad dreams. She had a bad day yesterday.”

 

Michael frowned. “Is that a request out of love?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

Michael nodded and slid off the bar untucking his wings, pausing he marched over to Lucifer embracing him in a tight hug. Lucifer groaned enduring the hug, he would get along wonderfully with Ms Lopez.

 

“I was wrong.” Stepping back Michael kept his eyes diverted from Lucifer’s, with a breeze he was gone.

 

LM:

Why would you give poor Linda’s phone number to my brother?

 

PT/L:

_????_

_Oh shit_

_That was Michael????? looks different when I’m drunk!!!!!!!_

 

Lucifer let out a sharp sigh. A nap, work, then check again in with Chloe.

 

 

 

 

Chloe found Trixie dressed and just finishing up eating her breakfast, which in itself was odd, they generally ate together on weekends and Trixie liked to sleep in.

 

Something was defiantly up when Trixie couldn’t contain a grin. Chloe leaned next to her daughter narrowing her eyes. “What are you up to?”

 

“I’m going to Cindy’s today.”

 

“Is that so? Does Cindy’s mother know about this? Because I sure didn’t.” Raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

 

“Yep! Well…” Trixie’s grin returned. “That means you have time to spend with Lucifer.”

 

Chloe paused and turned slowly to look at her daughter. “Why would you think that? I see Lucifer at work.”

 

“But what if he wants to take you on a date?”

 

“But what if I thought we were going to watch your shows together?”

 

“We still can, her mom is coming at eleven.”

 

“Oh, well. Okay.” Chloe stroked her daughter’s hair feeling a little dejected. 

 

After cleaning up breakfast Chloe at got a few hours cuddled up with Trixie in front of the TV almost dozing off a few times. A knock at the door shook Chloe from her half asleep state as Trixie launched herself off the couch.

 

“Trix, Don’t answer the door—” Chloe groaned as her daughter opened the door ignoring her request. So much for trying to teach her to be safe about opening the door for strangers, especially with Cain around.

 

Scraping herself up off the couch Chloe made her way to Trixie who was happily tittering away to the visitor. 

 

Forcing a smile Chloe realised that Trixie’s friend had arrived as her mother was standing right in her doorway. Fortunately it was a familiar face, the woman had been around throughout the years of picking up Trixie and had never seemed like a danger.

 

“Hi. Laura, right?” She reached out to shake the other mother’s hand. "Chloe."

 

“Yeah. Laura. Cindy is my daughter, but it sounds like you might know that.” Laura was smiling down at Trixie and Cindy who were conspiring in hushed tones with large grins on their faces, then stopped as soon as they felt eyes on them. Chloe felt wary over the fact that Trixie may have asked Cindy if she could stay with her rather than going through her mother. 

 

“Did she actually get the okay or did she invite herself?”

 

“Oh no! Cindy has been bugging me to let her have Trixie over, it’s no bother at all. She is more than welcome to stay the night.” Laura's smile seemed sincere.

 

Chloe looked over to Trix who was nodding earnestly. “If it’s fine with you.”

 

Running off the two girls went into Trixie’s room to pack an overnight bag

 

Laura’s smile turned cunning as they were left alone, Chloe internally cringed this couldn’t be good.

 

“So, I have seen a new face picking up Trixie from time to time. New man?”

 

_Lucifer_. Caught off guard Chloe let out a nervous laugh that was an octave too loud from normal. “Yeah, it’s, um, new. But we have known him for years.”

 

“Incredibly charming, handsome too. Everyone agrees.” 

 

The nervous laugh came out again along with a sheepish smile, Chloe really didn’t know what to say. She had never fit in with the other mom’s. Some disliked her from her past career, others questioned her parenting on the grounds of her current career, then there was another crowd that didn’t like that she was a single mother, so conversations never got very far. It seemed like she couldn’t win, but of course everyone would be swept off their feet by Lucifer. 

 

“He almost looks like he could be Trixie’s biological father, some who didn’t know your ex thought he was.” Laura continued with a knowing grin like she could hear wedding bells in the future.

 

Now that completely threw Chloe. Trixie had mentioned someone said that she looked ‘so much like her dad’ when Lucifer had taken her out on an ice cream escapade. Chloe could see how someone could take Trixie’s dark eyes and hair and attribute that to Lucifer, but nonetheless it was jarring. A small part of her felt warmth at the thought of all three of them going out they looking like a proper family.

 

“Odd name though. ‘ _Lucifer_.’”

 

“Mmhm.” Chloe agreed. Sure, to anyone who didn’t actually _believe_ him when he said he was the devil. “Weirder parents.” Remembering the fake Charlotte, then thinking of meeting _God._ No _thank you_.

 

“So you have already met the in-laws!”

 

“Um, yeah his mom. She isn’t around anymore though, or father I guess…” Chloe shifted her weight against the doorframe.

 

The inevitable awkward silence was broken by Trixie saving the moment by running back.

 

“Got your phone? Make sure to call _me_ if you need anything. Not Maze.” Chloe kissed her forehead.

 

“Maze was fine last time!” Looking up at Chloe with an indignant look her big brown eyes. 

 

“No, she broke that man’s nose.”

 

“He deserved it…” Trixie looked sheepish, averting her big brown eyes looking down at her feet.

 

“Well, call your dad instead if you think someone needs punching.” Chloe knew Dan would just give them the ‘Cop Look’ and that would smooth things over rather than being on the receiving end of a threat to sue on the grounds of assault. 

 

"Sorry." She mumbled to Laura who batted off her apology.

 

"No need. Mazikeen is also a character."

 

Chloe scrambled to her purse grabbing one of her business cards. "Um, don't hesitate to call if you need me to come get her or just anything at all."

 

"Of course, good meeting you Chloe!" Chloe watched Trixie climb into the car with her friend and waved as they drove off. With a heavy sigh she closed the door and wandered into her very empty house.

With Trixie gone Chloe found herself at a loose end, her whole day had been roughly organised around activities with her daughter. She had treated herself to a bath with essential oils and salts that she had been gifted a while back and had never got around to using, after that she found herself lost again. Picking up a novel she had been meaning to finish for the past few months she settled down in her bed. Unable to focus on the plot Chloe decided a change of scenery might help, trudging down the stairs she flung herself onto a couch.

 

The words refused to form narrative as Chloe realised she must have been reading the same page for at least ten minutes. Lucifer had taunted her over saying his name in her sleep, which she didn’t have a witty retort to because she most certainly had dreamt of him. Images of Lucifer from her dreamscape kept flooding her mind, naked, sweating as he loomed over her, moaning her name into her neck. 

 

Still staring at the page she realised her hand had drifted to the waistband of her pants and snatched the hand back slumping into the couch groaning rubbing the bridge of her nose. Huffing indignantly at her brain refusing to cooperate she snapped her book shut and threw it to her feet. Chewing on her lip Chloe fumbled for her phone to check the time, Lucifer had said that he would be at LUX all day, a little impromptu visit wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe if she saw him again under better circumstances her pent up sexual frustration would vanish.

 

Trudging back up the staircase to her room Chloe began rifling through her clothes trying to figure out what to wear. After minutes of holding up items eyeing them scrutability before discarding them onto the floor, Chloe sank into the growing pile of clothing sighing. 

 

“This is so stupid.” She muttered to herself. "So stupid" Never had she cared about what Lucifer might think of her outfit besides the time he took her to dinner, why was she starting now? The memory of her confession that she had secret lingerie resurfaced. Narrowing her eyes at her underwear draw Chloe let out a sigh and grabbed the set and threw it on. 

 

Never having actually tried on the set Chloe wasn’t sure what to think, she knew she looked good in maroon, so that took away some of the nervous anticipation of looking at herself in the mirror. Sighing she stepped to face her reflection, never having payed much mind to her naked appearance for a while Chloe hadn’t realised the amount of scars she had accumulated over the years. Tracing a silver stretch mark that ran over her hip, up to a short purple stab wound. All things considered, (being shot, having cuts that needed stitches, and the fact she had, had a child) she looked pretty damn good. 

 

Sighing and shaking her head Chloe hunted down the pair of jeans Lucifer had complemented and a t-shirt. Even if she didn’t take her clothes off, she knew that underneath she looked good and if it did come down to her clothes being removed, Lucifer would get his surprise.

 

 

Arriving at LUX before opening hours was always eerie, Chloe was used to it being loud and filled with people or at least had Lucifer at her side, but the desolate venue with poor lighting made her uneasy, she made it her goal to get to Lucifer’s office at the back of the club as quick as possible. 

 

As the descended the stairs she walked right into a solid object that hurled itself around the bottom of the staircase. Falling back against the railing she took a moment to take in what had just happened. In front of her was the terrified looking day manager of LUX.

 

“Oh fuck, Chloe. You scared the shit outta me.” The man was clasping his hand over his heart.

 

“Shit, hey Anton. Likewise, didn’t even hear you coming, so much for being a detective huh?” Chloe chuckled.

 

“Psh, still the best cop to me, hon. I’m used to this place being empty, or boss is loud enough that I can hear him comin’. He’s out back. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see your face, never seen him so cranky.”

 

Chloe snorted at the remark of Lucifer’s hard to miss presence. “Yeah he tends to have that effect. Oh? Well uh, I’ll go see if I can make him less of a grump.”

 

“You’re a doll. Catcha next time Detective!”

 

With a wave goodbye she continued on back behind the bar into a 'staff only' section in search of said grumpy devil. Chloe knocked on the door she thought was his office in case Lucifer was talking with someone.

 

“Anton, I thought I told you it was alright to go home?” Lucifer called out assuming Chloe was the day manager.

 

Opening the door cautiously she popped her head around smiling hoping he would be happy to see her. “Hey!” 

 

Lucifer sat at a large desk with a sizeable monitor in front of him surrounded by files and bits of paper. Chloe raised an eyebrow, so he did work.

 

“Chloe? What are you doing here, everything alright, I thought you had Beatrice?” He looked concerned, well she had never visited him when he’s working so that might throw him off. 

 

“She was invited to a last minute sleepover. Plus I just wanted to see if you were actually capable of working.” Chloe quipped smirking.

 

“Ha ha.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You’re more than welcome to take over since I help out with the cases. Tit for tat.” He gestured at a pile of receipts and documents next to his computer with a smug smile tinted with hope. 

 

Chloe walked over to the large dark wooden desk he was sitting at and leant against the edge to face him. “Yeah, I don’t think so buddy. You volunteer to bother me, I didn’t volunteer to run a club.” Lucifer pouted and she reacted as maturely as she could by sticking out her tongue.

 

“So what really brings you here?” Lucifer slouched in his large office chair smirking at her not buying what she was selling. 

 

Shrugging Chloe pushed herself off Lucifer’s desk and walked behind him, chickening out on coming up with a suggestive innuendo as she predicted.

 

“No Trixie, I missed you and didn’t want to be alone.” It was the truth, just not the full truth. “ _Hey, I’m lonely and can’t stop thinking about you. Wanna fuck?_ ” Was more Lucifer’s MO rather than Chloe’s, she just needed to word it right in a suitable context. “And according to sources you’re a little cranky today.”

 

“You know you are always welcome here.” Chloe hummed in response, she did know. She just hadn’t taken up the offer due to never knowing what or who Lucifer was doing, but that wouldn’t be so much of a problem anymore. “I don’t like seeing you upset, plus Michael dropped by.”

 

Chloe went to open her mouth to ask if he was okay. "It was fine, no violence. He hugged me." Lucifer's face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Huh, uh okay then." Chloe didn't know where to go with that. "And, hey, you don’t need to worry about me.” Moving to stand by Lucifer, Chloe rubbed one of his shoulders. “I’m a big girl, I’m okay.” Placing a hand over her’s Lucifer looked at her searching for what she could only assume was a tell of her lying and nodded. 

 

“I need to send some emails but please,” He made a vague gesture with his hand at the room. “make yourself comfortable.”

 

Looking around the room Chloe noticed that it would be very easy to become comfortable in his office, a lovely plush armchair faced his desk and of course there was a small bar up a corner. What intrigued Chloe the most was the bookshelf that took up the wall behind Lucifer. Picking up a book that seemed to be in a long dead language she flipped through the pages wondering if Lucifer could read the text or what it was even about.

 

Looking back at him she sighed as her dream flooded back to her once again, only this time the subject was right in front of her.

 

”So have you ever, y’know had sex back here?” Chloe immediately winced at her miserable attempts at flirting, and lightly hit her head against one of the shelves in embarrassment. It was a repeat of when they first tried. How could she screw this up, the man had been drooling over Chloe and trying to get into her pants the minute he saw her but she couldn’t seduce him.

 

“Mmm, no.” Lucifer replied, typing away not really paying attention to the question.

 

Frowning at the illegible book in her hands she put it back in exchange for another which by the looks of the etchings and scripts it looked like early alchemy. Chloe snapped the book shut putting the book back in its rightful place as the images got stranger, and more occult. 

 

Hovering idly behind him Chloe pondered if this was how Lucifer must feel when he wanted her attention at work and she wasn’t giving it to him. She stood behind his chair draping her arms over it so her hands rested on his chest. Lucifer did nothing to acknowledge her other than kissing the back of one of her hands.

 

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, of course the one time she tries to have sex with Lucifer (when sober) he is distracted. This wasn’t going to work she should just go home.

 

“I can go if you are actually busy. I don’t want to pester you.”

 

Lucifer turned to look at her, Chloe gave him a lopsided self deprecating smile gazing at the spreadsheet he had up on his desktop screen. A hand reached for one of her’s to pull her into her previous position back against his desk. “You are the opposite of being anything remotely close to being a pest. I’m almost done.”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

Lucifer scoffed. Smiling he picked up her hand and kissed it again. “I’d handcuff myself to you 24/7 if I could.”

 

Rolling her eyes, the corners of Chloe’s lips quirked up. “Sure. Okay, what can I do to help.”

 

“Really?” Lucifer gazed at her clearly surprised. Chloe shrugged.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Alright,” Lucifer looked over the things on his desk still rather perplexed. “um, well you can organise these if you like.” With a thud he presented a tray of paperwork, Chloe blinked at the stack. This explained his loathing for police forms.

 

After explaining his filing system, Lucifer returned to his computer leaving Chloe to sort through letters that was mostly venue requests for promoters and various receipts for taxes. Chloe did as she was told, put the appropriate documents into filing cabinets and highlighted dates and names according to Lucifer’s odd colour coded system that she was still wrapping her head around. The inner workings of Lucifer’s mind when it came to organisation were still a complete enigma.

 

Chloe was genuinely stumped that he didn’t hire someone to do this for him she pondered placing the last of the papers away and leant against his desk. She studied her devil, chewing the inside of her cheek contemplating. Control she supposed, LUX was kind of his baby, his brand.

 

Lucifer’s hand stroked up her thigh snapping her out of her thoughts.

 

“What is on your mind love?”

 

Continuing the gnawing on her lip for a moment before she began to speak Chloe looked into the inky depths of his eyes. “Oh, um well you mentioned this morning, that I said your name in my sleep last night. Well you remember how Mazikeen might have told you that I had a dream involving you?” Chloe said slowly gauging his reaction.

 

“How could I forget.” He was leering, but didn’t seem to be taking the inch to make it a mile like he usually did. Internally groaning at herself for not being able to be blunt at suave about this she tried a more direct approach.

 

“I had another. So, that’s what’s on my mind.”

 

She was no blushing virgin but, yeah, she was mostly self aware of how awkward she was when it came to anything remotely to do with seduction, despite her acting abilities, they somehow dissolved in this sort of situation. Hell she didn’t even remember how she seduced Dan.

 

Frankly she was terrified of initiating sex with Lucifer, that little voice telling her she wasn’t going to meet his exceptions or he would just get bored and move on as she had feared from the start.

 

“Do share.”

 

Chloe scoffed lightly and shrugged. “We had sex.” Lucifer looked eager as if she had more to say. Chloe internally groaned at herself, this was Lucifer, he wanted details but really the dream was boring other than them being naked. She began to regret bringing it up “I don’t know we were in your bed, it was nice. Boring I guess…” Chloe looked down at her hands in her lap.

 

“Boring is subjective.” 

 

Chloe gave him a flat look. Many a time he had said something of her's was 'boring'. Then something occurred to her, she had no idea if he could dream. Chloe knew he technically didn't even need to sleep. “Do you ever dream about me?”

 

“All the time.”

 

“Really?” Chloe frowned at him, not quite believing it.

 

“Before the… _incident_ , I had recurring dreams of you falling from a building and my wings wouldn’t work. I never managed to save you.”

 

“Oh Go— Lucifer…” Her terror must have translated onto her face as Lucifer’s expression softened. She herself had had numerous dreams where various loved ones had died and she was helpless to save them (Lucifer included).

 

“I told Linda, we talked it over. Haven’t had a bad one of you since.” He took her hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “Now I just have my regular X rated dreams of you that I have had since meeting you.”

 

Chloe let out an ugly snort of laughter. “Good to know. So you weren’t joking about dreaming of having sex in the evidence room?”

 

“So very far from a joke.” His hand traveled higher up her thigh and lewd grin spread across his face in response to Chloe’s wry smile as she shook her head at him.

 

Stomach churning Chloe took a deep breath and summoned a sly simper as she met his eye from behind the curtain of her hair that had fallen over her face. “How about we reenact that dream Maze told you about? And some other ones?” She whispered, making the words sound coy. Hoping it didn’t come across as awkward as her advances usually did.

 

Lucifer’s expression fell and gave her a flat look removing his hand from her thigh, assuming she was messing with him, just waiting for the punchline of her joke, he turned back to his work.

 

Internally cursing herself again Chloe began to consider that maybe he wanted to wait or for once in his life wasn’t in the mood. “Lucifer I’m asking you if you want to have sex with me.”

 

Realising she wasn’t he perked up in his chair. “You’re serious?” He blinked at her waiting to see if she was teasing him. 

 

She licked her lips. “Yeah,” she slid off his desk and into his lap putting her thighs either side of his. Locking eyes with him she rubbed the exposed skin of his forearms where he had rolled up his sleeves. Giving him a peck on the lips she wrapped her little finger around one of his. “I pinkie promised.”

 

“That you did, but you have delivered in other ways though.” His hands now stroking her waist, pressing languid kisses to her neck between words. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh remembering his shock over her blowjob performance. 

 

“I guess so.”

 

Grinning Lucifer held a finger under her chin so she looked straight at him. “Is that why you asked if I had, had sex back here?”

 

Embarrassment flooding her cheeks Chloe groaned letting her head fall to his shoulder. “Yes.”

 

Taking her head into his hands he made her face him again. Lucifer was looking at her with a smirk that wasn’t condescending rather showing that he found her lack of sober seduction skills endearing. Closing the space between them he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss cupping her jaw with one hand and the other on her hip helping her grind down on his lap.

 

“In here?” Lucifer panted as he moved to kiss along her collarbone, fingers moving to the crotch of her pants.

 

Despite the building sexual tension building in the cozy office causing Chloe to consider agreeing she made a noise of disapproval before she could find words having to suppressing a moan as Lucifer’s lips found an extra sensitive part of her neck. Chloe leant back to concentrate and escape his touch for a moment. “We would have to take this party upstairs if we’re gonna to do it exactly how it happened.”

 

“Oh and accuracy is important. I want to know exactly what goes on in that head of yours, especially when I’m involved.” Lucifer had a wicked grin on his face and lifted her up off his lap to lead her out of the office and straight to the elevator to the penthouse.

 

Falling against the back wall of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, her fingers gripping the collar of his shirt making the buttons strain as she pulled him down to press her mouth to his stealing greedy kisses. Lucifer almost buckled under the sudden force of her touch making Chloe giggle. His fingers fumbled trying to find the button to close the doors for their ascension to the penthouse as he continued their kiss lips pulled into a smile.

 

The light groping of Chloe’s backside stopped as she felt his hands travel downward to the backs of her thighs, as she realised that Lucifer was intending to pick her up. Chloe looped her arms around his neck along with her legs around his middle as he lifted her, pressing her against a wall. He deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers. Chloe’s fingers scraped at his neck trying to grasp at his hair moaning into his mouth their teeth clacking together.

 

As the elevator doors opened Lucifer staggered out just as Chloe bit into his neck and he would never admit it but he let out a pathetic little whine that made her give a dark chuckle as she sucked at the bite mark making his fingers dig into her thighs hard enough that she was going to be expecting a bruise tomorrow.

 

“Bar.” Chloe managed to utter, she was given a sound resembling something like acknowledgement in response. 

 

Striding across the room he placed her on the bar of his penthouse. Ripping open his shirt she sent buttons flying, exposing his chest (thankfully he didn’t make any mood killing remarks about ruining his designer shirts). Smiling Chloe ran the tips of her fingers from his sternum to the buckle of his pants. With the help of Lucifer shed a few of her top layers to catch up until she was in just her bra. Leaning back against the cool surface she raked her eyes up his torso appreciatively but was met with a rather dumbstruck expression. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Shifting against the bar waiting for Lucifer to say something other than his monosyllabic sentence. Up until this point Lucifer had always caught her braless or in something rather utilitarian, Chloe began to wonder if he thought she was trying too hard. “Do you not like it?”

 

Slowly shaking his head he reached out to trace the lace trim with the delicate touch of his fingers making her shiver. “Adore. Chloe, you know you don’t have to make an effort for me.”

 

Shrugging under the fixated gaze of her lover she smiled. “My choice.” She only got a gravelled hum in reply.

 

Looking up at Lucifer who’s dark eyes were completely black full of lust, almost predatory as he stared down at her, arms either side of her body. Her heart was hammering, no one had looked at her like that before, she felt wanted, desirable. Chloe reached upward to him grasping at his jaw and the nape of his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss keeping him trapped between the cage of her legs.

 

“Any limits I should know about?” He breathed against her neck pulling down the strap of her bra to reveal the scar from the bullet she took when they first met. He pressed loving kisses around the marred skin, his hands began traveling up her ribs tracing the bottom of her breasts with his thumbs making it hard for her to think coherently.

 

Chloe couldn’t think of anything Lucifer would do for their first time that Chloe could dislike. “Nothing I can think of off the top of my head. But I am _not_ calling you ‘ _Daddy’._ ” She joked.

 

Lucifer laughed his head falling to her stomach. Standing back up to look down at her he pushed straps of her bra down her shoulders taking the soft lace cups with them, revealing her chest completely. His mouth opened to speak but it took him a moment for once in his existence to come back with a sexual retort, distracted by gently caressing her breasts. “Thank fuck for that. It’s not one of my favourites, I much prefer ‘ _Master’_.” He joked back, making Chloe laugh until he licked up her neck making her thoughts fizzle away and he claimed her mouth again.

 

Lucifer’s hands quickly moved between them going for the button of her jeans that were yanked off her body rather aggressively, she even thought she heard a tear.

 

“You match…” Lucifer pulled up the straps of her bra to look at her again letting out a sharp exhale running a hand down her body from her shoulder to thigh.

 

“I do.”

 

“Did you plan this?”

 

“I thought there might be a chance I’d get lucky.” Chloe offered him a small encouraging grin.

 

“You’re still one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” The rawness of his voice making heat pool in her stomach. Dark eyes stared at her mouth, Lucifer cupped her cheek running his thumb over her bottom lip. Parting her lips Chloe took his thumb into her mouth licking the pad of the finger before sealing her lips to suck it further into her mouth. As Chloe gradually drew back releasing his thumb with a smile. Lucifer’s jaw clenched and dropped his hand to grip her thighs to pull her closer to him.

 

“Yeah, very, very sure.” Chloe panted as Lucifer’s hands massaged the inside of her thighs sending little jolts of electricity up her body, but began to slow and rested on her knees.

 

She looked into Lucifer’s eyes, he looked like he was almost having second thoughts, as if now he was here _he_ wasn’t mentally prepared or in denial that this was happening. “Unless you don’t want to?” Chloe prompted gently reaching out to hold one of his hands.

 

“Oh I _definitely_ want to. I just don’t want you to regret it afterwards.”

 

Chloe pressed her forehead against his while reaching around to unhook her bra. “Lucifer, I want this, I want you.”

 

Lucifer gave her a grin that she hadn’t seen before. It had a lot of teeth with a dark devilment that reminded her exactly who he was. “And I you, Detective.” Hellfire engulfed his eyes causing Chloe to take a shallow gasp and her skin break out in goosebumps.

 

He hooked his fingers into her underwear tugging them off her legs, he groaned at the sight taking in her body. “You’re breathtaking Chloe.” he murmured into her thigh sucking a kiss into it. 

 

“You say that every time you see me naked.”

 

“And I mean it every time.”

 

** * * * * **

His kisses traveled closer and closer to her sex, Chloe’s breath grew shallow, the anticipation caused her squirm almost making her want to force his head. Once he made it down her thigh he hovered over its apex looking up at her and gave her the same grin and started kissing down her other thigh. 

 

Chloe who had propped herself up on her elbows watching him let her body flop limp back onto the bar as she whined his name with desperation. His hands that had been gripping the outside of her thighs pinning her in place gripped the flesh even tighter.

 

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say my name like that.” He murmured into her thigh licking a stripe down the rest of it with the flat of his tongue following up with a trail of kisses. 

 

To that Chloe’s heart sped up at his words, the playful dynamic of previous encounters seemed to have slipped. “Please, Lucifer…” She whispered, her voice raw and shallow.

 

The vice like grip on her thighs disappeared and was replaced by the ever so soft touch of his fingers following the contours of her ribcage and waist. “Please what, Chloe?” Lucifer pressed kisses to her stomach and grinned up at her clearly enjoying watching her squirm by the mirth on his face.

 

Pride was caught in her throat as she couldn’t manage to grit out the words. “Nguhh… You know what.” Her voice died into a groan as one of his hands moved from a breast to graze her clit pretending it was an accident.

 

“Oh sorry. What was that?” Chloe looked down at him narrowing her eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her grinning. “Do I?” Lucifer’s trail of kisses had skipped over her chest and towards her breasts.

 

Threaded her fingers though his hair pulling him from her chest. “Stop being a tease.”

 

“But you are so easy to wind up.” He slid back down her body planting a gentle nip on her hip bone making her squeak. “And I want to take my time with you.”

 

She couldn’t find it in her to argue when he slowly started stroking the tip of his middle finger up and down her slick folds but purposefully avoiding her clit just to prove his point. Lucifer’s touch disappeared, grumbling she lay back down flat on the bar covering her face with her hands. 

 

The grip on her hips return as she was dragged to the edge of the bar, his mouth replacing his fingers, his hands caressed her stomach and up to her chest.

 

A mewl almost escaped Chloe lips, it had been so long since anyone had touched her with such care. Her breathing turned to shuddering sighs as she felt a familiar pressure building.

 

Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan that she tried to make die in her throat as Lucifer’s mouth brought her to orgasm. She felt embarrassment flood through her, making her face felt like it was on fire. Chloe had never been vocal during sex, making noise almost made her feel abashed, but Lucifer’s mouth was, well, unholily good at what it was doing and she had been struggling not to let out loud whimpers.

 

Lucifer immediately stopped, a hand shot up tugging her’s away from her lips, pinning it down on the surface of the bar above her head. He ducked up to kiss her and told her “Don’t censor yourself, I want to hear you.” His tone rough and hardly as poised and controlled as he normally was.

 

Chloe nodded licking her lips tasting herself from his lips, a little dazed at Lucifer’s request, shaking under his touch. “Yeah?” 

 

“Please.”

 

Chloe gave another dopey nod and whispered; “Okay.” Lucifer’s grip loosened on her hand and threaded their fingers together. 

 

Leaning back so he could see her face he slowly thrust in his finger, angling it just so. This time Chloe let out a moan that got caught in her throat as he built up a rhythm with his finger. “Good girl.” he praised, kissing the inside of her knee. Staring at the ceiling she had the thought that under any other circumstance Lucifer calling her a ‘ _good girl_ ’ would infuriate her, but all she felt was bliss.

 

Pulling her from her thoughts with his tongue Lucifer began tracing patterns against her sensitive nerves, and his fingers deep in her, Chloe’s moans increasing in octave as she felt the build up of an orgasm. Her legs tightened around him caging him in further.

 

Chloe’s other hand that wasn’t in Lucifer’s grasp held onto the edge of the bar, her grip so tight her knuckles had gone white. Lucifer added another finger smiling up at Chloe. 

 

“ _How do you—?_ ” Chloe managed to utter out before words failed her. Lucifer’s skill to figure out where to touch her within seconds of getting his hands on her would never cease to amaze her. None of her previous partners had ever managed to make her feel anything like this. Hell she hadn’t even been able to make herself feel something like this. Chloe could have sworn she felt Lucifer smile at her outburst.

 

Soon he had her arching against the bar to the point where had to hold her down with his hand that was entwined with hers. Her free hand went to his head and fisted her fingers into his hair. Chloe was taking large shuddering breaths between little whimpers of pleasure, which Lucifer seemed to be getting off on just as much as Chloe was from his tongue. 

 

“Shit, oh my — fuck- _Lucifer_.” Chloe panted as she began to clench around Lucifer’s fingers and her back bowed right of the bar as she came a second time even harder than the first with a silent scream. 

 

Lucifer removed his fingers and gently caressed her thigh and up her hip. Her breaths still shuddering from little aftershocks she realised that she hadn't released the the fingers in his hair. Laxing her grip Chloe pulled his head away from her clit and up to her mouth.

 

Lucifer broke the kiss grinning down at her. “Anything like your dream?” He teased.

 

Chloe took a moment to take in what just happened, lying with her limbs feeling like jelly, floating on the high he had given her, atop a bar that she was never going to be able to look at the same. Shaking her head Chloe gave him the most sultry look she could summon and pushed him off her and sat up to slide off. 

 

Her dismount wasn’t as graceful as she had hoped it would be, her legs had other ideas as they buckled beneath her. Fortunately Lucifer caught her before she had a close encounter with his marble floor. 

 

Groaning in embarrassment Chloe felt her cheeks flush, that really didn’t go according to plan. With a meek smile she looked up at him. “I didn’t fall on my ass in my dream.”

 

Hauling her to her feet Lucifer grinned. “Still enjoyable I take it?”

 

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Chloe raised a brow, Lucifer left out a soft chuckle and dipped down to peck her on the lips. “I feel a little underdressed.” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders throwing onto the couch behind them. Feeling confident that she wasn’t going to fall on her ass Chloe dipped her fingers inside the waistband of his pants pulling his pelvis to her looking up at him to see how he was reacting, a corner of his mouth had twitched up into a half smile cupping her jaw in his hands Lucifer ducked down to kiss her.

 

Undoing his belt she used each end to pull him further into the penthouse. Once she had him situated in front of a couch she unbuttoned his pants pulling them down boxers in tow as she shoved him down.

 

Looking down at him a greedy smile blossomed over her face as she saw the tip of his cock was already leaking. Moving to straddle him she grabbed his erection and ran the tip up and down her opening and slowly sank down. Lucifer gripped her hips a ragged groan escaping him as he nuzzled into her neck. Chloe let out a slight hiss as she felt a twinge of pain, Lucifer large and she wasn’t going to admit it but the biggest she had ever taken.

 

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asked cupping her jaw so their eyes met. 

 

She nodded letting out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, it's just…” Chloe rolled her hips adjusting to his size, smiling he caressed her cheek, his thumb tracing her jaw.

 

Lucifer laughed, “Well I did say I wouldn’t disappoint. I can get lube?” 

 

Chloe smiled and shook her head. “Don’t let it go to your head, your ego is big enough.” His laughter died out into a moan as Chloe bottomed out and rolled her hips again, Lucifer thrusting to meet her. Leaning in she rested her forehead against his looking into his eyes moving her body against his to gain a slow momentum.

 

Chloe thought of finding Maze eating popcorn in her room watching her sleep invaded her mind, she could barely keep herself from groaning in irritation.“This is about where my dream ended… Well you weren’t actually… Uh,”

 

“In you?” Lucifer said as a wicked grin took over his face, thrusting his hips again.Chloe’s breath caught in her throat as they built momentum. 

 

“Uh, yeah. It was a lot tamer we just sort of made out on your bar and couch. Actually this is nothing like my dream other than the setting. You don't have horns.” Groaning the last few words as soon as they came out her mouth in regret.

 

“So you just wanted to get into my pants?” Grinning her combed his fingers through her hair draping it back over her shoulders.

 

“Guilty.”

 

Lucifer breathed a chuckle into her neck as he kicked off his pants. “Well horns or not. I don’t intend on stopping here my dear Detective.” He whispered against her lips just as the door to the elevator chimed open revealing Lilith and Mazikeen. 

 

** * * * * **

 

Chloe yelped pulling away from his kiss, grabbing Lucifer’s shirt lying just an arms reach away to cover herself, Lucifer made no such attempt himself rolling his eyes at the footsteps coming from the elevator. “Typical.” He muttered. 

 

Mazikeen immediately started cackling, almost falling over from the sheer force of her laugh while Lilith looked like she wasn’t sure if she should be laughing or not and turned her back to the couple. 

 

“ _No._ This can’t be happening.” Chloe pushed her face into Lucifer’s neck trying to hide her burning face of embarrassment. Bring up Mazikeen made her feel like she had jinxed everything.

 

“Oh, yes this is too good.” Maze walked closer to them. “Now I’m really wishing he hadn’t interrupted us if we could have gotten this far.” Noticing Chloe’s discarded underwear at her feet Mazikeen picked them up holding them out in front of her. “How come it has taken me this long to see you naked?”

 

In a flourish Lucifer unfurled his wings for Chloe to hide herself behind. After whispering several words of gratitude knowing that exposing his wings was something that he despised, Chloe kissed his neck and hid behind the barricade of Lucifer’s wings.

 

“Maze, you and I weren’t going to have sex.” Chloe grumbled out, looking at her over Lucifer’s wing.

 

The demon gave a faux pout that turned into a mischievous grin holding up her underwear again. “Weren’t we?”

 

Chloe gave Maze a vexed look, then promptly buried her face away from the world pressing her cheek to Lucifer's chest listening to his heartbeat in the feathered fortress. 

 

“As much as I want you to leave right this very second Mazikeen, I wish you had too. _That_ would have been something."

 

“ _Lucifer!_ ” Chloe scolded flicking his chest as he throbbed inside her.

 

"Alright. Now what is it you want?”

 

“I don’t remember. I either want in or to watch, not picky at this point.” Chloe didn’t need to see Maze’s face to know the demon was sporting a sadistic grin.

 

Chloe groaned huddling further into the shirt and Lucifer’s chest, wishing this was just another dream she could wake from. “Not going to happen Maze.”

 

“We were going to tell you about my date with Cain and some correspondence with Charlotte. But I guess we can just skip most of that and say it started with him asking about Chloe and then turned into something like that.” Lilith was barely containing her laughter as she pointed at them. “Chloe I am so sorry, we will come back in a few hours.”

 

Lilith hauled Mazikeen who was pleading for them to keep going like she wasn’t there if it made Chloe feel better, back into the elevator. 

 

Chloe couldn’t meet Lucifer’s eye, she put her hands up to her face pinching the bridge of her nose with her forefingers. She felt gentle fingers brush her hair out of her face.

 

“That killed the mood didn’t it?” He huffed tucking his wings away leaving her feel less protected.

 

Chloe snorted. “Lucifer you are still hard.”

 

“Well can you blame me?” He gestured at Chloe, naked save for his shirt with his cock still in her.

 

“Okay, okay.” Chloe grumbled. “I’m never going to hear the end of it when I get back.”

 

“Then stay over, she’ll move onto something else.”

 

Contemplating Chloe removed her hands from her face as she climbed off Lucifer slouching next to him minutely aware that the wetness between her thighs might be getting all over the couch cushion. 

 

Dan was going to pick up Trixie from her friend’s house, so she _could_ stay. It would give them another shot at sex if she could summon the courage or Lucifer made a move. Plus just time for them to have a moment's peace for the first time in days.

 

Slowly nodding in confirmation Chloe finally managed to look at him. “Okay. I’d like that.”

 

After pulling up his pants Lucifer walked over to the elevator and pressed some buttons. “That should keep them out.” 

 

Chloe’s eyes followed him until she noticed something was missing as she frowned at the ground. “I think Maze took my underwear.”

 

Returning to her, Lucifer picked Chloe up and carried her off to his bed. “Well in her position who wouldn’t”

 

“You are so gross.” She scrunched up her nose pushing his face away with a hand as he leaned into kiss her.

 

Lucifer licked her palm pulling away after setting her down grinning and wagged his finger at her. “Yet for some reason you still love me.”

 

Letting herself fall back onto the mattress Chloe let out an exaggerated groan. “That I do, that I do. I suppose it was best it was them rather anyone else, at least they have no shame.”

 

Lucifer scoffed as he lay down next to her. “I can’t imagine either of my brothers reacting very well.”

 

Laughing at the thought, Chloe rolled on her side and grinned at him. “Michael might have combusted.”

 

Lucifer snorted. “Or combust in his trousers, might and make him realise why being out of the Silver City isn’t so bad.”

 

With a tired smile Chloe shook her head at Lucifer who kissed her hair. “I can’t believe you.”

 

Flopping onto her stomach feeling the lush sheets move against her Chloe let out a hum of pleasure, replaying the intimate moments sans demon interruption in her head. Really if they hadn’t been interrupted she would have classed it as pretty damn great for a first time compared to some of the other awkward encounters she had experienced in the past.

 

“It was nice. Y’know while it lasted.”

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow “Only nice?”

 

She nudged him with an elbow.”You know what I mean.”

 

“That it was fantastic, the best minute of sex you have ever had?” He grinned, Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure, babe. Sure.”

 

Lucifer scooped her up so she was spread out on top of him and they lay together in silence, Chloe feeling safe and loved in his arms despite only wearing his shirt.

 

“Would you like to watch Ozark?”

 

“I… _Might-have-finished-it-without-you-I’m-sorry_.” Chloe muttered quickly under her breath.

 

“I’m not only hurt but, also disappointed.” Lucifer imitated the tone that she used when sternly talked to Trixie when she was in trouble and pulled away looking at her with a mock crestfallen expression.

 

“I’m sure you will get over it.”

 

“Or you could make it up to me?” 

 

Chloe’s lips pulled into a little smile. “Yeah? How would you like me to do that? Let you watch one of the trashy movies you have been bugging me to watch with you?” She moved up his body, the shirt she was wearing moved exposing more of her smooth skin, noting that it didn’t go unnoticed by the devil.

 

Taking his options into consideration Lucifer studied her running his fingers up and down her thigh. Smiling somewhat roguishly for once at Lucifer she returned the touch by running her own fingertips down his chest, perking up Lucifer.

 

“How about I show you?” 

 

“Please, indulge me.” 

 

Lucifer reached out to cup her jaw tilting her head to get a good angle he gave her a tender kiss. Chloe let out a gentle sigh, gripping his torso letting him climb on top of her as she rolled onto her back.

 

Thoughts of being interrupted again clouded her mind, internally grumbling knowing that she wasn’t enjoying this as much as she could with the added security of being sure Maze wouldn’t come back

 

“Wait, wait wait.” 

 

“Oh, second thoughts?” Chloe winced at the suppressed hurt in Lucifer’s voice.

 

“No, no. Just we should probably go down and see what they have to say, knowing Maze she will come up again if we take too long.”

 

Rolling off her Lucifer let out a sigh. “Fine. I suppose you are right.”

 

Chloe snorted. “Can I have that in writing? The great Lucifer admitting my idea might be worthy of consideration.” Lucifer gave her a dry look, smiling she kissed his forehead and patted his chest. “I’m sure it won’t take long.”

 

Jumping off the bed Chloe went out to the bar area to hunt down her clothes. In a scattered pile she found her jeans, the zipper broken and the crotch seam ripped. Clicking her tongue in annoyance she called out to Lucifer. “You owe me a pair of pants, you killed my jeans.” 

 

A confused robe clad Lucifer popped his head around the wall to see what she was talking about with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. A smirk broke out on his face when he saw what she was talking about. Lighting the cigarette he walked over to her dropping his lighter on the bar, ignoring Chloe’s frustration of having nothing to wear.

 

“I would apologise but I can’t,” Lucifer took the jeans out of her hands to look at the damage. Behind a cloud of smoke a grin bloomed. “It’d be a lie. Plus I didn’t complain about my shirt.”

 

“Lucifer you constantly complain about the detrimental effect I have on your suits.”

 

Taking a drag on his cigarette Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her contemplating. “Oh, I do don’t I?”

 

“Maybe with these incredible observation skills I should become a detective.” Chloe gave him a brief sarcastic smile. “I have no bottoms. Maze did take my underwear, and I am not going down in a blanket.”

 

Dropping the pants Lucifer extended a hand to her with a smile that Chloe wasn’t particularly fond of; one he got when he knew something she didn’t. “Follow me.”

 

Tugged along by the arm Chloe was lead to Lucifer’s large closet filled with tailored designer clothing. Lucifer dropped her hand and Chloe raised an eyebrow at him wondering what the relevance of being dragged in there was. “I won’t fit your clothes.” Lifting up her arms from her sides she gestured to his shirt she was wearing that was more like a dress on her.

 

Taking her by the shoulders Lucifer spun her until she was facing a small section of clothes that she had missed, they looked exactly her size and style.

 

“Lucifer, what is all this?” Chloe reached out touching one of the tops to feel the soft fabric.

 

“this is what people do in movies isn’t it? Give their significant other a drawer to put clothing in?”

 

“But this, this is a lot more than a drawer, it’s an entire weeks worth of clothing. And you got me a dress” Taking the long back dress from the rack she held it out in front of her observing the plunging neckline and high split down the side. “Really?” Chloe looked up at him smiling then back to the dress, biting her lip she shook her head letting out a quiet laugh. 

 

He began to look sheepish. “You don’t have to wear it, well a devil can hope. I got them just—”

 

“Lucifer, this is very thoughtful you didn’t have to, thank you.” Hanging up the dress Chloe turned back to Lucifer going up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

“It was nothing.” He paused looking uncertain. “There is underwear in the draws down the bottom and shoes on the top shelf, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Chloe wasn’t sure how he hand managed to get everything in her exact size 

 

Finding a very similar pair of jeans to the ones Lucifer had ripped off her. Chloe shook her head after she put them on looking at herself in the mirror. They were incredibly tight, not uncomfortably so, but most definitely showed off her legs. 

 

Movement behind her in the mirror caught her attention, turning she found Lucifer standing at the entrance of the closet. There was a soft expression on his face as his lips quirked up into a small smile.

 

“Shall we?” He held out a hand to her.

 

“Are you not getting dressed?” Chloe ran a finger down the area of skin that was left uncovered by his robe.

 

“I am dressed…” Lucifer frowned looking down at his robe.

 

“Okay.” Shaking her head she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Lets see what they have then.”

 

She got a grunt in reply. “It better be good.”

 

 

 

Chloe wasn’t sure what to expect of Lilith’s apartment but she was surprised, the demon had almost nothing. The closest thing to decorations were dried flowers hanging from the ceiling. There was a clothing rail with the clothes that she usually wore hanging from it and a large garbage bag next to it which Chloe assumed was the leftovers of Mazikeen’s donations. 

 

“She refused to let me furnish the place before she moved in.” Lucifer sneered, narrowing his eyes at the large studio apartment.

 

A mattress lay on the ground in the middle of the room that Maze and Lilith were sat on looking at the blond’s tablet muttering amongst themselves.

 

“Now what was it that was so important that you needed to interrupt me without calling?”

 

“We did call you. Lilith even left a message saying we were coming up.” Maze smirked.

 

Lilith winced. “Sorry…” Clearing her voice she looked down at her tablet and continued. “Well last night when Cain was asleep, I planted a cloning or mirroring, actually, I don’t know, a programme in his computer that has given us access to all of his files. We will be informed of any suspicious internet usage. Same goes for a burner phone I found, we should get notified and recordings of calls and texts.”

 

“Wait, how did you manage that? Neither of you can do that sort of hacking.”

 

“Charlotte knew someone. I'll be meeting with them in a day or so.”

 

“ _Charlotte?_ Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Chloe gawped turning to frown at Lucifer who managed to not tell her this detrimental smidge of information.

 

“I was foggy on the details…” Chloe continued to stare at him. “And I forgot to tell you…”

 

“So do we know anything of use so far?”

 

“Well I have copies of all his passports, therefore identities. We haven’t started sorting through his documents yet, I need to go back to my source to get everything but,” Lilith shrugged, “seems to be going well. It’s almost as if I actually like him, toying with him. Oh, it’s delicious.” She let out a happy hum as she stretched her arms above her head. “ Oh he also had a few keys. What could those be used for? And one other thing though, he said no to sex this morning and asked if you both were coming into work. I think he still has his eyes set on Chloe.”

 

“Shit.” Chloe groaned, Lucifer wasn’t going to take that well. 

 

“He _what_? You agree to help and it seems all you did was sleep with him.”

 

“Well excuse the shit out of me.” Lilith stood up stalking up to Lucifer until she was almost nose to nose with him. “The only humans I have been around for centuries have been _dead_ in _hell_. Sorry if my manipulation tactics aren’t as effective on a sociopathic immortal.”

 

Closing her eyes Chloe silently hoped that there wasn’t going to be a fight. Watching Lilith get tossed down the table was more than enough of their weird relationship dynamics for a long time.

 

“Fucking sort it out and keep us updated. He better be drooling at your feet.” Chloe looked up at Lucifer as he seethed, his eyes were swallowed up with the red hellfire that she no longer knew what to make of.

 

“That was the plan _my lord._ ” Lilith cocked her head to the side sneering as she went to sit back down with Maze.

 

Looking over at Mazikeen, she found the demon staring at the floor trying not to laugh giving Chloe no idea how to react to this, but she did have an idea for Lilith's situation.

 

Chloe cleared her throat. “ _Chloe_ is right here. With thoughts and feelings.”

 

The pair blurted out apologies while Chloe waved them off. “What if I give Cain a chance and seem uninterested, while Lilith makes him wish he had never even looked at me.”

 

“You mean you actually go on a date with him?” Lucifer looked downhearted, as if he thought she was going to run off with Cain into the sunset.

 

“Yeah, then like I said Lilith sees us on a date; ‘ _Oh no, I didn’t know you were seeing Chloe how could you_?’ Lilith gives him a guilt trip, he remembers why she is amazing. Boom he’s back under her. Could it work.”

 

Lilith and Lucifer exchanged a glance. “Worth a shot…” 

 

“ _Anyway._ We can cross that bridge when we get to it. Forged passports and IDs are enough to charge him. Then there is the gun if we run ballistics on any bullets that might ping to an old case, run a background on the serial number. That could be difficult to get a bullet if he checks his gun frequently.” Chloe brought a hand to her mouth thinking. “Keys... Could be for storage lockers… Or safety deposit boxes… If you have photos of the keys we could try tracking down the places?”

 

“I think he will try something bigger, love. What if we wait and see how this plays out?” Lucifer gave her a hug from behind resting his chin on top of her head.

 

Chewing her cheek Chloe weighed her options. If they continued to wait it would increase their chances of being credible rather than having Maze break into places On the down side something awful could happen while they wait. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she thought she’d side with Lucifer. “You know him best. Unless you think he can flip this back on us, then yeah, we ride this out. Try and find what those keys belong to.”

 

Lips grazed up her neck as Lucifer whispered something lewd containing the words ‘riding out’. Giving his arm a gentle swat muttering _behave._

 

Sitting up straight Lilith had a look of recognition on her face. “Oh! Charlotte did get back to me on one thing that seemed of importance, apparently someone was hired to follow Chloe the other day, something to do with photographs. Money leads back to Cain. Mean anything to you?”

 

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a glance at each other as to whether or not divulge the story. “Up to you, love.” 

 

Chloe cleared her throat. “They were sent to me I think to throw me or put a divide between Luce and I.”

 

“Clearly didn’t work.” Maze leant back looking at Lucifer’s neck with a smirk on her face.

 

Chloe craned her neck to see what Maze had been looking at only to find a prominent bite mark. 

 

“Oh…” Chloe stared at the purpling flesh feeling herself blush. Surely she hadn’t been that rough with Lucifer, he would have said something if he didn’t like it.

 

“Yeah, _oh._ You must have bitten him _hard_.”

 

“Mazikeen! Don’t embarrass poor Chloe, and give her back her underwear.” Lilith bumped her shoulder against Maze’s. 

 

“But look at her little pink cheeks.” Maze cooed in a mock sappy voice.

 

“Right was that it then?” Lucifer raised and eyebrow at them.

 

”Yeah, that’s all we have for now but like I said, I’ll keep you in the loop. The hacker, Attik, she will be in contact in a few days once she has sorted through his files. You can get back to,” Lilith made a vague gesture with her hand up to the ceiling. 

 

Mazikeen sauntered up to Lucifer and tucked Chloe’s underwear in the knot of his robe. “All yours.”

 

“Great. Right, thanks.” Grabbing Lucifer by the elbow before he could talk to Maze and make Chloe drown in embarrassment again she dragged him to the elevator. 

 

“So eager to get me alone again?” Ginning he leered down at her.

 

“Oh shut it.” Chloe grumbled shoving him into the elevator, annoyed that he was right.

 

“Are you going to shut me up?” Lucifer bent down to her as he pressed the button to the penthouse.

 

Narrowing her eyes Chloe backed him into a corner taking her underwear from his robe and shoving it in her pocket. 

 

Lifting her arm to trace the mark she had left on his neck, Lucifer caught her by the waist and spun her so she was in the corner. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, there was something about being with Lucifer that made her want the upper hand. Staring up at him she found herself falling into the depth of his eyes unable to come back with an eloquent retort. Gripping the back of his neck she pulled him down so she could lock her lips with his before he could speak again.

 

Unknotting the sash of his robe Chloe pushed it open to stroke his chest. Her hand continued down across his side and down his back, then to his ass because she was only human. Expecting the resistance of his boxers she was met with just more skin Chloe broke the kiss to look at his body. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath his robe, well then so much for being 'dressed'. With a smirk Chloe dropped to her knees. “I know of new ways of shutting you up.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
